Sin Razones Para Vivir
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Leo se a quedado sin razones para seguir al lado de los suyos, y decide irse para siempre pero no precisamente de la mejor manera, descubriendo de paso una historia llena de dolor y sobre todo, hermandad. "Mi razón de vivir es.." Primera Historia de mi vida!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el capítulo 1 de esta historia. Lo actualice un poquito. Ojala sea de su agrado ^^

La tortugas no son mías, nunca lo serán y tendré que vivir con ello T-T

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se sentía perdido, como estando y no estando al mismo tiempo, no sabía a dónde dirigir sus pies, no sabía ni siquiera como diablos ordenar alguna idea que sonara lo suficientemente coherente en su cabeza, como para poder comunicársela al cuerpo y ordenarle que hiciera algo

Su pecho agitado, sube y baja, casi tan rápido como late su corazón

_"Corriendo, estuviste corriendo"_

-"¿Pero de qué?"

No sabe cómo es que al fin ha podido articular unas pobres palabras, pero con lo poco logrado, puede comenzar a mover el resto de su cuerpo.

Lo primero que nota es la pequeña botellita gris en su mano derecha y como un golpe estático los recuerdos comienzan a correr. Imágenes distorsionadas y fugaces aparecen en su cabeza, noqueándolo.

Entonces, el dolor perdido en su loca carrera regresa, tan rápidamente como se fue; el gesto se le comprime, marcándole las pocas líneas gestuales que posee con sus escasos 17 años de edad. Duele y no hay medicina para poder curar ese dolor.

La bandana azul ondea con la suave y helada brisa que se produce, esta helado, y un pequeño escalofrió le demuestra que tiene razón. Caminando despacio, deja caer su cuerpo desganado sobre una de las tantas bancas que hay en el parque. Es de noche y no hay nadie que desee acompañarlo en su triste velada. Esta solo, al igual que siempre.

Levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, permite que los recuerdos vuelvan a él.

Su padre se había ido a Japón, por diversas razones; las cuales incluían que ellos ya estuvieran lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse, o mejor dicho que él estuviera lo suficientemente grande para cuidar a los chicos, y que el mismo Splinter le explicara que necesitaba encontrarse consigo mismo, de forma espiritual. Leo entre líneas leyó que simplemente estaba cansado de sus hijos y que realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones. Sonaba doloroso, pero era cierto. Cuatro adolecentes eran realmente una carga pesada. Leo entendía a su padre, pero no aceptaba su partida, lo extrañaba demasiado, y todo lo que deseaba era que lo abrazara. Que lo consolara. Que estuviera ahí para él. Pero eso era imposible. Lo máximo que habría obtenido de él, habría sido un bonito proverbio, y una mirada fría y austera.

¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

No hay nadie que le pida un nuevo intento. No hay nadie que le asegure que las cosas mejoraran, no hay nadie, porque el siempre está solo. Y eso no era un reproche, no era para hacer sentir mal a nadie. Simplemente es una súplica para que alguien fuera a detenerlo. Hubiera escuchado lo que fuera, aunque hubieran sido enormes mentiras, por esta vez, el se hubiera permitido creer. Por lo menos, lo habría intentado.

¿Es que acaso pedía mucho?...

Las excusas o razones falsas, que el mismo había creado, ya no valían. Ya no se las creía. No existía justificación para el actuar de sus hermanos. Los cuidaba, los guiaba y les servía de protección frente a su sensei, y a pesar de todo eso, siempre terminaban odiándolo.

Que vida más miserable.

No importando cuanto se empeñara para mejorar las cosas, siempre terminaba creando un desastre. _"Leo, don prefecto" "El intrépido" "Splinter Junior". _ Estaba cansado de todos esos malditos apodos. Cansado de ser la burla de su familia, de ser dejado de lado y de ser mirado de esa manera desdeñosa.

Pero a pesar de todo, el siguió intentando; no importaba que Raphael le insultara o lo golpeara, no importaba que Donny le ignorara, no importaba que Mike lo viera como una molestia. No importaba por que él los quería, con todo su ser. Los quería al punto en que ahora mismo, cometería el peor crimen contra su existencia, pero los haría felices. Además el ya esta demasiado cansado como para seguir con la farsa de siempre. El teatro se había cerrado, y ya solo falta que él, bajara el telón. No habría aplausos esta vez al finalizar.

Ya no quería seguir tratando de ser un buen hermano y un buen hijo, para todos. La postura de tranquilidad y paciencia eterna se había ido por el caño. Ahora, él, se tomaría unas vacaciones, y no pensaba regresar nunca más.

Era irónico pensar que a pesar de todos los insultos e injurias que había recibido, jamás pensó en rendirse. Siempre pensó que si sus hermanos se enojaban con él , era porque simplemente, no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Pero ahora sus hermanos le habían pedido algo y él cumpliría a como dé lugar. No fallaría esta vez.

Antes de llegar ahí, Raphael le había dicho que se muriera, y que no lo necesitaban; Donny y Mike, guardando silencio compartieron la opinión del de rojo, quien sonrió, sintiéndose el vencedor de aquella discusión.

Todo porque una vez más Raphael le había pedido salir a la superficie para ver a Casey y él tuvo que repetir que no. Su reacción fue igual que siempre, pero jamás pensó que se le unirían los menores a la discusión.

Donny le aclaro no quería que se metiera mas en sus asuntos, que estaba grande y que ya no deseaba de una niñera a tiempo completo. Como resultado Mike, el cual no le hablaba desde hace algunos días le grito llorando que tampoco lo necesitaba, que también había crecido y que ojala nunca más volviera a molestarlo.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue mayor al que se puede soportar para un ser humano.

El, que los ama, solo recibe quejas y miradas de odio y rencor, pero él los ama, y como un consuelo idiota, creyó que solo eso importaba. Pero como todos, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir mintiéndose.

Entonces así tan rápido como le llego el entendimiento, tomo una resolución, si él no servía de nada, si a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no había logrado obtener ese cariño tan anhelado por parte de sus hermanos, ¿Para qué seguir aquí?

Y reuniendo fuerzas había subido las escaleras de su casa, miro por unos segundos su habitación con detenimiento y luego corrió a vestirse, sacando sus ahorros volvió a bajar, se metió al laboratorio de su inteligente hermano, saco el celular y sin pensarlo, saco también la botellita de metal, que sabía, estaba en uno de los cajones del mueble de Don. Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, miro por última vez, la que había sido su casa, y dedicándole a cada hermano una última mirada, salió corriendo.

De ahí el resto es borroso, solo siente su respiración agotada de tanto correr.

Y ahora, sentado en una pequeña banca del parque, no puede parar de mirar la botella entre sus manos. Tomo una resolución, irse, irse para siempre. Para no volver a sufrir, para no volver a sentir aquellas miradas sobre su persona. Quizá está actuando de manera cobarde, quizá esta huyendo del problema y no de enfrentarlo, pero él está cansado. Lo intento por años. Le queda ese consuelo.

Entonces llora. Por primera vez en años, el, se permite llorar. Si se va a ir, primero le daría rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Ya no había nadie ante quien actuar.

Llora por haber perdido y por no tener fuerzas para continuar, llora por que la última visión que tiene de sus hermanos es una de las más horribles que tiene, llora porque sabe que no volverá a ver a su sensei y padre, llora porque lo intento todo y no consiguió nada, llora por la pérdida del cariño y por el mismo. Llora porque tiene que hacerlo.

No está enojado, esta triste, no tiene rabia ni rencor, solo desea llorar.

Parándose de la banca camina hasta el puesto de helados más cercano y aún con lágrimas pide un helado de chocolate, el más grande, el más caro, ya no tiene sentido ahorrar dinero. El vendedor lo mira como quien ve un alma en pena, no le ve el rostro, pero si logra ver las lagrimas caer al suelo; moviéndose con rapidez, el hombre entrega el pedido y recibe el dinero, pero antes de que Leo se marche, lo detiene. Devolviéndole el dinero, le sonríe mientras le dice que es un regalo, cortesía de la casa. Leo llora con más fuerza, quiere entregar el dinero, pero el hombre no se lo permite, dejándose de insistir, el chico agradece la buena acción. El vendedor le ha hecho sentir agradecido y feliz. El es el primero en lograr algo como eso en meses. Girándose se marcha, y sin que el buen hombre se dé cuenta, deposita el dinero dentro del carrito. A donde va, no lo necesita. De todas maneras agradece su intención.

Leo vuelve a su banca personal y come en silencio su pequeño refrigerio, aún ahogado en lágrimas, siempre quiso uno de esos helado, pero jamás se atrevió a gastar semejante suma en algo para él, porque su razón de estar hay existiendo eran sus hermanos. Y ahora no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse.

El helado es dulce, pero las lágrimas saladas, solo le amargan más la existencia. Cuando al fin el cono de chocolate, ha desaparecido de sus manos, vuelve a correr, dejando atrás la última parada de su vida. Aquel parque siempre le gusto. Se alegra de haber podido pasar por ahí.

Las lágrimas le impiden ver bien el camino, pero aun así, sabe a dónde dirigirse y donde no pasar para no tropezar o caer. Esas calles son parte de su vida también. Pero ahora está solo, y no hay pasos atrás que le sigan. No hay ruido, quejas o gruñidos. Irremediablemente, extraña esos sonidos.

Cuando llega al tejado correspondiente se sienta y todo queda en silencio. Extraña oír la voz de Raphael gruñendo a su espalda o la infantil voz de Mike que agrega a la extraña charla un "estoy aburrido", junto con un largo suspiro de Don. Es tan irónico, hasta en el último momento no deja de pensar en ellos.

"_Son tu vida, es imposible olvidarlos"_

Cierra sus ojos e imagina por un segundo que está en medio de una misión, que su hermano de rojo quiere estrangular al más pequeño por alguna travesura hecha hacia su persona y casi puede ver la cara de Donny rogando por paciencia. Sonríe. Pero abriendo los ojos, la imagen nítida formada en su cerebro se va junto con la brisa de la noche.

La botellita reposa entre sus piernas, esperando a por quien se anime a beber de ella. Le hace porras y Leo agradece la subida de ánimo con una sonrisa triste.

Don aparece sin cerrar los ojos entonces, lo ve claramente retando a Mike, explicándole lo peligroso de su contenido. Veneno. Pero no un veneno cualquiera. El veneno mata paralizando alguna parte de tu cuerpo haciendo que poco a poco los órganos de tu cuerpo no puedan seguir funcionando, al final, la falla de tus pulmones hace que mueras asfixiado. Un bonito regalo del Clan del Pie, casi un detalle amoroso. Que amables habían sido.

Leo sonríe triste y sacando su celular, lo enciende. Enseguida este comienza a sonar, Don aparece en la pantalla, tímido y con una sonrisa a medias. Sacarle esa foto fue toda una proeza por parte de Mike. Bajando la vista, no se permite contestar enseguida. Teme que su voz detrás del auricular lo haga cambiar de opinión, así que haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que tiene en esos momentos, toma la botella y abre la tapa. El olor nauseabundo penetra en sus fosas nasales, previniéndole de lo que vendrá a continuación.

Solo una pequeña probada a aquel contenido lo haría olvidar, sanaría su dolor. Es casi un remedio mágico en ese momento. Con un movimiento rápido, se empina la sustancia. Sabe horrible, y su cuerpo enseguida la rechaza, pero aguantándose, logra mantenerla en su cuerpo, a pesar de las arcadas que esto le produce. Finalmente, su estomago, también acepta que no hay salida.

Sus demonios aparecen entonces, más fuertes que antes, para comenzar a atormentarlo. Las frases de sus hermanos, las miradas reprobatorias de su padre cuando fallaba, el dolor y la pena de sentirse abandonado. De pronto todo comienza a abrumarlo, y rogando que aún este funcionando su celular, enfoca lo mejor que puede la pantalla.

La cara de Don no se ha ido, sigue hay, por lo que apretando el enorme botón verde, contesta el celular, pero la voz que sale no es la de Don, si no la de Raphael, que iracundo suelta miles de palabras por el auricular, leo no sabe si la sustancia ya afecto su cabeza, ya que no entiende nada de lo que ha dicho su hermano. Aquellas palabras todas atropelladas, no forman ninguna oración coherente.

Raphael más calmado al parecer, le pregunta donde esta, pero Leo no le contesta, no es que no pueda, es solo que no desea decir nada. Le basta con saber que su hermano está al otro lado de aquel aparato, le basta con saber que en esa ocasión no esta tan solo como siempre. No necesita nada más.

Raphael se desespera al no oír una respuesta y vuelve a soltar improperios. Leo sonríe, mientras siente como su estomago comienza a deshacerse. Raphael siempre ha sido igual. Cuando niños solían jugar juntos, la tierna sonrisa que le dedico cuando eran infantes aparece en su memoria.

"_¡Leo, vamos, escondámonos juntos!"_

Las lágrimas caen silenciosas y mortales. Su hermano al crecer, nunca más lo trato como tal. Parecían meros extraños dentro de una casa, un reality divertido de ver, donde los espectadores apostaban por quien mataría a quien. Más de una vez, la tentación de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar ahí mismo le recorrió el cuerpo; deseaba decirle que lo quería y que sentía ser tan molesto, decirle que lo extrañaba y que hubiera dado la vida por volver a ser un niño, y poder correr junto a él, por los túneles del alcantarillado. Pero eso es imposible ahora.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, ruega porque todo acabe pronto y que la medicina surja su mágico efecto en el.

-"¡MIERDA LEO! ¿¡ DIME DONDE ESTAS!?"-

La voz de Raphael lo saca de sus tristes recuerdos y lo hace volver en sí; abre la boca inconscientemente para regañarlo por el vocabulario, pero la cierra inmediatamente; ya no tiene caso hacer tal tontería.

Entonces como un susurro sale la voz de Donny. Pausada, inteligente, igual a él

-"¿Raphael quieres calmarte?, ¿Leo?, ¿Leo? ¿Me oyes?"

La voz del de ojos azules se muere y solo puede seguir llorando. Donny el más tímido de los cuatro, le costaba expresar su verdadero sentir en forma abierta, y siempre que podía se encerraba en su sagrado laboratorio. Leo recordó que cuando niños, el de morado siempre se ganaba detrás de su caparazón, pues él sabia, que no importando lo que le pusieran al frente al mayor, este le protegería. De esta manera Donny había crecido bajo su pequeña mano protectora y Leo jamás le fallo. La mirada tierna y radiante de felicidad que le dedico cuando le regalo su primer libro de mecánica, es el recuerdo más bonito que tiene de su inteligente hermano. Cerrando los ojos se queda con esa visión. La que será la ultima.

-"¡Vamos don!, ¡déjame intentarlo!"

Toda su razón se paraliza al escuchar a Mike, su pequeño y dulce hermano. Las lágrimas se hacen más gruesas a medida que siente que su respiración va disminuyendo notoriamente. Pero se obliga a pensar en otra cosa, y piensa en Mike. En las muchas veces que le canto y lo consoló mientras lloraba asustado. En la enorme cantidad de veces que le pidió ayuda para tonterías y el siempre trataba de darle el gusto. Recuerda como siempre lo metía a su habitación cuando tenía pesadillas, y le daba las golosinas que le gustaban. Mike, su pequeño Mike. Su corazón herido a muerte, no puede evitar sacudirse con violencia.

El dolor le gana, pero como ya no tiene importancia, deja escapar sus sollozos, ahogados de tanta represión. El llanto se libera y su espíritu al fin se siente un poco mejor. Pero sus dolencias, de pronto, se vuelven físicas, y sin poder detener el reflejo, comienza vomitar. Sangre, saliva y lágrimas se juntan en un charco a su lado. La cuenta regresiva ya ah empezado, y el ya no puede detenerla por más tiempo. Agradece en silencio que quede poco para que todo voces que pelean tras el teléfono se paralizan por escasos segundos, solo para volverse más desesperadas y exigentes de respuestas.

Acomodándose bien, toma el teléfono entre sus manos, el cual suena triste y preocupado. Con la otra mano se limpia la boca de los restos de sangre, y enfoca lo mejor que puede el botón del alta voz, aprieta los ojos por un momento, y los vuelve a abrir. Ve el icono que parpadea, y apretándolo, escucha con más fuerza los sollozos de Mike y las voces desesperadas de sus otros dos hermanos, que parecen estar peleando.

Los sonidos que escuchan se detienen, cuando al fin abre la boca, y pronuncia las que sabe, son las últimas palabras que les dedicara. La pelea y los gritos tras el teléfono se cortan de inmediato cuando al fin su voz, llena de pena y vacio, sale a la luz

-"Chicos…Jamás…deje de amarlos"-

Y cerrando los ojos, deja caer el celular, sin fuerzas ya para sostenerlo. Las voces de sus demonios desaparecen y solo quedan las de sus hermanos, quienes ahora gritan por el celular. Don le pregunta algo a medias, y enseguida oye como rompe en llanto. Se han dado cuenta, piensa Leo. Se han dado cuenta de que no regresara esta vez.

Las imágenes de su infancia comienzan a aparecer y Leo dejándose llevar, olvida por algunos segundos todo a su alrededor y se concentra en esos recuerdos. No son muchos, pero algo es algo.

Lo primero que recuerda, es cuando al fin tuvieron su primer árbol de navidad. Decorarlo fue todo un show, Mike solo quería poner esferas anaranjadas, Raphael las quitaba y ponía rombos de color carmesí, y Donny ocupado, trataba de crear una estrella con la chatarra que él que había conseguido para él. El se contento con verlos felices, no pidió ningún adorno en especial.

Su segundo recuerdo, es de cuando tuvo que esconder a Mike de Raphael; el más pequeño, aprovechándose que el de rojo dormía, había logrado marcar toda su cara con rotulador. De esa palea recibió un buen puñetazo. Uno que claramente, no iba dirigido hacia él.

Su tercer recuerdo es de Donny en particular; cuando izo estallar por primera vez el laboratorio de casa. Sin importarle los vidrios rotos que están regados en el piso, busco a tientas a su hermano entre todo el humo que se había producido. Cuando lo encontró, lo vio sentado en lo que quedaba de la pequeña silla que el mismo se había confeccionado. Con la cara negra y un signo de pregunta. Don mirándolo sin entender le explico que "casi" lo había conseguido. Leo abrazándolo, dio gracias a Dios.

Su cuarto recuerdo, evoca a su padre, en tiempos mejores y más brillantes. Cuando él era un simple niño que buscaba su calor y compañía para sentirse seguro. Cuando lo acunaba contra su pecho hasta que se dormía y les cantaba esa canción, que nunca logra aprenderse.

Leo sonríe mientras llora, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Fue feliz mientras duro. Fue feliz y agradece haber podido serlo. Sintiéndose cada vez más pesado, pide por sus hermanos. Porque estén bien, y que nunca les pase nada. Pide por su padre, para que vuelva a salvo a casa y para que algún día, logre perdonarlo.

A punto de dormirse, escucha una voz, que suena preocupada y un tanto molesta

"_¡LEO, DILE A TUS HERMANOS DONDE ESTAS!"_

La voz es conocida para él. Cada vez que siente que está perdido, o que no puede más, esta aparece. Claro que esta vez, llego algo tarde. Apretando los ojos trata de ignorarla

"_¡LEO DILE A TUS HERMANOS!"_

Leo ya cansado de la insistencia intenta hablar, pero no puede; abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, siente como la sangre sube por su garganta, sin más remedio que escupirla, ladea la cabeza, manchando todo a su alrededor con el color cálido de la sangre fresca. Cuando las arcadas cesan, se dirige hacia la nada

-"No… puedo…hacerlo…"

Decir esas tres palabras, le cuestan una vida. Pero eso no es suficiente la para la voz.

"_¡SI PUEDES!"_

_Leonardo niega, moviendo despacio la cabeza de un lado al otro. No puede hacerlo. Tampoco quiere hacerlo. Aun así, la voz vuelve a insistir suplicante._

-"_¡POR FAVOR LEO!"_

Leonardo no tiene idea de cómo, ni porque obedece, pero logra incorporarse y tomar el celular entre sus manos viscosas; localizando el condenado botón, enciende el pequeño GPS que había logrado incorporar hace unas semanas el de morado. Eso es todo lo que consigue. Dejándose caer, se apoya contra lo que encuentra, y cerrando los ojos, espera a que la voz, este feliz con el resultado. Pero en vez de eso, escucha claramente como esta sigue devastada.

-"_¿Qué has hecho Leo?"_

No está seguro, pero en ese momento poco le importa. La inconsciencia lo abraza y él se deja envolver.

* * *

Soy malisima xD, bueno, espero le haya gustado. Un abrazo y Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he aquí el segundo cap.

Rose, gracias por tu comentario enserio ayuda mucho. Motiva a escribir. Lamento haber pasado por alto lo de leo y su asunto con el vendedor. Pero leo esta vestido como para que nadie note su extraña forma. Ellos siguen siendo un secreto. Por lo menos en este fic. Tratare de mejorar. LO PROMETO. Lamento ser cruel con los chicos. Pero es necesario. Las cosas mejoraran. Es solo que igual quiero algo de justicia para Leo. Quizá se me fue la mano xD

Dragonazabache, tranquila, actualizare tan rápido como me lo permita la inspiración. Muchas gracias igual por tu comentario. Ahora yo, tengo una razón para seguir escribiendo kajkaj xD.

Sin más preámbulo el capitulo 2

Era un idiota, no podía definirse de otra manera. Nuevamente su rabia y su ira se habían volcado hacia Leo. Pero jamás pensó que Donny y Mike le seguirían el amen. Eso había logrado destruir a Leo de manera definitiva. Pero aquello era su culpa. Si Mike si había enojado era por sus constantes burlas, y Don cansado de tantas peleas, probablemente dijo lo que le salió. Definitivamente era un completo imbécil. Nunca pensó que su hermano huiría, hubiera querido que le gritara, que le golpeara. Pero nada de eso paso. Leo era amable incluso cuando lo lastimaban.

Donny Camina de un lado al otro de la guarida esperando que Leo conteste el condenado celular, corta una vez le sale la voz de la operadora, pero sigue insistiendo, como si esa llamada fuera a arreglar algo de lo sucedido.

Mike es el que se siente peor. Asustado y confundido, no encuentra las palabras con las cuales dirigirse a sus hermanos. Las lágrimas surcan su cara formando extraños vaivenes danzantes. No puede dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo al mayor. Y más que eso, no puedo olvidar la expresión que este les puso. Habían podido ver como se rompía el alma de leo en miles de pedazos. Y él solo había empeorado las cosas.

Raphael siempre le había dicho que era un bebe y el protegido de Leo, y a él nunca le había molestado tanto como hasta hace unas semanas. Las caricias en la cabeza por parte del mayor se transformaron en una verdadera molestia, que lo ayudara en medio de las misiones solo habían empeorado la situación. Y Raphael con sorna siempre se reía de él. El detonante había sido eso. Por lo menos por su parte. La burlas de sus hermanos, y las miradas de incomprensión de Don. El problema es que no había visto lo que reamente Leo hacia por él. Y ahora que lo veía, solo podía llorar su error.

Don frustrado, se echa sobre la mesa del comedor y vuelve a marcar, la voz de la operadora lo asalta otra vez y malhumorado vuelve a colgar, solo para buscar nuevamente el nombre del mayor entre los contacto. El sabía que el mal estaba hecho, y que no podía volver atrás, pero algo más lo tenía preocupado. Conocía a su hermano, por eso le había extrañado su manera de actuar. En cualquier otro caso el abría subido a su recamara y se hubiera quedado ahí meditando, hasta que alguien se dignara a disculparse. Pero él había corrido a su habitación para luego meterse en su laboratorio, mirarlos y perderse de vista. Eso no era propio de él.

Don palidece mortalmente y levantándose corre hacia Raphael, le lanza el teléfono y le pide que siga tratando de marcar. Había pasado por alto ese punto. Leo había entrado en su laboratorio antes de irse. Ahora la pregunta era ¿para qué?

Su mirada se va sobre el estante de metal pegado a la pared, revisa cada uno de los frascos y no encuentra nada fuera de su lugar. Su corazón vuelve a latir y concentrándose piensa que solamente Leo fue a por su celular. Pero a pesar de su lógico razonamiento no puede quitarse el miedo de encima. Algo malo esta por pasar.

"_El cajón Donny"_

El de ropas moradas no puede evitar sentirse alarmado al escuchar una voz femenina. Se gira inmediatamente para toparse con la intrusa en cuestión. Pero no hay nadie alrededor. Una alucinación, es lo más probable. Se dice a sí mismo. O quizá su conciencia ya alterada por los nervios. Se dispone a irse cuando recuerda las palabras de su supuesta conciencia. Y siguiendo mas su instinto que su mente, se acerca a su mueble de trabajo y abre el primer cajón. Su primera reacción es reírse. No sabe que está buscando realmente entre todos esos papeles.

De pronto la sensación de vacío en el estomago se abre espacio para informarle que algo falta en el cajón.

La botella. La botella con el veneno del clan del Pie. Esa maldita botella no está.

Don pierde por un segundo la capacidad para respirar, solo para reponerse y buscar frenéticamente la botella. Pero no está. Y él lo sabe. Saca el cajón y lo da vuelta encima del escritorio. Pero solo haya papeles y circuitos incompletos. No puede consolarse diciéndose que la botella la cambio de lugar. Porque estaba ahí ayer. La vio. La tomo. La reviso. Incluso la rotulo.

Don maldice desesperado y corre nuevamente al comedor, donde Raphael lo mira curioso y molesto. Don no tiene tiempo para explicarse, por lo que arrebata el teléfono a Rapha y comienza a marcar frenéticamente el número.

Mike se acerca el y pregunta con hilo de voz

¿Don?...¿qué pa..?

¡No está! , la maldita botella del clan del pie no está!

Raphael y Mike se miran confundidos. Y buscan respuestas en los ojos del de morado. Don desesperado reúne aire y comienza a marcar de nuevo mientras habla:

La botella con el veneno paralizador, ¿recuerdan?, el que estaba en mi escritorio de trabajo

Los otros dos asienten, pero siguen sin entender. La voz de la contestadora vuelve a aparecer en el auricular_… el número al cual usted está marcando no_…

¡NO!, ¡MALDICION!

Los chicos se sobresaltan a ver a su hermano tan alterado. Raphael se acerca a él y le toca el hombro. Don solo sigue marcando y comienza a tiritar. El de rojo no entiende lo que pasa y tampoco sabe qué hacer. Leo sabría qué hacer. El es el que se encarga de mantener tranquila a la familia, sobre todo al sensible de Donny. ¿Y ahora?

Mike mientras ve a su hermano que como un zombi marca una y otra vez el número del mayor, trata de hacer memoria y entender las palabras de Don. Recuerda la botella. Tuvo varias charlas acerca de ella y su deber era no acercarse. Pero no entiende que tiene que ver eso con leo. Mike suspira y detiene sus lágrimas para concentrarse. Para poder ver todas las opciones. Como se lo enseño Leo tiempo atrás.

La botella no está, eso es un hecho confirmado por el científico de la casa. El no tiene la botella, Rapha no tiene la botella tampoco, porque por su expresión ni siquiera recordaba su existencia. Ahora quedaba el asunto de Leo.

Leo se había llevado la botella, pero ¿para qué?

Mike no puede pensar en otra cosa más que lo evidente. El pánico surca su cara infantil y solo puede llamar al de ropas moradas que seguía intentando inútilmente escuchar la voz del de azul.

¿Donny…no creerás que leo….?

La pregunta queda así, a medias, pero Don alcanza a oír la lastimera voz del más pequeño y asiente. No tiene otra idea en su cabeza. No hay otra idea posible en su cabeza.

Mike retoma el llanto mientras ahogadamente trata de creer en otra cosa

Vamos Don! El jamás… jamás aria algo así… tu lo sabes….¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

El de rojo mira asustado a sus dos hermanos, Don parece que en cualquier momento se echara a llorar. Y miguel parece una colegiala histérica. Y él no entiende qué demonios sucede. Respira hondo antes de entrar en otra de sus crisis y mira a miguel Ángel para pedirle una explicación. Él lo mira y en vez de contestarle, le pregunta otra cosa

Rapha... ¿leo no nos abandonaría verdad?, no importa que tan malos seamos, ¿verdad?…

Rapha abre os ojos al escuchar la extraña pregunta de Mike y no puede responderle, y Mike como hipnotizado sigue hablando

El siempre…nos..perdona….siempre….el no…. el jamás…se iría así… el….es muy bueno y siempre…. nos entiende…. ¿verdad?

Rapha casi parece escuchar como alguien enciende el botón de su cerebro y comienza a procesar rápidamente. La poca temperatura que posee entonces se retira, solo para ver como Don ya al borde de la histeria sigue marcando.

Rapha toma el celular entonces y comienza a marcar por su cuenta, Don ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo y Mike solo tiembla en su puesto. Entonces como si Dios hubiera querido que el tome el teléfono, el sonido de marcado comienza a sonar.

Los tres hermanos aguardan inútilmente que Leo conteste, que les diga que está bien, que volverá pronto a casa. Pero nada sucede. Cuando la operadora vuelve a ponerse el de rojo corta y marca enseguida, esta vez al tercer timbrazo leo les contesta.

Rapha no puede contenerse y comienza a hablar demasiado rápido como para que alguien le entienda, Don a su lado espera cualquier señal del de azul.

Pero nada pasa. Rapha respira un par de veces y habla más despacio

Leo, dime donde estas-

Tanto Don como Mike se sorprenden. ¿Rapha calmado? ¿Quién lo diría?

Pero nuevamente el silencio es el único que les contesta, Rapha comienza a gritar nuevamente. La desesperación se apodera de su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo. La paciencia le duro poco.

¡MIERDA LEO! , ¿DONDE ESTAS?-

Pero aun así nada, su líder y hermano mayor no parece querer contestarles.

Donn viendo que la conversación ya convertida en monologo no va para ningún lado, le arrebata el teléfono a su hermano, sin que este lo pueda evitar. Y tratando de no sonar desesperado le habla al de rojo para nuevamente enfocarse en el inanimado aparato

-¿Raphael quieres calmarte?, ¿Leo?, ¿Leo? ¿me oyes?-

Raphael a su lado sigue gruñendo en su extraño de lenguaje. Y Mike solo espera oír de un segundo a otro a su hermano. Cuando ve que tampoco esta vez les contesta se lanza sobre Donn quien apenas puede soportar su peso y caer, y entre lagrimas le pide que le entregue el celular.

¡Vamos don!, ¡déjame intentarlo!

¡Mike me vas a votar!

¡ENANO QUIERAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO!

Y cuando la batalla campal esta por empezar escuchan un pequeño susurro, que poco a poco se va transformando en cortos y ahogados sollozos.

Leonardo. Su líder y hermano llora. Los tres buscan en sus recuerdos alguno donde leo salga llorando. Alguno donde su líder ha dicho, no puedo más. No hay ninguna. Y de pronto el claro sonido del vomito.

Leo está llorando. Leo esta vomitando. El terror es lo único que les queda

Donn es el primero en reaccionar y tomando el teléfono nuevamente comienza a hablar. Esta vez esta mas agitado y apenas puede procesar lo que dice.

Leo, por favor…..dime donde…..-

Y helado ve que no pude seguir hablando. Las lágrimas se apoderan de sus ojos y solo puede quedarse mirando el objeto ovalado entre sus manos.

Raphael ya perdiendo los nervios le grita al celular en manos de Donny. Al demonio con el auto control.

¡LEO!, ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!

Mike llorando ruega al cielo que este les diga algo. Y su petición es escuchada. La voz del mayor sale tranquila y serena. Como es el. Como es su hermano.

Chicos…Jamás… deje de amarlos-

Y luego el silencio.

Donny cae sobre sus rodillas negándose a creer lo que ocurre. Pero no puede hacerlo. Aquello fue una despedida.

Mike también cae. Quedándose paralizado

Raphael como un rayo sube a su habitación y se viste. No importa donde este leo. Tiene que encontrarlo. Al bajar ve como Donny se para y comienza a gritar.

¡LO ENCENDIO!, ¡ENCENDIO EL GPS!

Raphael toma el celular de las manos de Donny y grita lo más fuerte posible mientras corre a la salida

¡VOY POR EL!

Sus pies parecen moverse a una velocidad casi inhumana y aun corriendo escucha una suave voz

"DATE PRISA RAPHAEL"

El de rojo gruñe en respuesta. No hace faltan que se lo digan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, gracias a que la inspiración no me abandona aun tengo el 3 capi, espero que les sirva de consuelo. Tratare que los capítulos que sigan sean más largos. Por lo que me demorare un poquito más. Gracias pos sus comentarios, se les agradece montones. Y ahora sí.

A! por cierto, las tortugas no son mías, y no gano dinero al escribir esto, solo entretener un poco.

El viento es cruel con él. Quizá no tanto como lo fue el con Leo. Pero eso no cambia las cosas.

Se mueve tan rápido como puede tratando de llegar al edificio donde se encuentra su hermano. Mira el GPS una vez más antes de girar y perderse entre los tejados. Salta frenéticamente. Sabe que tiene poco tiempo.

Su bandana roja ondea salvajemente demostrando así la personalidad de su dueño. Pero a pesar de demostrar lo rudo y fuerte que era, esta vez Raphael tiene miedo.

Aquella sensación asquerosa se ha pegado a su estomago y no ha querido irse. A pesar de saber ahora, la ubicación de su hermano no puede evitar sentir miedo. Como si los golpes mentales que se ha dado en las últimas horas no fueran suficientes, ahora se le suma esto. Por desgracia para él, no sabe como espantarse el miedo que se a ramificado dentro del, solo puede rogar en silencio que sus piernas aguanten y que pueda llegar tiempo.

Siempre se imaginaba como seria su vida sin Leo. En sus ratos libres o cuando bebía una cerveza con Casey. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Hubiera escribido un libro titulado "mi vida sin Leo", si se lo hubieran pedido. Era sencillo de hacer, después de todo.

El intrépido y fabuloso líder lo tenía ya harto desde hace bastante tiempo. Tanto, que ni siquiera se acordaba cuando las cosas habían empezado a ir mal. El jamás fue bueno arreglando problemas, el de por si los comenzaba, eso era todo y el que después arreglaba todo era el de bandana azul. Ya fuese con miradas de cariño o con algún castigo. Leo era quien ponía las reglas en casa.

Una sonrisa cursa su cara y se sorprende de poder hacerlo aun. Leo era la mamá de casa. El que les regañaba y les cuidaba. Siempre Leo. Incluso más que sensei. Un suspiro arrebatador se le escapa al recordar como mas de una vez casi le había dicho papá, y no realmente para molestarlo.

Pero aquel cariño jamás había tenido retribuciones. Sobre todo de su parte. Pero Leo lo entendía, y eso era lo que más le hacía sentir culpable. El se desvivía por atenderlos, y el se desvivía por hacerle la vida cuadritos al mayor. Cuando discutían Leo siempre terminaba herido y él como un perro arrepentido más tarde le pedía disculpas y el siempre le perdonaba, no importando lo que le hubiera dicho, o lo que hubiera hecho. Le perdonaba y siempre le estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo una vez que se arreglaban. Y él se quedaba tieso como una tabla, esperando que aquella muestra de cariño desapareciera pronto. Solo para que después de la cena, el volviera a gritarle que lo dejara en paz y que sabe que atrocidades. Más de una vez le paso que cuando reaccionaba, Leo ya no estaba con él. Su loca ira lo segaba de tal manera que apenas recordaba las palabras que usaba. Tristemente tenía que enterarse por medio de los dos menores que ya hastiados de su comportamiento lo miraban con desaprobación. Que idiota había sido.

El y su loca idea de que leo no existiera. Casi puede sentir la fría cerveza deslizándose por su garganta al recordar como imaginaba su mundo feliz

No tendría a quien rendirle más cuentas, podría divertirse a lo grande y podría ser el líder. Una vida llena de felicidad para él. Saldría con Casey todas las veces que quisiera, comería lo que se le antojara, y a la hora que quisiera. Después de todo, el ya estaba grandecito para una niñera.

"_Mientes"_

Si, si. Y se le pudrirían los dientes. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. En el fondo por más que le costara admitirlo quería al intrépido. Le gustaba como curaba sus heridas cuando salía con Casey, esa manera suave de tratarlo no se comparaba ni con el toque de su padre. No importaba que tan mal se portara, el siempre estaba ahí, dándole un poco mas de fuerza, tratando de arreglarle su agriado humor. Haciéndolo reír, cubriéndolo con su sensei cuando llegaba pasada la hora. Leo estaba ahí. El estaba en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Nunca era el personaje principal. Siempre era la sombra que velaba detrás del, y el, bestia como siempre, le había entregado el papel de antagonista en un cartel de Neón. Leo no quería ser odioso, quería cuidarlos. Eso era todo.

El problema es que ahora lo veía, cuando estaba por perderlo. Cuando al fin había logrado hacer su sueño realidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, leo siempre había actuado igual. Desde pequeños les había abiertos los brazos, sin importar como él se sintiera. Les había entregado el cariño que pocas veces recibían de sensei. El más que un hermano era casi madre y padre. Era estricto y fuerte, pero amable y comprensivo. La combinación casi perfecta. Porque al igual que todos el tenia un defecto. Leo tenia culpa.

Si se lastimaba haciendo lo que no debía, Leo iba y se echaba la culpa por no haberse anticipado antes, si por casualidad lastimaban a alguien en una misión era su culpa también por no estar atento. El y su culpa lo habían llevado a ese punto. Al creer que ya no era necesario. A pensar que el mundo estaría mejor sin su banal existencia. Pero Raphael sabe que la responsabilidad en este caso, es suya. Suya y de sus hermanos. Ellos fueron los ayudantes de su perdición.

Leo había estado actuando raro desde hace meses, quizá cansado de las constantes riñas familiares. Y la bomba de que su padre les dejaba por un tiempo no había sido de mucha ayuda. Por no decir que lo había devastado, ¿y que había hecho él?, ¿que había hecho el bueno de Rapha para ayudarlo?

Nada. A pesar de verlo apagado y sin fuerzas no había hecho nada. A pesar de verlo cada vez más deprimido se había quedado viendo cómo caía el gigante. Definitivamente, era un imbécil.

Leo remaba solo, un bote que ya no se movía. Y él y los chicos se habían sentado sobre el bote a ver como Leo se esforzaba por remar. Cansándose, frustrándose, entristeciéndose. Pero claro, si el necesitaba algo, enseguida el de bandana azul aparecía y ponía esa sonrisa amable en sus labios. El era un idiota quizá, pero Leo era un necio.

Cualquier en su lugar, no habría vuelto a dirigirle la palabra ninguno de los 3 pequeños quelonios, luego de todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Pero leo no era así, el era paciente y quizá dentro de esa paciencia, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día, sus hermanos recapacitaran.

Raphael corre más rápido al darse cuenta de que no queda nada para llegar a su destino. Sus piernas le fallan, pero sacando fuerzas de donde a veces no hay, apura la marcha. Esta vez Leo lo necesita a él. Por primera vez, su hermano le necesita.

Cuando al fin aterriza sobre el tejado correspondiente, apenas contiene las ganas de gritar.

Leo esta semi sentado, apoyado contra una enorme antena de televisión, y su pecho está lleno de sangre, como si le hubieran disparado con un cañón. El de rojo contiene el aire y ruega por no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Se acerca corriendo y lo toma por los hombros. En sus manos, Leo cae como peso muerto. Por un segundo la idea de que el tiempo se ha terminado le rebota en la cabeza, como una idea sin sentido, pero acercándose al de azul, nota que este respira. No se ha ido. Por lo menos no aun.

Tomándolo lo más suave que se lo permite su rudeza, lo agita despacio llamándolo. No se molesta en ocultar su vos desesperada

¡Leo!, ¡vamos despierta hombre!

Una pequeña agitada más y ve como Leo abre los ojos. La felicidad le dura poco. Leo apenas respira y no puede evitar escupir más sangre.

Sin perder tiempo lo toma en brazos y comienza a correr. No vale de nada haber llegado si no puede regresar con él. Raphael aprieta contra si, el cuerpo de su hermano, como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. Y lo es. Solo que jamás se había dado cuenta.

Pero el cuerpo de Leo esta ya casi apagándose por completo y no demuestra ninguna lucha por salir adelante. Parece haberse entregado a ese final. El de rojo sacando algo de valor remece a su hermano mientras corre, y comienza a hablarle.

Vamos hermano, tienes que salir de esta-

Toma aire y sigue corriendo. ¿Cuántas veces deseo, que Leo se callara de una buena vez?

Y ahora si se lo hubieran pedido entregaba de buena gana su alma con tal de que le volviera a hablar, aunque sea para regañarlo, que le alegara que lo apretaba demasiado fuerte, que era muy brusco, que no lo cargara como una princesa, era feliz con cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de oírlo de nuevo.

Por favor Leo….no te culpare ni nada…solo…

¿Ra…pha…el?

Raphael se detiene bruscamente para mirar el pequeño bulto entre sus manos, sin poder creer lo que escucha.

Los ojos del de azul lo miran, entre idos y distantes, llorosos y rojos. Pero lo miran. Están abiertos.

Raphael apenas contiene su emoción. Pero esta es interrumpida por una nueva arcada de Leo.

Sus piernas se mueven mecánicamente, aun no ha pasado el peligro. Leo aun tiene esa condenada porquería en su cuerpo. Con algo de suerte Donn tendrá listo el antídoto cuando llegue. Ahora solo queda seguir hablándole a su hermano.

Leo…escucha…

Sin saber cómo decir lo que sigue decide hacerle caso al fin a su hermano mayor, y decir lo que siente, como salga

Te necesito hermano….por favor no te duermas…llagaremos pronto, solo no te duermas ¿quieres?

Leo a pesar de estar semi inconsciente, capta las palabras de su hermano, y la latente suplica en ellas. No se decide si hacerle caso o no, después de todo, el ya tomo su decisión y en el fondo no quiere quedarse despierto. El dolor que no sentía en su inconsciencia le arremete con fuerza haciéndolo gemir. Tratando de acallar sus quejas se muerde el labio inferior haciéndolo sangran, pero aquello no importa, su boca ya llena de sangre no siente la diferencia. Su cabeza parece que estallara de pronto, pero lleno de extrañas preguntas se obliga contestarlas.

Raphael ha ido por él, lo ha encontrado rápido, pues el aun no se ha ido de forma permanente. Entonces nota la forma peculiar en que lo está cargando. Con sus gruesos brazos lo rodea como si quisiera protegerlo, como si fuera un bebe. Aquello es muy extraño por diversas razones. La primera es que su hermano odia cargar con alguno de ellos. Miguel siempre le pide que lo cargué, y el siempre gruñe que no. Y la otra razón seria la forma de princesa que usa (como lo llamaba el mismo Rapha a esa forma de tomarlo), por ultimo en este caso se lo hubiera subido a la espalda y ya hubiera estado. ¿Entonces por qué?

Leo no entiende lo que está pasando. Su hermano esta angustiado y sus ojos están tan cristalinos como los suyos. Y no entiende. ¿No izo lo que le pedían? ¿No era una molestia para él? ¿No estaba aburrido de verle la cara? Leo no entendía nada. Por lo que abriendo la boca le hace notar lo que está haciendo, en medio de su ya creciente dolor físico. En su cabeza, Leo cree que su hermano no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace, y cree que está cometiendo un error.

Me..es..tas..carga….cargando-

Rapha notando de nuevo la voz pausada, y reclama con gusto

¡Claro que sí!, ¿no esperas que te deje caminar o sí?

No…es….eso….

Ya se, ya se, la forma de princesita no se me da Leo, esta es solo una excepción.

Leo vuelve a tomar su postura callada y gime lo más bajo posible cuando el menor aterriza en los tejados. El dolor se vuelve insoportable y la idea de dormir cada vez más tentadora. Trata de relajarse y se acomoda en los brazos de su hermano, si no fuera por el intenso dolor de su vientre, eso sería lo más agradable que han hecho juntos.

Raphael mientras corre nota como algo comienza a mojarle la ropa. Y mirando hacia abajo se topa con una escena que no está preparado para ver. Leo apretado contra su pecho está llorando desconsolado, como un niño perdido. Él no sabe reconfortarlo, solo puede sentir la culpa caer como ladrillos sobre su pecho. De pronto el mismo siente ganas de llorar, pero se traga las lágrimas sabiendo que el mayor más de una vez tuvo que hacer lo mismo por él y los chicos.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

El de rojo entonces estrecha aun más a su hermano contra él y se disculpa, aunque sabe que eso no arreglara todas sus metidas de pata. Leo siempre le enseño a intentar.

Perdóname hermano…..yo fui….yo soy un idiota, perdóname.

Leo llora con más fuerza al sentir el cálido abrazo de su hermano y deja salir su voz ahogada

No.. me ….ha…bías… abrazado… de…sde… que te…nías 6… años ….ra…pha-

Esta cruel declaración, solo ayuda a aumentar su dolor interno. El de ambos. Era verdad, el que lo abrazaba siempre era Leo

De pronto el menor siente como Leo se relaja dejando caer su cuerpo. Lo está perdiendo.

¿hermano?, ¿HERMANO?-

Pero no hay respuesta. Y el temor le gana. No se atreve a mirar a hacia abajo para comprobar que todo ya se a terminado. Las lágrimas le ganan. Y llorando sigue corriendo. Solo 2 cuadras más se dice. Solo 2 más. Por favor Leo. No nos hagas esto. Repite incansable su mente. Sus piernas comienzan a disminuir su loca carrera cuando una voz se hace presente

"_RAPHA, LEO ESTA AHÍ, MIRALO, YA CASI LLEGAS, VAMOS"_

Jamás ha sido obediente, pero por esta vez, se atreve a mirar. Leo sigue ahí con él, pero la cantidad de sangre que sale de su boca le prohíbe seguir hablando. Y su expresión apenas contiene el dolor que siente. Sus pasos se hacen más fuertes. Y en 5 segundos se haya frente a la puerta de la guarida.

Mike lo está esperando. Su rostro se llena de dolor al ver a su hermano mayor. Y pierde el color al ver las manchas de sangre en el sweater de leo y de su hermano de rojo, las lágrimas aparecen nuevamente pero pellizcándose trata de concentrarse y volver al presente. Donde vive una de sus peores pesadillas. Pero debe ser fuerte. Les toca ser fuertes. Agita los brazos y comienza a gritar

¡AL LABORATORIO, DONNY ESTA EN EL LABORATORIO!

Rapha pasa a su lado veloz y se interna en el mundo de Donny. Su hermano ya esta esperándolo y tratando de no echarse llorar al igual que el menor al verlo, le pide a Rapha que lo recueste, mientras el corre de un lado a otro, sacando sueros y agujas. El de rojo deja a su hermano sobre la camilla, pero no lo suelta. Teme hacerlo. Por lo que se queda a su lado y trata de ayudar al histérico de Don.

Don inyecta rápidamente al mayor, corriéndole el sweater. Tener el antídoto fue idea de Leo. No puede estar más agradecido e haberle hecho caso. Pero aunque el veneno deje de correr aun queda ayudar a los órganos dañados.

Leo abre los ojos de pronto y comienza a ahogarse, sus pulmones han sucumbido y ya no pueden albergar el aire, Don alarmado ve como Rapha apenas puede contener a su hermano mayor, el cual se convulsiona. Y sacando un par de tubos le grita a miguel. Es una decisión difícil, pero necesitan ayuda.

Mike aparece por la puerta y grita, quiere salir de ahí corriendo, pero se le necesita, así que sin preguntar sostiene a su hermano mayor.

Don procede rápidamente y logra entubar a Leo. Ante los ojos llenos de lagrimas de sus otros dos hermanos. El de azul entonces deja de agitarse. Pero a pesar de estar entubado el aire desaparece al igual que su vida

Don nota esta reacción y se acerca más a leo para ver como este deja totalmente de respirar. Y él no lo entiende, el equipo funciona, el debería poder respirar. Sus pocos conocimientos en el tema medico no logran mucho partir de ese punto, no importa lo que intente. Leo ya se ha ido. Y sin ellos.

Don, entonces se sube a la camilla y con un bisturí rompe toda la rompa que cubre el torso de su hermano. No puede aceptar esa partida. No piensa aceptar. Y con todas sus fuerzas comienza a hacerle masaje cardiaco.

Raphael lo mira con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer. No sabe si detener a Don o ayudarlo. Mike mira expectante a su hermano de morado, negándose a creer. Pero después de un rato hasta Don se da cuenta de que todo intento es inútil

Mike es el primero en reaccionar y lanzándose a los pies de la cama Grita en medio de los sollozos

¡NO HERMANO!, ¡NO ME DEJES!

Donny llora en silencio aun sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin saber qué hacer para devolverle la vida. Simplemente se queda ahí, estático y helado, como si el verdadero muerto fuera él. Se baja de la camilla y cae derrotado. No lo lograron. No pudieron salvar a Leo.

Raphael mira el rostro de Leo y luego a Donny, quien al verlo solo le niega con la cabeza, el guerrero solo puede sentirse miserable y volviendo a fijar su vista en su hermano, comienza a maldecir. Maldice sus errores, maldice a Leo por haberle creído, maldice su suerte, y todo lo que se le ocurre. Maldice. Totalmente desesperado.

Mike se abraza al cuero inerte de su hermano y llora a los gritos. Sin poder contener su dolor. Entonces Rapha acercándose a la camilla, levanta a leo con uno de sus brazos y lo abraza. Los otros dos hermanos no creen que sea real lo que ven ni lo que sucede. Raphael llora sin ocultar su pena y susurra algo que ya no es escuchado por el mayor

Perdóname…. Intrépido…perdón….

Los chicos comienzan a llorar más fuerte a medida que sus mentes les dan a entender que ya no volverán a escuchar a su hermano cantar por las mañanas, que ya no probaran más sus extrañas y nutritivas comidas, que ya no tendrán nadie en quien apoyarse de manera tan fraternal, que perdieron al ser que más les quería.

Leonardo

Una pequeña brisa les llega de pronto, junto con la voz de antes

"_Última oportunidad chicos, última oportunidad"_

Y cuando quieren darse cuenta, la válvula que controla la respiración de Leo comienza a moverse.

Leo ah vuelto

Ya! Se aceptan ji tomatazos xD, espero le haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capi


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien. Esta es la siguiente actualización. Espero sea de su agrado. Costo pero salió xD. Con algo de suerte tendré el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo. Espero.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Ayudan a que no se mueran las ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo. Lamento hacerlas sufrir y picarse (me e reído un montón con eso xD, gracias otra vez) Pero es necesario *-*.

Y ahora sí, sin más chamullo: el capitulo 4

El cuerpo no le dolía. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Cuando dejo de sentir dolor y la voz de los chicos, pensó que todo había llegado a su fin. Que había logrado su propósito.

Pero se equivocó.

Una vez la oscuridad lo absorbió, despertó en una extraña habitación. El dolor y la sangre habían desaparecido para darle paso a unas ropas infinitamente blancas. Su bandana azul se había ido y había sido remplazada por otra del mismo color de sus ropas.

Al principio confundido, se para, tratando de orientarse. Pero eso se le dificulta aún más cuando observa donde se encuentra parado. La habitación donde está, no tiene forma. O eso es lo que ven sus ojos. Las paredes, el techo y el piso por dónde camina son de color blanco. No hay ningún olor. Ningún sonido. No hay nada excepto el. Leo no entiende donde demonios esta. Pero piensa que si el infierno es así, no esta tan mal.

Espera unos segundos y comienza a caminar. Pero luego de varios minutos siente que camina en círculos. La habitación parece infinita y sintiendo un extraño impulso, comienza a correr. La idea de Leo no es escapar de donde ha sido puesto. La idea es chocar con algo. Que algo lo detenga. Que algo le avise que el mundo donde lo pusieron tiene un fin. Y no que es solo un espacio vacío con una mancha verde en el. Porque de otra manera, se volvería loco tratando de encontrarle termino.

Mientras corre nota que el cansancio no llega a su cuerpo. Su corazón no se acelera. Sus pulmones no necesitan más aire. El está perfecto. Pasados unos minutos leo para de correr. No entiende nada. Y tratando de calmarse analiza todo lo enseñado por su sensei.

Existe el cielo y el infierno. El cielo es para las personas buenas. El infierno es para las malas. Leo cree que debería irse al infierno. Su última acción fue un pecado. Eso lo sabe. Pero en vez de eso, está en un lugar desconocido. Vestido de manera diferente. Y más encima se está volviendo loco. Quizá…. Si es el infierno.

-Hay Leo… tu sí que no cambiaras jamás-

Leo al escuchar una voz femenina se gira rápidamente. Listo para recibir un ataque, trata inútilmente de sacar sus katanas. Las cuales obviamente no están. Por lo que solo toma aire entre sus dedos. Leo dándose cuenta de este detalle mira asombrado sus manos vacías. Y recuerda.

-Claro…..estoy…muer…-

-No realmente-

La voz nuevamente lo saca de sus pensamientos y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente. En medio del enorme vacío hay una chica, sentada sobre el respaldo de una silla de madera. Una silla que hace 20 segundos no estaba. Ella lo mira y sigue masticando lo que parece ser un chicle.

Leo se sorprende de dos cosas. La primera, es que la chica está sentada sobre el respaldo de la silla y no sobre esta, y que a pesar de ello, mantenga un equilibrio perfecto, aún cuando le cuelgan los pies, y la segunda, que este comiendo. Si están muertos, no necesitan comer ¿no?

La chica entonces comienza a reírse. Su risa es ligera y no lo sobresalta en absoluto. La desconocida una vez controla sus emociones salta del respaldo para comenzar a acercarse a él. La silla automáticamente desaparece cuando los pies descalzos de la niña tocan el piso. Leo baja su postura y se relaja. Y mientras esta, camina comienza a analizarla.

No se ve peligrosa, pero sabe que no debe confiarse. Aunque realmente no debería tenerle temor. Ya estaba muerto ¿no?, ¿qué otro mal podía hacerle? Lo primero que nota es que es mucho más bajita que él y como máximo tiene 7 años. Su cabello es ondulado y negro, y cae llegándole hasta los pies. Por desgracia con tan pocos datos no puede hacer mucho, por lo que espera a que queden de frente.

Cuando la chica al fin llega hasta él le sonríe y levanta uno de sus brazos. Leo tarda varios segundos en darse cuenta de que lo están saludando y torpemente aprieta la pequeña mano. La chica entonces lanza un suspiro y lo mira detenidamente mientras habla. Mirando hacia arriba. Después de todo, Leo parece un gigante a su lado.

- Hola Leo, es genial volver a verte, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo para aclarar dudas y no puedo hablarte demasiado, solo puedo darte una información, cuando termine de dártela podrás hacerme algunas pregunta, yo veré si se me está permitido contestarlas, ¿entiendes?-

Leo la mira confundido y asiente lentamente, procesando sus palabras. Aunque no deja de mirarla sorprendido. A pesar de su apariencia, la niña se ve mayor en comparación a su pequeña estatura. Quizá ahora le dirían a donde debe irse.

-Leo, tú no estás muerto, por lo menos en este momento, aún no lo estas-

Los ojos azules se dilatan enormemente al escuchar la declaración, pero absteniéndose de preguntar deja que la chica siga hablando

-Dios me ha encomendado que se te dé a elegir. Si sigues adelante con tu decisión o te retractas y decides volver al lado de los tuyos. La decisión es tuya. Pero debes saber una cosa. Si decides volver perderás algo, si decides quedarte, seguirás tu camino al lugar que te corresponde. Pero debes decidir

Leo escucha y parpadea varias veces en espera de más información. Pero la chica guarda silencio y lo mira sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Entonces como si sus traumas fueran pocos, comienzan a desatarse miles de preguntas en su pobre cabeza ¿porque no está muerto?, ¿porque le han cedido una oportunidad? y ¿porque diablos no lo dejan morir en paz? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

Sus piernas tiritan y siente que cae. Pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo toca el suelo. La pequeña niña a su lado le sostiene con una fuerza que no debería existir en sus pequeños brazos y le mira fijamente. Leo ve entonces algo que no había notado. Sus ojos. Los ojos de la niña, son de dos colores. El derecho es verde olivo y el izquierdo del color de la sangre. Mas confundido que antes le toma la palabra a la chica y comienza a preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No puedo contestar eso por ahora, lo siento

Leo ve frustrada su primera pregunta y sigue con otra, sin rendirse.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque lo que decidiste lo hiciste por amor y no por odio

-No entiendo… yo …

-Leo, tú decidiste acabar con tu vida no porque odiaras tu vida en sí, no lo hiciste porque adiaras a tus hermanos, lo hiciste pensando que hacías un bien. Lo hiciste por Amor. Aunque algo masoquista, fue amor. Dios lo sabe. Yo lose y tú también.

Leo, aún más confundido, nota que aún tiene la mano de la niña entre las suyas y no ha parado de subirla y bajarla como si el saludo fuera parte de toda la conversación. Su primera reacción es soltarla y retroceder un par de pasos. Avergonzado baja un poco la mirada. Pero este sentimiento dura poco en el. Las dudas como pirañas se pelean por ver cuál es la más peligrosa.

No sabe si volver sea una buena opción. Sus hermanos ahora debían de odiarle más que antes, eso sin contar que su padre se avergonzaría de él y quizá hasta lo echara del clan. Además estaba el punto en contra de que perdería algo si optaba por regresar. Ahora la pregunta era ¿qué cosa? Todo en la vida tenía un precio. ¿Cuál sería el precio entonces de volver a vivir? Tomando una postura firme decide preguntar.

-Pero…si vuelvo… ¿Qué perderé?

La chica sonríe abiertamente ante esa pregunta. Leo está pensando en volver. Eso ya es un punto ganado, pero por desgracia no puede contestar esa pregunta y le niega con la cabeza.

Leo comienza a hiperventilarse y se despide de su firmeza anterior. No sabe qué hacer. Si vuelve deberá enfrentar a sus hermanos. Tendrá que vérselas de nuevo con sus demonios internos. Y no quiere más de lo mismo. Ya no quiere luchar más. La chica mirándolo comprensiva le habla despacio.

-Sé que es difícil, pero debes analizar la situación Leo, vamos, yo se que puedes.

El chico la mira suplicante, como rogando que no se le castigue por sus travesuras. Pero sabe que debe enfrentar el problema y respirando hondo cierra los ojos.

Tomo la decisión de irse porque pensó que sería lo mejor, y ahora preguntándose a sí mismo si había obrado bien, la respuesta llega clara a su cabeza.

Por supuesto que no.

Había visto la desesperación de sus hermanos y el dolor en los ojos de cada uno, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho consigo mismo. Pero el no entiende eso tampoco. Jamás incluso en sus 17 años recuerda haber visto a los chicos tan preocupados por él. Claro que jamás cometió un acto tan estúpido, pero más de una vez había sido herido y por parte de su segundo al mando solo había recibido indiferencia, del tercero una mueca y del último una pegatina en el brazo.

Leo sonríe tristemente aun con los ojos cerrados y sigue clamando por entendimiento. Reconoce que tomo su decisión de manera apresurada. Apenas le llego a la cabeza la idea decidió seguirla. No había sido propio de él.

-El dolor nos lleva a lugares insospechados, Leo.

Leo asiente aun con los ojos cerrados y vuelve a concentrarse. Aun cuando pensaba que lo mejor era beber la poción, había esperado que alguien lo detuviera. Que alguien le dijera que servía en ese mundo. Que alguien le devolviera algo del cariño que tanto entrego. Pero se hayo solo de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión acepta que en parte fue su culpa. Sus hermanos probablemente a los minutos de lo sucedido habían recapacitado y tratado de comunicarse con él. Pero él había apagado el celular, como para no oír las explicaciones o excusas de siempre. Se había cerrado como una ostra sin ver más soluciones. Se había equivocado.

La culpa como una nube negra se cierne entonces sobre el pobre quelonio, dejándolo aun peor que antes. Era su culpa. Ahora probablemente los chicos estuvieran sufriendo y era su culpa. Su padre al enterarse probablemente se sentiría avergonzado de él y ya no podría mirarle a los ojos.

-Leo, tienes que calmarte-

La voz femenina hace que el abra los ojos y sorprendido ve como la habitación comienza a oscurecerse. Asustado se aferra a la chica de manera espontanea, sin ocultar su temor. La oscuridad toma más fuerza y comienza a acercarse a ellos. La chica le palmea la pierna izquierda con cariño y aguarda a que el pobre chico logre calmarse. Pero Leo no puede hacer eso. La mancha negra se va extendiendo y el no puede evitar sentir pánico al verla crecer.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, el de añil toma la mano de la chica y se echa a correr. La chica obediente le sigue. Aunque ella sabe que no tiene caso hacer eso.

Luego de un rato se detiene y mira hacia atrás esperando haberse alejado lo suficiente de su amenaza, pero la sombra sigue en su lugar. Avanzando progresivamente. Como si él no se hubiera movido.

-No puede ser…. ¿Cómo?

-Leo, no trates de correr, no importa cuánto corras, no puedes huir de esto.

Leo la mira ya sin opciones, dejándose caer de rodillas. ¿Qué debe hacer?

-Eso es simple – dice ella, como leyéndole el pensamiento- debes calmarte y decidir

El de azul no puede evitar mirarla con reproche ¿simple? Aquello es lo más difícil que le ah tocado hacer en su joven vida. No puede simplemente decir quiero volver, sin pensar en las represalias, que de seguro serán caras. Y si decide irse no puede evitar pensar en el sufrimiento de los demás.

-Ese es tu problema Leo- dice la niña agachándose para mirarle a los ojos- la decisión que tomes debe ser por ti, no por el resto. Tú debes darte una razón para vivir.

Leo abre los ojos sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Siempre está pensando en el resto. Incluso lo que había hecho consigo, era por alguien más. Pero… ¿Qué quería él realmente?

La nube negra ya casi encima de ellos provoca que el piso tiemble violentamente, y comienza a levantarse el viento, como si de una tormenta se tratara. La paz que reinaba en el lugar ha desaparecido. Pero la desconocida ganándose cerca de él, parece protegerlo aun sin tocarlo, pues el piso tiembla, pero ahora no tan fuerte, y el viento aun que tormentoso, ya no le prohíbe el ver con claridad.

El tiempo se le agota, la nube ya casi lo envuelve todo. Leo cierra los ojos, deseando que esto solo sea una de esas extrañas pesadillas, donde despertaba en su cama. Algo asustado. Pero en su cama. Sano y salvo. Pero sabe que no es así, el viento en su cara es real, los vaivenes del piso y la niña siguen estando ahí. No importa cuánto ruegue. No puede ser una pesadilla.

Una razón para vivir. Solo una y podría decir que quiere quedarse. Su razón principal toda la vida, fueron sus hermanos. Su familia en general. Proteger y cuidar a los suyos. Esa era su razón. ¿Pero y si su familia ya no le quería después de esto? ¿Qué haría él?

El sonido de un grito lo saca de su trance y ve horrorizado como todo a su alrededor esta oscuro. Ni siquiera puede ver a la chica a su lado. Por un segundo cree que aun tiene los ojos cerrados. Pero no es así. Luego de pestañear varias veces no puede negarse que los tiene bien abiertos. El frio del viento se cala por su delgada ropa logrando que se estremezca y ya sin poder controlar sus emociones comienza a gritar a la niña que no ve

-¡QUIERO VOLVER! ¡QUIERO VOLVER!

La vos de la chica se escucha de manera perfecta aun con el fuerte soplar del viento. Como si su voz sonara dentro de su cabeza

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte Leo?

El de añil abrazado a la oscuridad se queda estático. Quiere quedarse, pero no sabe la razón. Y mandando lejos su fuerza comienza a llorar. Quiere ver a Raphael de nuevo, no importa si es para pelear un rato. Quiere verlo. Que la fuerza que emana de cada poro del de rojo se le pegue como si fuera parte de su ropa. Quiere ver a Donny. Que le comente sus extraños experimentos y el asentirá aunque no entienda de qué diantres le habla. Quiere abrazar a Mike. Decirle que no importa lo que le diga, el siempre lo amara, y jamás dejara de ser el mimado de la casa.

La oscuridad lo intimida junto con el viento y solo logra pensar en sus mismas razones. Sus hermanos necesitan de él. A pesar de todo lo que le hayan dicho, el siempre estaría hay para ellos, hasta que dejaran de necesitarlo e incluso después. Rendirse nunca había sido una opción.

Y tomando aire vuelve a gritar en medio de la tormenta.

-POR QUE QUIERO SEGUIR A SU LADO, ME NECESITAN

La tormenta empeora y la voz de la chica por primera vez suena desesperada.

-Leo… no es eso… sigues a su lado por deber, esa no es una razón.

Leo ya al borde de la histeria, y a punto de mandar todo al demonio trata de pensar en otra cosa. Pero nada le llega. Está bloqueado. Asustado. El viento comienza a empujarlo. A tratar de de botarlo. Como si no quisieran que logre su cometido. La desesperación se adueña de él y grita

-¡NO LO SE! ¡NO LO SE!

La vos de la pelinegra le llega esta vez en medio de los gritos

-¡LEO, DÍMELO! ¡TU LO SABES! ¡ SOLO DÍMELO!

Pero leo sigue sin entender y angustiado solo puede pensar en bajar los brazos, cansado de todo. La chica entonces le grita con todas su fuerzas, remeciéndole el corazón

-¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ! ¡TÚ NO TE RINDES! ¡DONDE ESTA EL LEONARDO QUE CONOCÍ! ¡DIME DONDE!

Leo llora pero su mirada cambia rotundamente al escuchar lo último. Fue un error. Lo reconoce. Haber pensado que su existencia era totalmente inservible, fue un error. Pero puede remediarlo. Y esta vez no piensa fallar. Y en medio de la oscuridad que lo domina Leo haya su razón de vivir.

Porque los necesita. Porque necesita estar a su lado. El necesita de su compañía. El se siente lleno con sus presencias. No porque los chicos lo necesiten. El los necesita a ellos. Y juntando aire grita en medio de sus lágrimas a la eterna oscuridad que le rodea, con los puños cerrados, como queriendo apretar una esperanza.

-¡POR QUE YO LOS NECESITO! ¡POR QUE YO LOS AMO Y NECESITO DE ELLOS!

Luego de semejante grito el aire que parece ya levantarlo del piso se detiene bruscamente y poco a poco la oscuridad retrocede escondiéndose en los rincones. El de azul trata de buscar a la chica con la mirada y por segundos piensa que todo ha sido en vano, ya que no la ve por ninguna parte; pero girándose se topa de frente con ella. Leo no lo nota, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, la niña parece haber sido golpeada por monstruos invisibles. Pero ella restándole importancia suspira y le sonríe.

-Al fin lo dijiste… por fin lo dijiste-

Leo aun llorando cae de rodillas frente a la niña quien lo abraza maternalmente. Leo no la conoce. Pero necesita un hombro en el cual llorar. Necesita que alguien lo consuele. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan desesperado. Las caras de los chicos pasan rápido aun ante sus ojos cerrados, y el solo puede seguir llorando. Se siente culpable. Se siente estúpido por no haber reaccionado a tiempo para detener sus acciones. Pero sobre todo triste. La chica lo recibe en su regazo y deja que se desahogue libremente, sin preguntar nada. En momentos como ese una persona no quiere consejos. Simplemente un lugar acogedor donde botar un poco de la pena que a veces nos sobrepasa. Ella puede ofrecerle eso.

Y aun en esa extraña posición la niña toma aire y susurra al cielo de la habitación

"_Última oportunidad chicos, última oportunidad"_

El de azul escucha la oración, pero no sabe a quién va dirigida, y poco le importa en ese momento. Su único deseo es llorar por todo lo que no ha llorado y poder al fin relajar la presión de su pecho. Luego de un rato, ya más calmado, se dirige a su extraña compañera y su sorpresa se hace mayor cuando ve que ella también está llorando. Pero solo uno de sus ojos lo hace. El ojo de color verde está seco y lo mira con curiosidad y cariño. Pero el de rojo devastado, deja caer miles y miles de lágrimas. Leo no disimula la sorpresa que le causa estoy y volviendo a mirarla le pregunta

-¿Ahora puedo saber, quién eres, tú?

La niña sonríe ante la inocente pregunta y le responde

-Tú ya sabes quién soy Leo, nos conocemos-

Leo trata de buscar algún recuerdo en su memoria donde de aparezca la extraña chica, pero al no encontrar nada, niega con la cabeza rotundamente. No la conoce. Es imposible olvidar a alguien con características tan peculiares como las suyas.

La niña secándose las lágrimas del ojo izquierdo lo mira por un segundo antes de suspirar

-Te conozco desde que naciste Leo. Quizá es obvio que no me recuerdes. La última vez que me viste tenías 7 años. Eras muy pequeño. Pero si me conoces.

El chico la mira aun mas contrariado. ¿7 años? Eso sí que es imposible. El no conoció humanos hasta después de los 15. Y tratando de explicarle su error nota como esta le sonríe de manera peculiar

-Tienes razón, no conociste humanos hasta los 15 años. Pero yo no soy humana.

Con esa frase leo siente como todo su cuerpo es llevado a otro lugar.

Ve la antigua puerta de la guarida, la madera esta corroída y la pintura roja esta saltada por todas partes, nada parecida a la actual puerta de metal que poseen. Y se ve a sí mismo sentado en el pequeño dogo. Tiene 6 años. La bandana azul es remplazada por una pañoleta de mayores dimensiones, lo único que no cambia es el color. Ninguno de sus hermanos está con él. Pero no está solo. A su lado la misma niña que tiene al frente en la actualidad le conversa mientras él se ríe.

-No puede….ser…..tus eres….

La chica espera y el no sabe si seguir hablando. Al completar la frase siente que dirá una estupidez colosal, pero sin nada que perder lo suelta a modo de pregunta

-¿mi amiga imaginaria?

La chica le sonríe amable y asiente para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Sí y no. Si fui tu amiga imaginaria, pero como veras yo nunca fui solo imaginación.

Leo acepta esta verdad en silencio. Después de todo lo que acaba de vivir. No puede creer que todo haya sido un sueño o parte de su imaginación. Si la chica le hubiera dicho que ahora aprendería a volar y se transformaría en Harry Potter, él le hubiera creído cada palabra. Pero aun así le quedan dudas. Si mal no lo recordaba, el a esa edad, cansado de jugar solo, había dibujado en un papel a una amiga que quisiera hablar con él. Con ayuda de 3 crayones dibujo a su amiga ideal. No le había quedado otra opción al ver que Mike ya había roto y gastado el resto de los lápices.

Le pinto el cabello negro ya que era el tono que más tenia y los ojos de los otros dos colores, verde y rojo. Después de todo, su amiga debía ser única y especial; y solo de él. Y cargado de esa mentalidad infantil, dio vuelta la hoja y escribió como quería que fuese con él. Quería que nunca se enojara. Que no le gritara ni que le quitara o rompiera sus juguetes y que lo escuchara cuando estuviera triste. No eran muchas peticiones. Y lleno de ilusiones pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su nueva amiga le conversara de algo. Colgó el papel en su recamara y se sentó a esperar. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que por más que quisiera, ese papel no dejaría de ser un papel con garabatos y un pobre dibujo impreso. Por lo que resignado se levanto a quitar su obra del muro. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo vio que el papel ya no estaba. Estaba la cinta con la cual había pegado su dibujo. Pero nada más. Entonces noto que no estaba solo en la habitación. Y girándose se hayo frente a la niña que había imaginado. Leo ríe al recordar como grito al verla. Una expresión parecida a la de Mike cuando ve a Rapha acercarse a él para golpearlo. Pero después de un hola se había olvidado de sus temores y comenzado a hablar con ella.

Pero al cumplir 7 años ella había desaparecido. Dejándolo aun más solo que antes.

-Leo, yo no me fui, tú me olvidaste. ¿recuerdas?

El de azul intenta una vez más concentrarse. Pero avergonzado niega con la cabeza. Ella se había ido. Sin siquiera avisar.

-No Leo, eso no fue lo que paso.

El mencionado no puede evitar querer contradecirle lo que dice. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo. La niña se adelanta.

-Yo no me fui Leo, lo que pasa es que dejaste de creer que yo existía. Tus hermanos te gritaban que estabas loco, que hablabas con las paredes y cosas por el estilo. Pero tu poca importancia le tomabas. Después de todo, tú eras feliz.

Una sonrisa triste se le forma entonces, cosa que Leo nota al instante, pero pasando por alto ese aspecto deja que siga hablando

-Cuando cumpliste 7 años las cosas empeoraron para ti. Tus hermanos se burlaban aun más que antes, y tu padre tomo la medida drástica de que aceptaras frente a tus hermanos y él, que con quien hablabas no existía. Que solo era una invención tuya y que dejarías de hacerlo. La excusa que te dio fue que eras el mayor y debías madurar para poder ayudar a tus hermanos en el futuro y que ya con 7 años no necesitabas de amigos imaginarios. Y por el bien mayor de tu familia, aceptaste, y me negaste ante todos

Leonardo la escucha como si todo lo que dijera fuese mentira. El quiere creer que es mentira. Pero en el fondo sabe que es verdad. Luego de que negara a su amiga frente a su padre y la sonrisa burlesca del segundo al mando, había subido a su habitación y esperado encontrarse con la niña para disculparse. Porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, había decidido mentirle a todos con tal de seguir teniendo a alguien con quien jugar. Pero en vez de eso, hayo el papel con su dibujo, pegado con cinta en la pared. Eso y las miradas reprobatorias de su padre al verlo buscarla desesperadamente, habían logrado que realmente creyera que todo era su imaginación.

Levantando la mirada se vuelve a encontrar con que el ojo izquierdo de la chica lagrimea como provisto de vida propia. La extrañeza que le causa esto no puede disimularla y volviéndose a ella le pregunta con la mirada que es lo que sucede. Ella le contesta casi de inmediato, de manera simple. Como si le dijera lo lindo que esta el clima

-Mi ojo izquierdo llora porque tú estás llorando Leo.

El de ojos azules se lleva enseguida las manos a la cara, como para comprobar que lo que le dicen es cierto. Pero las haya secas y sin rastros de lagrimas. Ahora sí que está confundido

-No me refiero a eso Leo, lo que llora es tu alma. Yo estoy conectada a tu alma.

-¿Que tú?... ¿estás qué?

La pelinegra se ríe enseguida ante la pregunta tan espontanea del joven ninja. Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara. La cara que le ha puesto no se repetirá en mucho tiempo.

Al principio Leo la mira entre molesto y avergonzado. La pregunta se le salió sola. Rápida y veloz. Sin poder controlarla. Pero la risa contagiosa de su acompañante, poco a poco supera a sus otras dos emociones y riéndose con ganas se olvida por un segundo de sus problemas. Sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una vez superado el ataque de risa ambos vuelven a enfocarse en lo importante. Y la chica cansada de tantos rodeos toma una postura seria y comienza a explicarle sus dudas a Leo. Hayan sido expuestas o no. El tiempo que tiene es poco y debe ser firme.

-Escucha Leo, Dios al crear a sus hijos, noto que muchas veces necesitaban ayuda para discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, sobre todo cuando eran jóvenes. Preocupado de esto, envió ángeles para poder darles un empujón a sus desobedientes retoños. Cuando tú naciste se me entrego tu nombre y de esta manera pase a ser tu ángel guardián.

Leonardo escucha atónito todas estas palabras sin dejar de ver a la seria pelinegra.

-El asunto del amigo imaginario fue en parte mi culpa. Cuando te vi dibujando con los crayones le pedí un favor a nuestro padre. Que me dejara adaptarme a lo que habías imaginado y me dejara ser parte de tus sueños. El acepto. Pero me advirtió, que si en algún momento tú dejabas de creer en mí, el contrato entre él y yo, se rompería, y volvería a ser invisible ante tus ojos.

El de añil agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. El era causante de todos los problemas

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!-

El grito de la chica lo descoloca de inmediato. Los ojos de su acompañante han cambiado otra vez. El de rojo no llora, pero parece vacio y sin vida. El de verde por el contrario, lo mira realmente molesto.

-Este mundo es muy inestable. La oscuridad de hace poco no fue otra cosa más que tus propios temores. Si comienzas a pensar de esa manera, te perderás otra vez, y tus miedos terminaran por devorarte.

El de azul no esperaba esa sentencia, por lo que trata de disculparse

-Yo…

-Leo, tienes que entender que no todo en la vida es tu culpa.

Comienza a decir ya más calmada la infante

-El que te equivoques no es tu culpa. Equivocarse es lo más normal del mundo. Tú no eres malo. Jamás los has sido.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de consuelo de su ángel, leo no puede dejar de sentir culpa. Y sin poder contenerse sus ojos vuelven a cristalizarse.

Nunca nadie le ah dicho ese tipo de cosas. Y es triste saber que ha tenido que llegar hasta el punto de querer desaparecer para que alguien se las diga.

Siempre pensó que si sus hermanos no le decían que lo querían, era porque no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Si jamás le demostraban cariño era porque no se lo había ganado. Y si Rapha lo miraba mal era porque algo malo había hecho. Siempre había justificado el actuar de sus hermanos, y ahora era muy difícil verlo de otra manera. Y lo que más le lastimaba era saber que al regresar con los chicos, las cosas, probablemente serian mucho, mucho peor.

-No es así, Leo, tus hermanos han cometido muchos errores, pero esto los ha dejado lo suficientemente choqueados como para que recapaciten. Y si no lo hacen, yo me encargare de ello.

Al terminar esta frase los ojos de la niña brillaron de una manera amenazante. Como dos dagas de colores. Pero Leo envuelto nuevamente en sus recuerdos ignora este detalle.

En su cabeza comienza a planear en lo que le dirá a los chicos. En como ara para volver a verse como el fuerte líder que se supone es. En como deberá controlar la ira asesina del segundo al mando. En cómo ganarse la confianza de sus hermanos de nuevo.

-¡LEO!

El nombrado sale de sus ideas y se concentra nuevamente en la pelinegra. Que no se molesta en ocultar su enojo y reclama frustrada

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-

-¿Qué?

-Estas planeando otra vez lo que aras y dirás.

Explica exasperada

-Leo no puedes planear esas cosas. No puedes alterar tu opinión por los demás. Debes decir y hacer lo que sientas. No lo que piensas.

Leo escucha pero no acepta totalmente lo que se le dice. Si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus emociones hace ya mucho no estaría vivo. La chica le sonríe esta vez de manera comprensiva, pero continua repitiendo

-Si desde un principio hubieras dicho como te sentías, no creo que hubiéramos llegado a esto ¿o sí? Si llegamos a este punto fue porque tú nunca dijiste nada.

Leo antes de responder busca en su memoria algún recuerdo donde haya dicho lo que realmente sentía. Pero inquietándose se dio cuenta de que no había ninguno.

El hecho de tener que explicar o decir abiertamente como se sentía, frente a diferentes situaciones, era igual a querer escalar el Everest con dos agujas por herramientas. Sencillamente imposible.

Sus sentimientos siempre habían sido atrapados por la red de ser el hermano mayor. Su posición lo obligaba a ser fuerte. A cuidar a los suyos de aquella manera tan especial que el tenia. Si Mike estaba triste, posponía su propia tristeza para consolarlo a él. Si se sentía herido por las palaras de Rapha, prefería decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Y contarle sus sentimientos a Donny hubiera sido irresponsable de su parte. Don era un seguidor de la ciencia. No un consejero. El consejero, era él. El que los cuidaba, era él. El que veía que todos estuvieran a gusto, era él. El consuelo de Mike, la paz de Raphael y la fuerza de Don. Sin importar lo difícil de su tarea él había hecho lo posible por cumplirla.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Su protección. La muralla que tanto tiempo lo sostuvo comenzó a agrietarse progresivamente y aunque intento remediarlo, poniendo parche tras parche, no pudo evitar que esta terminara rompiéndose. Y la máscara de infinita tranquilidad que usaba con su familia, cayó con ella.

-¿Leo?-

El chico saliendo de su letargo la mira obediente. Pero lo que ve no le gusta. La chica se ve triste y no entiende muy bien porque. Aquella expresión solo anuncia malas noticias. Y ya se está exasperando con tantas malas noticias

-Leo ya tienes que irte, debes volver-

Y como si aquella frase fuera un hechizo comienza a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Pero el aun no quiere irse, tiene muchas dudas que aclarar. Muchas preguntas que hacerle. Muchas cosas más que pensar antes de tener que enfrentarse a su familia.

Pero la niña no tiene tiempo como para seguir discutiendo ese asunto. El debe irse. O las consecuencias serán peores. El tiempo en aquel mundo alterno pasa mucho más lento. Quizá han sido 40 minutos de conversación. Afuera puede que hayan sido días. No hay tiempo. Por lo que solo puede intentar tranquilizar a su protegido.

-Tranquilo, ya te lo dije, no te dejare solo. Aunque no me veas yo estaré ahí ayudándote-

Pero para Leo eso no es suficiente. Y aunque trata de levantarse, su cuerpo no se lo permite. La chica le sonríe y tomándolo de los hombros lo recuesta. Leo no puede evitar obedecer. El sueño lo invade y comienza a sentir la voz cada vez más lejana de la chica.

Entonces Leo recuerda algo. Jamás le pregunto su nombre a la desconocida niña y tratando de enderezarse nota que no puede hablar para preguntarle. Sus sentidos se nublan y no puede ordenarle a su boca que emita los sonidos necesarios para poder comunicarse. Pero eso no es necesario.

-Cuando nos conocimos tu mismo me pusiste un nombre-

Y ensanchando su sonrisa agrega

-dijiste que era el nombre más lindo del mundo

Leo casi perdido en la inconsciencia recuerda su nombre y sonríe. Pero volviendo a reaccionar trata de preguntar otra cosa. Y siguiendo su instinto lo hace mirándola. La chica abre los ojos sorprendida y le contesta.

-Valla, no pensé que te darías cuenta, pero si, tienes razón, puedo leer tu mente-

Leo frunce el ceño automáticamente al oír esto y agrega un par de cosas más. La chica no puede evitar reírse otra vez, frente al rostro enfadado del mayor

-Sé que es de mala educación meterse en la mente de otras personas sin permiso- dice entre carcajadas- pero es una de las pocas maneras de comunicarme contigo, ya que si no sería una competencia de mudos, así que ya, deja de mirarme así y duérmete-

Pero la tortuga se niega a obedecer y vuelve a preguntar. En esta ocasión la pelinegra solo puede mirarlo con dulzura y tristeza

-No sé qué perderás Leo, pero sea lo que sea saldrás adelante, te ayudaremos-

El de añil niega rotundamente esto último, pero ella prosigue

-No importa lo que hayas hecho, tus hermanos no pueden juzgarte, nadie puede hacerlo, y el único que puede, ya lo izo, así que deja de preocuparte. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo he estado. No te abandonare.

El de azul sintiéndose un poca más tranquilo pero igualmente derrotado se deja llevar por el embriagante sueño y cerrando los ojos le susurra con la mente, a su nueva amiga

-Buenas noches, Ami-

-Buenas noches, Leo-

YAAAAAAA. Ojala les haya gustado xD. Ahora pueden golpearme xD kjakjaj espero comentarios! sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

OK! Bueno aquí el 5 capitulo. Ojala les guste. Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.

-¡Mike! ¡Por tu quelonia madre! ¡Quieres hacer el favor de comer algo!-

Raphael estaba encabronado. Era la octava o novena vez en el día que le había pedido al menor que comiera algo. Y la misma cantidad de veces había sido olímpicamente ignorado.

Don detrás de su iracundo hermano no deja de mirar la escena que se desarrolla tempestuosamente frente a su cara. Pero bien sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Está agotado. Como mucho habrá dormido un par de horas y por orden de Rapha. Porque si hubiera sido por él. Quizá no se habría ido a acostar en los 5 argos días que habían pasado.

El se había comportado como siempre. Al primer mandado del segundo, sumisamente se había encaminado derechito a su cuarto, sin objetar. Pero el menor no se había movido de su posición. Habían pasado 5 días ya. Pero Mike seguía sentado en la misma silla como un condenado a muerte. De ahí ni el mismísimo diablo lo había sacado.

Luego de que Leo volviera a respirar por gracia de quien sea que hubiera sido y las crisis mayores hubieran pasado, los tres guerreros se habían sentado a cuidar al mayor. Raphael había arrastrado tres sillas del comedor y se habían sentado a esperar. No importaba cuantas horas pasaban, ninguno se atrevía a moverse de su sitio. El temor de irse a dormir o siquiera salir del laboratorio y que su hermano muriera en esos cortos lapsus de tiempo, era suficiente como para que quisieran engraparse a la silla de metal.

Pero cuando pasaron 24 horas y Don hubo sacado el grueso tubo que ayudaba a respirar a Leo, el de rojo había comenzado a despachar a los menores a los cuartos para que pudieran descansar un poco. Don cansado y estresado de tanto monitorear los signos vitales de su hermano mayor, no opuso resistencia. Pero Mike se negó a moverse. Al principio Rapha tan cansado como el de morado lo dejo estar. No tenia fuerzan ni ganas como para obligar al más pequeño a irse a la cama.

Don como buen niño se fue dormir. Pero el sueño aunque lo rondaba solo parecía querer jugar con él. Su cabeza inquieta pensaba en el de azul. Dormido en su laboratorio. Quería disculparse. Quería abrazarlo. Quería llenar de besos su frente. Como Leo lo hacía con él. Quería estrujarlo contra si, como para sentir de nuevo su existencia. Quería sentir su presencia arropándolo por las noches. Ver aquella mirada tranquila. Pero al bajar solo encontraría el incesante pitido de una maquina y el inconsciente cuerpo de su hermano. Nada más.

El genio sabía que no podía ser exigente. El solo hecho de que su hermano estuviera vivo era una gran victoria. Pero el hecho de que ellos mismos lo hubieran a arrinconado a hacer algo tan atroz le hacía sentirse podridamente enfermo. Ellos y solo ellos, habían logrado quebrar el espíritu de Leo. Nadie había ayudado. Ni el clan de pie. Ni Karai. Ni Shredder. Ninguno de sus enemigos. Ellos. Sus propios hermanos, lo habían apuñalado a sangre fría.

¿Qué clase de hermano era? Don había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su hermano lo había cargado a su cuarto luego de quedarse dormido frente a su escritorio. De las miles de veces que lo animo a expresarse. De las otras tantas que lo protegió, aunque pusiera su propia vida en juego. ¿Y cómo le había pagado él? ¿Ignorándolo? ¿Recriminándolo por cuidarlo?

Pensando todo esto, el de morado se durmió en medio de gruesas lágrimas. Totalmente abatido. Pero el sonido de varios gritos lo despertaron a la horas de haber caído bajo el hechizo de Morfeo. Bajo las escaleras deprisa mientras se ataba la bandana morada. Pensando lo peor. Pero solo se encontró a Raphael gritándole al más chico.

Luego de escuchar parte del griterío se dio cuenta de que el menor aún no se había ido a descansar, y Rapha ya colmado, había mandado al carajo la paciencia y comenzado a gritar sin ninguna discreción. Pero el de anaranjado lejos de intimidarse ni siquiera lo miro. Don viendo como el rostro del de verde más oscuro se ponía cada vez más al tono con su bandana, intento por su parte sacar a Mike del lado de Leo. Pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano del mayor entre las suyas.

Intentaron con todo. Palabras suaves. Gritos. Ordenes. Suplicas. Amenazas. Pero nada. Incluso Raphael había tomado entre sus manos la consola de juegos del menor y amenazado con convertir aquel aparato en plástico arrugado si se seguía negando a obedecer. Pero lo que nunca esperaron los mayores fue que el mismísimo Miguel Ángel tomara el juego para hacerlo pedazos. Con un leve apretón de sus manos, el juego donde miguel pasaba horas y horas se transformo en chatarra y circuitos rotos. Luego el menor dejando caer el juego a los pies del de rojo, los había mirado tan seriamente, que el mismo Rapha se había tenido que tragar todos sus gritos. Aquel acto había dejado bien en claro que Mike no se movería, hasta que su hermano mayor se despertara. Y había cumplido.

Pero después del segundo día comenzaron a desesperarse. Ya que Mike no solo no se despegaba del lado de Leo. Si no que también se negaba a comer. No importaba lo que pusieran frente a su rostro. Mike miraba el plato desinteresadamente antes de volver a posar su vista en Leonardo.

Rapha no sabía qué demonios hacer. Se paseaba inquieto y solo rogaba que Leo abriera los ojos. Porque aunque no lo expresara, se sentía como la mismísima mierda.

Casi había perdido a un hermano. Y todo lo sucedido se lo había ganado a pulso. El mayor solo tenía que decir una palabra y el habría saltado para contradecirle. Por celos o porque quería. No había una razón firme. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que ni recordaba cuando había iniciado su rivalidad. Leo decía blanco. El decía negro. El mayor le sonreía. Él le gritaba. El de azul le abrazaba. Él le agredía. Y finalmente sus actos le habían pasado la cuenta. Finalmente Leo había creído sus hirientes palabras.

Cada vez que entraba al laboratorio el corazón se le estrujaba y tenía que esforzarse por no echarse a llorar frente a sus otros dos hermanos. Dolía sentirse de esa manera. Entre culpable e inútil. Y Mike por otra parte le había sumado otra preocupación más.

Esa sonrisa tan infantil que siempre cruzaba la cara del menor había desaparecido por completo. Ya no estaba bromeando o riendo como siempre. Ahora solo podían ver como el rostro tan alegre de Mike se había transformado en una mirada llena de dolor. Los mayores miraban entre dolidos y preocupados las reacciones que tenía el más pequeño. Que lejos de ayudarlos los aterraba aun más.

Mike como alejado de su realidad, le hablaba a Leo como si este estuviera despierto. Le contaba lo mucho que se había reído con la película de la semana pasada y como había concordado con él, con que el protagonista era un completo idiota. Hablaba casi sin detenerse, mientras lo arropaba o arreglaba las almohadas. Hablaba Hasta que se quedaba sin palabras para seguir usando. Y en medio de sus extraños monólogos, comenzaba a llorar. Las lágrimas caían como un torrente y aunque el más pequeño trataba de controlarse, terminaba sollozando sobre el pecho de su querido hermano. La culpa se lo estaba comiendo. Quizá Rapha le había deseado la muerte. Quizá Don no había ayudado mucho con sus palabras. Pero él había dado el golpe final. Él le había dado el tiro de gracia.

Hace aproximadamente 2 semanas que el menor se había encargado de dejarle en claro a Leo, que no necesitaba más de sus cuidados ni de su fraternal afecto. Alejándose del. Rehuyéndole. Mostrándose molesto por cualquier insignificancia. Pero había sido tonto. Todo aquello no era otra cosa más que una fachada. Aquel solo había sido un cruel intento de verse mayor frente a sus otros dos hermanos. El quería ese respeto que los demás imponían. Quería dejar de recibir las burlas del de rojo. Demostrar que había crecido. Que también era guerrero hecho y derecho. Pero jamás espero que sus palabras tuvieran tal repercusión. Se había ensañado con quien menos debía y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

El de anaranjado no podía evitar comenzar a temblar, con solo recordar como su hermano se había estremecido antes de dejar de respirar.

Pánico

En su vida recordaba haber estado tan condenadamente asustado. Pero el susto paso rápido, y la desolación se alojo en su corazón, como afirmándose a ese vital órgano de su ser. Y perdido, no tuvo fuerza para arrancársela. No tuvo la valentía para hacerle frente. Era un niño. En el fondo era un niño. Uno que casi había perdido a su hermano mayor.

Quería escuchar que era una broma, que su hermano se levantara de pronto y le dijera que solo había sido una lección, una cruel travesura. Soñar con que toda la sangre fuera salsa de tomate. Y que el olor a muerte hubiera sido solo una ilusión suya. Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa en ese momento. Pero la realidad le sacudió.

Nunca había gritado tan fuerte como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando salió el nuevo comic de su héroe favorito. Ni cuando era navidad y le regalaban lo que quería. Nunca. Jamás grito así. Aquel grito había salido desde adentro de su pecho. Rompiéndole la garganta. El llanto solo había sido un acompañamiento en todo ese griterío. El dolor broto como una espina en su cuerpo. Y solo pudo seguir gritando. Escucho lejana la voz de Rapha. Y el llanto callado de Donny paso inadvertido. Sus gritos estaban tan clavados en su cabeza, que con solo cerrar los ojos podía verse abrazando a Leo, gritando de manera endemoniada. Solo cuando Leonardo volvió con ellos dejo de gritar. Solo cuando vio como su rostro adquiría un poco mas de color y temperatura, dejo de gritar. Luego solo se había sentado. Había tomado la mano de su hermano y seguido llorando de manera casi ininterrumpida.

Cuando su hermano de rojo le había pedido que se fuera a dormir no había podido sino aferrarse al de azul. El miedo no se había ido. A pesar de que Don le hubiera repetido incansablemente que todo estaría bien. A pesar de los gritos y amenazas de Rapha. Incluso que lo amenazaran con aquel juguete donde perdía el tiempo no lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Aquél aparato no le daba la calidez que le entregaban las manos de Leo. Ese pedazo de plástico no le daba la seguridad que Leo le daba cuando lo abrazaba paternalmente. Aquella cosa era un simple pedazo de basura al lado de su hermano. Y por lo mismo no le había importado romperlo. No se movería. No hasta que el mayor abriera los ojos y le prometiera que todo estaría bien. No hasta que lo acunara en sus fuertes brazos dormiría. No se iría. No importando con quien se tuviera que enfrentar.

El día paso lento y tedioso. Don cocino y Raphael en silencio comió. Mike seguía hablando con su ausente hermano. La casa que siempre estaba llena de felicidad y caos se transformo entonces en un lugar lúgubre y triste. Cada uno de los chicos esperaba de pronto oír los suaves y rápidos pasos del de azul sobre el alfombrado. Quien con una sonrisa trataría de subirle el animo a sus abatidos hermanos. Le aria cosquillas a Mike. Retaría a una batalla a Raphael solo para verlo sonreír. Y le preguntaría algo extraño y curioso a Don, para que este comenzara a investigar o a relatar de la manera más lógica, lo que supiera. Todos esperaban algo que quizá nunca volvería a ocurrir. Leo había sido lastimado hasta la medula. Y quizá nunca podría perdonarlos.

La culpa hablaba por ellos. Porque bien sabia el trió de hermanos, que no importando lo que pasara. Leo los perdonaría. Les sonreiría. Y terminaría por abrazar al impertinente grupo de cabezas huecas. Eso era un hecho. Pero eso no disminuía ni un gramo sus culpas internas.

Jamás había estada ahí para él. Rapha reconocía que prefería ignorar cualquier problema a solucionarlo. Don por su parte no tenía el valor para ese tipo de cosas, era demasiado tímido para levantar la voz, y lo suficientemente listo como para saber que Leo arreglaría las cosas. Y el menor preocupado de sus juegos tampoco prestaba atención al resto. Mike sonrió con amargura al darse cuenta de que madurar no era realmente mostrarse gruñón o serio frente a la familia. Era saber ser responsable. Saber preocuparse por el de al lado. Saber enfrentar los problemas. Jamás había estado tan de acuerdo con el segundo al mando cuando este vocifero que eran un trió de idiotas. Lo eran. Tristemente lo eran.

Luego de comer, Raphael se levanto y sirvió otro plato. Los fideos estaban pasados de cocción, por lo que se desasían con solo tomarlos. La salsa parecía jugo de tomate de lo liquida que estaba. Pero no pudo reclamar ni pedir otra cosa. En otro caso quizá le hubiera gritado al menor que dejara de estar en el laboratorio y cocinara de manera decente. Pero en este caso no podía hacer eso. No era culpa de Don. El pobre lo único que quería era estar al lado del de azul. Y caminando con el plato humeante se dirigió a la improvisada clínica. Estaba cansado de repetirle la misma petición a su terco hermano menor. Pero pensando en Leo. Volvió a intentarlo.

-Mike…..mira, no te pido que comas todo. Solo un poco. ¿sí?

Pero nada paso. El pequeño agarrado a la mano del mayor y semi recostado sobre su pecho, negó en silencio. Raphael ya al borde de la histeria pensó en volver a gritarle. Ya reventado de su eterna expresión de desamparo. Todos estaban sufriendo. El no era el único.

Respiro Hondo. Tan hondo que pensó que los pulmones le explotarían como globos. Mientras pensaba en las miles de palabras que podía usar en ese momento. Ninguna bonita de escuchar. Esperando calmar así la rabia que comenzaba a dominarlo. Entonces recordó algo. Cuando el no deseaba comer, Leo siempre le prometía que si se comía todo, le daría un regalo sorpresa. El regalo siempre era un abrazo junto con algunas de las golosinas que el mayor con mucho esfuerzo reunía. Y a escondidas de su sensei y padre, Leonardo se las regalaba como premio. Y a pesar de haber crecido Leo aun mantenía esa tradición. Aunque solo con Mike. Por ser el más pequeño y el mas mañoso, según Rapha, a la hora de comer.

La idea logro iluminarle el rostro por escasos segundo y volviendo a ver a Mike le hablo despacio. Como si lo que fuera a decirle hubiera sido un secreto impresionante.

-Si no te comes todo, Leo no podrá premiarte, Mike-

El menor al escuchar a su rudo hermano queda por un segundo helado. Abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Debatiéndose entre gritarle a Raphael, que era un idiota licenciado en estupidez, y que además había sacado doctorado en el área. O llorar amargamente frente al recuerdo que el mismo había opacado. Opto por la segunda. Y asintiendo quedamente tomo el plato y comenzó a comer. Leo no podría premiarlo. Por lo menos no aún. Pero lo haría. Solo que las golosinas no serian necesarias en esta ocasión.

Don observa en silencio. Sintiendo un extraño sentimiento. Estaba feliz. Mike al fin había decidido comer. Por él y por Leo. Pero estaba igualmente triste. Su hermano aun no parecía querer despertar. Suspira dejando botar una gran cantidad de aire. Ya más tranquilo. Y mientras ve como el menor desaparece el plato de fideos entre sorbidos y sollozos, su cerebro adormilado comienza a trabajar. Nuevamente el cansancio y su poca visión habían pasado por alto un pequeño gran detalle.

Cuando Raphael encontró a su hermano. Leo casi agonizaba. Había llegado a la guarida en un estado deplorable y sus principales órganos fallaban. Pero luego de que Leo volviera milagrosamente, físicamente fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Por lo menos en su interior. Sus pulmones habían sido los únicos más afectados. Pero él ya se encontraba sin el respirador. Y no lograba entenderlo. Él lo había atendido. Se había subido a la camilla como impulsado por un Jet. Había destruido el amado suéter Azul del mayor. Lo había intentado reanimar. Había muerto ante sus ojos cafés y vuelto a vivir. Y bien sabía que aunque estaba vivo; aquel veneno le traería grandes complicaciones. Pero su hermano no tenía nada. Rasguños. Solo algunos rasguños ¿Cómo era posible?

"_No busques una respuesta Donny, no la necesitas"_

La voz. Esa extraña voz en su cabeza había vuelto a aparecer. ¿Pero que era? Don sabía que el subconsciente creaba cosas cuando el cerebro se sometía a grandes cantidades de estrés. Casi perder un hermano era suficiente estrés para cualquiera. Pero a pesar de su cansancio la voz no se había ido. Como un fantasma, se negaba a abandonarlo.

Tampoco habían hablado de lo que escucho antes de que su hermano volviera a vivir. O lo que cree haber escuchado. Francamente, Donny no estaba en condiciones de buscar respuestas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que Leo abriera los ojos. Nada más. Ya se preocuparía de los detalles. Lo importante era que Leo despertara y que estuviera tan bien como siempre. Pero sabían que eso sería difícil. Fuera de lo físico, había mucho de qué hablar. Después de todo, no se arregla una familia en un día. Menos cuando ni se acordaba de cuando habían empezado a ir mal. Pero por lo menos ya sabían por donde comenzar. Después de todo, la voz dentro de su cabeza, le había afirmado que aquella sería su última oportunidad.

Tendrían que cambiar muchas cosas. Sería difícil. Y no solo para ellos. Leo siempre había sido muy callado con respecto a sus sentimientos. Por no decir que parecía un ataúd cerrado cuando de ocultar algo se trataba. A diferencia de ellos. Leo con solo verlos, los leía igual que un libro. No necesitaba instrucciones. Los conocía. Y sus ojos de lince siempre captaban cuando algo andaba mal. Pero ellos por más que lo hubieran intentado jamás habrían podido adivinar cómo se sentía o pensaba el mayor. Pero también aceptaba, que tampoco se lo había propuesto nunca. Quizá era hora de hacerlo.

El resto del día pasó en silencio. Era triste y extraño pensar, que para que al fin compartieran un rato en familia sin estar peleando, tenía que estar uno de ellos inconsciente postrado en una cama. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se habían dicho que se querían? Ninguno habría podido decirlo con exactitud. Incluso Mike. Tampoco era necesario decirse a cada rato lo mucho que se amaban. No querían transformarse en una tropa de cursis. Solo querían recordar lo que a veces olvidamos con la pena o con la rabia. Decírselo a Leo, sería su máxima prioridad. Aunque al principio quizá no les creyera. Tenían que hacérselo saber. Leo por mucho tiempo se había sentido despreciado. Por mucho tiempo los amo si barreras ni condiciones. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Las cosas tenían que cambiar. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir o ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado.

Raphael observaba algo aturdido y cansado a sus hermanos. El tampoco había dormido. Lo había intentado. Había subido las escaleras arrastrando los pies como un reo. Y se había quitado la bandana de un solo tirón. Se había arropado, acomodado y cerrado los ojos. Pero en cuanto hubo conseguido sentirse atraído por el sueño la imagen de su hermano mayor lleno de sangre contra su pecho, lo había despertado. No grito porque la garganta le fallo. Y solo salió un sonido ahogado y seco. Pero con semejante susto había decidido muy seriamente no cerrar mas lo ojos. No importando que tan cansado se sintiera. Había vuelto a ponerse su bandana y bajado las escaleras, bajo la extrañada mirada de Don. Y así, desde ese momento, había intentado estar lo más ocupado posible. Había ordenado la casa. Lavado los trastes. Revisado el Dogo. Gritado a Mike. Observado a Leo por horas interminables. Palmeado el hombro a Don. Cocinando. Botado la basura. Y todo por miedo. Por miedo a dormirse y volver a ver aquella aberrante y bizarra imagen. Estaba cansado. Realmente cansado. Pero al igual que Mike. No podía irse a dormir. Las imágenes aparecían rápidas en su cabeza. Incluso cuando se quedaba quieto. A tal punto que dejaba todo tirado con tal de asegurarse de que su hermano seguía en el laboratorio. Respirando. Inconsciente. Pero respirando. La paz que le entregaba el rostro dormido de Leo, no se la daba ni todo el trabajo que se pusiera sobre la espalda. Y ahí se había quedado. Junto a los otros dos.

El de reloj de la casa apunto de nuevo las 6 de la tarde. Y como si fuera la hora señalada para que empezara una función Leo comenzó a moverse. Lentamente comenzó a reaccionar estirándose. Bostezo como si saliera de una larga siesta y comenzó a enderezarse. El cuerpo claramente le dolía. Ya que sus movimientos eran muy lentos. Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo.

La voz de su eterna guardiana aún le rondaba y por lo mismo se había detenido para poder asegurarse de que todo estaba con él. Sus manos, ¿estaban? Si. Bien. Sus piernas ¿estaban? Si. ¿Podía moverlas? También. Dolían un poco pero podía. Y sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo abrió los ojos. Pero enseguida pensó que nunca debió haberlo hecho.

Los chicos que en todo momento lo observaban. Se habían quedado callados y expectantes. Viendo como su hermano parecía reconocerse a sí mismo. Pero en cuanto había abierto los ojos había comenzado a gritar.

-¡NOO! ¡ESTO NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Y enseguida había tratado de levantarse. Cayendo irremediablemente al piso. Raphael que no esperaba una reacción tan extraña por parte de su líder solo pudo sostenerlo entre un montón de mantas con las cuales el mayor se debatía en un duelo indomable. Y gritándole trato de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡LEO! ¡HERMANO!-

El mayor volteo a verlo y apenas pudo afirmarse de él, comenzó a recorrerlo con las manos. Sus hombros fuertes y fornidos, su cara algo dura. Y con un gesto de eterna duda. Era Rapha sin ninguna duda. En carne y hueso. Gritándole y preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba.

La expresión de Leo se contrajo y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar. Todos sus hermanos se quedaron helados frente a esta reacción. ¿Es que acaso no estaba feliz de verlos? ¿es que acaso...realmente quería morir?Y acercándose trataron de ver que sucedía.

-Leo ¿te duele algo?

-Tranquilo Bro…..no estamos enojados.

Hablaban el de morado y anaranjado respectivamente. Pero Leo solo podía llorar. Raphael en un arrebato de eterna dulzura lo abrazo. Tratando así de controlar al de azul. Logrando que este sollozara más fuerte sobre su hombro. Pero aquella muestra de afecto duro poco. El mismo Leonardo fue quien lo rompió. Y tomando entre sus manos temblorosas la cara de su hermano susurro.

Raphael…..no puedo verte…..-

Ya ¡! Muy bien, ahora pueden matarme xD. Cuídense. Espero comentarios. sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno xD, este capítulo costo más, pero salió al fin. Espero les agrade. Lamento las faltas ortográficas que se me hayan pasado. Y si en alguna parte las letras se juntan me disculpo. No sé a qué se debe.

¡Gracias pos sus comentarios!, ayudan a que uno no pierda las ganas de escribir. Y aunque estaba algo insegura al principio de subir esta historia. Creo que he elegido bien.

Pues bien. Comencemos.

Una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de esas donde corres despavorido. Donde despiertas Asustado. Lleno de sudor y lágrimas. Donde la voz no sale a pesar de que deseas gritar. Donde ruegas de forma mental que alguien valla en tu auxilio. Donde las sabanas se te pegan como serpientes al cuerpo. Amarrándote a la cama. Una horrible y demoniaca pesadilla. De la cual los chicos no parecían despertar nunca.

Los tres hermanos se habían quedado estáticos al escuchar las palabras del mayor. Sin poder comprender enteramente sus palabras. Había dicho que no veía a su hermano. A su enorme hermano. El que lo sostenía. El que le había remecido al calmarlo. No lo veía. Estando al frente del. No entendían. No comprendían. Y no eran los únicos

Leo tampoco entendía nada. Era como haber despertado, pero sin prender las luces. Y el miedo como eterno acompañante de la oscuridad se izo presente. Provocándole un escalofrió. ¿Qué se supone que aria ahora?

Espero largo rato a que sus hermanos le dijeran algo. A que Raphael comenzara a gritarle. Quería que hicieran cualquier cosa. Que le comunicaran que estaban ahí. Pero el silencio se instalo como en su casa. Reinando en el ambiente

Asustado comenzó a hacer lo único que se le ocurría. Tomando algo de fuerza subió su brazo derecho y sin preocuparse de la reacción del otro había comenzado a reconocer la cara del segundo al mando con una de sus manos. Para luego, invadido por la pena, levantar la otra y usarla también. De manera torpe y suave avanzaba. Tratando de memorizar cada línea de expresión. Cada forma o cicatriz. Cada facción que los hacia diferentes entre sí. Como para tratar de visualizarlo. De verlo en su imaginación. Mientras sus ojos vacios, derramaban su pena.

El joven líder al abrir los ojos se había dado cuenta enseguida de lo que habían decidido quitarle. Y solo pudo rogar por que fuera una mentira. Trato de quitarse una venda que no existía. Trato de encender la Luz en una habitación ya iluminada. Trato de mentirse. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Los brazos fuertes de su hermano lo sostenían. Mientras realizaba su extraño registro. Tratando de no dejarlo caer. Aunque Rapha apenas podía ya con su propio peso. Esperaba cualquier cosa. Estaba preparado para gritos, lágrimas e improperios varios. Para ser criticado y maldecido. Para defenderse. Para sentirse culpable. Para ser perdonado. Para perdonarse a si mismo más tarde. Para reír y llorar. Pero no para esto. Aquello había sido jugar sucio. Si Leo hubiera podido verlo, habría notado enseguida la angustia en sus ojos. Hubiera notado como una parte del se rompía en miles de pedazos desiguales al observar como inútilmente su hermano trataba de verlo nuevamente.

Su hermano mayor no podía verlo. Y saberlo fue como si le arrancaran de un solo tirón el corazón con todas sus arterias aun latiendo culpa. Para verlo morir en vivo y en directo sobre el escritorio de Donny. Mientras este sacaba fotos. Como para ver como la sangre salía de ese trozo de musculo ya sin vida. Musculo que aparentemente no parecía reaccionar frente a tanto dolor. No lo entendía. No quería entenderlo

Dolía. Escocía. Le ardía. La sangre parecía aguardiente en sus venas. Y cerrando los ojos dejo que Leo siguiera con la inspección de su rostro. Mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas retenidas durante esos 5 días de miseria. No podía seguir escondiendo su pena.

Leo notando sus palmas mojadas se detuvo. No quería hacer más daño del que creía haber hecho. Por lo que igualmente despacio bajo sus manos. Avergonzado. Pero en cuanto lo hizo Raphael dejando escapar un sollozo había dado dos pasos con él entre sus brazos y sentado sobre la cama. Acto seguido había sentido 6 brazos rodeándolo por completo. Sus hermanos en silencio se habían acercado e igualmente en silencio lo habían cobijado entre los tres.

Leo no pudo evitar llorar al sentir sus presencias en la oscuridad. Noto enseguida a Donny, de pie a su derecha. Rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados. Presionando su rostro con insistencia contra su frente. A Mike de rodillas y abrazando su cintura, sollozando sin control. Soltando palabras inentendibles. Raphael sentado a su lado, con los brazos fuertemente cerrados contra su torso y con su cabeza escondida en su hombro izquierdo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Los sintió. No pudo verlos. Pero los sintió.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por parte de todos los hermanos y del mismo. Sobre su cabeza. Sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sobre sus rodillas. Lagrimas por todas partes. Leo en medio de su pena pensó con gracia, que si seguían así, provocarían una inundación. Pues luego de varios minutos sus hermanos seguían en la misma posición. Negándose a soltarlo.

Donny había recibido como un balde de agua fría la noticia de la ceguera de su hermano. Había escuchado sus palabras. Las había repetido en su cabeza miles de veces. Pero solo cuando vio a Rapha llorar, pudo comprender que no era una mentira. Cuando lo vio sollozar entonces el igual pudo. Y ahora que tenían semi encerrado entre sus brazos al de azul, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir. Estaba con ellos. Había vuelto. Sentía nuevamente su cálida presencia. Pero también notaba ese enorme agujero en el cual habían transformado la vida de Leo. Y era su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera cerrado su boca. Leo siempre le enseño, que decir las cosas era mucho mejor, que mantenerlas encerradas. Pero el olvido parte de la lección. Al decir algo tenías que ser sincero. Él había dicho todo por enojo y cansancio. No por sinceridad. Y la vida no reponía lo que ellos rompían.

Mike estaba destrozado. Y no lograba pensar en nada coherente. Quería que su hermano le mirara como siempre y le prometiera que todo estaría bien. Pero eso era imposible. Porque aunque Leo le dijera eso. No podría creerle. Los ojos de Leo ya no volverían a ver más que la eterna oscuridad donde ellos mismos lo habían puesto.

Leo no sabía qué hacer en este caso. Escuchaba a sus hermanos llorar y no hallaba como consolarlos. Porque él tampoco tenía consuelo. El precio a pagar fue más caro de lo que pensó. Se había imaginado sin una de sus manos. Sin una de sus piernas. Había imaginado la perdida de algo sólido. De algo pegado a su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que le quitarían un sentido. Se sentía asustado, sumergido en toda esa oscuridad. Sin una luz que pudiera mostrarle el camino. Ya no podía ver la cara infantil de Mike, ni la enorme sonrisa de triunfo de Rapha, ni la pequeña y tímida sonrisa de Don. Todo eso sería un recuerdo atado a su memoria. Meras visiones de su pasado.

Pero no podía rendirse. Había vuelto para estar al lado de cada uno de ellos. Sin importar el costo. Habría de cumplir. Sus hermanos lo necesitaban. Y tratando de calmarse comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza al menor. Quien al sentir el suave contacto lloro un poco más fuerte. Tenía que volver a ponerse de pie. Afrontar todo lo que viniera. Ser fuerte por sus hermanos. El había decido volver. Era hora de ver si había elegido bien.

Primero debía disculparse. Había ocasionado problemas y un daño quizá irreparable. Los chicos quizá no querrían perdonarlo. Pero igualmente se disculparía. Tenía que hacerlo; eso era lo primero en su enorme lista. Respiro despacio y dejo salir la voz aun quebrada

-"Chicos…lo siento…fui débil…..yo"-

Pero no pudo seguir de ahí. No por no querer. Si no porque Rapha percatándose de lo que aria rápidamente tapándole la boca lo detuvo. La voz de su iracundo hermano salió entonces en vez de la suya

-"Por favor leo, cállate…..solo cállate."

Leo consternado asintió. Sus hermanos siguieron llorando por largo rato. Al igual que él. ¿Habían pasado una hora o dos? Eso para ninguno importaba. Lo que más importaba era tener a Leo de nuevo con ellos. Pero el de azul estaba preocupado. La espantosa idea de que sus hermanos estuvieran enojados con él se había metido como una canción pegajosa en su cabeza. Repitiéndose cada vez que terminaba de sonar. Y solo deseaba disculparse. Terminar con esa pequeña tortura mental.

Los demás en cambio lo que menos querían era escuchar una disculpa por parte de su líder. El solo escuchar de su hermano la palabra" lo siento" seria seguir enterrando un enorme puñal en el centro de sus pechos. Leo estaba completamente loco si pensaba que le dejarían cumplir aquel estúpido objetivo. Los únicos que debían disculparse eran ellos.

Raphael fue el primero en reponerse a medias de la situación. Ya no lloraba como un niño pequeño. Pero no podía soltar a Leo. Sentía que si llegaba a hacerlo este se desvanecería. Se escaparía de sus dedos y ya no podría sentirlo más. Por lo que siguió encerrándolo con sus brazos. Aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Don se separó bruscamente de su hermano. Haciendo que todos giraran en su dirección. Leo se contentó con girar la cabeza buscando el porqué del abandono repentino por parte del de morado. Don con energías sacadas de quien sabe dónde, luego de mirar a su hermano por un segundo, había comenzado a pasearse por el laboratorio como un loco. Abría y cerraba cajones. Revolvía sus estantes. Sacaba frascos para volver a guardarlos con frustración. Y revolvía histérico todo el laboratorio.

Mike aun abrazado al de azul, trato de preguntar

-"¿Don?..."

Pero el científico estaba enérgico, y poca atención le prestó al de ropas anaranjadas. Quizá él podía hacer algo. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. ¿Él era un genio no? ¿El debería ser capaz de devolverle la vista a su hermano no?

Leo fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer el de morado. Pero una sonrisa triste curso su cara al mismo tiempo que oía los pasos rápidos de su hermano menor. Una cura. Lo que quería Donny era poder entregarle lo que había perdido. Pero el de ropas azules bien sabía que eso era imposible. Ese era su castigo. Su paga por volver. Debía aceptarla. No merecía ese intento desesperado por parte de su hermano. El había elegido. Por lo que al igual que el de anaranjado trato de hablarle

-"Donny… no …"

Pero el genio se negaba a escuchar. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en formulas. En los diferentes componentes que necesitaría para contrarrestar el efecto secundario del mal nacido veneno. Pero en cuanto pensó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar, la voz de siempre lo asalto, esta vez sin energía, cansada y triste.

"_El veneno no causa ceguera Don…no lo hace"_

Era verdad. ¿Qué quería contrarrestar si no existía un efecto secundario como ese? Podían ocurrir problemas a nivel renal. Afectar el sistema respiratorio. Sufrir Anemia. Miles de cosas que él, en su investigación, había anotado en una hoja de papel, bajo su estricto análisis. Pero no afectar la visión. Eso no entraba en la lista.

Las rodillas le fallaron al joven quelonio. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar con más fuerza sobre su escritorio. Votando todo lo que hubo reunido en ese cortó lapsus de tiempo. La rabia contra sí mismo le hacía crear miles de preguntas haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas idiota ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando guardo el veneno? ¿Por qué no lo boto a la basura junto a los otros desperdicios? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho tan grotesca mentira? ¿Por qué no corrió detrás del su hermano cuando este se fue? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Leo sintiendo como los frascos caían del escritorio, junto con el desgarrador llanto de Donny se zafo despacio de sus hermanos. Y se incorporó. El ruido era claro, por lo que levantando los brazos para no chocar con nada, avanzo a tientas hacia su triste hermano. Tanto Mike como Rapha trataron de detenerlo. Pero el mayor sin vacilar siguió avanzando. Sus piernas al principio no le respondían muy bien. Pero luego del segundo paso el resto se le hico un poco fácil. Piso algo en su trayecto a la mesa. Algo gelatinoso que pareció aplastarse baja su pie. Pero ignorando la extraña sensación camino un poco más, llegando ante la afligida tortuga.

Donny al sentir detrás de si a alguien no le tomo mucha importancia. Quizá Rapha tratando de hacer de hermano mayor. O Mike. Pero lo que nunca pensó fue que al darse vuelta se encontraría frente a Leo. Su vista se enfocó enseguida en los ojos del mayor. Que a diferencia de lo que esperaba seguía llenos de vida y color. Solo que esta vez no enfocaban nada en absoluto. Leo tanteo su rostro al igual que hizo al despertar con Rapha. Sonriendo instantáneamente al notar sus facciones mucho más finas que la del segundo. Y habiendo ubicado bien a su hermano levanto sus brazos y ladeo la cabeza. Como preguntándole ¿quieres un abrazo Donny?

El joven científico lo miro interrogante pero a penas reacciono se lanzó sobre el aferrándose al chaleco azul, con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar. Las palabras comenzaron a salir solas. Al igual que los gritos.

-"¡Perdóname! …. No pude…No puedo…. ¡perdóname!… yo….yo…"

Leo quien no esperaba esa efusividad casi perdió el equilibrio. Don se había lanzado por primera vez en muchos años hacia él. Como lo solía hacer Mike. Pero restándole interés a ese asunto, trato de calmarlo y de calmarse. Y abrazándolo como siempre lo hacía, comenzó a acariciarle a cabeza.

-"Tranquilo hermanito….estoy bien…., estoy aquí, no me he ido, no me iré… tranquilo".

Don poco a poco dejo su extraño griterío y comenzó a sollozar cada vez más despacio. Luego de un rato comenzó a soltarlo. Leo no podía verlo. Pero lo sentía un poco mejor que antes. Faltaba quizá mucho por hablar, pero era un comienzo.

Girándose estiro los brazos hacia adelante. Rapha se incorporó de un salto. Al pensar que Leo intentaría caminar a ciegas otra vez el solo. Pero se quedó estático al ver como este solo estiraba los brazos y no se movía. Quizá dudando a dónde dirigir sus pies. Luego de unos segundos el mayor suspiro y derrotado ante las dudas hablo

-"Mike… am…. ¿vienes?..."

Al menor no tuvieron que repetirle la propuesta. En menos de un segundo cruzo la habitación y se lanzó sobre el regazo del mayor. Que acostumbrado a ese cariño propio de él, esta vez no se tambaleo. El más pequeño deseaba hacer eso desde hace tanto que sin medirse apretó con fuerzas a Leonardo. Este no se quejó en absoluto y se dedicó a sostenerlo mientras lloraba.

La primera voz en salir a la luz fue la de Mike.

-"Her…mano …., per…perdóname…lo…sien…lo...siento….yo…..yo no quería"

-"Lo sé Mike…..todo…"

-"¡NO!, no digas eso…..no está bien… no está bien….te las….lastime…te lastime…"

El de anaranjado no quería escuchar que todo estaba bien. Porque bien sabía que su hermano le mentiría con tal de que el volviera a sonreír. Pero las mentiras lo habían llevado ahí. A un punto donde casi no hubo retorno. Desde ahora quería la verdad. Por dura o cruel que fuera. Que el de azul gritara si estaba enojado. Que mandara a comprar tomates a la Antártida a Rapha si este volvía a herirlo. Que castigara a Donny si este no se iba a dormir. Que lo dejara sin dulces si seguía haciendo travesuras. Aceptaba todo.

Leo respiro hondo aún sin poder controlarse. Las lágrimas seguían fugándose sin control. Ami tenía razón. Sería difícil. Pero quizá no estaba solo. Mike más calmado fue soltando poco a poco su agarre hasta dejar a Leo. Quien le dedico una de sus amables sonrisas junto a su pérdida mirada y una última caricia en su cabeza.

El de azul más tranquilo al haber calmado a dos de sus hermanos dirigió la vista ausente hacia al frente. Donde creía que aún se encontraba Rapha.

El de rojo había mirado ambas escenas sintiéndose in merecedor de algo como eso. Sabía que había sido él, quien más daño había causado al líder. Pero lo que no sabía, era que a quien más deseaba abrazar Leo, era a él.

Raphael había cargado con él hasta la guarida. Él le había encontrado cuando todo sucedió. Envuelto en sangre y lágrimas. Leo aun ciego vio aquella imagen aparecer instantáneamente en su cabeza. Donde Raphael aparecía más desesperado que nunca. Con lágrimas en sus ojos. Con los dientes apretados, tratando de mantenerlo despierto.

Pero su seguridad comenzó a fallarle. No podía verle la cara y por lo tanto no podía inferir de sus gestos si su hermano querría que él lo abrazara tan paternalmente como a los otros dos. El segundo al mando siempre se había quejado de lo pesado que se ponía cuando era cariñoso con él. Pero sintiendo un extraño empujón detrás de sí, levanto igualmente los brazos como lo había hecho con Mike y hablo a modo de pregunta

-"¿Raphael?..."

Espero un par de segundos. Pero nada sucedió. Trato de escuchar algún sonido que delatara pasos. Solo escucho el silencio. Su semblante se entristeció, y suspirando comenzó a bajar los brazos. Pero apenas llevaba la mitad del movimiento cuando sintió los brazos de Rapha rodearle el cuello. Cortándole momentáneamente la respiración.

El de rojo no había reaccionado en un principio. Ya que no creía que Leo lo hubiera podido perdonara a si de fácil, ni mucho menos que quisiera abrazarlo, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Por lo que atontado se le quedo viendo, extrañado y confundido. Pero en cuanto vio que este se ponía triste se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma. Que Leo realmente lo había llamado. Que al igual que sus otros dos hermanos él había obtenido el perdón y el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Y dejando el orgullo sobre el mesón del laboratorio, se abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-"¡PERDONAME LEO!"

Su voz ahogada demostraba tanto arrepentimiento que Leo no pudo sino abrazarlo con fuerza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas del de rojo cayeran sobre su hombro. Y sonrió con pesar, al darse cuenta de que parecía que Rapha lo consolaba a él. A pesar de ser el mayor, Leo era más bajo que la tortuga de verde oscuro. Pero igualmente lo abrazo con fuerza. Tratando de proteger a su enorme y rudo hermano. El que vivía diciendo que ya no lo necesitaba. El que siempre le gritaba que lo dejara en paz. El que siempre a pesar de sus riñas corría a su habitación buscando refugio cuando le acometían las pesadillas. El mismo que ahora lloraba apretado contra él, mientras le abrazaba protectoramente. No importando lo que el de rojo pudiera decirle, el jamás dejaría de amarlo.

-"Tranquilo Rapha….estoy aquí hermano"

El segundo al mando se mordió el labio al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano. Leo desde pequeño le repetía lo mismo. Que estaba ahí. Que no importando lo que pasara el estaría ahí. Y como siempre Leo había sido leal a su palabra. Sin importar las palabras o los líos en que siempre lo metía, él estaba ahí. Confortándolo, recordándole que había una salida. Incluso ahora. Viéndose ciego y más debilitado que el resto. El seguía ahí. Tratando de salir adelante. Demostrándole ese amor infinito. Era su turno de estar ahí.

-"Ahora…. yo también estoy aquí"- Logro decir entre sollozos.

Leonardo no respondió. Simplemente sonrió cerrando los ojos. Que aunque no veían, seguían llorando.

Los dos menores miraron felices la escena. Era un paso hacia delante. No más pasos hacia atrás. Y aunque el panorama no se veía muy alentador, cada uno pondría algo sobre la balanza. Era hora de equilibrar el enorme peso de Leo

Cuando Raphael libero al de azul de su apretado abrazo, lo miro por escasos segundos. Los que fueron suficientes para que el rostro del de rojo se alarmara. El rostro del mayor estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Leonardo no había querido decir nada sobre lo mal que se había sentido cuando intento caminar. Menos del mareo que sintió cuando Mike lo apretó con tanta fuerza. Cuando el mareo lo acometió simplemente guardo silencio. Consolar a sus hermanos era una prioridad que no podía posponer. Un frio repentino lo asalto cuando se encontraba consolando a Donny. Pero nuevamente le restó importancia. El frio comenzó a avanzar hacia sus extremidades sin poder controlarlo. Incluso cuando abrazo a Rapha el bendito frio no había querido desaparecer. Pero no dijo nada. Él quería solucionar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Pero nunca pensó que fuera a notarse.

-"¡Leo! ¿estás bien?"

-"Am… ¿sí?"

Pero el de rojo poco podía creerle. Don y Mike preocupados enseguida se acercaron, notando lo mismo que Rapha ya había visto.

-"¿Hermanito estas bien?"-

-"Leo, estas muy pálido"-

Donny a penas lo tuvo cerca le puso una mano sobre la blanca y perlada frente. El mayor enseguida se estremeció ante el tibio contacto. Para Don era un hecho. Fiebre. No mucha pero tenía. Esa porquería que había bebido, más el antídoto que él había aplicado lo había dejado sin defensas. Y por lo tanto era muy fácil que se resfriara o cogiera un catarro. Pero su mano no era suficiente como para saber cuánta fiebre tenía Leo, y tampoco para saber con qué podría tratar el nuevo dilema. Por lo que dedicándole una mirada a Rapha le pidió si podían llevar a su hermano a la habitación. Pero el segundo al mando no necesitaba indicaciones

-"A la cama intrépido"

-"¿qué?...pero si estoy, ahh!"

Leo sin poder ver, no noto cuando Rapha se había agachado para cogerlo por las piernas para cargarlo. Por lo que asustado al no sentir el piso bajo sus pies, se agarró del cuello del de rojo. Quien sonrió divertido al ver como este se sonrojaba y pedía que lo bajaran.

Para el mayor no era divertido sentirse desorientado y perdido. Y menos aun ser cargado como una princesa.

-"¡Rapha! ¡bájame! ¡puedo caminar! ¡que lisiado no estoy! ¡Don, dile que me baje!"

Pero lejos de ayudarlo la voz de Don le llego casi como un veredicto

-"Leo, estás cansado y además ¿Cómo quieres subir en ese estado las escaleras?"

Leonardo, quien no había pensado en eso, parpadeo un par de veces, evocando el recuerdo de la escalera de madera que conducía a los cuartos. La escalera donde jugaba con los chicos cuando eran pequeños. La escalera donde Donny se cayó cuando cumplió los diez años. La misma escalera que ya no tenía ninguno de los pasamanos, por culpa de las acrobacias en patineta de Miguel y los arrebatos de Rapha. Esa bendita escalera sería el primer inconveniente en una larga lista. Pero analizando rápido la situación se dijo a si mismo que aun podía caminar. Necesitaría ayuda. O quizá no. No, mejor no. No necesitaba ayuda. No era necesario que lo cargaran, por lo que volvió a la batalla.

-"Pero…. si me dicen dónde están los peldaños…"

Pero esta vez ni Mike estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su hermano. Bien sabia el grupo que en cuento lo bajaran el trataría de subir solo y hacer todo solo. Como siempre. Leo seguía siendo Leo. No eran tan tontos tampoco.

-"No Bro, si te tropiezas te aras daño, no quiero eso, así que esta vez te aguantas"

-"Pe...pero Mike"

-"Pero nada"

Todos sonrieron ante la determinación del más chico. Pero Leo no estaba ni un poco de acuerdo con la tajante decisión. Pero la voz de Raphael volvió a llegarle de cerca en el oído. Cortándole las ideas para defenderse.

-"Ya escuchaste al bodoque intrépido, así que vamos de subida"

Y obedeciendo sus palabras el de rojo se giró rápidamente, provocando que Leonardo se afirmara más de él. Como si fuera una boya en el inmenso mar.

-"Vamos Leo, que no voy a soltarte"- se quejó el segundo, sin lograr adivinar porque su hermano se quejaba tanto

-"Y si te suelta yo te agarro, ¿vale Leo?"- Decía Mike mientras comenzaba a ir tras ellos.

-"¿Es que no confías en mi Mike?"- le siguió el guerrero escarlata ya al pie de las escaleras

-"Este que…. ¿me dejas pensarlo?"

-"En cuanto Leo este durmiendo serás el primero en caer enano"

Leo ya cansado de la extraña pelea corto la discusión y volvió a reclamar.

-"Ustedes déjense de pelear, Mike discúlpate, y Rapha ¡bájame!"

-"Claro, en cuento lleguemos a tu habitación"

-"Ah!"

Don vio divertido la escena. Raphael cargando como una princesita a su hermano mayor quien no dejaba de reclamar y a Mike con los brazos alzados en caso de cualquier catástrofe.

"_Los medicamentos Donny…."_

Los antigripales y el termómetro. Se recordó. Tenía que buscarlos rápidamente. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora el de azul era un resfriado.

Raphael una vez llego al cuarto del mayor lo fue dejando despacio sobre la cama. Leo no necesito avisos ni ninguna señal para saber que se encontraba en su habitación. El olor familiar lo envolvía. El suave cobertor de su futon. La almohada blanda como un algodoncillo de azúcar. Extendiendo sus manos topo enseguida con su tierno amigo de la infancia. Ogima. Su dulce oso de peluche seguía en su privilegiado lugar. Tomándolo le paso una mano por su cara de felpa. Era suave hasta que llegaba a un punto donde aparecía una aureola mucho más áspera que el resto del oso. Leo recordó que cuando eran niños Ogima había sufrido una quemadura. Producto de las miles de veces que jugaron de manera irresponsable con él. Pero a pesar de eso. Ogima seguía estando igual que siempre. Por lo menos, según sus manos. Respiro hondamente. Una paz repentina lo inundo. Y junto con ello, el cansancio.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle más de la cuenta y el frio volvió. Inconscientemente se froto los brazos tratando de entrar en calor. Acción que enseguida notaron los dos menores. Quienes solo se dedicaron una mirada entre ellos antes de empezar a moverse. Rapha se dirigió al closet de Leo. Debían ponerle el piyama grueso y además buscar unas mantas para que el mayor no pasara frio en la noche.

Leo sintió enseguida los pasos de Raphael y el claro sonido de la puerta corrediza de su closet. Pero no pudo seguir poniendo atención a esto. Ni preguntar el porqué de sus acciones púes Mike copiando su acción había comenzado a frotar sus piernas con la tela del pantalón. En espera de que Rapha le tirara una manta. El mayor preocupado se apresuró a tratar de detener al más pequeño pero este no se dejó.

-"Mike…estoy bien…no es necesario"

-"Claro que lo es"

Leonardo se sorprendió con la tajante respuesta del más pequeño. Que al parecer estaba decidido a compensar su error y a redimirse de la mejor manera. Pero el de azul no quería eso. Él estaba bien, no necesitaba de tantos cuidados. Ya había sido demasiado que lo cargaran hasta su cuarto. No quería transformarse en una molestia.

-"Hermanito enserio, estoy bien, el frio se me pasara cuando me vaya a dormir. Tranquilo"-

-"Por el amor de Dios hermano- suspiro cansado el menor- no me digas que esté tranquilo con todo esto. Casi te pierdo y …"-

-"Pero eso no volverá a pasar, las cosas volverán a la normalidad y…"-

-"Leo…no sé si te habrás dado cuenta….pero yo ya no quiero que todo sea como antes…"-

-"Mike…"-

-"Solo déjate querer ¿sí?"-

Mike no quería volver a lo mismo. A ver a su hermano rompiéndose el caparazón por su culpa. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera que le dedico cuando lo consoló. No esa mueca que generaba luego de que ya lo habían apaleado. No quería más eso. Además de que el mayor no podría hacer las cosas como antes. La falta de sus ojos sería un obstáculo que todos juntos le ayudarían a superar. Ahora ellos deberían ser sus ojos.

Pero el líder no pensaba igual. Todo lo que razonaba su cerebro, era en que debía superar rápido el asunto de su ceguera. Encontrarle algún truco al asunto que lo volviera más fácil. Para poder entregarle de nuevo la confianza y estabilidad que sus hermanos necesitaban. Él podía. Sabía que podía. Solo necesitaba averiguar cómo.

Raphael detrás de ellos escucho cada palabra, y enseguida noto como el comportamiento de Leo volvía a hacer el mismo. La mamá tortuga había vuelto. Sabía que era inútil pedirle un cambio a si de repente, al leal y protector Leonardo. Pero deberían hacerle entender que ya no estaba solo. Que ahora no sería solo uno remando el pesado bote familiar. Serian cuatro. Un equipo. Una familia. Como deberían haberlo sido desde hace mucho

Avanzo despacio por la habitación con la ropa ya reunida. Observando enseguida como Leo notaba su presencia. Se quedaba quieto. Escuchando. Tan atento como se lo permitieran el resto de sus sentidos. Tratando de presentir si algo bueno o malo se avecinaba. Era increíble. Dentro de su oscuridad, Leo seguía intentando.

Una mezcla de orgullo y de pena lo llenó. Se obligó a respirar para no llorar otra vez. La hora de las lágrimas ya había sido. Ahora correspondía cuidar a Leo. Y poniéndose a su lado le cubrió con una de las mantas que traía.

-"Listo, en cuanto llegue Donny te cambiaremos de ropa y te irás a la cama"-

-"¿te cambiaremos…? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"- expreso entre preocupado y molesto mientras afirmaba el polar sobre sus hombros

Raphael dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver la cara de molestia del mayor. Era increíble que cosas tan sencillas como esa le molestara.

-"Lo que has oído, te cambiaremos y no hay más que hablar"-

Leo sonrojado, no pensaba dejar que sus hermanos hicieran lo que querían. Esta vez no. Aunque tuviera que imponer su autoridad. Él podía vestirse. Solito y sin ayuda. Pero de nuevo el plan le fallo. Sus sentidos lo traicionaron en cuanto Donny cruzo la puerta.

-"Muy bien, he traído el termómetro y un par de…. ¿Leo estas bien, estas muy rojo?"-

Ante la pregunta, el de azul solo pudo esconderse bajo la manta. Se sentía como un niño de siete años de nuevo. Solo que ahora no tenía un padre. Si no tres. Y él ya no tenía siete años, tenía 17. No era justo. No era nada justo. Ya no podía ser el chico independiente de siempre y eso más que molestarle le dolía. Si sus hermanos llegaban a aburrirse de él lo abandonarían en la oscuridad. Y el terror que eso le causaba era enorme.

Mike arrodillado aún, se incorporó un poco. Corriéndole la manta a Leonardo. Buscando su sonrojado y triste rostro. Mientras los otros dos hermanos le miraban preocupados. El líder se sentía demasiado vulnerable. No podía ver a sus hermanos y saber que pensaban o como se estaban sintiendo. Y tampoco podía adivinar. Solo podía sentirse miserable. Y por si fuera poco no podía controlar sus sentimientos en un momento tan serio como ese. El mundo realmente le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Leo...no estés triste…"-

¿Qué aria ahora? No podía vigilar a los chicos. No podía protegerlos. No podía hacerles la cena. No podía ni salir de la guarida. O quizá de poder hacerlo no sabría que más hacer luego de cruzar la puerta. O quizá sí. Eran 20 pasos a la derecha y luego... ¿cuántos a la izquierda?

-"Leo"

No. Había que girar a la derecha y luego avanzar un par de metros más. Y luego… ¿girar a la izquierda?

-"¡Leo!"-

Si. Había que girar. Luego tendría que subir por la escalera de metal. Si es que la encontraba en un sagrado golpe de suerte. ¿Qué salida era esa? ¿La 18? ¿La 6? ¿Ese camino daba al parque o a la parte sur de la ciudad?

-"¡LEO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!"-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos atacan?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"-

Leonardo sin darse cuenta se había quedado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que poco o nada de atención les puso a sus hermanos. Y Raphael al borde de la histeria le había gritado tratando de llamar su atención. Lo que claramente no fue muy buena idea. Leo asustado se había parado inmediatamente dejando caer la manta, provocando que Mike se cayera hacia atrás y si no hubiera sido por qué Raphael alcanzo a frenarlo, hubiera echado a correr escaleras abajo en busca de sus armas. Tanto Donny como Mike se acercaron de inmediato al mayor que parecía querer huir de los brazos del más fuerte.

-"¡Hermano! Calma, solo fue Rapha"-

-"¡Leo tranquilo estamos aquí!"-

Pero viendo que ni con eso lograba tranquilizarse Rapha se vio obligado a zamarrearlo un poco para hacerle entrar en razón.

-"¡Leo!, relájate. No nos atacan. Nadie se ha muerto. El mundo sigue girando. Estamos bien"-

El de azul se relajó enseguida al escuchar la voz firme del segundo. Pero una vez se hubo tranquilizado pidió explicaciones

-"¿Entonces para que gritaste así? ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?"-

-"Claro leo lo que más quiero es infartarte." – expreso malhumorado el de rojo- "Si te grite, fue porque llevábamos rato hablándote y tu seguías en otro planeta"-

A pesar del argumento Leonardo no estaba de acuerdo con semejante vocabulario. Menos estando en casa. Pero antes de poder regañarlo, Donatello tomo la palabra

-"Realmente eso es poco probable Raphael. Quizá su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasa debido a los receptores que..."-

-"Por favor Don, clases ahora no, ¿quieres?"- susurro el de anaranjado – "apenas me puedo los ojos y tú con eso me mandaras a dormir"-

-"Si, genio. Deja en paz las pobres e insignificantes neuronas de Mike"-

-"Si, deja tranquilas, mis… espera... ¿qué dijiste?"-

-"Lo que ya oíste"-

-"¿Ya van a empezar?"-

-"El empezó Donny"-

-"No trates de hacerte el santo"-

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar al oírlos pelear otra vez. Ellos tampoco cambiarían nunca. Raphael jamás dejaría de molestar a Mike. Donny jamás dejaría de darle a todo un sentido lógico y practico. Y Mike jamás dejaría de protestar. Pero saliendo de su mente, se enfocó en las palabras de Mike. "Apenas me puedo lo ojos". La frase le reboto un poco más antes de poder entregarle algún valor. Mike estaba cansado. ¿Mike habría dormido? Mike probablemente no había dormido. Mike no había dormido por estar con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? El de azul preocupado de otras cosas no se había preguntado lo más obvio.

-"¿Chicos?... ¿Cuánto dormí?"-

El trió de quelonios se detuvo enseguida al escuchar la voz del alarmado líder. Y mirándose se preguntaron si era buena idea decir la verdad. Pero Mike adelantándose a los otros dos le contesto enseguida. No más mentiras.

-"5 días, estuviste inconsciente 5 días"

Leo se sintió atontado al principio con la respuesta tan sincera y directa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No hablo con Ami más de 40 minutos. No podía ser posible que en 40 minutos pasaran 5 días ¿o sí? Pero dejando esas dudas de lado paso a lo importante. Sus hermanos.

-"Y…. ¿han dormido en ese tiempo?"

Los chicos se miraron de nuevo. Buscando en sus rostros una respuesta. Raphael y Donny contestaron. Con algo de pena.

-"Si, dormí. No como siempre. Pero dormí"

-"Yo si….algo"-

Leo escucho atento sin molestarse. Pero aún faltaba una respuesta. Mike. El más pequeño seguía callado. Sin ganas de decir la verdad. Tenía que ser sincero se recordó. No podía flaquear. Y resignado contesto

-"No...no he dormido nada"-

El mayor quedo helado con las palabras del de anaranjado. Sintiéndose apenado y culpable. Si hubiera vistos sus rostros de seguro hubiera podido adivinar lo cansados que estaban los chicos. Estaba fallando como hermano mayor. No los estaba cuidando.

-"Leo….no llores..."-

-"¿qué?"-

Sus manos tantearon su propia cara. Tratando de desmentir las palabras de sus hermanos. Pero no podía. la prueba era irrefutable. Estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse?

-"No…no sé por qué estoy…"-

Pero no pudo seguir con sus intentos de excusarse. Las emociones comenzaron a dominarlo de manera extraordinaria. Por más que trataba de controlar su pena, no podía con todo eso.

Mike enseguida lo rodeo con sus brazos. Tratando de reconfortarlo. Raphael y Donny solo se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer. Minutos después el líder aun hipaba un poco. Pero más tranquilo comenzó a poner en orden sus ideas.

Debía mandar a los chicos a dormir. Sobre todo a Mike. Pero en cuanto intento hacer lo que su mente le ordenaba a los gritos, todo se giró en su contra.

Los chicos no solo no estaban dispuestos a obedecer el severo mandado de "a la cama", por parte de Leo. Si no que a fuerzas comenzaron a tratar de cambiarle la ropa. El mayor no podía defenderse. Solo escuchaba sus voces cuando estaban demasiado cerca y ya no podía correr. Aun así el joven líder se las empeñaba para salir de las manos de sus captores. Evadiendo o tanteando las bandanas para luego tirarlas. No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a reír en medio de todo ese lío.

Era como estar jugando. Luchando de manera infantil con sus hermanos. Quitándole la bandana a Raphael. Haciéndole cosquillas a Miguel Ángel. Huyendo de Donatello. Finalmente aquel extraño forcejeo termino por desencadenar las risas de los cuatro. Todos tirados sobre la cama en una maraña de piernas y brazos ininteligible. Pero la risa por parte de Leo paro de golpe. La oscuridad seguía con él. Negándose a marcharse. Y solo podía oír las risas de los chicos. No podía ver a ninguno. Quería verlos felices. Pero eso ya no podría ser. Y la imaginación o los recuerdos no eran suficientes. No en este caso.

Lagrimas. Lagrimas otra vez. Pero sin sollozos. Sin expresión. Lagrimas que solo preguntaban ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca hacia bien las cosas?

El juego termino como había empezado. De manera rápida. Como cortada por una hoja de metal. Y sentado de rodillas sobre la cama volvió a sentir tres presencias a su alrededor. Tres presencias tristes y llenas de culpa. Las cuales se sentaron a su lado.

No hubo palabras por largo tiempo. Solo silencio. Un silencio para nada incomodo. Un silencio reparador que le devolvió el alma a su cuerpo. Sus hermanos estaban ahí.

Mike abrazado al de azul comenzó a dormirse. Dejando caer la cabeza suavemente hacia un costado. Leo al notarlo lo acerco mas contra así. Acurrucándolo. El más pequeño ya en el mundo de Morfeo simplemente se acomodo. Para el de azul no fue necesario preguntarle al de anaranjado la razón de no haber dormido en casi una semana. La sabía. Para eso no era necesario mirarlo. También sin mirar a Raphael y Donny supo que ambos habían mentido. Ninguno había dormido. Por lo menos no más de 2 horas cada uno. Eso para Leo, no era haber descansado.

Agotado dejo escapar un largo bostezo. Enseguida escucho como Raphael se levantaba. Quizá intentando acostarlo otra vez. Pero Leonardo ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear o jugar. Pero si tenía una idea.

-"Chicos… ¿querrían dormir aquí?"-

Para sorpresa de los dos mayores Donny fue el primero en contestar. Eufórico. Como si las palabras quisieran correr de su boca.

-"¡SI!, ¡si quiero!, voy por las mantas y los cojines y las sabanas y traeré el calentador grande, traeré todo"-

-"Donny espe…"-

-"¡No me tardo!"-

Todo intento por detener al apresurado joven fue inútil por parte de Raphael. Quien no podía creer en lo rápido que había salido de la habitación.

Leo era el más impresionado con todo eso. Siempre le decían que no cuando le pedía a los chicos que se quedaran a dormir con él. Sin importar lo que hiciera la respuesta siempre era la misma. Aunque les ofreciera tener el cuarto listo apenas fuera hora de dormir. La negativa era por parte de todos. Pero ahora no había tenido más que mencionar la idea para que aceptaran. Por lo menos Don dijo que sí. Y Mike no se movería de sus brazos quizá hasta mañana. Y su segundo hermano no se había quejado. Raro. Todo era muy raro.

Una vez escucho al joven de morado correr hacia afuera, guardo silencio. Y a los segundos comenzó a oír lo que parecía un huracán en las diferentes habitaciones. Y sin poder contener su curiosidad giro la cabeza a la izquierda buscando a Rapha.

-"Rapha… ¿Don está bien?"-

Pero el de rojo no le contesto. El dolor nuevamente le había sacudido su ya resquebrajado corazón. Leo miraba en una dirección errónea. El no estaba a donde el trataba de mirar. Por lo que carraspeando llamo la atención del mayor hacia su posición. Leo apenado giro enseguida hacia la derecha.

-"Supongo que sí"- contesto el guerrero mucho más relajado- "por lo menos te aseguro que café no ha bebido en las últimas horas"-

-"Ya …"-

El segundo al mando espero pacientemente alguna otra pregunta del joven líder. Pero pasados unos minutos comenzó a desesperarse. El silencio se volvió incomodo. Pero el mayor no hubiera podido conversarle mucho. Leo estaba ausente otra vez. Lejos de la habitación.

Muchas veces solía hacer eso. En medio de sus peleas o discusiones. O cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas en casa. Leo se ausentaba por momentos. Era como salir de casa pero sin hacerlo realmente. Su cuerpo se quedaba relajado y su mirada perdida en algún punto. Y él se iba.

El de verde oscuro quien era el que más notaba esta extraña forma de actuar, siempre pensó que lo hacía para pensar en otra cosa. Para buscar una respuesta a una pregunta universal y cuando se enojaba creía que era una manera de ignorarlos. De desatenderse de la situación. Pero se equivocaba. El mayor siempre creía que todo error o problema era su culpa. Y dentro de ese estado se culpaba. Peleaba con su yo interno. Con su conciencia y su corazón. Creando un conflicto mayor dentro de sí mismo. Se hería. Y nunca lograba nada positivo. En este caso Leo no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar con las recriminaciones.

No veía solución. No veía arreglo a todo esto. Había lastimado a su familia. Se había lastimado a sí mismo. Y ahora no podía levantarse y seguir como siempre. Era como estar encadenado al piso. Atado de manos y piernas. Sin salida. Sin opciones. Y tenía miedo.

Cuando niño una de las cosas que más temes es a la oscuridad. Y a los monstruos que puedan vivir en ella. Pero al crecer te das cuenta de que todas aquellas figuras horribles solo están dentro de tu mente. Y que si no te puedes convencer solo basta con prender la luz. Pero Leo no puede prender ninguna luz. Todo lo que puede hacer es escuchar con atención. No oye voces maliciosas. Ni el sonido de las garras afiladas saliendo de las patas de las bestias. Pero eso no es suficiente. Sus miedos más infantiles están ahí otra vez. Y la lámpara de su mesilla de noche no puede salvarlo como en aquella época.

La oscuridad. El frio que sentía. El llanto que no lograba controlar. La cara de sus hermanos que parecía difuminarse cuando trataba de verlos en sus recuerdos. Las palabras reconfortantes que ni el mismo se creía. Todo parecía sacado de una horrible película. Donde era actor principal. Tenía miedo. El miedo que solo sientes cuando eres un niño.

-"¡Leo! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"-

Estaba aterrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le abandonarían. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que las quejas contra su persona empezaran otra vez. Para que se aburrieran de él. Se quedaría solo. No tendría como protegerse o defenderse. Le dejarían por ser un completo inútil. Un estorbo. Lo odiaran más que antes. Gritaría sin ser escuchado. Lloraría sin ser consolado.

-"¡Hermano reacciona!"- gritaba Mike tratando de moverlo, pero el cuerpo de su hermano seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos abiertos igual que el de un muerto por impacto- "¡Donny ven pronto!"-

Leo no podía oír a su hermanito gritar. Las voces en su cabeza sonaban más fuerte. Más latentes. Más horribles. Más reales. Seguían hablándole. Atemorizándole. Consumiendo toda pequeña esperanza que quisiera nacer.

Solo. El y la oscuridad. Él y sus miedos. El y las bestias de su imaginación. Y todo era su culpa. Quizá el de rojo tenía razón. Dejar de respirar era una buena opción. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Quizá….no debía haber regresado?

-"¡LEO!"-

La voz de Rapha le llega al fin. Librándolo de su pesadilla. El de azul no puede evitar respirar con fuerza. Había olvidado hacerlo en todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si de frio o miedo y lloraba sin control. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente la sabana de su cama dejándola tan tirante que comenzó a romperla con la presión. Todos sus músculos tensionados comenzaron a relajarse, de manera casi robótica. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sus tres hermanos estaban de nuevo con él. Mike había sido el primero en notar que algo le sucedía al mayor. En medio de su latente sueño lo había sentido temblar y despertando de golpe lo vio envuelto en lágrimas; con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Como si observaran a la mismísima muerte.

Don llego con el grito de su segundo hermano. Quedando en shock al ver la escena. Su hermano parecía un fantasma. Y temblaba violentamente. Todo lo que logro pensar en el acto fue que algo había alterado nuevamente la salud de Leo. Pero solo estaba siendo lógico ante una crisis que verían más de una vez.

Leo no entendía que demonios había pasado. Sentía los brazos de Rapha y de Mike a su lado de manera casi irreal. ¿Estaba realmente ahí? ¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla? no fue necesario que se hiciera más preguntas. Don, dejando por un segundo su lógica de lado se subió rápidamente a la cama y sin preguntarse si funcionaria o no su estrategia, abrazo al mayor.

Lo primero que sintió el de azul fue el corazón del joven genio. Luego el de Mike. Después el de Rapha. Por último el suyo. Agitado en comparación con los otros tres bombeos. Aun temblando suspiro de alivio. Lo que hubiera sucedido, ya había pasado. Ahora estaba de vuelta.

Mike más curioso de saber que el resto. Pregunto en cuanto hubo soltado un poco al de azul

-"Leo… ¿Qué te sucedió?"-

Desafortunadamente el líder no tenía respuestas a esa pregunta. Era difícil saberlo. Había sido como siempre. Se había metido dentro de sí para hablar consigo. Solo que esta vez se había sentido absorbido por las palabras que le entregaba su mente. Y su corazón asustado no pudo seguir rebatiéndole a su cabeza.

-"No lo sé….no sé... qué... paso…"- decía en medio de sollozos

Raphael se mantuvo en silencio. Cerca de Leo. Tratando de asimilar lo vivido. Se había asustado. Con solo verle la cara a su hermano había sentido pánico. Terror. Todo mezclado con dolor. No quería pensar en lo que había sentido Leonardo. Pero reponiéndose en el acto aparto suavemente a Donny. Y abrazo al mayor. Acurrucándolo contra su pecho. Protegiéndolo. Mientras el viviera no dejaría que nada lo lastimara. No de nuevo. El estaría ahora para él. Leo solo tenía que creerle un poco.

Leonardo sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba en el acto. Tenía una idea ilógica e infantil. Pero le servía para calmarse. Aquellas bestias de sus recuerdos no se acercarían a él si Rapha le sostenía. Su hermano era mucho más grande, más fuerte. Estaba salvo. El llanto comenzó a menguar lentamente hasta transformarse de nuevo en constantes hipidos. El susto había pasado.

Los chicos prefirieron no preguntar más sobre el extraño suceso y antes de que algo más pasara comenzaron a moverse. Rapha se encargó de ayudar a Leo con su cama y Mike más despierto se apresuró en hacer la suya y la de Don con todas las cosas que este había reunido. Mantas, sabanas y almohadas fueron puestas; obteniendo como resultado una enorme cama donde cabían perfectamente los cuatro

Leo bebió las pastillas que le había llevado el de morado sin preguntar ni lo que eran y todos procedieron a dormir. El problema fue el orden. Todos querían dormir con Leo. Todos querían pegarse como una estampilla a su caparazón. Pero ellos eran tres y Leo solo uno. Por lo que Leo lo resolvió de la siguiente manera.

Mike dormiría a su derecha, Don a su izquierda, Raphael dormiría al lado de Mike, pero como este era pequeño Leo solo tendría que estirar un poco sus brazos y los tendría a los dos contra sí. Y aunque a Rapha no le gustó la idea se consoló sabiendo que se rotarían las posiciones durante la semana. Lo cual también agrado al líder. Ahora podría estar acompañado en las noches. Algo era algo.

Una vez que todos se hubieron acomodado el sueño los fue venciendo uno a uno. El primero en caer fue Mike apretado contra su pecho. Le siguió Donny quien se abrazaba a su espalda. El mayor suspiro al sentir ambas respiraciones acompasadas. Solo faltaba uno y podría dormirse. Era una extraña costumbre. Pero jamás se iba a dormir si sus hermanos no estaban relajados y dormidos en sus respectivas camas.

Pero Raphael lleno de preguntas y con el temor de verse rodeado nuevamente de la sangre de su hermano se resistía a dormir. No quería ver eso de nuevo. Leo notando la respiración acelerada del segundo al mando, aunque dudando un poco, hizo lo que no había hecho en años.

Sacando una de sus manos de la gruesa colcha la acerco hasta la cara del más rudo. Primero topo con su mejilla. Pero como ese no era su objetivo avanzo un poco más. La nariz. En cuanto sintió aquella parte de la cara se detuvo. Esperando alguna reacción, pero al no obtenerla comenzó a sobarla despacio. De arriba hacia abajo. Mientras musitaba una antigua canción de cuna.

Raphael se sintió tele transportado y no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeño. Quizá en otra ocasión habría apartado de un manotazo la mano del mayor y se habría ido furioso de la del cuarto. Pero ahora solo podía agradecer en silencio. Necesitaba ese cariño. No rechazaría más el amor que este le entregaba.

Leo siguió acariciando su nariz, junto a la antigua melodía, hasta que sintió que su hermano se rendía ante el sueño con un suspiro. Buscando la manta con su mano libre lo tapo bien y asegurándose que todos se encontraban cómodos y abrigados procedió a dormir.

No fue muy difícil. El sueño y la propia noche de sus ojos le hicieron fácil la tarea.

Pero en cuento perdió noción de sí mismo despertó. Pero no es su habitación.

La verdad no sabía dónde estaba. Pero estaba de pie. Eso era seguro. Pero todo seguía tan oscuro como siempre.

El sonido de pasos lo alerto. Y solo pudo ahogar un gemido al pensar en lo que se trataba. Pero todo temor se disipo al ver dos puntos. Verde y rojo.

Ambos colores avanzaron despacio hasta llegar frente a él. Dos luces que lograron que dejara salir el aire acumulado. La voz que sale es reconocida en seguida por su cerebro

-"Tenemos que hablar Leo…"-

Para Leo el tono, solo indicaba más malas noticias…

YA!, espero les haya gustado xD. Golpes, maltratos, criticas y tomatazos en los comentarios!. Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-"Tenemos que hablar Leo…"-

-"¡Ami!"

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de felicidad que le mostro el de azul al reconocerla. Por lo menos su alegría no se había disipado.

Leonardo por su parte no solo está feliz de escuchar su voz. Si no que no puede dejar de sonreír al poder ver aquellos dos puntos de colores. No le ve el rostro. Pero algo es algo. Por lo que sin consultarle primero a su cabeza si está bien o no lo que hace, avanza un poco más, quedando muy cerca de la niña. Lo que intenta después, hasta a Ami le sorprende.

El de azul con una de sus manos avanza ciegamente hacia uno de los ojos de la niña, la cual se queda quieta al ver la temblorosa mano acercándose. Lo que desea el de añil no es tocarle uno de sus ojos, y menos aun hacerle daño. Usando la pequeña luz como guía intenta llegar al cabello de la chica. El ángel notando lo que desea, toma la temblorosa mano entre las suyas, mucho más pequeñas que las de la tortuga. Y termina por guiarlo hasta la base de su cabeza. Iba algo perdido. Pero lo intento. Para la chica eso es un logro esplendido.

Una vez Leo siente sobre su palma la suave cabellera de su amiga, sonríe abiertamente. Era tan suave como se lo había imaginado. La vergüenza que sentía la primera vez que la vio, luego de tantos años ah desaparecido. Ellos siempre han sido amigos. Solo tenía que recordarlo.

Luego de unos segundos Ami le saluda, aun con la mano de su joven amigo sobre su pequeña cabeza.

-"Hola Leo, ah pasado un poco de tiempo pero aquí me tienes ¿cómo te encuentras?"-

La voz es algo infantil, pero bastante acogedora. Como el de una mamá pequeña. Leonardo no puede estar más feliz de que siga teniendo esa figura de niña. Después de todo es la única forma en la que puede recordarla. Retirando su mano del pelo de la chica contesta la pregunta.

-"Pues…supongo que no muy bien"- suspiro derrotado el joven líder. No sacaba nada con tratar de mentir, no podía negar que se sentía poco menos que devastado.

La niña lo mira fijamente sin que este lo note. Y contesta con algo de molestia en su voz.

-"lo sé…"-

Ami se encontraba en una posición difícil. Estaba muy triste. Y a la vez muy molesta. Por no decir que hervía de furia. Estaba enojada nuevamente con quien no debía y no podía evitarlo.

Sabía que las decisiones no las tomaba ella, sus funciones se regían solamente a obedecer. Le habían dejado en claro una vez se hayo frene a sus superiores, que debía mostrarse agradecida solo con el hecho de que le dieran a Leo otra oportunidad. Una cosa así no se le entregaba a cualquier mortal. Pero para ella Leo no era un mortal cualquiera. Su existencia era la prueba irrefutable de que la humanidad no estaba tan corrompida o muerta. Quizá no era propiamente un humano, pero era lo más parecido a como debería ser uno. Leo era alguien especial, eso nadie lograría sacárselo de la cabeza. El problema es que el destino les estaba jugando chueco a ambos. Quitarle la vista a su joven protegido había sido un acto que consideraba bastante cruel. Pero también entendía que era por el bien de Leo. Se lo habían explicado. Tenía que entender. El inconveniente en su caso, no era en ese sentimiento inmoral y poco ético del enojo. El problema es que no debía exteriorizarlo. Debía ser neutra. Fría. Igual que la vez anterior. Ella era un ángel. Un ser que debía ser capaz de controlar de la manera más lógica cualquier situación. Un ser que no debía mostrar emociones. Para los ángeles en general se les hacia fácil esa tarea. A ella se le izo fácil la tarea con todos los protegidos que tuvo. Se le había entrenado para ello. Pero el chico en cuestión era diferente. El solo hecho de mirarlo la hacía recordar cosas demasiado añejas para su gusto. No podía evitarlo. No podía actuar de la manera apropiada frente a Leonardo. Controlar su verdadero sentir era un reto enorme. Un reto que poco a poco perdía. Ahora ella debería guiarlo por un camino angosto, lleno de baches; y realmente no estaba muy segura de poder mantener el perfil bajo y paciente que había mantenido durante toda su vida celestial. Se le aria difícil. Pero no imposible. Intentaría. El tiempo le diría más tarde si había obrado bien. Ahora tenía que estabilizar al chico. Agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro trato de despejar sus ideas.

Poco tiempo. Mucha información. Tenía que ser rápida

-"Leo, tengo que informarte bien de lo que ah pasado ¿quieres escucharme?"-

El mayor no pudo sino sorprenderse de la extraña pregunta. Pero antes de poder decirle algo a su amiga; esta comenzó ah explicarle.

-"si tu no deseas escuchar algo, yo no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas. Mi deber es estar contigo. Pero tu deber no es ponerme atención. Puedes tomar lo que te digo. O ignorarlo. Eso es decisión tuya, yo no puedo objetar nada."

Leonardo guardo silencio frente a las frías palabras de su acompañante. Era muy extraño. Cuando la sintió llegar había sentido algo más que simple neutralidad. Y eso le había gustado. Había podido sentir algo además de su fuerte presencia. Un sentimiento de cansancio y tristeza le llego. Pero ahora sentía de nuevo como algo le impedía ver más allá. ¿Es que estaba enojada con él? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-"Leo no estoy enojada contigo, no has hecho nada malo, no es algo que tú o yo podamos controlar"- dice de manera más normal.-"no quiero ser brusca, lo lamento"

Por toda respuesta el de ojos azules bajo la mirada pensativo, y antes de que Ami pueda preguntar, Leo comenzó ah hablarle, sin disimular ni un solo grado su molestia

-"¿Eso será normal entre nosotros?"

Ami procesa la pregunta. Pero al no entenderla solo puede responder con otra pregunta más. Totalmente descolocada

-"¿Eso?" "¿a qué te refieres?"-

-"A que te metas en mi mente sin mi permiso"- Termina por decir el líder cruzando los brazos.

La pelinegra no puede contenerse y comienza a reírse. Este mal. Lo sabe. Pero que se le va a hacer. Aquella extraña pose de berrinche que le ha mostrado es lo suficientemente graciosa como para que cualquiera se hubiera echado a reír. Su tristeza se esfuma un poco. Pero recordando que ante ella no tiene solo a un niño sino a fuerte guerrero retoma su postura. Pero es algo tarde. Leo se ve bastante molesto. Quizá no ha podido ver como se ríe, pero haberla escuchado fue más que suficiente. La chica sonríe. Lo conoce desde hace tanto que sabe que debe hacer.

-"Leo, quizá quieras sentarte"-

El de añil mantiene su postura unos segundos más antes de suspirar y bajar los brazos. Pero antes de que intente tantear el piso con las manos, Ami tomándole una de ellas le ayuda a sentarse. Una vez que la chica ya lo ve cómodamente sentado comienza ah hablar

-"Entiendo muy bien que te moleste que entre en tu mente Leo, pero esta acción en parte es para ayudarte"

Leonardo escucha atentamente. Tratando de no emitir un juicio apresurado o de detener abruptamente sus palabras. Pero no importa lo que le diga la chica, la idea de meterse en pensamientos ajenos, sigue siendo de mala educación. No puede evitar querer enojarse con los dos pequeños puntos de colores.

La chica suspira cansada y termina por sentarse frente a él y comienza ah hablar, esta vez no como ángel. No como un guardián hacia su protegido. Le habla como Ami. Como su tierna amiga de la infancia.

-"Yo no siempre pude leerte la mente Leo, eso lo adquirí con el tiempo. Veras, cuando eras pequeños, a pesar de ser siempre un chico obediente, tu siempre fuiste risueño y hablador. Decías lo que pensabas y lo que te molestaba. Pero al crecer, las responsabilidades impuestas por tu padre lograron esconder ese lado de ti. Te volviste reservado y cada vez me costaba más saber, qué es lo que pensaba esa extraña cabeza tuya y por lo mismo no podía ayudarte demasiado"-

El joven líder abre los ojos de manera inconsciente al escuchar esa parte de su vida. Una parte que había tenido que saber esconder para poder hacerle frente a todas sus responsabilidades. No pudo llorar mas frente a sus hermanos porque eso implicaba debilidad, y un líder no podía ser débil. No podía expresar enojo, debía ser tolerante y además mantener a raya todas sus emociones. Sin importar de donde vinieran estas. Cualquier falta de su parte implicaría un desastre. O por lo menos eso creía.

La chica prosiguió con su relato

-"Cuando cumpliste los 12 años se me entrego el don de poder leer tu mente. Tú lo consideraras molesto. Pero si no fuera por esa pequeña ventaja, yo jamás habría adivinado que intentarías acabar con tu vida. Cuando observe tus acciones ese día pensé que querrías hacerlo. Pero jamás creí que lo arias. Después de todos los jóvenes a tu edad piensan más de una vez en terminar con sus problemas de esa forma. Pero casi siempre renuncian por temor. Tu caso no fue así, y solo cuando leí tu mente pude confirmar que te suicidarías, sin importar lo que pasara"

Leo se queda un tanto helado luego de la pequeña confesión que se le ah echo. Entiende ahora sus razones. Pero la idea sigue sin gustarle. La chica dejando escapar una pequeña risa termina por resolver el asunto antes de que se complique más

-"Muy bien señor educación, esta es mi propuesta"- dice como si fuera una animadora y poniendo un dedo sobre la frente del chico- "si eres capaz de contestarme con sinceridad y de no guardarte tus comentarios frente a mí, yo no meteré más en tu mente. Solo cuando estés en tu mundo y yo no tenga otra manera mas de comunicarme contigo lo haré. Ese es el trato ¿Aceptas?"-

Leonardo mira hacia al frente. A los dos puntos verde y rojo frente a él. No está encantado con la idea. Pero viendo en ese aporte una mejor opción acepta asintiendo lentamente. Confía ciegamente en su pequeña guardiana.

Entonces como si hubieran querido limpiar los ojos de Leo, el chico observa atónito a su amiga. Sentada frente a él. Con su enorme camisón blanco. Con una sonrisa ladeada. Con el pelo algo revuelto por donde paso su mano. Sin manchones. Sin niebla. Ami brilla espantando a la temible oscuridad. Proyectando un pequeño círculo de blancura.

Leo esta vez no logra contenerse. Y sin medirse toma de los hombros a la chica, abrazándola instantáneamente. Sin poder creer que la ve. Que la tiene contra sí. Que su pelo negro se enreda entre sus dedos. Sus dedos algo lastimados por las batallas vividas. Sus dedos de color verde. La ve y también puede verse. No puede creerlo.

Ami se deja abrazar, sintiendo el corazón acelerado de Leo pegado contra su pecho. Ella no puede estar más feliz. Leo ha dado un paso gigantesco sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ha confiado. Ha confiado ciegamente en su persona. La felicidad la inunda, pero bien sabe que debe calmarse. Si se descontrola perderá el dominio del pequeño cuerpo que ha creado y volverá a su estado original. Un ángel. Un ser celestial que a pesar de inspirar paz inspira temor. No puede permitirse ese error. Por lo que deja que Leo la abrace tan fuerte como desee, mientras ella se calma.

El de bandana azul no puede evitar creer que todo es un sueño. No quiere ilusionarse. Pero lo que siente, al darse cuenta de que ha podido ver a la chica es demasiado grande como para contenerlo y aprieta un poco más a Ami contra sí.

La niña no se queja. Quizá si fuera humana le hubiera roto un par de costillas. O le hubiera dificultado enormemente el acto de respirar. Pero para Ami ninguna de esas cosas importa. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no sabe lo que es respirar de verdad.

Luego de unos minutos la chica siente que ya es hora de decirle la verdad a Leo por fuerte y ruda que parezca. Además el tiempo que le queda es muy poco. Si no se da prisa tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Por lo que acariciándole la cabeza a Leo trata de demostrarle que todo está bien y que ya debe soltarle.

El de añil al sentir el suave tacto sobre su cabeza reacciona inmediatamente. Dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que tiene cerrados los brazos en torno a su amiga. Por lo que apenado enseguida la suelta. Sorprendido además de no haberla partido a la mitad.

La niña dándose cuenta de la preocupación que refleja el rostro de su amigo, sonríe para tranquilizarlo. Aun así, el chico se disculpa.

-"lo lamento…no quise…o sea si quise, es más lo hice… pero no fue mi intención..."

-"Leo"- le corta tajante mientras le mira- "todo está bien, no me has herido, tranquilo"

Leonardo más tranquilo también se relaja. Pero enseguida pregunta, ansioso, y preocupado de la respuesta

-"¿Ahora volveré a ver? ¿Veré a mis hermanos cuando vuelva?"

La felicidad que entonces tiene se esfuma al ver la cara de su amiga. La cual niega lentamente. Leo no entiende. Y por lo tanto busca en la mirada de la chica una explicación. Pero la niña lo mira fijamente sin decirle nada. Los minutos pasan y un silencio incomodo inunda el ambiente. La chica sin ninguna intención de hablarle, comienza a jugar con las puntas de su cabello, totalmente concentrada. El de azul entonces recuerda avergonzado que prometió decirle como se sentía, y lo que pensaba. Ella prometió que no se metería más en su mente. Por lo tanto no puede contestarle su muda pregunta como antes. Entendiendo entonces el problema, comienza el dialogo

-"¿Entonces cómo es que puedo verte?"- pregunta sonrojado

La niña sonríe abiertamente ante la pregunta mientras deja caer su cabello hacia atrás. Su protegido al fin se había dado cuenta. Pero en vez de responderle a secas su pregunta le contesta con otra más.

-"¿Quieres escuchar toda la información?"-

El chico asiente enseguida. Cansado de tantas vueltas.

-"Leo se te fue quitada la vista como pago para volver con tus hermanos. Pero aunque no lo creas, tus ojos si logran ver"

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"- interrumpe el de azul desesperado

-"si me dejas continuar, te explicare"- dice la chica, pacientemente.

Leo no sabe si quiere seguir escuchando. Ya las cosas no iniciaron bien. Le dicen que no ve pero que ve, ¿Qué clase de juego están jugando con su existencia? Le asusta saber lo que le depara el futuro. Pero picado por la curiosidad asiente y Ami sigue hablando

-"Tus ojos logran ver, pero tu no. Estos han sido separados de ti y por lo mismo tú no puedes controlar lo que ellos deseen expresar"- explica lo mejor que puede-"Por esa razón, lloras sin darte cuenta, o expresas lo que sientes a través de ellos. No te han quitado la vista literalmente Leo, lo que han hecho es quitarte el control sobre ellos"-

-"Pe…pero ¿Por qué?" – pregunta sorprendido y alarmado

-"No sé si te abras dado cuenta, pero desde que despertaste no has podido hacer nada por ti mismo, y tampoco has podido controlar lo que sientes"."Eso es lo que se ha querido para ti"- admite resumiendo la guardiana- "Ellos desean que te vuelvas dependiente de tu familia"

-"¿¡ESTAN LOCOS!?"

Leonardo preso nuevamente de la desesperación se para enseguida al escuchar la última parte de su sentencia. No puede hacer nada solo y resulta que eso es lo que quieren que pase. ¿Es que acaso se volvieron locos? Él no puede depender de sus hermanos. Es al revés. Sus hermanos deben depender de él. Esa es la ley. El orden natural. Para Leo intentar cambiar eso era como tratar de girar leyes universales como la gravedad o querer transformar el mar en sopa. Dentro de su mente eso no puede pasar. El no puede andar de sentimental todo el día. Debe ser fuerte, sereno. Su familia no podía enterarse de cómo se sintiera cada minuto del día, eso debía permanecer en secreto. Sus sentimientos con respecto a algunas cosas eran un secreto. Él no podía andar llorando cada vez que Rapha le gritara algo o andar triste por la casa cada vez que se acabara su cereal sin azúcar. Eso solo preocuparía más a sus ya tristes hermanos. Era ilógico. Estúpido. Poco razonable. Ridículo. Imposible. No podía ser. No podía permitir tal cosa.

El ángel respira profundo, llenando de aire pulmones que no existen, tratando de relajarse inútilmente, mientras ve como el chico camina de un lado a otro frente a ella. Exhalando. Bufando el aire. Moviendo la boca sin articular palabra. Ya sabía que eso pasaría. Ella había reaccionado igual. Quizá un poco peor. Bueno. Bastante peor

Cuando le avisaron de todos los detalles quedo pasmada. Y aunque rogo de rodillas que el castigo fuera disminuido solo obtuvo un rotundo no por respuesta. Y una frase para nada alentadora. Después de todo, ella había roto las reglas. Se había comunicado con Leo cuando este jamás la llamo. Le había rogado que le dijera sus hermanos donde se encontraba y luego había ayudado a Donny a darse cuenta de lo que el chico intentaba hacer. Dos faltas graves. Que ella también debería pagar. Había intervenido no una sino dos veces. Y no conforme con eso, había decidido seguir metiendo los pies dentro del mismo balde de agua, dándole algo más de fuerza a Raphael cuando este al fin dio con su hermano; ayudándolo a correr. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Y por esa misma razón no podían castigarla. Por lo menos no todavía. Ya que antes de hacerlo ella debía arrepentirse de corazón haber desobedecido. Pero muy por el contrario se sentía orgullosa de sus actos. Ayudaría a Leo aunque le costara su propio deseo. Aunque le costara perder.

Enfocando la vista nuevamente en el círculo blanco, siguió mirando a su afligido protegido. La tarea de hacer a Leo un ser dependiente de su familia era una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Lo sabía bien. El chico en cuestión no dejaría que le ayudaran. Trataría de resolver el asunto solo. Y se culparía de todo lo que no lograra. Más que una ayuda, Ami sentía que estaban empeorando la situación. Y maldecir o reclamar no arreglaría nada.

Por otra parte había observado que los hermanos de Leo parecían haber aprendido una o dos cosas de lo sucedido. La primera que su hermano no era de titanio indestructible, y la segunda de que él los amaba literalmente más que a su vida. Presenciar los cambios que estos había sufrido mientras el de azul estaba inconsciente habían sido gratos de ver. Ahora quedaba esperar que Leo creyera un poco en estos cambios. Lo cual tampoco sería tarea fácil. Un suspiro de su parte es todo lo que necesita para animarse a sí misma a continuar.

Leonardo por otro lado, cansado de moverse, había terminado por volver a sentarse. Abrumado con todo lo que pasaría. Realmente no podía hacer lo que pedían. Ami viendo que el chico ya había desahogado un poco su molestia volvió a acercársele. Y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto de comprensión comenzó a hablarle otra vez.

-"no todo es tan malo Leo…recuerda que no estás solo"-

-"Es fácil para ti decirlo…"

La chica comprime enseguida cualquier sentimiento de dolor que pueda surgir en ella. Como debe hacerlo. Como esperan que lo haga. Su deber y su obligación es ser fuerte. Pero las palabras duelen más que los golpes. Mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior concentra su cabeza. En este momento debe ser lógica. No sentimental. Pero su mente como vil traidora le recuerda enseguida su desgraciada posición. No es fácil. Jamás ha sido fácil. Por lo menos no para ella.

Entiende al chico, no solo por la razón de ser su protectora. Lo entiende y sabe que no es fácil. Sabe lo que es estar perdido. Sabe lo que es sentirse lastimado y asustado. Lo sabe, lo ha sentido. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que pedirle que entienda. Aunque su mente le grite otra cosa. En momentos así, tiene que ser lo que no tuvo en momentos de debilidad. Aunque su silencio le rompiera el alma en miles de partes desiguales. No podía decirle que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo ella también cumplía un castigo. Un castigo eterno que terminaría por matarla dos veces.

El de añil notando el silencio en el que ha se ha sumergido la chica levanta la mirada otra vez, topándose con ambos ojos vidriosos. A punto de llorar. Leo sabe que uno de esos ojos corresponde a su propio interior. Pero tiene más que claro que el otro es totalmente propio de Ami. Sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza provocando un eco que va decayendo a medida que le llega el entendimiento. Reparando en lo que ha dicho trata de disculparse. Pero antes de hacerlo ve algo que se lo impide. El camisón de la pequeña niña está roto en la parte de abajo. Como mordido por una criatura salvaje. Y la manga derecha, desplazada por algún movimiento de la chica esconde un enorme rasguño. Tres garras rojas incrustadas en la carne blanca. Tres líneas enormes que rodean la piel en un podrido semicírculo perfecto. Una herida aun abierta de la cual no brota sangre, pero si la asquerosa esencia del miedo y el sudor. Leo no puede creerlo. Su guardiana ha sido herida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que un ser celestial también podía ser herido? ¿Y si era herido, podía morir?

La niña sumergida en sus amargos recuerdos no nota la escrutadora mirada que le dedica Leo hasta que es demasiado tarde. Golpea mentalmente su poco cuidado y en un movimiento rápido pero torpe trata de volver a cubrirse el brazo derecho con la manga de su camisón. La acción es tan mal efectuada que solo aumenta la curiosidad y la preocupación del joven quelonio. Quien solo atina a gritar alarmado

-"¡¿Qué te paso en el…?!"

Pero antes de poder continuar el sonido de un gruñido lejos de sus posiciones hace que calle abruptamente. La chica dándose vuelta pone atención. Olvidándose de la pregunta formulada a medias de Leonardo. Un gruñido más fuerte y gutural que el anterior, le indica que el tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Ahora las reglas han cambiado. La vida del chico está en sus manos. Por lo que tomando la cara de Leo entre sus dos manos comienza a hablar. Rápida pero calmadamente.

-"Aquí no puedo responder a tu pregunta. Debes irte, ahora"

Pero para Leonardo abandonar a su amiga luego de lo que ha visto no es ninguna opción. Un rugido más fuerte que el anterior se escucha. ¿Más fuerte o más cercano? Se pregunta el de azul. La chica sabiendo lo que se avecina se pone frente al chico, protectoramente. Y en esa posición se dirige hacia él. Esta vez no se molesta en ocultar su voz un tanto preocupada y dura.}

-"Leo tienes que irte, detrás de ti se abrirá un portal, en cuanto se abra salta, no te atrevas a mirar atrás"

Pero el chico no está dispuesto a marcharse. Algo ha herido a Ami. Y esa misma cosa puede que la vuelva a atacar. No puede irse. No puede abandonarla

El sonido de enormes pisadas se hace audible entonces para él. Algo enorme se acerca. Algo con dientes. Algo con garras. Algo que le inspira terror sin siquiera saber que es. Algo que logro herir a su ángel.

La chica no se mueve de su posición. Maldiciendo internamente el no haber dejado bien noqueada a esa cosa minutos atrás. La primera batalla que tuvo fue difícil. Y sabe que se hará más difícil entre más aplace toda la información que posee. Pero su protegido no está listo. No puede contarle la real amenaza. En este momento no hay opciones ni salidas. Solo una tajante decisión. Mandarlo de vuelta lo más rápido que pueda. Si se queda morirá. Y si muere nada habrá valido la pena. Y ella no está dispuesta a ver más sangre a su alrededor a menos que sea suya. Concentrando parte de su energía abre la puerta hacia el mundo de Leo. Y girándose ordena al paralizado chico.

-"Tienes que irte , no es una opción, ni una pregunta Leo, es una orden"

Leonardo la mira asustado. Pero la chica le devuelve una extraña sonrisa. Una parecida a la que forma Raphael al eliminar a sus contrincantes. El parecido es tan extraordinario que incluso cree escuchar la voz de Rapha en vez del de la niña.

-"Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, no mires solo el pequeño envase Leo, no intentes subestimarme"-

Explica burlonamente mientras una enorme espada de luz nace de su mano derecha, tan enorme que es imposible que su pequeño cuerpo pueda sostenerla. Más lo hace con una enorme facilidad. Y no conforme con sorprender a Leo con eso la levanta blandiéndola antes de apoyar parte de la enorme hoja sobre uno de sus hombro. La sonrisa de la chica crece al igual que la estupefacción del joven ninja. Aun así, Leonardo intenta rebatirle. No tan convencido como al principio

-"Pe…pero…"

Ami sabiendo bien que nada convencerá a Leo de que se marche, toma el asunto en sus manos. No tiene tiempo de discutir. No tiene tiempo de hablar pausadamente como siempre. Y realmente gritar no le gusta en absoluto. Aun así debe ser ruda con su protegido en este caso. La bestia está cerca. Casi encima de ellos. Por lo que bajando la espada avanza hasta el chico abrazándolo. Leo no entiende lo que sucede, y tampoco alcanza a preguntar. Lo último que oye es un rugido ensordecedor y un "Lo siento" silencioso de Ami que parece incrustarse en sus oídos. En el último segundo su ángel lo lanza hacia el portal. Con apenas las yemas de sus dedos la niña a despedido hacia atrás a Leo con una fuerza impresiónate. La sonrisa triste de Ami desaparece junto con la luz que le absorbe.

Entonces Despierta. Asustado. Pero sin sudor. Asustado y sin sus ojos nuevamente.

A Leonardo le toma un par de minutos calmarse y otros pocos minutos más asimilar que está ciego de nuevo. La tristeza se abre camino de nuevo en su corazón. Era irónico. La luz que lo había consumido lo había devuelto al mundo de las tinieblas. Despedirse de sus ojos no era una tarea fácil. Las lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas sin su permiso, demostrando nuevamente su verdadero sentir. Ahora no podía esconder la verdad que parecía refregarse ante su propia nariz. Ciego y asustado. Ciego y desorientado.

El dolor escapando en forma líquida de sus ojos lo perturba y no puede evitar tratar de apartarlas con las manos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloro? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejo que las emociones vencieran? No lo sabía. No lo recordaba. Simplemente se presentaban puntos muertos de su memoria cuando intentaba obtener una respuesta.

Sube sus brazos y refriega con fuerza sus ausentes ojos. Tratando de ordenarles que detengan tan penoso acto. No quiere llorar. No quiere sentirse débil. Lo único que desea es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aunque los chicos le siguieran gritando. Aunque tuviera que seguir sufriendo en silencio. Todo lo que quiere es que le devuelvan lo que le quitaron.

Cuando despertó en el laboratorio de Donny y logro calmarse, pensó que ya no sufriría más por sus ojos. Que lo afrontaría. Que se sobrepondría de una forma u otra. Que terminaría por acostumbrarse y seria todo tan fácil como al principio. Pero realmente había sido como caer en el infierno veces. Su mente ya no creía las mentiras que el mismo se creaba. La falta de su vista le recordaría el error más grande que había cometido. Pero también le recordaría su decisión.

Bien pudo irse por el lado fácil. Irse. Largarse de una vez a donde le correspondía. Fuera para bien o mal. Dejar de una vez toda su carga sobre el mesón y decir que lo había intentado. Que había fracasado. Pero que por lo menos había tratado. Pero decidido, había elegido caminar por las espinas, con la esperanza de llegar a ser feliz nuevamente al lado de los suyos. La realidad era otra. Hasta el momento las espinas no habían hecho otra cosa más que crecer de manera apresurada y firme. ¿Cómo le devolvería la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban los chicos? ¿Cómo los cuidaría si no podía cuidar ni del? ¿Qué sería de su persona? Eran tantas las preguntas que llegaban a su mente que no podía ni contarlas, o mucho menos resolverlas. Todo lo que rogaba era haber tomado la decisión correcta, y la única manera en que podría averiguarlo era llegando al final del camino.

Levantando sus dos brazos trata de ver sus manos. Manos que pudo ver en el extraño mundo donde Ami lo había invocado. Ahora es claro no puede verlos. Ni las heridas ni el color verde pistacho que lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos. No hay nada más que la oscuridad y su propio dolor interno. Derrotado deja que las lágrimas corran por su cara. Esta vez sin apartarlas. Las acepta. Acepta su dolor y su pena. Acepta haberse equivocado. Pero no acepta estar vencido. Se pondrá de pie. Logrará salir adelante cueste lo cueste.

"_Un paso a la vez Leo, recuerda que no estás solo"_

La voz de Ami le llega despacio. Tranquilizando sus alterados nervios y cortando su llanto. La imagen de ser lanzado hacia el portal repercute haciendo que se sobresalte. Había olvidado por completo en el estado que dejo a su guardiana. Había dejado sola a su amiga sabiendo que algo enorme se le acercaba. Y no solo eso. Ami también estaba herida. Tal combinación solo acarreaba desastre en su ya alterada conciencia. Pero una suave risa envuelve el lugar. La chica entiende sus preocupaciones y termina por calmarlo

"_Estoy bien, tranquilo. Nos volveremos a ver, solo ten paciencia"_

Leo se queda estático esperando algo más aparte de aquellas pobres palabras. Pero al parecer sin nada más que decir la chica desaparece nuevamente, dejándolo con sus dudas internas. Leo respira irritado, aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la chica; pero acepta el consejo de Ami. Paciencia. Solo un poco de paciencia. Él tenía bastante. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

El movimiento brusco de una mano contra su pecho lo hace reaccionar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones internas y haciendo que mire rápidamente hacia abajo .Al darse cuenta de que no ve nada se permite golpearse la frente con la mano derecha. No veía, eso era cierto, pero no podía evitar actuar de forma instintiva. Tendría que adaptarse.

Otro manotazo y un par de palabras mal dichas, terminan por darle a entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Como un golpe estático a sus adormiladas neuronas, recuerda que no está solo en su habitación. Mike inquieto en sus sueños le ha dado un manotazo, quizá pensando que le quitaba la última rebanada de pizza al más gruñón de la casa. Poniendo atención a su alrededor escucha también como Rapha ronca quedamente frente a él, mientras Donny balbucea cosas que escapan de su entendimiento. Y sin contenerse deja escapar una pequeña risa con los ojos aun vidriosos. Sus pequeños hermanos aún estaban dormidos.

El mayor acomodándose dejo que las mantas y el calor de sus hermanos le entregaran de nuevo la sensación de cansancio. Jamás fue bueno para quedarse más tiempo del debido en la cama. Y menos recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez. Pero no puede evitar querer ser irresponsable en esta ocasión. Quiere escuchar a Don hablar de cosas raras y sin sentido contra su caparazón. Oír al de anaranjado como ruega entre sueños al de rojo que no lo golpee, sentir la sinfonía algo inarmónica de los ronquidos de Raph. No entiende porque. Pero cosas tan insignificantes como escucharlos dormir lo reconforta, haciéndolo sentir seguro y en casa. Por lo que decide quedarse unos minutos más recostado.

Pero el estado de relajación en el que se sumerge dura poco. Su sentido del deber lo obliga a levantarse luego de unos minutos. El estómago del más pequeño había comenzado a rugir como provisto de vida propia. Casi como la criatura a la que no vio. Acostumbrado a que Mike siempre tuviera hambre no le tomo mucha importancia al principio. Pero cuando los estómagos de los otros dos hermanos le hicieron compañía al primero, se dio cuenta de que tenía que preparar de comer. No tenía muy en claro que cosa podría preparar en su estado, pero escuchando la huelga poco amistosa de las tripas de Mike, se dijo que cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Girándose despacio logro quedar de espaldas. Incomodo en totalidad. Solo de esa forma podría salir sin despertar a los más pequeños, que gracias a Dios lo habían dejado de apretujar en algún momento de la noche. Tomando algo de impulso logro ponerse de pie. Pero se vio obligado a sentarse nuevamente.

Al pararse casi pudo asegurar lo que se sentía cuando se era arrollado por un tráiler y sus piernas débiles, se doblaron como un par de fideos, negándose a caminar. Resignado se quedó otros 5 minutos sentado sobre la cama, afirmándose su mareada cabeza. No veía girar el mundo, pero podía sentir como este se movía bajo sus pies, generándole una sensación nada agradable. Volviendo entonces a escuchar la guerra bélica que se desataba dentro del estomago de su pequeño hermanito, intento nuevamente ponerse de pie. Esta vez sus piernas pudieron sostener su peso y aunque aún se sentía mareado comenzó a caminar.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir de la cama y quedarse en silencio. Tenía que verificar que sus hermanos seguían descansando. Por lo que agacho la cabeza y puso total atención a cualquier movimiento o extraño sonido que pudieran captar sus oídos. Pasados unos segundos se dio cuenta de que su maniobra había sido un total éxito. Los chicos ni siquiera lo habían sentido. Un punto a su favor. El juego había empezado de maravilla. Y eso que solo era el primer tiempo.

Agachándose entonces, avanzando de rodillas por sobre el cobertor, y tomando la orilla de la frazada arropo mejor a sus hermanos. Una vez listo ese asunto, volvió a enderezarse. Salir de la cama no había sido tan difícil, por lo que animado giro en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. Ahora tenía que salir de su cuarto. Esta tarea fue más sencilla. Su habitación era grande pero no tenía ningún mueble más que la cama y un velador pequeño a la izquierda de la misma. Nunca agradecería lo suficiente el no tener más muebles que los necesarios. Levantando sus manos camino hasta chocar contra la pared y una vez sintió la puerta bajo sus palmas la abrió lentamente. Fácil. Eso había sido muy fácil.

-"Dos puntos para Leonardo"- dijo sonriente

Al cruzar el umbral su cuerpo pareció congelarse. Su mente atareada le recordó la fecha actual. Estaban a mediados de otoño. El frio de las mañanas era algo usual. Pero no podía volver a su habitación a por un sweater más grueso. Si lo intentaba podría ejecutar alguna mala maniobra que lo enviaría derecho al fracaso. No podía retroceder. Sus hermanos necesitaban descansar. Y el necesitaba preparar algo de comer

Girándose cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó pensando en un punto muy importante. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la hora que era. ¿Era hora del desayuno o del almuerzo?, tristemente ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría ni ver la hora sin ayuda de los chicos.

Pero la tristeza le duro bastante poco, si no podía ver la hora, la tocaría. Sonaba ridículo pero eso era más o menos lo que intentaría hacer. Lo primero era hallar un reloj. Al final del pasillo había uno. Recordaba el día exacto en el que le puso pila. El mismo puso ese dichoso aparato. Solo debía avanzar, pasar de largo las escaleras y descolgar el reloj del muro. Siguiendo su instinto avanzo con las manos al frente. Una vez choco con la pared levanto los brazos hacia arriba en busca de su objetivo. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera seguía sin sentir la forma redonda del reloj.

El chico no entendía que pasaba. El reloj siempre había estado ahí ¿se habría roto? ¿Estaría en el taller de Donny? ¿Se abría equivocado de pared? sin nadie a quien preguntarle siguió tanteando la pared. Salto un par de veces, pensando que estaría más arriba, pero lo único que obtuvo fue aumentar su ya creciente mareo. Deslizando los brazos junto a la pintura descascarada se rindió.

-"Un punto para los malos…"- susurro despacio

Era hora de buscar otra solución. Siempre hay una salida. Y sonriendo ante una loca idea se dirige hacia donde cree están las escalera, totalmente resuelto. Si no sabía qué hora era prepararía un desayuno-almuerzo. Se demoraría más, pero no se equivocaría. Esta vez no hubo puntos. Nadie ganaba, nadie perdía. Era un empate. Esperaba ganar al final de día.

Después de todo el sí tenía una ventaja sobre el enemigo. Conocía a la perfección su casa. Solo debía ubicarse y sabría hacia dónde dirigirse. Todo lo que debía rogar es que no le hubieran cambiado los muebles del living de lugar. Pero si lo habían hecho, de todas maneras se arreglaría. Ahora solo tenía que planear que aria para los chicos. Si había huevos en la nevera prepararía tortillas. Leche achocolatada para el más pequeño, café cargado para Rapha y jugo de naranja para Donny. Además de las infaltables tostadas y el cereal de hojuelas de maíz sin azúcar. Con eso iniciaría el menú. Y no necesitaría despertar a los chicos. El olor de la comida despertaría a Mike, que luego terminaría por despertar a los demás. Rapha saldría persiguiendo al de anaranjado escaleras abajo, luego de que este consiguiera despertarlo y Donny como buen pacifista trataría de calmarlo. Y de esta manera los tres terminarían en la puerta de la cocina. Matemática simple. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero para que el llegara a la cocina, debía bajar las escaleras. La pregunta era ¿cómo? Las barandas de la dichosa escalera ya no existían. No tendría de donde afirmarse. Bien podría sentarse y bajar de esa manera un tanto penosa. Pero si no había otra forma…

Deslizando sus manos por el barandal de madera camina despacio, escuchando como rebota cada uno de sus pasos en el suave alfombrado de la casa, sintiendo el rose áspero de la madera contra su mano. El silencio de la casa es sublime y precioso. Su propio corazón parece ser lo único que emite un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. Era casi como estar meditando en el dogo al lado de su padre. Lleno de tranquilidad, rodeado de armonía. Respira profundo llenándose de los olores de la mañana, tratando de inmortalizar algo que no puede ver pero si sentir. Una voz en su cabeza parece reírse feliz mente con voz infantil y soñadora. Recordándole que estaba vivo. Y que vivir era lo más hermoso que podía pasarle. Perdido en su letargo oye también una voz imperiosa que le ordena seguir avanzando. Una voz dura y ronca. No es Ami. No es la voz infantil de antes. Recobrándose se da cuenta de que se ah quedado estático, probablemente a mitad del pasillo.

La última voz desaparece enseguida, dejándolo algo asustado y extrañado. No entiende muy bien que acaba de pasar. Pero agradece en silencio que algo de paz haya podido llegar hasta él. La necesitaba.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire termina por relajarse y des tensionar los músculos de su cuerpo. Una vez listo avanza nuevamente a ciegas por el pasillo. Un poco más feliz que cuando se despertó. Más tarde le preguntaría a su guardiana a quien había logrado escuchar hablar desde dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ahora sintiéndose renovado camina más rápido sosteniéndose del delgado barandal. Una vez deja de sentirlo bajo su mano se da cuenta de que ha llegado a su próximo desafío

La escalera de casa tenía más historia que todos los muebles de la casa juntos. Jugando en ella perdió su primer diente de leche por el cual le dieron la primera moneda de su vida. Oxidada y inservible. Pues con yenes no podías comprar nada en la enorme Nueva York. Mike creo su primera gran maniobra en patineta sobre la misma. Se torció un pie y no pudieron salir en una semana, pero su hermanito no paro de sonreír victorioso durante los siete días que duro su convalecencia. Don se cayó y decidido a que no le pasara a nadie más la tapizo con el mismo alfombrado de arriba. No porque el golpe le hubiera dolido a Donny sino porque el que más sufrió con la caída fue el mismo. Cuando vio que tropezaba se había lanzado sin dudarlo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos para protegerlo, girándose para que todo el golpe fuera recibido por su espalda, y no por la de su tranquilo hermano. La delgada escala también había recibido severos golpes de un enojado Rapha cuando aun no tenía su preciado saco personal. Las marcas de los puños del más temperamental estaban marcadas en casi todos los escalones. Su propio padre había corrido una vez despavorido por ellas cuando los vio llegar de una misión mas ensangrentados de lo normal. La escalera fue lo primero que construyeron juntos para poder crear las habitaciones donde ahora dormían. Cada escalón tenía una historia tan larga como ellos mismos.

Dándose cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedado pegado en sus recuerdos, toma su labor. Lo primero que hace es agacharse, mientras baja las manos en busca del seguro y estable piso, pero la misma voz que anteriormente escuchara en su cabeza se lo impide. El puede. El siempre ah podido. Solo debe ir más lento, solo eso. No tiene por que rebajarse a pedir ayuda. No tiene por que actuar como un niño. El puede bajar la condenada escalera de forma normal y civilizada. El era un guerrero. Un líder y el hermano mayor ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer?

Cada palabra se incrusta poco a poco en su mente y no puede hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón a la desconocida y penetrante voz. Olvidándose entonces de su primera táctica se endereza rápidamente, como para evitar sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya se siente y comienza a bajar despacio. Primero apoya el pie derecho, lo ubica bien en el escalón y una vez seguro, pone el pie izquierdo en el mismo escalón. Dándose cuenta de que no fue tan difícil vuelve a hacer lo mismo con el segundo escalón. Lo logra. No fue tan complicado. Sonríe irónicamente al pensar que solo faltan once escalones más. Pero el número se ve claramente reducido en tan solo dos segundos.

Al bajar el tercer escalón un pequeño mareo lo hace ladearse hacia la derecha. Aun cuando trata de mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos, su cuerpo se niega a obedecer. Y dando un paso en falso hacia la derecha todo soporte bajo su pie desaparece. Trata de atenerse a algo moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente al darse cuenta de que cae sin remedio. Pero el aire se desliza entre ellos al igual que lo hace con el resto de su cuerpo. La sensación de la caída le duele más que el duro golpe. Un grito desgarrador escapa de sus labios en el mismo segundo que cae, sin poder reprimirlo dentro de su boca. Cortándole por segundos la respiración. El sonido seco de su espalda contra el cemento le deja un eco mortal hueco.

Se había caído de las escaleras sin poder evitarlo. Había llegado lejos, pero no lo suficiente. Ya no era el fuerte y temerario intrépido. Ahora solo era Leonardo, o lo poco que quedaba aun de él. Había fracasado en algo tan básico como querer ir hacia la cocina. Las emociones lo superaron nuevamente. Y estando semi contorsionado contra el sofá de la sala y la estructura de madera, comenzó a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno xD, me tarde un poquito pero al fin salió. Me disculpo e estado tapada en exámenes últimamente y no eh podido ni respirar.

Gracias a todas (Y todos si es que hay) por sus comentarios, espero no hayan perdido interés en la historia (ya que queda para largo xD) y espero de todo corazón que les guste esta continuación.

Y como siempre las tortugas no son mías, Leo no es mío (T-T) y solo gano felicidad con subir esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Raphael no estaba molesto. No estaba ni remotamente enojado. Lo que sentía era pura y soberbia ira corriendo por cada célula de su cuerpo. Furia en su estado elemental.

Estaba cómoda y plácidamente dormido cuando escucho un grito seguido de un fuerte golpe. Cansado y con los ojos, ardiendo en sueño, no se molesto en levantarse. Miguel Ángel. Debe haber sido Miguel Ángel. Se dijo a sí mismo. El enano era realmente ruidoso a cualquier hora del día, sobre todo en las mañanas, no tenía porque preocuparse. Con algo de suerte podría volver a dormirse enseguida. Arropándose entonces hasta arriba trato de conciliar el sueño perdido. El cómodo futon lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Futon y no hamaca.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error. No estaba en su habitación. Y adivinar en cual se encontraba no era difícil. El olor de Leonardo estaba incrustado en todas partes. En la cama, en su ropa, metido hasta lo más profundo de su nariz. La visión de todo lo vivido en esa semana corre como una película en blanco y negro acelerándole los latidos. La visión de la mano suave y a la vez herida de leo sobre su cara es la última escena que sucede ante sus ojos. La reacción algo tardía lo hace saltar y correr todas las mantas de su cuerpo para mirar fijamente a la izquierda. Esta casi seguro de lo que encontrara, tan seguro que ruega por estar equivocado. Pero el destino simplemente le mostro lo que ya esperaba.

Leo, el gran líder, el cual había atentado contra su vida hace tan solo unos días, El que había despertado hace quizá 12 horas, él mismo que ahora se encontraba ciego, su queridísimo hermano mayor, no estaba en la condenada cama.

La primera palabra que sale de su boca ese nuevo día es una enorme y bien pronunciada insolencia. Casey de seguro le habría invitado una cerveza al escucharlo. Alabando la mejoría de su lenguaje callejero. Pero Rapha no tiene tiempo para una cerveza, ni para palabras halagadoras. Sentado sobre la cama se da cuenta de que el grito que a escuchado no era de Mike, si no de Leo.

Sus otros dos hermanos ahora despiertos por los movimientos del de rojo se miraron entre si antes de mirar al puesto vacio a sus costados. Para sorpresa de todos, la misma insolencia que soltara Raphael, salió de las bocas de los dos menores al unísono.

- "¡MIERDA!"-

Los chicos con el sueño aun pegado a sus cuerpos corren fuera de la habitación, una vez logran quitar la tonelada de frazadas que los cubren. Rapha abre la puerta con la fuerza que lo caracteriza, provocando que esta rebote contra el marco de madera. El sonido seco y el frio que los abraza logra despertarlos un poco más. Raphael corre hacia su propio cuarto despavorido y preocupado, pensando lo peor; su habitación no era el desastre apocalíptico que era la pieza de Mike, pero a diferencia de todos sus hermanos, él era el que tenía más cantidad de objetos pesados, quizá su hermano sin darse cuenta, había pisado alguna de las miles de pesas que siempre estaban en el suelo y ahora gracias a ese descuido, tendría que rogar para que este no se hubiera quebrado una pierna o partido la cabeza.

Donny también se dirigió a su habitación, el cual se había transformado en un desastre luego de que su hermano les preguntara si querían dormir con él. Sabía que debía haber dejado ordenado, pero el cansancio más la alegría de saber que su hermano estaba con ellos nuevamente, habían hecho que dejara de lado una obligación que considero innecesaria en su momento. Graso error. Su cuarto era una especia de bomba de tiempo. Un segundo laboratorio. Un peligro. No quería pensar que su hermano mayor se hubiera caído sobre su escritorio, o sobre el galón de nitrógeno líquido que guardaba detrás del cubo de basura. No quería pensarlo.

Mike fue el único que no se dirigió a su habitación. A diferencia de los otros dos sabía bien que Leo no osaría poner un solo pie en las diferentes piezas, sin antes pedir permiso. Eso estaba en su sangre, en cada cromosoma de su extenso ADN. Leo jamás invadiría la privacidad de uno de sus hermanitos. Por lo que siguiendo esa teoría se dirigió al baño del segundo piso, pensando que tal vez su hermano había intentado bañarse y había resbalado dentro de la tina. Pero los tres hermanos se encontraron con lo mismo.

Nada. Vacio. Todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado ellos.

Raphael nuevamente fue el primero en darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en el segundo piso. Sin dudarlo corrió hasta las escaleras pensando en donde estaría Leonardo. Planeando que hacer para encontrarlo. Pero toda acción de contingencia queda en el olvido una vez pisa la enorme escalera de madera

Leo abatido y triste luego de haberse golpeado contra el frio suelo, había comenzado a llorar. Sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. Pero luego de un rato sobreponiéndose un poco a sus sentimientos, después de casi haberse roto el caparazón, intento ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas, casi por arriba de su cabeza, le obstruían cualquier intento de movimiento.

La espalda le dolía horrores, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Cada pequeño impulso que lograba darse a si mismo terminaba por mandarlo al mismo lugar. Haciendo que su cabeza golpeteara incesantemente con el respaldo de algo. Por lo que con las lágrimas aún corriendo, se quedo quieto. Tratando de pensar en una solución.

No tenía idea de que cosa tenia detrás de él, por lo que estirando las manos comenzó a tantear el objeto. Era suave. Pero no tanto como Ogima. Y era bastante mullido. Dándose cuenta de lo que tocaban sus manos era el sillón se relajo. Por lo menos su cabeza había aterrizado en el sofá y no en el televisor.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio intento ponerse de pie otra vez, pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara no podía moverse. Levantaba sus brazos en busca de algo que afirmarse, trataba de rodar hacia algún costado, se contorsionaba tratando de por lo menos lograr acomodarse, pero nada. Respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad comenzó a desesperarse. Las lágrimas se le saltaban tanto por la frustración como por el esfuerzo.

Si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado que sentía lo más probable es que hubiera gritado que estaba enojado. Que estaba molesto. Que lo único que quería era poder preparar el maldito desayuno sin romperse una pierna en el proceso. Que todo lo que quería era estar completo de nuevo.

Se sentía vacio, roto. Como si la caída hubiera terminado por romper un jarrón que ya estaba trisado. Todos sus sentimientos parecían estar regados por el salón de la casa. Su esencia triste y desesperada salpicaba las paredes envolviéndolo nuevamente en su pequeño abismo de desesperación. El mismo se encontraba en ese momento descompuesto en pedazos. Y sumado a toda su tristeza estaba la rabia. Había fallado en algo sumamente sencillo ¿Cómo cuidaría a sus hermanos si no podía cuidarse a sí mismo? En ese momento no lo tenía claro, pero tenía que encontrarle una respuesta a esa pregunta. No podía descuidar a los suyos. Leo sabía bien que el enemigo no tendría piedad con ellos. Por lo mismo no podía ser piadoso consigo.

Leonardo sin darse cuenta, se estaba transformado en su propio verdugo. Se estaba destruyendo de manera lenta y dolorosa. Y no podía detenerse. Las obligaciones y su deber estaban antes que todo. Antes que su propio bienestar. Antes que su vida misma. Siempre había sido de esa manera. El que ahora estuviera ciego solo le sumaba otra dificultad. Una más de las miles que siempre había tenido. Sus hermanos jamás le habían hecho las cosas fáciles. Su padre jamás le hiso las cosas fáciles. Enfermo, exhausto, cansado y lleno de dolor había cumplido con su deber. Las cosas no eran muy diferentes ahora.

Leo no esperaba cambios. Había sentido la preocupación de sus hermanos y era obvia la razón por la cual se comportaban así. El había intentado matarse. Había intentado desaparecer. No lo olvidaba. Por eso entendía el extraño actuar de los chicos para con él. Tenía que aceptar que jamás pensó que sus hermanos se comportarían así. No recordaba ni una sola vez que Rapha hubiera intentado consolarlo o hacerlo sentir seguro. No recordaba que Donny fuera tan sincero y cariñoso. No recordaba que Mike su hubiera preocupado por el anteriormente. No recordaba nada igual y eso le entristecía. Sabía que el cariño que ahora le profesaban venia atado al miedo, a la culpa de sentirse responsables. Pero solo eso. Una vez superaran ese temor las cosas volverían a ser las mismas. Rapha volvería a alejarse, Donny volvería a enclaustrarse en su laboratorio y Mike volvería a ser el pequeño desobediente de siempre. El volvería a quedarse solo, y esta vez en medio de la penumbra.

Sin importar los sucesos que habían pasado Leonardo seguía creyendo firmemente una mentira. Una mentira que había hecho que su corazón se estrujara hasta dejarlo seco y hueco. Permitiéndole respirar y moverse, pero no sonreír o reírse con la misma fuerza que tenía en su ya perdida infancia. Leo en el fondo de su alma tenia marcado con fuego del infierno cada frase despiadada y cruel. Cada mirada de odio y desprecio. Había tratado de olvidarlas. Se había repetido de manera incesante y persistente que sus hermanos solo se habían enojado. Que lo que decían no era verdad. Y había logrado creer sus propias palabras, dichas en medio de la tristeza de la noche. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de que solo trataba de negar algo que ya sabía. Sus hermanos no le amaban. Quizá le tenían algo de aprecio o un poquito de cariño. Como un dueño quiere a su mascota. Pero jamás le habían amado y sin importar lo que le dijeran él no podía dejar de pensar que tenía la razón.

Su padre era un asunto aparte. Nunca entendió muy bien que fue lo que hizo para que este cambiara tan drásticamente. Jamás fue el padre más amoroso del mundo, pero algo de cariño y atención les dedicaba todos los días. Pero entre mas crecía, esas pequeñas muestras de cariño que les entregaba, se fueron haciendo cada vez más austeras y secas. Hasta el punto donde termino siendo solo un discípulo y el su maestro. La imagen infantil que tenia de su padre se fue borroneando con el tiempo, dejando solo la imagen imponente de a quien debía a obedecer y rendir cuentas. La espalda ancha de su padre era lo único que podía observar en medio de su tristeza. Las palabras como "debes ser fuerte" seguían rebotando en su cabeza ya llena de complicaciones. El nunca quiso ser el líder. No pidió ese lugar. El se sentía feliz siendo solamente Leonardo. Leonardo el hijo. Leonardo el hermano. No el intrépido líder. Ni el heredero del clan.

Su habitación era el único testigo de las miles de veces que rogo por un destino diferente. Por un cambio. Pero no podía negar que su padre había tomado la decisión correcta. Amaba a sus hermanos y sabia que eran capaces de grandes cosas si se proponían trabajar en equipo; él asunto residía en que cada uno era más inmaduro que el anterior. No eran capaces de controlarse o abandonar el orgullo incluso en situaciones de urgencia. Su padre le había impuesto un cargo, el había aceptado. La bandana azul que reposaba sobre su velador en las largas horas de vigilia era el símbolo irrefutable que lo hacía levantarse todos los días. Cuidar, proteger y mantener unida a la familia. Y había logrado cumplir todos sus deberes, a paso lento y constante, pero no pudo con la última.

Su familia estaba fragmentada, dividida y alejada. Leo entendía que los intereses entre ellos fueran distintos. Entendía que cada uno quisiera su espacio. Pero ese "espacio" era al fin y al cabo un mundo alterno donde los chicos habían decidido quedarse a vivir. Y Leonardo no pudo hacer lo mismo. Su mundo. Su realidad. Todo lo que el amaba estaba atado a un mundo donde residían ellos. Su familia.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedo solo.

Los chicos se burlaban de él cuando meditaba por largas horas al lado de su padre. Acusándolo de querer ser el favorito o el centro de atención. Pero no era eso exactamente lo que buscaba. Lo único que quería Leo era poder sentir algo más de calidez en su fría vida. No podía ir con Rapha y Casey en una de sus juergas. Conocía a ambos muchachos y sabia bien que les arruinaría la noche si es que llegaba a aparecer, incluso había escuchado como su hermano se refería a él como "peso muerto". Donny siempre estaba ocupado en su laboratorio. No tenía tiempo como para tener una aburrida charla con él, o para hablar de la sencillez de la vida y Mike solo lo buscaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, cuando necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase con algún desastre o con sus pesadillas, después de eso el mayor pasaba a ser demasiado aburrido. Su sensei era el único al cual podía acercarse sin ser rechazado a la primera. Y aunque no conversaban de nada podía estar cerca de su presencia. Eso ayudaba a mitigar el peso de cada pelea rutinaria y el ardiente deseo de llorar.

Cuando su sensei le informo que se iría a Japón las fuerzas le fallaron por un segundo y no pudo evitar balbucear torpemente un ¿por qué? A diferencia de lo que esperaba, su padre contesto que debía ser fuerte y proteger a sus hermanos de cualquier peligro, que tenía que comprenderlo y que confiaba en que siendo el mayor lograría entender. El día de la despedida su padre se acerco a cada uno y les dijo que se cuidaran y que los quería. Para Leo las palabras no fueran las mismas. No le dijo "cuídate hijo", como al resto de sus hermanos, su sensei le dijo "cuida a tus hermanos" una frase corta y seca que solo le recordaba sus deberes. Y de esa manera se había marchado. Dejándolo abatido y helado.

Las lágrimas que parecían ya cataratas bajo sus ojos lo devolvieron al presente. A su ciega y oscura realidad. Levantando su brazo derecho se refregó la cara intentando contenerlas, cuando un sonoro grito cortó sus acciones.

Aquella insolencia dicha del segundo piso le alerto de lo peor. Raphael se había despertado, y había notado su ausencia en la cama. El grito de los dos menores le resonó en la cabeza al igual que el del segundo al mando. La misma podrida palabra dicha en un dúo perfecto y armónico. Leonardo sin notarlo también la dijo, totalmente de acuerdo.

Estaba en problemas.

Sus hermanos no podían verle de esa manera. Patas arriba y llorando como un bebe. ¿Qué clase de imagen les quedaría de él?

Agitando todas sus extremidades intento girarse nuevamente. Pero toda acción fue en vano. Ese día la suerte no se había levantado con él. Sus torpes y extraños movimientos dibujados en su cabeza le hicieron recordar a un bicho. Un pobre bicho el cual solo podía seguir llorando su inutilidad.

Los pasos rápidos y amortiguados de los chicos en el segundo piso terminaron por convencerlo de que nada lo salvaría esta vez. El grito de Raphael al pie de las escaleras fue su firma de su sentencia

-"¡LEO!"-

Ahora sí que estaba metido en un lio

-"¡Maldición intrépido! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡chicos aquí esta!"-

Raphael no supo en qué momento dejo de estar enojado. Cuando vio a Leo encajado entre la escalera y el sofá, llorando como un niño, toda la rabia que sentía se desplomo, dejándolo vulnerable a los sentimientos que mas ocultaba.

En tan solo milisegundos se hayo frente al de azul, quien resignado, miraba hacia el cielo de la sala, como pidiendo una explicación a todos sus males. El de rojo no era un genio, el cerebro lo tenía Donny, eso es algo que siempre recalcaba, pero con solo ver a su hermano bastaba para darse cuenta de que el golpe era lo que menos debía importarle. La mirada de Leo aunque ahora lejana parecía quebrada en miles de pedazos. Como si aquellas amatistas azules no fueran capaces de expresar toda la pena que sentían. El corazón se le encogió y no pudo evitar sentir temor. Pero dado que la situación lo ameritaba, actúo rápido. Ya sería hora de conversar.

Con un solo movimiento de sus brazos logro sentarlo en el suelo, dejándolo notablemente más cómodo. Leo se quejo en silencio y permitió que Rapha le ayudara, tratando de reunir en su mente alguna excusa que le sirviera en este caso para explicar el porqué de su dramático llanto. Pero cuando sintió los pasos de sus pequeños hermanitos sobre las escaleras dejo de pensar. No tenia caso.

-"¡Leo!"-

-"¡Hermanito!"-

Mike lanzándose de rodillas abrazo enseguida a su hermano, quien le devolvió el abrazo en silencio. De manera autómata. Donny quiso enseguida sacar al más pequeño de los brazos del mayor para poder ver si este estaba herido. Pero al igual que Rapha solo pudo quedarse estático en su lugar

Leonardo lloraba. Lloraba sin control ni recato. Como si alguien hubiera muerto. Pero solo sus ojos parecían avisados del extraño funeral. El resto de la cara de su hermano mayor estaba seria y totalmente enajenada de las emociones que expresaban sus ojos.

Leo intento detener su llanto. Cuando escucho a Rapha por primera vez esa mañana. Cuando escucho gritar a los otros dos pequeños. Lo intento. Con todas sus fuerza. Pero su mente era una cruel traidora que solo le recordaba la verdad. O lo que él creía que era verdad.

Los brazos que tan amablemente le abrazaban terminarían tarde o temprano por aburrirse de sostenerlo. Y él tendría que acostumbrarse a su soledad nuevamente. Y le dolía aceptar que no sabría si podría soportarlo. Extrañaba tanto el cariño de sus hermanos. ¿Cuándo dejaron de quererle? ¿Le habían querido alguna vez? ¿Por qué ya no le amaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo demorarían los chicos en aburrirse de él? ¿Cómo lograría salir adelante?

Mas y mas preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente mientras seguía abrazando a Mike. Estrechándolo contra sí. Tratando de memorizar algo que creí que perdería en poco tiempo. La voz de Donny le llego lejana, extraña, como si no fuera el

-"¿Leo te duele algo? ¿te hiciste mucho daño?"- pregunto preocupado el de morado acercándose un poco mas

Leo por su parte negó con la cabeza. Le dolía algo. Pero no era exactamente por haberse caído.

-"¿Entonces…por que estás?-"

El de azul no necesitaba que Rapha completara esa pregunta. El mismo se la hacía. ¿Por qué estaba llorando exactamente? ¿Por qué temía quedarse solo? ¿Por qué se sentía inútil? ¿Por qué sabía que jamás vería la luz del sol otra vez? Mike inquieto y preocupado soltó su agarre y miro a su hermano mayor. Los tres Hamato esperaron alguna contestación. Leo dijo lo único que sabía decir

-"Lo sien…"-

-"¡NO LO DIGAS!"-

La voz atronadora de Raph lo sobresalto, dejándolo sin respiración.

-"¡No te atrevas a repetir eso de nuevo!"- grito el del rojo –

Raphael había logrado anticiparse. Había logrado detener las palabras del de azul preso de la rabia y la desesperación. No quería escuchar una disculpa. Solo quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Leo nunca fue abierto con sus sentimientos. Siendo sinceros, no esperaba una respuesta. Pero tampoco esperaba que este pidiera perdón por estar llorando.

Lamentablemente su grito solo avivo las lágrimas de su hermano mayor, que al escucharlo bajo la cabeza, apenado y triste. ¿No se cansaría de hacer mal las cosas?

Donny y Mike aunque compartían el punto de vista de Rapha no pudieron evitar mirarlo con recriminación. El y su queridísima falta de tacto. Si hubieran podido darle un zape se lo daban. El pobre chico ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba pasando como para que se le sumaran los gritos de su temperamental hermano. Rapha solo les devolvió una mirada cansada y llena de preocupación.

Leo al escuchar la voz rabiosa de su hermano cayó abruptamente. Dejándole el espacio libre para que sus culpas continuaran creciendo. La oscuridad solo ayudaba a que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en sus temores y el silencio era un aliado fiel que no lo dejaba descansar. Los brazos de Mike volvieron a envolverlo de pronto. Desconcertándolo y regresándolo a al living de su casa. El de anaranjado sin saberlo estaba entregándole exactamente lo que Leo más necesitaba en ese momento. Cariño.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso y no por su cabeza Leo abrazo a Mike con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. No quería pensar. Ya se partiría más tarde la cabeza con los miles de problemas que tenía. Por ahora se limitaría a vivir. A recordar y atesorar cada momento junto a sus hermanos.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron en el acto

Donny y Rapha al notarlo respiraron un poco más tranquilos. No entendían que demonios había logrado que su hermano dejara de llorar. Pero el agradecimiento floto en aire junto con un pequeño suspiro de Don. Mas tarde preguntarían. Ahora solo podían agradecer.

Leo más tranquilo fue soltando de a poco a su pequeño hermanito. Pero el menor no solo se negó a soltar al mayor. Si no que lo apretó un poco más fuerte. Mike sabía que Leo no volvería a abandonarlos. Pero había logrado escaparse. Desde ahora sería mucho más cuidadoso. Y curioso por este asunto, termino por soltarlo. Leo sintiendo enseguida la ausencia de los brazos de Mike espero cualquier cosa menos la siguiente frase

-"¿Cómo escapaste?"-

Leo pestañeo un par de veces al escuchar su la voz clara y risueña frente de él. Luego abrió la boca pero sin saber que decir volvió a cerrarla. Pasmado. No entendía de qué hablaba su hermano.

-"¿Escapar?"- pregunto extrañado el de azul

Mike suspirando se dio cuenta de que tendría que exponer su punto. Por lo que carraspeando sonoramente comenzó a hablar como un detective. Para la risa de Leo y la molestia del de rojo.

-"Ayer, aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, usted y sus hermanos procedieron a dormir luego de un emocional re encuentro en el laboratorio del joven Donatello Hamato donde …"-

-"Enano….al grano quieres"- interrumpió Rapha, quien ya veía que el tema se aria eterno, con el pequeño como orador de los sucesos y las pequeñas venitas en su Sien solo alertaban que su paciencia se iría al infierno de un momento a otro

Mike molesto por la interrupción de su monologo, intento volver a carraspear, esta vez de manera más dramática y soberbia, dejando en claro que el que hablaba era él; fue entonces cuando la mano de Leo se ganó en uno de sus hombros. El mayor suponiendo que el más pequeño intentaría molestar a su segundo hermano levanto uno de sus brazos y lo dejo caer hacia al frente. Donde sentía que estaba Mike. La idea principal era llegar a la cabeza del menor. El cálculo le falló un poco. Pero la sensación de haberlo atrapado, igual le había subido un poco la moral. Mike por su parte entendió enseguida el mensaje silencioso de esa mano. Por lo que resignado acepto la derrota

-"Está bien"- dijo desganado- "En términos más simples, solo quería saber cómo te escapaste de mí y de Don"

-"Pues…"-comenzó Leo

-"¡Hey!, a que te refieres con eso"- interrumpió Donny

-"Vamos Donny, sabes bien a que me refiero, tanto tú como yo, casi asfixiamos a Leo ayer por la noche, y no quieras mentirme, que del otro lado oí cómo le crujía el caparazón, acéptalo"- Dijo sonriente el más pequeño

-"Yo…yo no lo apreté tan fuerte…fue un abrazo…normal"- dijo nervioso y lleno de vergüenza el de morado, tratando de excusarse

-"creo que te atraparon Don"- susurro con tono de burla el segundo

El de morado volteo enseguida hacia la derecha topándose con la sonrisa burlona de Raphael, y girándose nuevamente, hayo la misma sonrisa por parte de Mike. Los colores se le subieron al rostro de golpe. Sabía muy bien que lo que decía su hermano menor estaba lejos de ser una broma.

Leo por su parte se quedó helado y sorprendido. Cuando despertó, todos sus sentidos parecían enredados entre sí, peleándose por ser el que dominara a los otros. Ahora estando más tranquilo la lucha no solo había cesado. Si no que cada sentido se turnaba para entregarle una nueva sensación completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido. Un claro ejemplo era la nueva forma en que escuchaba la Voz de los chicos.

A pesar de que eran hermanos el matiz de voces era variado en extremo. La voz de Mike era aguda y dulce. Llena de energía y vitalidad. La de Donny era mucho más neutra y fría, sin tantos altos y bajos. Y la voz de Rapha era totalmente opuesta a las otras dos. Ronca, fuerte y poderosa. Los oía claramente. Notaba cada forma y onda diferente entre sí. Era increíble.

Sus hermanos ocupados en burlarse de Donny no notaron la enorme expresión de alegría que se formo en la cara de Leo. Expresión que enseguida se borro apenas fue formada. El mayor aun ciego y lleno de dificultades seguía prefiriendo guardarse sus emociones. Fueran buenas o malas. No podría controlar sus ojos pero si el resto de su cuerpo. Y tomando un poco de aire comenzó a hablar. Acallando enseguida las burlas y excusas de Don.

-"Chicos, no molesten mas a Donny, la verdad es que yo no me escape, ustedes me soltaron en algún momento de la noche y yo solo me levante a preparar el desayuno, o…el almuerzo… ¿o la cena?...bueno ustedes entienden"- termino por decir, deprimiéndose enseguida de no saber ni qué hora era.

Raphael fue el primero en hablar. Dejando en claro que no podía estar más en desacuerdo con su atarantado hermano.

-"¿Estás loco?, ¿¡Qué se supone que tienes en la cabezota!?"- decía alterado-"Tu mismo nos dices que debemos asumir nuestras limitaciones y tú te sales de la cama como si nada"- trataba de explicar levantando los brazos

Leo guardo silencio en cuento escucho la voz de su hermano, y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza con cada palabra que salía de la boca del segundo. No necesitaba ver los brazos de Rapha subir y bajar como para saber que este estaba realmente molesto. Reconocía que había sido imprudente, pero nunca pensó que se le aria tan difícil una tarea cotidiana como ir a la cocina. El fracaso aun latía vivo dentro de su alma. Pero Raphael no estaba realmente molesto o enojado con su hermano. Lo que más sentía era preocupación. Sabía que su hermano en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad trataría de volver a lo mismo. Pero Leo ya no estaba solo. Y Donny se lo recordó

-"Leo, eres nuestro hermano no queremos que te pase nada. Tu ya no puedes cumplir con tantas obligaciones solo…"-

-"Además ahora necesitaras ayuda"- completo el más pequeño

Leonardo los escucho, pero no logro creerles. Su cabeza seguía gritándole que no bajara la guardia. Que todo bien seria pasajero, una ilusión bien creada que terminaría por lastimarlo más. No podía acostumbrarse a tenerlos tan cerca para verse abandonado otra vez. No lo soportaría. No sería capaz. Pero sus hermanos no podían saberlo. Sus hermanos no debían saber cómo se sentía realmente. Eso era un secreto. Su secreto. Si llegaba a decirles a los chicos, que sabía que no le amaban probablemente Raphael terminaría por golpearlo. Lo insultaría y Mike lloraría. Donny se pescaría la bandana y se la tiraría en un gesto nervioso y compulsivo. Le gritarían que eso era mentira, que le querían y que ahora jamás le dejarían solo. Y en su cabeza eso solo era una gorda mentira. Un pobre intento por coser la herida abierta de su corazón. Un intento que solo aria más grande su dolor una vez las cosas volvieran a tomar su curso natural.

Pero tomando una decisión rápida decidió mentir. Mentir y mentirse. Aceptaría la ayuda de los chicos pero no dejaría de exigirse. De esa manera cuando se quedara solo no tendría nada de lo que desilusionarse. Creería en la bonita mentira y firmaría como un bobo un contrato con el mismo. Y sonriendo amargamente se mintió

-Está bien …- susurro para sorpresa de todos

Tanto Mike como Donny creyeron enseguida que Leo aceptaba de corazón su ayuda, pero Rapha más curtido en el área no sonrió como los más jóvenes. Leo y el eran más cercanos de lo que aparentaban. Cercanos para pelear y discutir. Uno lanzaba golpes, el otro los aceptaba en silencio. Uno gritaba el otro escuchaba. Conocía cada expresión de su hermano. Le había lastimado innumerables veces. Y por esa razón no podía creer en la sonrisa opaca y sin vida que les estaba dedicando. Nunca pensó que podría reconocer enseguida la triste mueca que se disfrazaba de sonrisa en la boca de Leo. La misma que le vivía mostrando cada vez que él le lanzaba su rabia.

El dolor se le subió a la cara y no pudo evitar mirar con pánico a su hermano. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho? Su hermano no lucia herida aparente, pero al mirarlo parecía que lo estaba viendo en pedazos. Sin notarlo sintió ganas de estrangularse. De golpearse con las mismas manos que habían golpeado a Leo. De arrancarse la voz para no recordar los gritos y injurias que el mismo dijo. Cada recuerdo que llegaba a su mente era más ingrato que el anterior. Todo se devuelve, todo lo que entregues ah de regresar, le dijo una vez su maestro. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

-"¿Raph?… ¿estás bien?"-

La voz de Leo traspasa el muro de sus culpas y lo sitúa de nuevo al lado de sus hermanos, los cuales le miran preocupados. Todos esperan una respuesta que no llega. Una respuesta que no existe en ese momento en el cerebro del más temperamental.

Leo sin saber muy bien que hacer comienza a levantarse. La sensación de saber que uno de sus hermanos estaba sufriendo le subió por la espalda como un trueno. Como cuando sentía que Mike estaba asustado. Como cuando Donny se sentía frustrado y no se acercaba al laboratorio. La pequeña señal de sus instintos seguía tan alerta como siempre. Y algo no estaba bien

Rapha tardo en contestar, pero dándose cuenta de que Leo ya de pie y con los brazos levantados camina hacia él se obligo a reaccionar.

-"Si, si, si estoy bien, diablos Leo ¿que se supone que estas…?"

Pero no pudo continuar. Leo ayudado de la voz de Rapha había logrado localizarlo y en cuanto sintió que lo tenía en enfrente lo abrazo de la forma paternal que lo caracterizaba. Ciego, mudo o sordo, jamás dejaría de reconocer a cada uno de sus hermanitos. Y Raphael tenía miedo. Miedo y rabia mezclados en una espiral eterna y confusa. No necesitaba verlo para comprender. El segundo solo atino a devolverle el abrazo de manera torpe. El alivio fue instantáneo para el de rojo.

Luego de unos segundos Mike reclamo

-"¡Eso no es justo Leo!, ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!" –

Y seguido de sus palabras se lanzo en medio de los dos mayores. Rapha soporto el peso de Mike y el de Leo, quien no pudo evitar tambalearse ante el empujón del más pequeño. Pero no pudo con el peso de Donny quien gritando un "¡Yo igual!" se lanzo sobre el caparazón del mayor.

El resultado fue aplastante.

Raphael debajo de sus tres hermanos gruño de manera amenazante mientras los más jóvenes reían. Mientras Leo comenzaba a reír. Los tres hermanos callaron enseguida al oír la voz de Leo, que lejos de regañarlos se reía sonoramente contra el pecho del aplastado segundo al mando. Totalmente de acuerdo con la graciosa situación.

Raph solo atinó a decir en medio de las risas

-"Ríete , que en cuanto me pare ya verás"

Leo obedeciendo se rio un poco más fuerte. Sabía bien que la amenaza no se cumpliría. Pero serenándose comenzó a moverse. La idea tampoco era asfixiar a su hermano. Luego de que los tres se pusieran de pie y los más pequeños ayudaran a Rapha a incorporarse, Mike volvió a lanzarse contra Leo. A refugiarse en sus protectores brazos. El mayor le acaricio la cabeza y sonrió quedamente al sentirlo. Curioso de la pequeña pataleta de celos. Levantando la ciega mirada escucho como Raph se quejaba de su retaguardia, mientras Don se reía despacio.

Se sintió feliz. Todo lo sucedido parecía salido de uno de sus sueños. De un loco y hermoso sueño. Los chicos riendo. El riendo. Todos juntos. Quizá no por mucho tiempo, se recordó, pero por ahora juntos.

Donny tomo la palabra luego de verificar que el de rojo estaba bien

-"¿Que les parece si comemos algo?"

-"¡Comida!"- grito Mike lleno de felicidad, aún abrazado a Leo

-"Buena idea Einstein"- completo Rapha

Leo asintiendo concordó con sus hermanos. No sabía qué hora era, pero también le estaba entrando algo de hambre. El menor viendo aprobada entonces la decisión, rápidamente tomo de la mano a Leo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. No esperaría a que el mayor pidiera ayuda. Se anticiparía.

Pero como siempre el más pequeño siendo acelerado, no calculo que Leonardo no vería las cosas que estaban regadas por el piso. Y su cerebro solo se dio cuenta del error cuando el mayor tropezó con una de las líneas de la alfombra y choco contra él.

-"¡Leo! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te hice daño?!"- comenzó a decir asustado al ver que este se frotaba la nariz

-"¡Mike ¿Qué se supone que haces?!"- Grito furioso otra vez el de rojo

-"chicos tranquilos no fue nada…"-

-"No me vengas con esa cantaleta Leo"

-"Rapha tiene razón Leo, si llegas a caerte puedes lastimarte y …"

-"Donny me caí de la escalera y estoy bien, esto solo fue un topón" – dijo ya cansado del alboroto de sus hermanos- "Mike solo quería ayudar, por favor… no le griten"

Los chicos se calman automáticamente al oír la pequeña suplica final de Leo. Donny entiende enseguida las palabras de su hermano. Sus oídos ahora más sensibles captan todos los sonidos con su eco particular. Una gran cantidad de sonidos provocarían una reacción en cadena que terminarían por desorientarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Y aunque aun no entendía muy bien cómo ayudar a su hermano con todo lo que vendría, buscaría alguna solución. Pero primero debía informarse bien.

Donatello respiro profundo mientras observaba como su hermano mayor acariciaba la cabeza del menor mientras el otro se deshacía en disculpas. Rapha simplemente se cruzo de brazos cansado de que Leo justificara al más pequeño. El genio del grupo entendía que el menor buscara ayudar a su hermano, pero al igual que Rapha no lo justificaba. Entender y justificar eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Volteándose se topo con la pequeña sala de la casa. Estaba la sagrada televisión, donde el maestro veía sus telenovelas y donde el mismo miraba documentales durante horas. El sofá pequeño donde Rapha solía echarse una siesta luego del entrenamiento. Los cojines de colores donde solían dormir cuando bebes, y donde a veces solían sentarse, seguían sobre la alfombra roja y desteñida. El mando de la tele tirado sobre la alfombra sin cuidado. Y el sillón largo. El enorme sillón azul estaba…..

Sus enormes ojos cafés se dilataron de manera automática mientras su cerebro hablaba por sí solo. El sofá del living. El sofá enorme donde cabía toda la familia y un perro de tamaño considerable estaba desfasado de su posición 2 metros a la izquierda. Justo en el lugar donde leo había caído. Era claro que el mullido mueble había logrado absorber gran cantidad del impacto de la caída de su hermano y por esa razón no se había logrado lastimar. Lo que no entendía. Lo que no lograba procesar ni entender, era que hacia el sillón en esa posición. Por más que miraba la escena ninguno de los escenarios o hipótesis que generaba terminaba con el mueble en ese lugar. Lo más extraño era que alguien parecía haber lanzado el mueble de manera rápida y espontanea, con la clara intención de atajar a alguien que caía y eso no entraba dentro de su cabeza. ¿Eso era posible? El y los chicos estaban durmiendo cuando su hermano había caído. No podía ser que alguno de ellos hubiera movido el mueble. Además de que era pesado. Tenía que moverse entre dos. Y ni él ni Rapha lo habían movido. Y Mike no se aparto de Leo en ningún momento. ¿Entonces como?

-"¿Don?… ¿Donny?"

-"¿a? ¿qué?"

-"que te quedaste en la parra otra vez"- reclamo el de anaranjado inflando las mejillas

-"¿qué tanto miras cerebrito?"- cuestiono el segundo al ver la cara de interrogación del de morado

-"Na…nada…nada"-

Donny no quería parecer loco o paranoico frente a sus hermanos. Y por lo mismo prefirió guardarse sus opiniones y las extrañas y rebuscadas hipótesis que había generado con respecto a lo sucedido. Se apegaría a lo que estaba pasando en el momento. Y su primera misión del día seria preparar el almuerzo.

Evadiendo la mirada interrogante y exigente de Raphael avanzo hasta Leo y tomándole suavemente de la mano le pidió en silencio si le acompañaría a la cocina. El mayor sonrió enseguida ante el contacto de su tímido hermano y olvidando sus preguntas, asintió. Don no espero nada más, y girándose comenzó a guiar a su hermano en dirección a la cocina, a paso lento.

Mike vio frustrada su primer intento de ayudar a su hermano. Pero sabiendo que no sería la última vez que podría intentarlo, volvió a animarse mientras seguía a Don. Raphael fue el último en seguir a la pequeña tropa. Si mirada seguía posada en el living. En busca de lo que había perturbado al de morado. Pero aburriéndose de no entender que sucedía se fue detrás de los chicos.

Leo siendo guiado por el de morado se sorprendió al sentir las suaves baldosas bajos sus pies. El contacto era tan diferente entre un material y otro que no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría tocar el cemento. La alfombra parecía atrapar sus pasos. Las baldosas parecían acariciarlo despacio. Todo era tan misterioso. Todo lo que él conocía se sentía distinto. La forma que tomaba su entorno no era igual a la que tenía cuando poseía sus ojos. Podía describir a la alfombra como un ser amable. Que solo buscaba amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos. Un cómplice encubierto. Una sombra invisible de silencio. Ya no era el simple pedazo de tela del salón. Extraño y increíble.

Leonardo sin darse cuenta se quedo quieto en medio de la cocina. Sintiendo y escuchando. Negándose a avanzar contra la mano que lo tiraba despacio. Envuelto en sus sentidos escuchó caer una gota de agua sobre el fregadero. El motor del refrigerador como un zumbido atravesó su cabeza, solo para alejarse y darle paso a sus demás componentes. Escucho el tic-tac del reloj de pared, y el imperceptible vibrar del secundario. El sonido del agua corriendo por las cañerías. Pudo oír su respiración acompasada y la de sus 4 hermanos…

El mayor sacudiendo la cabeza de manera violenta volvió en si al darse cuenta de lo que sentía, Raphael a su lado le grito algo, Mike lo jalo de uno de sus hombros y el suave aliento de Don choco con su cara. Pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. No podía ser cierto. Había 5 respiraciones en la cocina. Cinco. Y ellos eran cuatro.

Respirando hondo se concentro nuevamente, el murmullo de las voces de sus hermanos se apago y volvió a sentir la respiración. Pero no solo eso. Una pequeña risa acompañada de esta surgió del fondo de la cocina. La voz en su cabeza rebota haciéndola reconocible ante sus sentidos y ya no cabe la menor duda de quién es una vez esta habla

-"_Felicidades Leo, has dado un paso hacia adelante"_-

Leo abre sus ojos de manera desorbitada de manera inconsciente. Sin poder creer lo que escucha.

Ami, sentada sobre el fregadero de la cocina, solo puede seguir sonriendo.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen xD. Espero les haya gustado! Un abrazo y nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, bueno. Aquí está la actualización, sé que me tarde años luz pero me esforcé mucho para hacer todo esto entendible. Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, es más , pensé en dividirlo y hacer de este 2 capítulos, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo , naaaaa, dale el capítulo entero a las chicas, no seas cruel, a si que aquí esta. Espero que si pueden me dejen un comentario, si no pueden igual gracias por leer.

Quería aprovechar de darles las gracias a todas por no abandonar esta historia. Y por sus comentarios que hacen que esto siga avanzando. Bueno, sin más, aquí el 9 capi!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ami sonríe sin poder evitarlo, llena de alegría desbordante. Casi le dan ganas de reír con todas sus fuerzas. Pero bien sabe que no debe hacerlo. Leo la escucha y si se larga a reír de manera descontrolada solo conseguiría asustarlo. Se resigna a solo poder sonreír. Eso le es suficiente

Leo estático y con una sonrisa histérica no puede dejar de sentir la pequeña presencia de Ami, justo al frente de él. No logra verla. Tampoco ve los pequeños puntos de colores. Solo siente su pequeña figura sobre el mueble de la cocina. No entiende como no la sintió antes. No entiende tampoco por que logra sentirla ahora. Solo sabe que está ahí.

Los chicos por su parte también están choqueados. Leo al pisar la cocina de dejado escapar un audible "oh", de sorpresa, y posteriormente se ah quedado quieto. Y de esa extraña posición no lo ha sacado ni los enormes gritos de Rapha o Mike, y menos las suplicantes palabras de Don. Leonardo como condenado a ser una estatua no parece siquiera respirar.

Ami sonríe amable entonces. Conoce el dolor del hombre y sus emociones algo extravagantes. No conoce algunas cosas, pero si esa sensación de pánico que se esparce por el piso de la cocina. Suspirando notoriamente atrae la atención de Leo, y vuelve a hablar, con voz comprensiva pero apremiante

-"_Tus hermanos Leo…_ "

El chico al escuchar la melodiosa voz sale de su ocupado trance y sin desearlo se lamenta. El ruido de miles de voces se une dejando prácticamente inutilizable su cerebro. Gritos, llamadas incomprensibles y un llanto apagado. El alma vuelve a su cuerpo, a su mundana forma y el golpe con la realidad es más difícil de tolerar que los gritos a su alrededor. Porque su cuerpo resiste su vida pero no el dolor que acarrea con ella.

-"¡Leo!"

-"¡Leo!"

-"¡Por favor hermano!"

Leonardo perdido aun dentro de sus sentidos escucha las tres voces de sus hermanos, unidas en una única frase llena de armonía. El sonido bajo y oscuro de Rapha contrarresta el dulzor de la voz de Mike. La voz de Donatello une las otras dos con un hilo imperceptible de cordura y paz. Respirando profundamente se decide a regresar. El grupo notando el cambio de su hermano mayor guarda silencio, esperando que la voz del de azul termine por eliminar el temor que los rodea.

Leo respiro agitadamente un par de veces, ya no oía el sonido del reloj y menos el del agua corriendo por las tuberías de la casa, lo que sintió ahora fue diferente, pero no menos gratificante. Donatello le afirmaba la cara en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño que delatara algún problema físico dentro de sus vacios ojos azules, Rapha tenía su robusta y temblorosa mano sobre su hombro derecho, y Mike tironeaba de su brazo izquierdo de manera insistente y acelerada. Tres presencias a su alrededor y no cuatro. Volvió a respirar.

Donatello a diferencia de sus otros hermanos es el que menos está asustado. Por primera vez en su corta vida omite su terror para poder ayudar. Sabe que todo lo sucedido es parte de la nueva vida que tendrá que afrontar Leonardo. Lo único que ha logrado subirle las preocupaciones fue el hecho de que su hermano no parecía estar respirando. Pero notando la trabajosa respiración de Leo que intentaba volver a la normalidad se relajo notablemente y con una mirada le pidió un favor a su hermano de rojo.

Raphael quien había estado esperando esa señal, giro a Leo y lo abrazo al tiempo que lo alzaba un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que los pies de Leo no tocaran el piso. Mike soltando la mano de su hermano mayor corrió hacia la mesa del comedor y volteando una de las sillas pidió en silencio que se le sentara ahí. La maniobra de los tres hermanos fue rápida y Leonardo apenas pudo sentirla. Todo él pareció regresar una vez sintió el frio respaldo de la silla contra su espalda, el suave poleron de algodón azul se humedeció de pronto, entregándole un toque de vida que parecía no poseer en esos instantes. Sintiendo un extraño escalofrió término por reaccionar completamente, y aún con esfuerzo desmedido dejo salir la voz algo angustiada

-"¿Chicos?"-

-"¡Leo!"- gritaron al unisonó los más pequeños

-"Por Dios santo Leo, ¿Quieres matarnos?"- Agrego con un suspiro el mas temperamental

Leo no contesto la pregunta irónica que formulo el más rudo, pero si se pregunto qué es lo que había sucedido. Aunque la respuesta era más que clara. Sus sentidos siempre ocupados en otras cosas obedecían sin titubear a los ojos, se limitan a los ojos y Vivian por medio de los ojos.

Pero los ojos ya no estaban. Habían decidido tomarse unas prolongadas vacaciones dejando a los demás sentidos sin un jefe al cual obedecer. Eran libres de escuchar todo lo que querían, de sentir todo lo que quisieran, de vivir de la manera que ellos estimaran conveniente. Por esa sencilla razón ahora podía ver a Ami. Porque no la buscaba con los ojos, no necesitaba buscarla.

-"Fue…tan extraño"- susurro abrumado

-"¿Qué cosa fue extraño?"- pregunto la voz de Mike junto a su oído derecho

-"Ah…pues…pues"

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto en un caso como ese? ¿Decir la verdad, o mentir? ¿Ser tratado como un loco o como un enfermo de la psiquis?

-"_**Mentir nunca es buena opción**_…."- susurro la voz de Ami- "_**Pero omitir información **__**en este caso, no es mala idea…la decisión es tuya"**_

Para Ami la decisión de ser o no aceptada entre los hermanos de Leo no era relativamente importante. Que creyeran o no su existencia era algo tan frívolo como innecesario. Pero que el chico se sintiera cómodo entre su propia familia era algo de vital importancia. Si decidía contarles la verdad quizá no le creyeran y terminarían por lastimarlo. Y lo más probable era que no le creyeran a su hermano. El problema es que Leo no soportaba más sus mentiras ni las de nadie. Y mantener un secreto de ese calibre guardado bajo el cofre de los recuerdos no sería muy gratificante para el muchacho. Aun así, se apegaría a lo que Leo eligiera. Ella no tenia voz ni voto. Sus obligaciones se regían a ser espectador y consejero. Nada más. O por lo menos eso se suponía que tenía que ser.

Leo una vez escucha de nuevo la voz de Ami y se cerciora de no estar entrando en las manos de la locura, decide omitir algunos datos. No todos, pero solo los que le hacían parecer un reverendo chiflado.

-"Es que …sentí todo"- Termina por explicar-"fue como …ser parte de la casa"

Sus hermanos se miran entre ellos antes de responderle a Leo

-"Es normal que sufras descompensaciones"- explico pacientemente Donatello de forma lógica- "Tu cuerpo está intentando adaptarse a sus nuevas limitantes "

-"Eso significa… ¿qué puede volver a pasar?"

-"Me temo que si Mike…"- respondió el genio un tanto apenado al ver la triste mirada del más pequeño-"Pero esto también significa que Leo está aceptando su entorno y eso es muy bueno"- agrego tratando se subir los ánimos

-"sí, sí. Eso suena muy bonito Donny, lo que me gustaría saber es como poder evitarnos el trauma emocional"- alego Raphael en su típico tono de pocos amigos

"-Es que…no podemos controlar eso"

-"¿Ni con medicinas?"- pregunto esperanzado e irritado el de rojo

-"¿Es que acaso quieres drogar a tu hermano Rapha?"- pregunta ya molesto el de morado con tantos alegatos

-"¡No es eso!, ¡tú sabes que no es eso¡"- se defendió el más rudo-"Es solo…solo que"- no sabía explicarse

-"Chicos, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan?"- agrego Leonardo ya cansado- "Si quieren llenarme de fármacos, adelante, pero no creo que lleguemos a nada con eso"- y suspirando agrego-"Pero si eso los hace sentir mejor pues podríamos intentar…"

-"¡No!"- gritaron al unísono los tres hermanos sorprendiendo a Leo

-"No hagas eso"- dijo Mike abrazando a su hermano, el cual a sentir su cálidos brazos correspondió la muestra de cariño-"si Donny dice que es normal, pues es normal y ya"

-"No tienes que obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres solo por nosotros"- completo Raph cruzando los brazos algo avergonzado por su conducta

-"_**Damas y caballeros, hemos presenciado la manifestación de un milagro**__"- Anuncia con vos de interlocutor de radio la chica_

Leo olvidando que Ami estaba con ellos se sobresalta un poco al escuchar la voz femenina; sobresalto que no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los hermanos y sobre todo por Mike, quien abrazado a Leo siente enseguida la aceleración de su corazón. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a su presencia

-"¿Leo, estas bien?"- Preguntó Mike

-"Si…si estoy bien"

-"¿Seguro?"- cuestiono Donatello

-"Si tranquilos estoy bien"-

-"Bueno… ¿Entonces…comemos?"

-"¡Mike!"- gritaron los dos mayores molestos

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Leo dejo escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos nuevamente enojados con el más pequeño. Extrañaba tanto sus voces. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlas ir otra vez? , lamentándose volvió a enfocarse en sus hermanos, ya pensaría una solución para sus males.

-"Vamos, no se enojen, Mike solo tiene hambre"- excuso Leo a su hermanito, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-"Yo sabía que tu entenderías Leo"- hablo feliz el de anaranjado

-"Leo enserio, deja de consentirlo tanto"-

-"Rapha tiene razón Leo, siempre haces lo mismo"- exclamo con algo de celos el de bandana morada

-"No solo con Mike hago esto"- dijo Leo con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara volteando en la dirección de las voces, pero con la mirada enfocada en el piso

Los mayores mirándose entonces entre sí agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. Cada uno reconocía que si Leo no hubiera interferido por ellos, lo más probable es que hubieran estado castigados hasta que tuvieran 50 años. Don por casi hacer estallar media guarida trabajando en experimentos prohibidos y Rapha por escaparse día y medio a la casa de Casey y volver más borracho que el diablo. Splinter furioso pensó en sancionarlos por la eternidad. Pues ya había advertido a sus hijos sobre ambas situaciones. Pero una conversación más tarde en el dogo y un té de jazmín proporcionado por Leo calmaron las aguas. Los chicos aceptaban que debían estar agradecidos con su suerte. Más que agradecidos.

Leo notando el silencio en el que se habían sumergido sus hermanos, sonrió Comprensivo, y más tranquilo, volvió a tomar el tema de su pequeño hermanito.

-"Entonces… ¿Qué preparamos?"

La cocina parecía estar estallando en felicidad. Mike había optado por llamar a la pizzería y pedir la cantidad de siempre, y nadie se opuso. Don viendo que tenían bastantes frutas decidió hacer un buen néctar con ellas y Rapha queriendo desayunar y almorzar al mismo tiempo pensó en hacer panqueques con miel, el dulce se le antojaba. Leo para sorpresa de sus hermanos no se negó ante ninguna idea. Panqueques, pizza y jugo de frutas. Todo junto sonaba descabellado en su cabeza y no quería saber que le pasaría a su estómago al recibir tan curiosa guarnición. Pero olvidándose un segundo de sus obligaciones de hermano mayor acepto el extraño y desordenado menú. La felicidad se escuchaba y el solo quería oír eso. Ami solo pudo sonreír con temor al ver semejante cantidad y tipo de comida junta. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Leo sentado ante la mesa del comedor de manera radiante, acepto en silencio.

Las pizzas llegaron pronto, y como aún faltaba para que el resto estuviera listo, comenzaron a repartirse las porciones mientras la masa de Rapha reposaba y Don terminaba de agregarle ingredientes a su extraño jugo, que Mike titulo como el terror liquido.

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Leo era de que siempre comía con los respectivos cubiertos para cada comida, incluyendo los sagrados palillos para el ramen. No le gustaba sentir los dedos pegajosos, lo consideraba poco ético y además una total falta de respeto para su padre. Si él los había criado para que fueran niños educados, que clase de hijo demostraría ser si no obedecía lo mínimo que le había enseñado. Además como él era el ejemplo, tampoco podía darse ese gusto de comer con las manos. Lo cierto de todo esto es que aunque sus hermanos jamás imitaron su comportamiento, no podía permitirse fallar ante la mirada seria y vigilante de su maestro.

Cada uno de los chicos tomo un plato y una rebanada de la pizza con extra queso que Mike había pedido, sin disimular sus ansias. Donny tomándose la molestia saco un segundo plato y trozo de pizza para Leo, y los posiciono delante del líder quien al escuchar el sonido deslizante del plato sobre la mesa le devolvió una media sonrisa que no fue vista o apreciada por ninguno. Don una vez completo su acción procedió enseguida a comer. El hambre tenia vida dentro de su estomago para esas alturas y un monstruo como ese debía ser vencido pronto, antes de que terminara por devorarlo a él.

Leo se quedo en silencio. Escuchando como sus hermanos "engullían" la comida. Mike desesperado comía los 2 pedazos de pizzas que estaban en sus manos, Don un poco más tranquilo masticaba un pedazo de pizza a la vez, pero sin calmar el frenético chocar de muelas, Rapha comía a una velocidad que sobrepasaba cualquier parámetro de normalidad y Leo aun sin verlos, supo que no se detendrían hasta haber acabado con la caja completa. Y no se equivoco. Cuando la caja se vació, Raph con un movimiento de sus fuertes brazos cerró la caja y la doblo hasta formar un cuadrado mucho más pequeño que el anterior; sonriendo ante su fuerza y supremacía para poder dejar la caja en tal estado, se giro hacia Leo inconscientemente, quizá esperando la regañina de siempre por no comer más despacio, o por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, pero lo que vio lo descoloco por completo.

Leo con la cabeza gacha miraba hacia su plato, claramente sin ver realmente la pizza sobre este, o la mesa que sostenía todos los alimentos, y cerraba una y otra vez una mano semi alzada, mientras ideaba una orden para entregarle a su pérdida extremidad. Pero Leonardo no solo no sabía qué hacer, si no que su cabeza le recordaba de manera automática que él no comía así. Que si el maestro lo viera se avergonzaría, y que sus hermanos se reirían si intentaba irse por el lado fácil de las cosas. Muy dentro de sí, Leo pensó que sus hermanos se darían cuenta enseguida de que él no estaba comiendo con ellos, pero escuchando la desesperación con la que masticaban se dio cuenta que esa ilusión podía quedarse junto al bote de la basura junto con todas las demás que se le habían ocurrido en su vida. Pero estaba bien, el de todas maneras entendía sus acciones. Poco podían ayudarlo cuando intentaban llenar sus estómagos vacíos. Estaba bien para él.

Ami simplemente miro la escena con descontento, con ganas de azotar la mesa y ver si al fin se daban cuenta de que en esa familia eran 4 y no 3. No pudo evitar gruñir despacio ante la mirada inexpresiva de Leo y la de pregunta de Rapha. No era tan difícil poner un poquito de cuidado en un ser que amabas, no era difícil, era ridículamente sencillo, pero los chicos en algo tan básico ya habían dejado a Leo atrás, y eso le molestaba y preocupaba. Si se comportaban así, su joven amigo jamás se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Los temores más grandes de Leo, venían atados a la culpa y el dolor de no ser querido por quienes consideraba su vida y razón de vivir. El de azul sabía bien que si algo llegaba a pasarle a uno de sus hermanos una parte de él se moriría junto con lo que perdiera. Lo que no tenía claro ahora, era qué demonios pasaría si el muriera. Siempre pensó que no lo notarían, o que si llegaban a extrañarlo terminarían por superar todo el asunto con bastante aplomo. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Y esa duda era todo lo que Ami necesitaba para que comenzaran a avanzar. Esa pequeña duda era lo que iniciaría la destrucción de todas las mentiras generadas en la mente de Leo. El problema es que el chico no podía avanzar solo, necesitaría ayuda, y por sobre todo fuerza.

-"Leo… ¿estás bien?"- pregunto el quelonio de rojo acercándose preocupado ante su hermano, el cual solo termino por cerrar su mano en el aire de manera rápida y nerviosa al escuchar su voz

-"Yo…"

-"_**No le mientas"**_

Leo guardo silencio y bajo su mano al escuchar como Ami le pedía en forma casi suplicante que dijera la verdad. ¿Pero qué cosa era verdad?

-"_**Solo di lo que quieres Leo**_"- susurro nuevamente- "**Dile que no comes sin cubiertos, dile a Mike que solo saque 1 trozo de pizza a la vez, dile a los otros dos que coman más despacio o se atragantaran, pero diles lo que piensas, diles lo que quieres**"

Leonardo suspiro y levantando su cabeza pidió un favor, mas por obligación que por gusto.

-"Me… ¿Me traerías un tenedor y un cuchillo?"

Raphael abrió los ojos de manera enorme al escuchar la petición de su hermano, no porque le molestara o porque no se lo hubiera pedido antes, si no porque la voz de Leo parecía casi suplicar por no recibir un castigo. Parándose rápidamente para buscar lo que su hermano mayor le pedía, y para gritarle por no haberle hablado antes, voto sin querer la silla en donde se sentaba y sin darse cuenta, desencadeno el terror de su hermano mayor, que al oírlo apretó los puños mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza con los ojos inyectados en un miedo que solo pudo ver el piso de su cocina.

Rapha no podía creerlo. Leo creía que iba a golpearlo.

Mike abrió la boca a todo lo que le daba la mandíbula dejando caer su comida y Don solo pudo mirar con infinita tristeza a sus dos hermanos. La reacción de Leo por más que les costara admitirlo, era normal y aceptable.

Los menores habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que el mayor había pedido ayuda a su gruñón hermano y las cosas habían acabado en desastre, la ultima vez había sido hace tan solo 3 meses. Leo cansado y lleno de tareas, le había pedido a Rapha que ordenara el dogo, luego de su entrenamiento matutino, pero el de rojo con un humor de perros le había gritado que como él era el señor perfección, que lo hicieran sus perfectas manos. Leonardo trato de razonar con él y le objeto que él jamás se había nombrado un ser perfecto o superior a ellos, que el trabajo en equipo era lo que hacía fuertes en batalla y demás cosas que el segundo al mando no quiso escuchar y harto de oírlo decir tantas "boberías", lo había mandado a volar al fondo del dogo. El resultado de esa última pelea había dejado a leo con puntos en un brazo y con un castigo para Raph. Leo después de esa situación no había vuelto a pedir ayuda; aunque la necesitara, había decidido cumplir con aquella promesa interna de no volver a molestar. Por esta razón se había negado a pedirle ayuda a los chicos, quizá no está siendo justo y había metido a todos dentro de la misma canasta, pero él jamás habría podido golpear a uno de sus hermanitos, y en su condición ya no podía defenderse si alguien trataba de herirlo. No había puntos a favor para él.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de silencio Raphael saliendo de su shock inicial levanto la silla, logrando que todos los hermanos giraran en su dirección, incluyendo a Leonardo, quien solo atino a seguir los sonidos sorprendido de su penosa reacción y de la de su hermano. El de rojo con la mirada ensombrecida fue al cajón y saco tranquilamente los cubiertos que había pedido Leo, cerro el cajón y avanzo a paso lento por la cocina hasta estar al lado de su hermano otra vez, pero para sorpresa de todos no entrego los servicios. Tomando el plato de Leo comenzó a cortar el trozo de pizza en pequeños bocados y una vez término de hacerlo tomo la mano del mayor y le entrego solo el tenedor. Luego se volvió a sentar.

El de azul sorprendido y preocupado fue el primero en hablar

-"Raph...yo…yo no quería…"- se apresuro a decir, asustado de haber herido a su hermano

-"Soy un idiota…"- susurro con la voz quebrada el de rojo-"me lo merezco, no es…no es tu culpa"- dijo a media voz tratando de controlarse

Leo sintiendo el dolor del segundo al mando dejo el cubierto sobre la mesa, dejando un pequeño eco metálico que resonó en su lloroso corazón en el momento que choco con la mesa. Las palabras comenzaron a salir solas desde ese punto.

-"Yo…yo también lo siento"- dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ojos azules-"no quería herirte…lo siento mucho Rapha"- decía mientras comenzaba a perder el control total de sus emociones-"no quería molestarte, no quiero molestar a nadie"- hablaba refregándose los ojos con todas la fuerza que podía, tratando de detenerse- "yo no quiero ser un estorbo, yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no quiero que peleemos mas, solo quiero estar con ustedes"- termino en medio de fuertes sollozos.

Mike y Don miraban a sus dos hermanos llorando también. Jamás se había preocupado el uno del otro, por el simple hecho de que Leo siempre cuidaba de ellos. Si necesitaban consuelo o alguien con quien hablar solo debían mencionárselo al de bandana azul y este con una sonrisa los metería en su cama, los arroparía y no se dormiría hasta que estuvieran tranquilos en el mundo de los sueños, ¿pero quién consolaba a Leo? ¿A dónde podía huir su hermano mayor cuando las pesadillas llegaban hasta su cama? ¿Quién le sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba triste? ¿Quién hacia ese trabajo cuando ni ellos lo hacían?

Raphael adelantándose se puso nuevamente de pie y sin avisar movió la silla de Leo para que este quedara libre, acto seguido se arrodillo y abrazándolo escondió su triste rostro en las piernas del mayor, quien a pesar de intentar contenerse sollozaba muy a su pesar. Don y Mike se le unieron como en cámara lenta, pero no se lanzaron sobre su hermano. La armonía de esa imagen se la grabarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Ami asintió dentro de su silencio con la mirada perdida en los dos mayores. Raphael aun en esa posición comenzó a hablarle a su hermano

-"Leo escucha….tenemos que hablar"- dijo resignado-"tenemos que hablar de lo que paso y de lo que sucederá ahora, yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, no, no podría…"- su voz se ahogo

"Soportarlo", pensó en su mente Leonardo.

-"Lo se Rapha"- dijo con un suspiro en medio sus lagrimas-"es que … no sé ni por dónde empezar"

"_**Empezar por el inicio es la mejor alternativa"**_

Leo aunque concordó con su amiga en ese punto, no pudo dar inicio a la extensa conversación que llevaría a cabo con sus hermanos; porque no sabía cómo había iniciado todo. No sabía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan caótica como para pensar, que el mundo entero estaría mejor si el dejara de existir. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar por las noches sin darse cuenta. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese punto donde casi no hubo retorno. Pero sus hermanos si se hacían una idea.

Hace más o menos un año que las cosas habían empeorado de manera sistemática y apresurada; la restricción de salir a la superficie fue uno de los eslabones que genero una cadena de problemas. Una cadena tan larga como pesada que los envolvió y en vez de acercarse que era lo más lógico, comenzaron a pelear. Algo tan sencillo como que no hubiera cereal en las mañanas desataba una guerra civil dentro de casa y el punto de todas las quejas era Leonardo.

Raphael culpaba al líder de no poder salir, Don lo culpaba por no poder calmar a Rapha y por aumentar su ira con palabras dóciles, en su opinión lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos solos, y Mike culpaba a Leo por ser tan estricto. Leo siempre les explicaba que era por su bien que se mantuvieran bajo tierra y que debían obedecer a su sensei. Pero como siempre sus palabras flotaron en el aire negándose a ser recibidas por alguien. De esta manera Rapha se escapo varias veces, Don se encerraba en su laboratorio lejos de la "chusma" y Mike se contento con sus juegos de video.

Los primeros 3 meses fueron caóticos, y Leo intento poner mano firme ante sus hermanos, pero las constantes peleas terminaron por aburrirlo, hasta que el mismo se culpo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Su sensei lo regañaba seguido por no poder controlar a sus hermanos, o por no poder poner orden dentro de su propia familia y con el paso del tiempo Leo se echo la culpa de eso también.

Leo no sentía que era parte del problema, él creía de corazón ser el problema.

Donny y Mike ya cerca de su hermano mayor terminaron por quebrar el silencio que había dejado Leonardo.

-"Leo…mira, come algo y hablaremos luego"- pido Donny

-"Hermanito no llores mas"- rogo Mike

Leo llorando asintió mientras buscaba a tientas el plato con pizza, Raphael incorporándose termino por acercárselo y entregárselo junto con el cubierto. Leo comió despacio, sin sentir el sabor salado del queso, ni la crujiente masa bajo sus dientes; las lágrimas eran el único aderezo que podía llegar a sentir. Cuando el último pedacito de alimento fue terminado por él, Raphael en silencio se lo quito y posiciono sobre la mesa

El intento de almuerzo-desayuno acabo ahí. No habría ni panqueques ni jugo, quizá más tarde, o en otra ocasión. Ahora era momento de hablar. Don lavo los platos lo más rápido que pudo. Mike ordeno la mesa y guardo la pizza dentro del refrigerador, y Rapha protegiendo su masa con un papel plástico lo metió en el refrigerador junto con el jugo de Donny. Quizá más tarde se animarían a seguir comiendo.

Dejando todo ordenado los chicos se encaminaron al living, Mike ayudo a Leo mientras Don y Rapha movían el enorme sillón azul, y una vez todo estuvo en su lugar los chicos se sentaron junto a su hermano. Donny a la derecha, Rapha a la izquierda y Mike en la alfombra frente a Leo. Ami se quedo en la cocina. Si necesitaban ayuda se acercaría, pero aquel momento les pertenecía solo a los chicos.

El momento de la verdad había llegado demasiado pronto para Leo. Pero sus hermanos no pudieron esperar más. Mike fue el primero en comenzar a explicar todo lo que tenia apretujado en alma.

-"Hermanito… se que hemos metido la pata, eso no tienes ni que decirlo"- dijo con los ojos vidriosos y mirando hacia abajo-"Siempre te estás esforzando de mas y ninguno hace nada para aliviarte la carga, es más , yo creo que solo te sumamos peso"- dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían sobre la alfombra-"no soy obediente y casi siempre estoy haciendo travesuras, y aunque me regañas o me pides que deje de hacerlo yo voy a darle de nuevo apenas tengo la oportunidad,… nunca aprendo"- llegado a este punto el menor no pudo evitar agarrarse de las piernas de Leo mientras seguía-"¡Pero por Dios créeme cuando te digo que aprendí esta vez!"- explico sollozando casi a los gritos-"No qui…ero volver a per…derte, no pue..do, no así"-tomando aire continuo entre hipidos- "Per…do..na..me, se que te las…time, di..je men..tiras y lo.. hi…ce a pro…pósito, per…do..na..me "

Leo al escuchar sollozar de esa manera tan brutal a su pequeño hermanito, no pudo evitar seguirlo en sus acciones, sus manos antes quietas sobre el sillón comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, buscando su rostro. Tomando suavemente el mentón del más pequeño lo elevo y limpio con cuidado todas sus lágrimas, con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una mueca de dolor, le acaricio la cara sintiendo cada una de esas pequeñas pequitas que adornaban el rostro juguetón de Mike. El cual ya no podía ver. Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre los parpados cansados e irritados del pequeño, y sobándole el caparazón término por atraerlo contra si y suspirando ante la imagen que proyectaban sus manos comenzó a hablarle

-"Mike…escucha, yo no estoy enojado, y no debes disculparte mas, yo ya he perdonado todas tus travesuras y las que se que vendrán"- le explico con una pequeña sonrisa y con la voz tierna de siempre-"Tu eres un niño Mike, un niño que solo actúa como tal, se que te gustaría que te tratara como un mayor pero no puedo hacerlo"- esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a Mike- "¿crees que no me había dado cuenta?"- pregunto el de añil al de anaranjado, a lo que el pequeño negó con las manos de Leo aun sobre su cabeza -"Era normal que intentaras parecer mayor ante nosotros, por eso entendí que te alejaras de mí, no querías estar más bajo mis alas, querías que todos vieran que tenias las tuyas"- termino por decir el de azul-

-"Pero si yo no hubiera…"- dijo aun con lagrimas el menor

-"No"- expreso tajante el de azul girando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por lo que diría a continuación-"Si tu ni hubieras dicho todas esas cosas hace un par de días igualmente hubiera terminado haciendo lo que hice, yo…de todas maneras lo hubiera hecho…lo siento"- explico tratando de ser sincero lo mas que se podía

Los hermanos al escuchar esta fuerte declaración terminaron por desmoronarse; Donny lleno de angustia pensó en cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo vació y triste que estaba su hermano mayor; y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, se recordó que si se había percatado de todo eso, pero Leo es fuerte, se recordaba todo el tiempo, el es fuerte, y con esa simple excusa desatendió la situación.

Ami con tristeza miro el techo de la cocina, las voces de los jóvenes llegaban hasta ella entregándole una gama de emociones arrebatadoras, que le revolvían el pasado. Pero con firmeza aparto todo lo que sentía y se enfoco de nuevo en su protegido y sus hermanos.

Donatello con la voz estrangulada pregunto

-"Entonces… ¿Tu ya habías pensado….en….en?"- el quelonio de morado no pudo evitar quedarse trabado ante su propia pregunta.

-"¿En… morir?"- pregunto Leo girando en dirección a su segundo hermano.

-"s..si"- dijo con un tono apenas audible el genio

Todos los hermanos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del de añil, quien solo sonrió con pesar al recordar sus propios pensamientos, Rapha podría haber escrito un libro titulado "Mi vida sin Leo", el podría haber escrito uno llamado "Como Desaparecer".

El silencio en el que se sumergió fue suficiente como para que el joven genio comprendiera enseguida la respuesta, sin si quiera escuchar salir palabra de los labios del de azul. Apoyándose sobre el hombro de su hermano lloro amargamente. Los demás al ver esta acción entendieron también la terrible verdad.

Donny en esa posición comenzó ah hablarle a Leo, sin pensar en lo que debía decir, sin pensar en lo que pensaría Leonardo, sin pensar en lo que pensarían sus hermanos, decidido a apagar por un segundo su tan útil cerebro

-"Yo lo sabia…siempre lo supe, nunca hice nada"- decía casi ahogado por la emociones –"me moles…taba, que fueras amable….que nos dijeras cosas agradables….estaba enojado, no contigo, no se con…quien, pero estaba enojado"- tomando algo de aire siguió-"Rapha y tu…. peleaban to…dos los días, todos, yo no quería escucharlos más, te eche la culpa de sus peleas, pensé que si nos dejabas solos las cosas se calmarían, pensé…pensé que…que…"-

Don no podía entenderlo. Las palabras no salían. Esa frase era lo que lo ataba a una culpa mortal y maldita. El en algún momento había pensado que Leo molestaba. El mismo se hallaba ahora frente a uno de sus peores pensamientos. El había pensado una barbaridad como esa sin siquiera medir un poco la crueldad con la que asimilaba su situación. El solo quería paz y tranquilidad, y dentro de toda la tensión que se generaba en la guarida, pensó que esa era una solución. Que Leo ya no estuviera con ellos. Que no los molestara más. Había llegado a pensarlo, a sentirlo y a ilusionarse con esa idea. Era un monstruo.

Alejándose un poco de su hermano y tapándose el rostro transfigurado en miseria y vergüenza, siguió hablando

-"¡Pensé que estaríamos mejor sin ti!"- grito el de morado y poniéndose de pie se alejo aun mas, dejando un helado espacio en el sofá y en el corazón de Leo, quien solo pudo apretar los dientes tratando de no sollozar ante las palabras de su hermanito y levantando los brazos pidió que regresara

-"Donny…ven…no"

-"¡No entiendes!"- volvió a gritar el de morado, preso de una incontrolable histeria-"¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo?!"- exigía saber- "¡desee inconscientemente que te alejaras, desee perderte!"-

-"Donny…por favor, yo"

-"¡No puedes perdonarme!, soy ...soy un monstruo…"- dijo cayendo de rodillas con la mirada café posada en sus manos, como si estas fueran las culpables de un terrible asesinato- "casi te vas…y yo lo pedí, yo lo pedí"

-"Don…"- llamo nuevamente el de azul- "Don por favor ven…"- decía lleno de dolor- "no puedo verte…no sé donde estas"- Leo rogaba- "Hermanito por favor…de verdad…no te veo….por favor..."- pidió de nuevo al no obtener respuesta

Don llorando levanto la vista. Su hermano mayor estiraba los brazos en su dirección, con la mirada pérdida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dilatados y oscurecidos. Lo buscaba, aun después de todo lo que había dicho o hecho su hermano seguía buscándolo.

Sus piernas en forma mecánica se levantaron, pero no se atuvieron a acercarse. Leo volvió a llamarlo

-"¿Donny…?"

El genio avanzo un paso pero volvió a retroceder. No era posible, no era aceptable. Leo no podía perdonarlo, el no podría perdonar algo como eso.

Leonardo viendo que sus llamados no servían de nada, agacho la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Apretándolos para que la lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

Ami dejo salir su voz consoladora

-"_**No te rindas Leo…un empujón, este peque solo necesita un empujón"-**_

Leo volvió a levantar los brazos de manera lenta, como debilitado por una fuerza invisible

-"Hermanito yo te quiero...Nunca he dejado de quererte, nunca lo haré, no puedo hacerlo"- explico pacientemente-"yo sabía que estabas enojado, se que te molestaba la situación, yo no pude remediarlo… ¿podrías perdonarme eso, tu a mi?"- pregunto el joven de añil

Donatello abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada, y sus piernas terminaron por moverse solas. Leonardo se golpeo con fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón cuando su hermano se lanzo contra él. Los sollozos de Donny ahogados en su cuello, le dieron a entender que que las cosas mejorarían. Los miles "Perdóname", que salían de la boca del menor fueron acallados por los miles de "Siempre" de Leonardo. El de morado mucho más tranquilo volvió a su lugar mientras abrazaba a Leo de uno de sus brazos

La parte que se venía ahora sería una de las más difíciles. Ami saltando del mueble de cocina se acerco hasta la sala. Debía cumplir su promesa, se quedaría atrás, pero si era necesario ayudaría.

Rapha con los ojos cristalizados se negó llorar, era su turno de arreglar las cosas.

-"Yo soy ...el que menos merece su tu perdón"

-"Rapha… tu sabes que "

-"¡no! ….no, déjame hablar,"- pidió el de rojo

Leo asintió y se quedo en silencio

-"Siempre he pensado lo peor de ti"- comenzó a explicar-"que te preocupas demasiado, que eres muy estricto, que mejor hubieras sido nuestra madre, que no sirves como líder, te critico, me burlo, digo miles de cosas que ahora…no tienen sentido,… por lo menos no para mi "

El silencio que se genero en esta corta pausa dejo a los tres hermanos sin respiración, Rapha envuelto en sus palabras ni siquiera se percato

-"Mientras los chicos hablaban he tratado de contar las veces que te e lastimado…he tratado de contar cuentas veces te e golpeado…"- Leo tomo su mano derecha cuando escucho el primero sollozo del segundo, y Raphael agradeció en silencio la fuerza que este le brindaba

-"¡Hace unos minutos pensaste que iba a golpearte!"- rugió apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, la cual reposaba en la esquina del sillón- "¡Solo me pediste un maldito par de cubiertos y creíste que te golpearía por ello!"- decía alterado al darse cuenta de sus propias conjeturas

Leo apretó su mano intentando tranquilizarlo, extrañamente funciono.

-"Sé que siempre digo que me molestas, o que pares de estorbar,… pero esto Leo…"-

El gruñón sin detenerse comenzó a llorar, un llanto seco y sin sollozos, solo agua corriendo por sus gruesas mejillas

-"Moriste…te vi morir, estabas a mi lado cuando te fuiste" – decía helado al recordar las imágenes más aterradoras e su vida- "y cuando fui por ti…, ¡Por Dios santo!,ni siquiera pensaste que iría a buscarte, por tu rostro pude ver que jamás lo esperaste, realmente… creíste que no me importaba…"- explicaba hacia la pared, como tratando de hacer que esta criatura inanimada entendiera su pena

Leonardo cerró los ojos y se transporto a esa desgarradora escena. Rapha corriendo como perseguido por el demonio, y el cubierto de sangre.

-"Y cuando comenzaste a llorar…tampoco supe que hacer, tú me hubieras consolado me hubieras aliviado, yo…yo no tenía idea de cómo diantres ayudarte"- hablaba desesperado- "Y esa maldita maquina…cuando dejo de moverse…"

Donny y Mike notando el terror con el que el segundo recordaba lo vivido hace algunos días no pudieron evitar sentir el mismo dolor

-"Te habías ido…y yo…yo no dejaba de acordarme que te había gritado hace un par de horas, que habías huido y no me preocupe siquiera en ir por ti, me acorde de la forma en que nos cuidabas, de cómo nos protegías de sensei, de las mil veces que me cole en tu cuarto y de las mil veces que lo negué, me acorde… de todo..."

Leo sosteniendo la mano de su hermano sintió que este se estremecía, sin dudarlo esta vez lo abrazo, dejo que este encontrara refugio nuevamente en su pecho. Raphael correspondió el abrazo de su hermano mayor, pero enderezándose le tomo la cara con ambas manos, tratando de localizar los ojos color azul marino. Los ojos de Leo no habían parado en ningún momento de llorar. Los sollozos habían sido interrumpidos varias veces, habían regresado y vuelto alejarse en un vaivén imperceptible para todos. Pero sus ojos ciegos no habían dejado de llorar. Rapha trato de enfocar lo mejor que pudo a su hermano entre sus aguados ojos, viendo entre el liquido salado y sus parpados como este miraba por sobre su hombro, sin darse cuenta de donde está realmente el joven de rojo. Raphael gimió de dolor; los errores se pagaban caro, Leo en este caso pagaba un error que ellos habían provocado, el solo hecho de ver a su hermano le recordaría como un puñal que se enterraba en su corazón cada marca que habían dejado

-"Hermano…lo siento, per…dóname, no puedes ver….me, estoy al frente de ti y… no puedes verme, y es mi culpa…es nuestra mal…dita culpa"

Leonardo guardo silencio ante las palabras de su temperamental hermano. Era cierto. Ahora no podría volver a verlos. Estaba destinado a vivir en medio de la oscuridad como parte de un trato injusto. Las voces que ahora escuchaba serian su único consuelo. Pero por extraño que pareciera una sonrisa surco su rostro. No los veía, pero estaba con ellos, no importando lo que le dijeran, el solo hecho de estar ahí valía la pena. Y sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió al segundo

-"No te veo Rapha"- decía al tiempo que sus propias manos subían por la cara del segundo- "pero te recuerdo, se cómo eres"- sin pedir permiso comenzó a mover sus manos, valiéndose de la suerte y el cariño del momento-"Mi desordenado y algo terco hermanito sigue aquí, debajo de todo esto"- decía mientras despacio pasaba sus manos- "tus ojos grandes, tu nariz redonda y orgullosa, tus mejillas, tu mentón, todo Rapha, todo está aquí, tal cual como lo deje"- termino por decir mientras Raphael no terminaba de creer en la voz de su amable hermano

-"¿Cómo haces eso…?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Eso de ...saber que deci"r- dijo Donatello

-"En todo momento"- agrego Mike

-"En cualquier situación"- Completo Raph

Leo sonrió cuando comenzó ah hablar

-"supongo que es porque los quiero demasiado"- explico mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de los dos más pequeños- "No soporto verlos sufrir, o que estén tristes"

-"Leo…"

-"ah?..dime Raph que sucede"

-"¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Prométeme que jamás volverás a hace algo como eso"

-"Yo.."-

El joven de añil parpadeo varias veces, el negro que lo rodeaba no se disipo ni un poco. Su mente nublada tampoco se aclaro. La petición tenía dos opciones, dos benditas opciones que habían vuelto a desordenar su pobre cabeza.

Si aceptaba no volver a hacerlo tendría que vivir con el temor de saber que se quedaría solo, si decía que lo pensaría, se arriesgaba a una tercera guerra mundial. ¿Qué cosa era peor?

-"¡Maldición Leo prométemelo!"- grito asustado el de rojo al darse cuenta de la confusión que había generado en la mente de su hermano. Mike y Donny miraron aterrados como Leo dudaba en su respuesta

-"Hermanito por favor, seremos buenos, promételo, promételo"- pidió Mike abrazándose a Leo

-"Confía en nosotros, no volveremos a fallarte" - rogo Don apretando su brazo

Leo tomo aire para revelar su respuesta, y sus hermanos botaron el aire contenido solo cuando este hablo

-"Yo…yo lo prometo"

-"bien…"- suspiro aliviado el de rojo junto a sus dos hermanitos

El silencio volvió a armonizar la casa una vez la tensión se marcho indignada por tan mal recibimiento, Mike decidió tomar la palabra, una vez esta cerró la puerta.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"- pregunto lleno de dudas el menor de los cuatro

-"Pues…"- comenzó a pensar Donatello

-"Yo te diré "- sentencio el más rudo

Los dos menores se giraron atentos mientras Leo escuchaba también, pero mirando hacia el frente.

-"Lo primero será estar más atentos"-

Ambos menores asintieron de manera rápida y automática frente al primer punto. Rapha tenía razón. Leo ya se les había escapado una vez y no habían podido darse cuenta que necesitaba ayuda

-"Lo segundo pues….supongo que será cambiar"

Los chicos sorprendidos abrieron sus ojos a todo lo que daban. El segundo sí que estaba poniendo de su parte

-"vamos, no me miren así"- pidió el de rojo- "Yo no volveré a pasar por esto, y es definitivo, a menos que ustedes si quieran volver a ver a alguno de nosotros en una camilla a punto de mor…"

-"¡NO!"- gritaron al unisonó los pequeños solo de pensarlo

-"Entonces ¿Juntos?"- pregunto Raphael al tiempo que tomaba la mano izquierda de Leo

-"Juntos"- acepto el menor poniendo su mano sobre las otras dos con su radiante sonrisa

-"Juntos"- Dijo Donny, posando suave y tímidamente su mano junto a la de sus hermanos

Leo sonrió con cada toque nuevo, no muy seguro aun. Juntos pensó su mente en un grito que pareció escucharse a kilómetros de distancia. Juntos, pero… ¿Hasta cuándo?

-"¿Leo?"- pregunto el pequeño quelonio al no oír nada del mayor

El de añil emitió una compresiva sonrisa, sus hermanos seguían preocupados, lo mejor sería calmarlos por completo. Respirando hondo cerró el trato

-"Juntos Mike, juntos"

Ami sonrió recargándose en el costado de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Los chicos avanzaban a pasos agigantados. Si Leo seguía ese camino pronto todo se vería solucionado. Solo tenía que volver a creer. Sentándose en el piso observo a la ahora "Feliz familia", sabía que faltaba mucho para que las cosas tomaran el curso correspondiente, pero ya habían empezado a encaminarse.

Visiblemente más relajada pensó en lo que le tocaba hacer a ella ahora. Como contarle todo a Leonardo sin provocarle un trauma o ataque de pánico. Llevaba horas pensando; pero no tenía ninguna solución. Tenía que idear una forma. Una vez volviera encontrarse con el chico, no podría escapar a sus preguntas. Y la primera de la lista sería la que menos quería contestar.

Hace pocas horas atrás, ella misma había estado en serios problemas. Pero con una sonrisa macabra se recordó que había ganado después de todo. La bestia que habitaba en los sueños de Leo, se hallaba dormida otra vez, sin muchas ganas de despertarse.

La batalla había sido terrible, poco o nada podía hacer frente a aquella entidad. Y no por qué no fuera fuerte. Si no porque no podía herirlo. El único que podía derrotar a esa cosa era el mismo Leo. Ella solo podía contenerla. Dormirla. Si llegaba a alzar el puño heriría a Leonardo. Porque eso y Leo estaban conectados de manera irremediable.

Sus piernas y sus brazos llenos de arañazos y moretones, mostraban con orgullo una lucha encarnizada que ella había ganado. Cada uña que le faltaba, cada rastro de sangre seca, cada herida oculta bajo su camisón blanco, eran una prueba de su eterna dedicación. El dolor palpitaba en cada pedazo de carne sin piel. En cada uno de los enormes agujeros de su cuerpo. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Su dolor físico es un grano de arena en el inmenso agujero que tiene por alma. No importa. Se repite. Si valió la pena no importa. Y Leo vale la pena.

Incorporándose con dificultad observo sus nuevas heridas. Las manos sangrantes no le sorprendieron en absoluto, hace bastante rato que estaban así. Sus piernas no habían sufrido mucho más que los brazos. Un par de mordidas por aquí y por allá. Moretones y garras cruzaban cada parte de su pequeña figura humana. Nada del otro mundo. Nada que no hubiera ya sufrido. Todo eso no era nada.

Suspirando con desgano dejo de observarse y comenzó a caminar, la alfombra recibió contenta sus pies descalzos. Estaba cansada. La idea de tener que seguir luchando no le gustaba en absoluto. No porque le importara algo de ella. Si no porque a Leo se le aria mas difícil enfrentarse a esa cosa entre mas creciera. Y su crecimiento constante era un hecho.

Suspirando molesta recuerda como apenas tuvo la fuerza para lanzar el sofá y detener la caída de Leo, antes de caer semi inconsciente. Intento ponerse de pie para ayudarlo a pararse, pero sus piernas se negaron a hacerle caso. No pudo evitar maldecir antes de cerrar los ojos.

Desgarrando parte de su camisón se cubre el hombro izquierdo. El cual casi había sido desgarrado en su totalidad. Leo quizá no le vería enseguida, pero cuando le viera se caería de espanto. Ocultarse un poco el hombro herido era una buena táctica para no hacer más grande su horror.

Ami estaba al fin y al cabo castigada. A pesar de ser un ser ángel estaba condenada a llevar ese cuerpo con forma humana, un cuerpo que nadie veía pero que si podía ser lastimado por seres espirituales. Cada herida nueva se sumaba a las otras pero sin cicatrizarse; como resultado la carne quedaba al descubierto sin ningún miramiento o pena. Y el dolor físico solo era un agregado más. Ami estaba castigada, pero ella misma se había condenado.

Dios le había impuesto ser un Ángel guardián, ella se había puesto sobre la espalda aquel sufrimiento físico. Porque no podía perdonarse. Nadie podía perdonarla. Y por lo tanto debería pagar por el resto de la eternidad. El problema era que por su desobediencia, el castigo se había puesto más feo. Por haber intervenido y ayudado le habían quitado la capacidad de regeneración a su cuerpo. Y con las constates peleas que tenía que lidiar, las cosas habían empeorado, y no sabía cuánto tardaría en sucumbir ante lo invidente. Su cuerpo humano ya no soportaba más. Se rasgaba y rompía, y como este no se reparaba solo podía seguir avanzando mientras se seguía despedazando. Aquello era el infierno, pero no le molestaba.

Leonardo sentado sobre el sillón sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda. Ami estaba detrás de él. Podía sentirla. La necesidad de hablar con ella se izo apremiante. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas. Tenía que decirle muchas más. La pregunta ahora era ¿cómo?

Si estuviera solo las cosas serian fáciles, pero con sus hermanos a los lados la cosa se complicaba. Pero como caído del cielo Donny le entrego la solución.

-"¿No creen que deberíamos pegarnos una ducha?"

-"¡Yo primero!"- salto enseguida el mayor, dejando mudos a todos.

Leonardo siempre era el último en meterse al baño. Siempre les dejaba el lugar a sus hermanos, y nunca reclamaba sus demoras, incluso cuando agotaban el agua caliente y este tenía que bañarse con el agua fría.

Leo notando en el pequeño lio en el que se había metido sin querer se excuso apresuradamente

-"Es que …debo ser el que pero huele…por eso"-

Ami no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la graciosa excusa. No tenía que ser una genio como para saber lo que quería el chico realmente. Pero dudaba mucho que sus hermanos le creyeran algo como eso. Tristemente solo pudo golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano al ver que los chicos si se habían tragado el cuento.

-"No es tas tan mal"- razono el de rojo- "Mike ah estado peor, ¿recuerdas la maratón de video juegos?"

-"Como olvidarla"- rio divertido Donny- "Lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia"

-"¡Hey!, que Rapha siempre huele a calcetín de futbolista y nadie le dice nada"

-"¡Ahora sí que te enteras!"

-"Noooo, Leo utiliza tu poder de hermano mayor y detenlo"- se apresuro el pequeño a esconderse entre los brazos de su hermano

-"Rapha…"- dijo suavemente el de azul haciendo que este enseguida se detuviera, pero para sorpresa de todos el mismo Leo sujetando a Mike agrego –"Rápido, yo lo sostengo"

Raphael aprovechándose de la situación termino por hacerle cosquillas al más pequeño, quien a pesar de asustarse al principio termino por seguirles el juego a los chicos. Donny también aprovecho de saldar algunas cuentas pendientes.

Luego de la tanda de risas el asunto de la ducha se decidió. Leo iría primero, seguido de Mike y Don. Leo dándose cuenta del fallo pregunto

-"¿y tú Raph?"

-"Pues yo te ayudo y me aprovecho de bañar enseguida"

-"¡QUE!"

-"¿Enserio creíste que te dejaríamos solo?, ¿Qué parte de la conversación anterior no entendiste?"- pregunto el temperamental con una pequeña venita en su cabeza

-"Pe…pero"-

-"Mira, si no quieres que yo te ayude entonces elige a uno de los enanos, pero solo, tú no entras a esa ducha"- dijo cruzándose de brazos ante su ciego hermano

-"Puedes resbalar"- aseguro Donny

-"y caerte y romperte una pierna y sangrar y morir desangrado y " le siguió el más pequeño, elevando la tragedia de un suceso casi imposible en la mente de Leo

-"¡Mike!"- volvieron a retarlo sus hermanos

-"¿qué?, puede pasar"-

El de añil al escuchar la decisión firme de su segundo al mando opto por guardarse sus comentarios. De nada serviría cualquier cosa que le dijera. Ayudado entonces por los chicos camino hacia la escalera, seguido por la figura invisible de Ami, quien no podía evitar sonreír ante la tajante decisión de los hermanos. Rebatirla leo no era fácil, pero ellos lo habían logrado.

Al llegar a la base de la escalera Raphael sugirió tomar en brazos al mayor, este dio un paso al frente negando enseguida la petición.

-"No mas princesa"- alego colorado

-"Muy bien, muy bien"- agrego divertido el de rojo-"Entonces la mano"

Leo levanto una de sus manos en busca de la de su gruñón hermano. Rapha tomo despacio la perdida extremidad. Don y Mike ganándose detrás ayudaron a Leo a subir la bendita escalera. Donny mientras subía, anoto mentalmente buscar alguna solución más cómoda para el de azul.

Leonardo guiado por los "Ahora levanta un pie" y "Este escalón esta suena horrible, no te asustes", llego sin ningún rasguño al segundo piso. Algo avergonzado pero completo.

Raphael sin soltar su mano lo encamino hasta el baño, pero antes de cruzar Leo lo detuvo

-"¿No hay nada que pueda decir a mi favor para…?"

-"No, nada"- interrumpió Raphael al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

-"Bien"- suspiro derrotado el mayor

Rapha quedándose atrás dejo que esta avanzara hasta llegar al baño, entonces Leo girándose apunto detrás de ellos, totalmente aterrorizado.

Ami volvió a golpearse cuando los jóvenes volvieron a caer.

Mientras los chicos giraban para ver lo que supuestamente Leo veía, el mayor se metió el baño y buscando a tientas el seguro lo puso a toda velocidad. Los tres hermanos solo se dieron cuenta de su estupidez cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Donny se golpeo contra la puerta de su habitación junto a Mike. "_Leo no ve, como diantres entonces podría apuntar hacia algo que no ve, tonto, tonto, tonto"_, se repetía mientras por cada tonto se golpeaba la cabeza.

Raphael sintió que necesitaba urgentemente ese gorro que decía "Idiota". La ira y sus puños azotaron la puerta antes de gritar.

-"¡LEONARDO HAMATO, TIENES EXACTAMENTE 3 SEGUNDOS PARA ABRIR LA CONDENADA PUERTA, DESPUES NO RESPONDO!"

Leonardo no se inmuto ante la amenaza. La puerta era de metal, con una cubierta de madera, pero de metal al fin y al cabo.

-"¡UNO!"

La puerta es resistente, aguantara.

-"_**¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso?"**_

-"¡LEO ABRE!"- escucho a Donny

Ami dentro del baño y sentada en el retrete observo como Leo se sobresaltaba al escuchar su voz.

-"¡DOS!"-

-"_**Si yo fuera tú, abro ¿sabes?"-**_

-"Pe…pero"-

-"¡HERMANO!"- Grito el menor golpeando la puerta junto a sus otros dos hermanos

-"_**Ya habrá tiempo de conversar, te lo prometo, ahora abre"- dijo mientras salía del baño**_

Leonardo perdiendo la batalla abrió justo cuando Rapha gritaba "Tres", avergonzado y con algo de culpa, bajo la ciega mirada directo a los pies. Los chicos apoyados en la puerta casi cayeron cuando esta se abrió. Y aunque agradecían que Leo hubiera abierto, no estaban tan seguros de lo que pasaría ahora con su segundo hermano, ya que por su cara no se notaba muy feliz. El de rojo no dijo nada, gruño algo y se metió al baño, una vez volvió a cerrar la puerta pregunto, bastante más calmado

-"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?"

-"Yo no quiero…"

-"¿Molestar?, ¡maldita sea Leo!, no puedes ver ¿Qué no entiendes?, no tienes idea ni de donde estas parado, ¿cómo pensabas bañarte?"

-"No lo sé"- admitió

Leo estaba apenado de sus acciones, entendía que su hermano se enojara con él. Raphael suspiro profundo, alejando cualquier rastro de ira y volviéndose a su hermano lo tomo por los hombros al hablarle.

-"Esta te la perdono, la otra te aguantas un zape"- Leo asintió y sonrió, Rapha riendo de buen humor agrego- "Ahora, arriba las manos que esto es una ducha"- ordeno mientras apuntaba con su mano en forma de pistola

Leonardo no recordaba cuando que la última vez que se rio de esa manera con su hermano. Este le ayudo a sacarse el poleron y le desato la bandana, los pantalones y calcetines se los saco solo, sentado en la taza del baño. Algo de dignidad quería conservar.

Y mientras se duchaba, Raphael apoyado en el lava manos le contaba las extrañas situaciones en las que se había metido junto con Casey.

Una vez se termino de duchar, Rapha le ayudo a salir de la tina y mientras se secaba se metió el de rojo. Para sorpresa de Leo este comenzó a tararear una extraña canción. No hubiera podido definir si era pop o rock.

-"No sabía que cantaras Rapha"- soltó en forma de broma

-"Es que nadie sabe apreciarme"- dijo este siguiéndole el juego, haciéndose el ofendido

Leonardo ya seco espero pacientemente a su hermano. Pero Raphael no le izo esperar mucho. Una vez que ambos estaban secos, Raphael con extraña ternura y cuidado lo envolvió en una toalla seca, y haciendo lo mismo consigo salió del baño mientras le tomaba del brazo.

-"¡Se tardaron mucho!" – alego Mike quien no se había despegado de la puerta, en caso de cualquier atentado Raphistico (como le llama el pequeño a los ataques de ira del segundo), aunque Donny ya le había dicho que nada pasaría esta vez

-"Es que Leo quería un baño de espuma "- se excuso el segundo

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"- alego este

-"Ya, ya, camina que si te resfrías Donatello me dejara como budín"-

-"Budín verde, que asco"- dijo Mike

Leo guiado por el más pequeño entro su habitación. Rapha habiendo dejado en buenas manos a su hermano se alejo mientras iba por su propia ropa a su cuarto. Dentro Don ya esperaba a Leo. Había sacado un sweater azul con el que siempre veía al mayor en esas fechas, un pantalón de polar algo más oscuro y un gorro. Prevenir antes de lamentar.

-"Mike ve a bañarte yo me encargo desde aquí"-

-"Bueno Donny, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿vale?"

"-Si, ahora ve"

Leonardo luego de la ducha se sentía mucho más ligero. Respirando hondo camino hasta su hermano sin saber donde estaba. Guiado por el eco que este había generado cuando le hablo a Mike supuso que estaba a dos pasos de él, ya que lo había escuchado muy cerca, pero dio cuatro y no se topo con nada. Levantando los brazos asustado al no escuchar ningún sonido comenzó a tantear el espacio. El aire en sus manos era todo lo que sentía.

Estaba solo. Le habían dejado solo. ¿Dónde estaba la cama? ¿Dónde estaba la pared? ¿Dónde demonios estaba él?

Un grito se atraganto en su garganta, impidiéndole pedir ayuda. Todo estaba tan oscuro. Por más que se empeñaba en arrimarse a algo solo encontraba vacío. Asustado. Estaba muy asustado. El sonido de algo parecido a una espada saliendo de su funda lo alerto, dejándolo quieto. Luego pasos. Pasos livianos en su dirección. Pasos que comenzaron a correr. Leo sin entenderlo totalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro. Que ya no estaba en su habitación y que la ayuda no llegaría por más que gritara. Iba a morir, lo sentía, lo olía, lo percibía.

Fue entonces que un fuerte remesón lo saco de su mente junto con el grito desesperado de Ami

-"_**¡LEO REGRESA!"-**_

-¿qué?- pregunto sin entender

-"_**¡REGRESA!"**_

-"¡LEO!"

La voz de Donny le llego en cámara lenta. La L pareció eterna antes de que en una fracción de segundo aparecieran las otras dos letras. Su respiración agitada parecía incontrolable. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero preso del pánico comenzó a preguntar

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

Donny no respondió la pregunta enseguida. Los rasgos de su hermano mayor se veían aun demasiado alterados. Tragando pesado se controlo a sí mismo y trato de ordenarse dejar de temblar. Pero el miedo que había sentido al ver caer a su hermano de rodillas en medio de la habitación, le había dejado impactado

-"Leo tranquilo estás aquí, conmigo"- hablo lo más sereno que le salió- "Estas bien , tranquilo"- le explico abrazándolo

Leo necesitando algo más que las voces toco el caparazón de Donatello al tiempo que pasaba sus manos de manera casi histérica. No muy convencido de estar de vuelta.

Ami volviendo también al mundo de Leo cayó de rodillas y se permitió descansar en el frio piso. Una nueva marca cruzaba ahora su cara, no obstante la alegría de haber llegado a tiempo era más que suficiente como para que no sintiera nada. Aquella cosa había osado envolver a Leo en cuanto lo vio solo, fueron segundos, segundos que le costaron caro, debería estar más atenta. La siguiente no la contaría.

Desde esa posición le hablo a Leo, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas

-"_**Estas aquí Leo, estas bien, escucha a Donny, el te dirá que hacer"**_

El de añil un poco más tranquilo dejo de mover tan rápido sus manos y se enderezo para buscar el rostro de Don. A su tacto le pareció casi un milagro sentir la cara del de morado. Donny respiro más tranquilo cuando esto sucedió, su voz pausada término por relajar completamente al de azul

-"Todo está bien, todo está bien"- decía mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Ami poniéndose de pie camino nuevamente hacia Leo, y ganándose cerca izo un extraño movimiento con sus manos, seguido de esto una fuerte luz se desprendió de su cuerpo y enseguida Leo volvió completamente en sí.

-"Don... ¿qué paso?"-

-"No estoy muy seguro"- respondió lleno de dudas- "Pero sea lo que sea tratare de investigar para ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo"- dijo este no muy convencido de que Donny pudiera ayudarlo

-"Bien, ahora dame la mano, debo ayudarte a vestirte, Mike debe estar por salir del baño"

-"¿Que...que voy a ponerme?"

Don no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosa y dulce pregunta. Luego de sentarlo en la cama le ayudo ponerse el sweater y demás prendas de ropa. Leo al sentir la familiaridad de su abrigo se alegro de que por lo menos los chicos notaran con que andaba vestido. El gorro fue casi una pelea. El no quería usar tantas cosas, usar ropa ya se le hacía bastante incomodo como para sumarle el extraño y "Lindo", gorrito. Pero Don luego de una charla de defensas y salud termino por ponerle el gorro de todas maneras ante un amurrado Leonardo. Donny se alegro de poder ver por escasos segundos el verdadero niño interno de Leo. El que tenía que vivir oculto bajo la sombra de sus responsabilidades.

Al rato Mike entro en la habitación con Rapha. Ninguno de los hermanos se entero de lo que había pasado en la habitación minutos atrás, y Don prefirió no decir nada al respecto, pues lo tomo como un ataque de pánico y nada más.

Rapha comenzó a reírse al ver a Leo, este sin entender de qué se reía pidió explicaciones

-"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

-"Mejor dirás quien hermano"- decía tratando de no sucumbir ante las carcajadas

-"¿Te…te estás riendo de mi?"- pregunto el de azul poniéndose colorado- "Pero ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque te vez pachoncito"- le explico Mike sin reírse

Don queriendo asegurar la salud de su hermano, como mamá primeriza había envuelto a Leo en miles de cosas, el sweater solo cubría una enorme cantidad de poleras que le había puesto por "Protección", dejando al de añil más rellenito que de costumbre

-"Te ves tan adorable"- dijo Donny sin ninguna pisca de burla, mientras juntaba ambas manos en un gesto maternal

-"Yo…yo no soy adorable"- alego tratando de esconderse bajo el gorro de lana

-"casi me ganas hermanito, casi me ganas"- le decía Mike

-"Tú no eres adorable Mike, eres lo menos parecido a eso"- objeto el segundo

-"Claro que soy adorable, tú tienes envidia de mi adorabilidad"- recalco el pequeño levantando uno de sus dedos en forma sublime

-"Tan adorable" repetía Donny con su voz de mamá, ido en su totalidad

Así siguió la discusión de lo que era o no adorable. Leo luego de un rato dejo de sentirse tan avergonzado y se limito a escuchar sentado sobre la cama como ponían un nivel a su "Adorabilidad", si es que existía la palabra.

Ami opino al igual que todos que Leo se veía bastante más "gordito" que de costumbre, a Donatello se le había pasado un poco la mano. Ganándose cerca de Leo se sentó sobre la cama. El joven enseguida abrió los ojos ciegos al notar su presencia. Y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando algo ocurrió

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose dejo estáticos a todos en la habitación. Rapha soltó a Mike y Don salió de su letargo. El silencio de un sepulcro hubiera tenido envidia.

Leonardo y Ami supieron casi en el mismo segundo que la puerta se abrió, quien aparecería por ella. El sonido de algo pesado dejado en el piso y los pasos suaves en el alfombrado confirmaron cualquier sospecha.

Ami viendo como Leo perdía el color y la temperatura encerró su mano junto a la suya. Leo preso del pánico pregunto a media voz, temblando.

-"Y ahora… ¿qué?"

Sus hermanos viendo el rostro desencajado de terror de Leonardo se acercaron a él. Rapha rompió el silencio

-"Ju..Juntos"- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, también temeroso de lo que sucedería

-"Juntos"- le siguieron los pequeños quienes se pusieron a los lados de Leo

Leo no respondió esta vez. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Ami no tenía la respuesta, los acontecimientos se habían precipitado. Y el chico necesitaba un tiempo que ya no poseía, pero como tratando de relajarlo le hablo, mientras los pasos subían la escalera

-"_**Dicen que una mentira amortigua el dolor y el peso de una cruda o fuerte verdad"- Tomando aire prosigo- "También dicen que la verdad será lo único que termine por liberarnos de la represión…en cualquiera de los dos casos"- dijo apretando la mano de Leo, quien no pudo evitar apretarla de manera inhumana- "No estás solo" **_

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Leo se abrió, todos contuvieron el aire, incluso Ami, quien no necesitaba respirar.

La voz que salió fue suave y serena para todos. Pero Leonardo aterrado creyó escucharla salir de una tumba con el eco podrido de un muerto.

-"¿Niños?..."

* * *

YAAAAAA, aquí esta, espero les guste y perdonen la demora, la coas se esta poniendo buena, tenganme algo de paciencia, lo mejor esta por verse. Criticas, gritos de angustia, cartas de muerte y demás, en los comentarios. Un abrazo y sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

Si les soy honesta (y lo sere xD), este capítulo me costó una muela!, espero de verdad les guste, le puse empeño T_T. (Lo intente señor, lo intente!)

Quería agradecer a todas las que están siguiendo esta ruda, fraternal y algo cruel historia xD

A Rose Black Dragon, a dragonazabache, a invaso'rs Queen, a yukio87, a TheSaku, a Haoyoh Asakura, a Crystal Violeta, a Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki, a iukarey, a TMNT fangirl, a I Love Kittens too, a karai saki, a Tsukimine12, A TODAS! (Si es que se me quedo alguien por ahí). MUCHAS GRACIAS. Cada una de ustedes a puesto su granito de arena para que pueda seguir escribiendo. De verdad, gracias por el animo.

Espero que me den sus comentarios, que para mi significan mucho!

Perdónenme si se me pasaron algunas faltas ortográficas (estoy tratando de corregir eso); entonces, sin mas que decir, empecemos

* * *

Capitulo 10

Splinter había entrado a la casa con una enorme sonrisa. El viaje había sido provechoso. Había conseguido encontrarse con uno de sus viejos amigos y podido encontrar toda la paz que necesitaba para volver. Extrañaba su casa y el ambiente hogareño, por no decir que también extrañaba a sus revoltosos hijos.

Una vez entro, dejo la enorme maleta en el piso con un suspiro, no había podido resistirse a comprar la colección de tazas para él té que vio, muchas de ellas eran extrañas, y viendo la cantidad de colores se decidió llevarle una taza a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. Sabía que a sus hijos no les gustaba el té, exceptuando claro a su hijo mayor, pero ya vería como arreglar el asunto. Por último serian una bonita colección para el estante

Relajándose se desato la bufanda que cubría su cuello y mientras se frotaba con fuerza las manos para entrara en calor vio extrañado el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Mirando la hora en la cocina se percato de que no era muy tarde, sus pequeños retoños no podían haberse ido a la cama tan temprano y creía haber dejado bien claro el punto de no salir a la superficie, por lo que tenían que estar en casa.

Lo extraño es que nadie había salido a recibirlo, ni siquiera su hijo mayor. Había hecho bastante ruido al entrar y Leonardo si es que se encontraba dormido tenía el sueño muy ligero como para no notar que había llegado. ¿Abría sucedido algo?

La sonrisa que antes cruzaba su cara comenzó a desaparecer en el momento que sintió como algo caía en su estomago. Un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda haciéndolo estremecer. Nunca había fallado. Aquel instinto ridículo y molesto que siempre le avisaba de algo malo jamás se había equivocado. Era un don. Un don que ya le había acarreado varias canas. Preocupado y con un bloque de cemento por entrañas se encamino a las escaleras. Subió despacio cada escalón, esperando que de pronto se abriera alguna de las puertas y saliera su primogénito para saludarlo y preguntarle por su viaje, para luego ofrecerle un té; pero nada ocurrió.

Sus agudos oídos captaron enseguida tres pequeñas voces que parecían susurrar algo desde la pieza de Leonardo. El viejo maestro aliviano un poco el peso de su estomago al pensar que estos si le habían sentido y que estaban esperando que este entrara a la habitación para asustarle. Enarcando una ceja avanzo hasta la habitación y una vez frente a la puerta no le quedo ninguna duda de que quienes se encontraban en la habitación no eran otros más que sus hijos, pero parpadeando varias veces se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que sus presencias. Alguien más se encontraba entre ellos. ¿El señor Jones habría bajado a saludarlos? Lleno de dudadas y sin mucho más preámbulo abrió la puerta, deslizándola bajo sus manos.

-"¿Niños?..."- pregunto al aire

Tal como lo había pensado todos se encontraban ahí, pero contrario a sus pensamientos los chicos no corrieron a abrazarlo como anteriores veces, ni gritaron "sorpresa", como tanto esperaba su pobre estomago; se quedaron quietos, y con una cara que no logro descifrar. Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Raphael lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo el día del juicio final, y Leonardo, abrigado hasta más no poder miraba fijamente sus rodillas.

Splinter los escruto con la mirada antes de ponerse serio frente a sus hijos. Algo había pasado, y por lo visto no se habían sacado la lotería.

-"¿Bienvenido a casa sensei?"- dijo Mike tratando de calmar la tempestad que se avecinaba

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto sacando paciencia de su frasco favorito, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer los brazos

-"Pu…pues vera, han pasado muchas cosas, ¿cual quiere le cuente?"- pregunto tartamudeando Rapha

La vieja rata ya iba a comenzar a levantar la voz cuando enfoco bien la vista en sus jóvenes pupilos. Todos parecían haberse ido juntando de a poco para encerrar a su hermano mayor, quien temblaba como si sufriera de una fuerte hipotermia. El maestro asimilando esto y la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta pensó que su hijo está enfermo. El miedo reemplazo entonces el bloque de concreto en su estomago y precipitándose sin pensar sobre el grupo, se arrodillo frente a su hijo mayor, el cual comenzó a temblar de manera más violenta al sentirlo

-"¿Leonardo, hijo, que sucede?"- pedía saber asustado el padre, mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del pequeño de azul, buscando rastros de fiebre o síntomas de enfermedad

Leo aunque hubiera querido no habría podido contestarle. Estaba aterrado. El miedo de que su padre lo odiara o se avergonzara de él, le rompía el alma. Además sabía que si se atrevía a levantar la cabeza sus ojos ya presos del temor terminarían por desencadenar la total desgracia. Sabiendo que no podía controlar aquel pal de órganos traicioneros creyó poder engañarlos si enfocaba hacia otro lado. Pero nadie puede huir de sí mismo.

Splinter al no oír respuesta por parte de Leonardo, termino por levantarle la cabeza, provocando lo inevitable. Leo al sentir las manos de su padre sobre sus pómulos miro instintivamente hacia adelante. El mayor recordaba tan claramente los ojos negros de su padre que pudo imaginarlos en medio de la oscuridad. Las suaves manos acompañadas de su tibio pelaje café le recordaron sucesos del pasado. Donde para esos entonces él era simplemente su hijo, y no su joven aprendiz.

Las lágrimas rodaron calientes y desgarradoras. Una pequeña voz dentro de él lloraba desconsolada, preguntándole cosas que no tenían respuesta, el solo pudo igualar sus lágrimas en un silencio absoluto. Tapándose la cara avergonzado oculto su rostro y su dolor de su maestro, quien no entendía ni creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Leonardo, su hijo mayor, al cual no lo veía derramar una sola lágrima desde los seis años, ahora lloraba como un niño pequeño a su lado. Para el maestro todo sonaba a locura. Creyó que estaba enloqueciendo o que despertaría de pronto de una extraña pesadilla. Bajo sus pies sintió el vaivén del barco y creyó fervientemente que dormía. Pero tal pensamiento solo reflejaba su angustia frente a lo desconocido.

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

Su mirada entonces se dirigió hacia los chicos, para su sorpresa Mike también estaba llorando y Don lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo. Raph en cambio apretaba los puños en una clara señal de presión, y miraba con ira y rabia hacia el piso, pero no con su rabia común, si no que con culpa, como si pidiera disculpas al tapete por pisarlo.

-"¿¡Que es lo que está sucediendo!?"- pidió saber, perdiendo los estribos

Ami que en ningún momento se había alejado de Leo, se tenso al oír el grito del maestro, pero su mirada neutra y fría no cambio en absoluto. Ya se espera todo eso. Lo único que esperaba era que la rabia no se le subiera a la cabeza.

Leonardo no intento siquiera responder. Donny termino hablando por todos

-"Sensei…como dijo Rapha, han pasado muchas cosas, si quiere que le contemos todo, tendrá que sentarse y no gritar"- pidió al ver el rostro alterado de Leo

El sensei abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz dolida y triste de su tercer hijo, su manera de sentirse no cambio en absoluto, si no que empeoro un poco más.

-"Leonardo"- pidió girándose nuevamente al de azul que se cubría al rostro- "Dime que está pasando aquí ,ahora mismo"- exigió con la voz más serena que encontró- "como líder y hermano mayor te deje a cargo de tus hermanos, ahora dime que sucedió"

-"Yo…yo"- tartamudeo a penas, intentando cumplir la orden

-"¡No le pregunte!"- grito Rapha atrayendo la atención de todos- "Nosotros le diremos… no le pregunte "- dijo volteando hacia otro lado la cabeza

El maestro, que ya empezaba a enojarse seriamente, se volteo hacia sus hijos y determino

-"Bajare al segundo piso, dejare la maleta en mi habitación y espero que al volver estén todos, y repito, todos, en la sala para explicarme que es lo que está pasando"

Y sin más que decir se encamino hacia la puerta de entrada, alejándose a paso veloz.

Los chicos helados y con un nudo atorado en sus gargantas se voltearon enseguida a su hermano, quien no paraba de llorar y temblar. Ambas sensaciones parecían competir por ser el primero en destruir al chico.

Ami les dio paso a los hermanos cuando vio sus intenciones.

Donny sin pensarlo demasiado le abrazo, Mike preso del llanto trato de calmarse a sí mismo sin conseguirlo y Rapha mirando hacia el techo comenzó a hablarle al grupo.

-"Le diremos la verdad"- sentencio-"La cruda horrible y cruel verdad"- dictamino mirando a sus hermanos

Don asintió junto a Leo, quien apartando las manos de su cara busco en la voz de Rapha la fuerza que necesitaba para pararse de la cama, no podía echarse a morir aun, por lo menos todavía no. Apoyándose entonces de Donny se puso de pie y asintió en respuesta a su hermano, sin enfocarse en nadie en específico. Entre más rápido sacaran la espina menor seria el dolor.

Mike mirando a Rapha le pregunto

-"¿Cómo se lo diremos?"- dijo asustado y sobándose las manos con nerviosismo, pero viendo que nadie entendía a que se refería aclaro enseguida las dudas de todos, el tiempo era tan escaso como los segundos para respirar- "El maestro no es tan joven chicos…no quiero que le de un infarto"- explico

-"Solo le diremos la verdad Mike, excluyendo claro…las escenas demasiado sangrientas"- pidió Donatello, estremeciéndose al recordarlas- "si es que quieren claro"-

-"Es... buena idea"- dijo el de azul

-"Bien…vamos entonces"- dijo Rapha al tiempo que tomaba a Leo de su brazo izquierdo y comenzaban a caminar.

El mayor no tuvo fuerzas esta vez para hacer pataleta ante la ayuda que le brindaban sus hermanos. Como un muñeco se dejo guiar, sin muchos deseos de orientarse o preguntar por donde iban, sintiendo que con cada paso se acercaba más a la ahorca. Rapha notando su preocupación le hablo mientras salían

-"No tienes que decir nada ¿ok?, yo se lo diré todo"- Raphael todo lo que quería era quitarle un poco el miedo que sentía Leonardo. Tristemente no consiguió nada de lo que buscaba. El chico simplemente asintió de manera robótica antes de seguir temblando. Rapha suspiro. Por lo menos su hermano se había calmado lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar. Algo era algo

Splinter que ya estaba en sentado sobre el sofá pequeño de la sala espero pacientemente que el grupo bajara del segundo piso, y si ya está bastante sorprendido, su extrañeza llego a un nivel superior al ver como Leo era ayudado por sus tres hijos al bajar la escalera. De manera lenta los chicos guiaban sus pasos, sin soltarlo un solo momento.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en su casa? ¿Es que acaso había entrado en alguna dimensión desconocida?

Los chicos al ver a su padre sentado en el sofá tragaron duro y Leo sintiendo su temor les dirigió una pregunta que quizá no quería que contestaran

-"¿Esta ahí?"-

-"Me temo que si"- contesto en un susurro inaudible el menor de los cuatro. Leo solo pudo seguir temblando

Avanzando lentamente bajo la muda sorpresa de su padre, llegaron hasta el sillón largo, y sin medir muchas palabras sentaron a Leo con cuidado y posteriormente se sentaron ellos.

Ami que en silencio había seguido a los chicos se gano detrás del sillón y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Leo le hablo

"_**No estás solo, tus hermanos están contigo, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que te hagan daño"**_

Leo esta vez no se estremeció, ni se asusto con su presencia. Apreciaba que estuviera con él, aunque en ese momento hubiera rogado por que la chica lo sacara de ahí. La pequeña niña al leer sus pensamientos solo pudo sonreír con ternura y preocupación. Pero volviendo a retomar su papel, la sonrisa al igual que la de Splinter, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

La hora de la verdad había llegado, el maestro cruzado de brazos emitió las primeras palabras

-"¿y bien?"- preguntó el sensei, rozando el límite de la curiosidad y la rabia

-"Bueno…"- carraspeando nervioso, Raphael abrió la sesión –"Han pasado una cantidad enorme de cosas…"- Raphael miro a su padre-"La tostadora se descompuso por ejemplo"

-"¡Raphael!"- Bramo Splinter perdiendo la paciencia

-"¡Está bien, está bien!"- grito el de rojo igualando la voz de su padre, quien solo lo miro con desaprobación, el chico sin escapatoria comenzó a contar lo que era realmente importante-"Hace unos días…cinco o seis para ser más exactos, nosotros…tuvimos una fuerte pelea en casa, gritamos y dijimos muchas cosas que no debíamos "- Splinter atento a cualquier expresión que reflejara algún intento de mentira, escuchaba atento cada palabra- "En esa pelea…nosotros, herimos a Leo"- El maestro al escucharlo enseguida busco en su hijo mayor rastros de golpes en su cara, (Lo único visible gracias a la cantidad de ropa que tenia puesta). Lo hayo pálido, y mirando al piso nuevamente, con los rasguños de siempre, pero visiblemente alterado.

-"No es lo que está pensando"- dijo Donny al ver como su padre buscaba heridas físicas en su hermano; el maestro entonces con la mirada le pidió a el que siguiera explicando la situación-" Nosotros …le pedimos a nuestro hermano que nos dejara en paz…, que se alejara de una buena vez y que ojala…..que ojala"- Donatello nervioso se mordió los dedos, incapaz de completar la oración

-"Le pedimos que ojala muriera"- completo Mike para sorpresa de todos, tapándose avergonzado la cara una vez logro completar la frase

El maestro parpadeo un par de veces, miro a cada uno de sus hijos, deteniéndose por un poco más de tiempo sobre Leonardo y luego se paso las manos inquietas y alteradas por la cabeza, sin creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-"¿¡Qué hicieron…que!?"- dudaba, no creía que tal aberración, contra el mayor de sus hijos, fuera verdad. Sabía que estos solían pelearse o discutir de vez en cuando, eran adolescentes después de todo, pero llegar a tal grado….

-"Estábamos enojados"- trato de explicar Mike- "No queríamos…no queríamos que realmente pasara…solo lo dijimos"- hablaba lloroso el pequeño

-"El problema es que no medimos la fuerza de nuestras palabras"- retomo el tema Donatello-

-"Leo…realmente creyó que nosotros…deseábamos que él …ya sabe"- Raphael no quería seguir pronunciando la palabra muerte, menos con lo que se venía ahora

-"me…, me están explicando demasiado"- hablo preocupado el maestro al ver a sus hijos descomponerse de esa manera frente a él- "Díganme de una buena vez que es lo que paso"- pidió desesperándose, ya que cada idea dibujada en su mente era más espeluznante que la anterior

-"Yo…yo intente"- Splinter inmediatamente se enfoco en su hijo mayo al oírlo hablar por primera vez desde que había llegado. Leonardo sabía que tenía que ser él quien dijera la parte central de la situación, jamás le hubiera dejado esa carga a sus pequeños hermanos, por lo que respirando y conteniendo sus sollozos se declaro culpable- "Yo intente… suicidarme"- dijo al fin mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que estos hicieran lo que quisieran, la verdad ya estaba dicha y nada podía ser cambiado.

Splinter se quedo helado. La sangre le bajo a los pies de golpe, mareándolo. Algo dentro de él se convirtió en hielo solido. No supo que parte fue, pero el peso helado lo envolvió por completo, amenazándole con convertirlo en un único trozo gigante de hielo. Su hijo. Su pequeño niño de azul había intentado matarse. Había intentado arrancarse la vida que Dios tan amablemente le había concebido. ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba el cuando todo sucedió? ¿Podría haber detenido a su hijo? ¿Podría haber hecho algún cambio?

La respuesta cruel y visible le explico que sí. Pero el estaba ocupado. Le recordó su mente. La visita a Japón no podía esperar ¿verdad?, aquel té de jazmín que tanto le gustaba no lo podía tomar cómodamente en la sala de su casa ¿verdad?, porque su hijo mayor podía encargarse de todo, ¿verdad?, porque él estaba cansado y necesitaba un lugar para sentirse de nuevo en armonía con el universo, ¿verdad?

"_Porque usted no quería ver lo que realmente estaba pasando ¿verdad maestro Splinter?"_

La voz clara y dulce que resuena en su cabeza destroza sus nervios. Ya la había escuchado antes, solo que no recuerda cuando, fue hace tanto tiempo, que poco a poco la oración pierde importancia en su memoria. Su mirada se vuelve a posar en sus hijos solo para darse cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo actuar. No sabe quien tiene la culpa. No sabe si gritar o llorar. Enojarse o guardar la calma son dos opciones tan ilógicas y estúpidas que no sabe por cual decidirse. Todo lo que puede hacer es oír la voz de Leonardo, repitiendo la misma frase, infinitas veces.

"_intente suicidarme, intente suicidarme, intente suicidarme…"_

La vos de su hijo mayor se va transformando, hasta dejarla 10 años más joven. Mirando fijamente ve que Leo ya no está. Por lo menos no el de diecisiete años. El niño que está presente tiene 8. La mirada desencajada de terror del pequeño se posa sobre su persona y las palabras que salen de su tierna boca terminan por desgarrarle el corazón.

-"_Quise morir papá"- dice lentamente, mientras las lagrimas caen-"¿Dónde estabas tú papi?"- pregunta a medida que se van formando enormes heridas en sus brazos de la nada- "¿Por qué me abandonaste?"- la sangre cae salpicando su ropa y el pequeño sigue preguntando con los ojos más abiertos que antes- ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?_

Encerrándose en una realidad inexistente la figura llorosa, e inocente desaparece, solo para verse en otro lugar. Ve al mayor con los ojos cerrados, acostado en una cama, con los brazos cruzados, y rodeado de una cantidad de flores asfixiante y horrible, con la piel pálida, sin color, sin vida. A su familia llorando. Se ve a sí mismo llorando sin control al lado de su hijo. Y a su izquierda el pequeño Leo que sigue preguntando. Preguntándose. Llorando. Muerto a su lado.

La música estúpida de un programa infantil suena en la habitación oscura, primero despacio, luego de manera imperceptible el volumen sube obscenamente, como queriendo burlarse de todos los que están adentro del cuarto. La risa hueca y espantosa de un payaso, la risa endemoniada de miles de niños, todo entremezclado le dan ganas de vomitar, desea apagar la condenada radio, o lo que sea que esté haciendo sonar tan espantosa orquesta, pero él no puede levantarse a pagarla, y nadie parece notar aquél ruido infernal; la locura como un pozo negro le absorbe, tragándose sus pies. Los ojos cerrados y la expresión de eterno dolor es todo lo que logra ver de Leonardo. Pero el pozo que le absorbe no es la locura como el firmemente cree, si no la culpa de saberse responsable. Antes de que logre gritar la figura del pequeño Leonardo aparece de nuevo frente a él. Tan cerca de su cara que por milímetros no se tocan. Una sonrisa hueca aparece entonces en el pequeño muchacho

-"¿_Quién fue?, fuiste tú, esa es la verdad, ¿No querías escucharla?, pues ahí está"- dice como un muñeco_

El mundo en el que estaba, se volvió más oscuro y siniestro que antes, sonrisas llenas de colmillos y dientes se rieron de él. El pozo comenzó a tragárselo. Juro por sus ancestros que se desmayaría. Pero aquel juramento no se cumplió.

La voz de Mike lo regresa. Avisándole que aún queda un atentado más contra su corazón. El pozo no está. Leo ya no está frente a su rostro. Sigue sentado el sofá. Vivo y con diecisiete años de nuevo. Los chicos tienen dientes normales, y no los enormes colmillos que centellaron antes de despertar. ¿Por qué todo fue un sueño no?

-"Hay …hay algo mas que debe saber"- repite Mike, al ver que su padre no parece captar el mensaje

La vieja rata ya no sabe si quiere seguir escuchando. La fachada de sabio y antiguo guerrero ah caído. Dejando el cascaron de lo que es ahora realmente. Un padre. No un maestro, no un sensei; un simple padre que descuido a su familia y sobre todo a su hijo mayor. Porque por más que intentara negarse, sabía que algo le sucedía a su hijo. Lo supo antes de ver la cara descompuesta y triste que le puso antes de partir. Antes de que le contara sus intenciones de viajar. Antes de la última pelea con Raphael hace ya 3 meses. Antes, lo noto antes. ¿Por qué no izo nada?

Pasándose la mano por los ojos termino por asentir a su hijo menor. Tenía que escuchar todo, aunque no quisiera. Por último aceptaría esa sentencia como parte de su castigo. Ya vería como reprendería a sus hijos.

-"Leo…estuvo inconsciente cinco días después de lo ocurrido"- continuo Donny, sin ganas de seguir hablando- "Pensamos que todo estaría bien cuando despertara…bueno… no tan bien, "-

-"Donatello"- corto el sensei, quien solo quería enterarse de una buena vez por todas de la tragedia completa.

-"Cuando estuvo inconsciente revise sus signos vitales, sus órganos principales, todo,…nunca pensé que …yo no creí "- Raphael poniendo una mano sobre su hombro corto a su hermano, ya había sido suficiente el esfuerzo de su parte, y tomando aire rebelo la desgracia

-"Leo…Leo está ciego"- confeso mientras las lagrimas que había prometido no sacar salían a flote

El maestro Splinter se paró de su sillón de manera automática. No era verdad, No era posible. No podía ser cierto. Dios no podía ser tan cruel. ¿O diablo no podía ser tan cruel?, pensó detenidamente, ¿Quién había sido realmente el amable benefactor?

Su mirada negra y perturbada viajo directamente al cuerpo de su hijo mayor, quien con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos se enfocaba en llorarle a la alfombra de la sala. Las palabras del mayor salieron ahogadas, mas llenas de saliva que de letras.

-"Perdó…neme ….pa…dre"- Pidió suplicante- "Le…fa…lle, per…do…neme"

La verdad no era como un balde de agua fría, la verdad era peor o igual que haberse revolcado en espinas. Ahora entendía por qué su hijo no había parecido notarlo cuando estaba frente a él. Lo entendía y no quería llegar a entenderlo. La información en este caso no le servía de ayuda o consuelo. Sin notarlo comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Estaba molesto. Su hijo mayor lo había defraudado.

-"Sensei…por favor escuche"- Raphael no dejaría que todo el peso reposara otra vez sobre los hombros del mayor-"Si va a enojarse…enójese conmigo"

-"Con nosotros"- pidió Mike lleno de tristeza-

-"Leo solo…solo nos izo caso"- explico desesperado el de morado al ver la vacía y fija mirada de su maestro- "No tiene la culpa…el solo"

-"Silencio"- Pidió Splinter levantando uno de sus brazos, incapaz de seguir escuchando- "Silencio…no hablen mas"

El maestro arrastrando los pies avanzo lejos de su familia. Necesitaba pensar, averiguar cómo solucionar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora no podía hacer nada. El daño estaba hecho y consagrado. Con la cabeza gacha comenzó a caminar hacia el dogo. No tenía nada más que decir

Leonardo al sentir que este no respondía a su pequeña suplica y que comenzaba a caminar rompió en un llanto devastador. Don y Mike le abrazaron llorando, tratando de consolarlo. Pero nada o nadie podía ayudar a Leo. No había obtenido el perdón. Había perdido a su padre.

Rapha al verlo destrozado nuevamente, solo pudo morderse los labios, lleno de rabia y frustración. Si llegaba a soltar su boca, rompería su promesa. Debía calmarse, por el, por los chicos, y por sobre todo por Leo.

Ami al ver la reacción de su joven protegido, camino decidida hacia el maestro que se alejaba, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Iba a oírle y ella tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir. Sobrepasándole y plantándose en la puerta del dogo hablo fría y duramente, despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

-"_**¿Se atreverá a huir?"-**_

Su voz corto el aire como una daga y el único que escucho sus palabras fue Splinter. Y exactamente nadie más debía oírlas. Ni siquiera Leo. Sus palabras en este caso tenían dedicatoria especial.

El viejo maestro no pudo sino quedarse estático ante la oración. Procesando si lo que había oído era parte de la realidad o de sus pesadillas

-"_**Es una pesadilla, pero es real"- **_sentencio con voz dura la niña

El sensei guardo silencio, mientras cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba al escuchar. Cerrando los ojos intento localizarla la penetrante voz, pero dejo de intentarlo al escuchar una risa

-"_**No es tan simple"- **_expreso con molestia y una sonrisa socarrona la chica_**-**_**"Mejor haga algo bueno y **_**mire a sus hijos**_**"-**pidió lo más amable que pudo**. **Splinter asustado se negó a voltear- **"¡**_**MIRELOS!"- **_ordeno entonces, comenzando a perder la paciencia. El viejo padre sobresaltado ante la energía que le gritaba volteo. Ami se sereno un poco al ver que este obedecía. Tenía que calmarse, de lo contrario se le lanzaría encima sin ningún recato.

La imagen que vio Splinter al voltearse lo dejo anonadado y vacio. Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, abrazaban con sumo cariño y cuidado a Leonardo, en medio de lagrimas y palabras susurradas contra el cuello. Encerrándolo entre los 3. El mayor se tapaba la cara y se ocultaba en el regazo del segundo quien apretaba los puños y trataba de consolarlo de manera inútil. Donny sobaba su caparazón y Mike del lado derecho de Leo le abrazaba un brazo, igualmente desconsolado.

-"_**¿Los ve?, ¿ve a los cuatro?"-**_ el maestro asintió perturbado, sin ganas de desobedecer otra vez-_**"Pues ahora imagine que falta el del centro**_"- los ojos del sensei comenzaron a nublarse a medida que borraba la imagen de su hijo mayor_**- "Leonardo no debería estar aquí, el debió morir, pero se negó a irse porque los amaba, él, a pesar de todo, quiso volver por ustedes"- **_Splinter a medida que escuchaba se le crispaba el rostro de dolor y angustia_**- "y ahora usted….- **_Ami volvió a rogar por auto control_**- "Usted se va sin abrazar a su hijo, sin consolarlo, cuando lo tiene en frente, cuando se le ha otorgado otra oportunidad para estar con él, ¿Cuántos errores se permitirá seguir cometiendo? ¿O es que quiere perder a otro hijo?-**_el viejo maestro siguió sin moverse_**- Si cruza esta puerta lo abra perdido todo, ¿me escucho?, todo-**_ cruzándose de brazos Ami espero que este comenzara a moverse. Para perder o pare regresar con su familia, no le daba más opciones.

Splinter llegado a ese punto no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Las lágrimas surcaron su cara sin poder encerrarlas por más tiempo. Se había equivocado. Solo no quería reconocerlo. Había estado a punto de perder a uno de sus pequeños y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, porque ni siquiera estaba presente. Avanzado nuevamente a tropezones se encamino devuelta hacia la sala. Era hora de afrontar el problema y de ser él quien pidiera disculpas. El orgullo que lo dominaba se había ido al infierno junto con su indignación. El no tenía por qué estar enfadado. Leo le había dado más de lo que cualquier padre hubiera podido pedir. Leonardo siempre otorgo sin pedir nada a cambio. El que había fallado no era otro más que el. Había dejado atrás la necesidad de su hijo por caprichos absurdos y banalidades. Las tazas de té en su bolso no profesaban otra cosa.

Con cada paso que lograba dar, miles de imágenes aparecían en su cabeza. Desempolvándole la memoria. Vio a sus hijos pequeños, se vio dándoles el biberón, arropándolos por las noches, cuidando su sueño, velando por seguridad, regañándoles por comer a deshora, enseñándoles lo que era bueno y lo que no, simplemente estando ahí, absolutamente presente para ellos.

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto?, se pregunto mientras avanzaba

-"_**Cuando Leo creció**_"-

Si. Esa era la causa. Esa era la verdad escrita con negro en su rostro.

Desde que Leo era pequeño había prometido mucho. Era fuerte, leal y el más maduro de sus hermanos. Y sin darse cuenta le entrego todo la responsabilidad al mayor, su propio peso se lo había dado a Leonardo, quien ni siquiera se quejo ante la injusticia. Su hijo había aceptado todo aquello como algo natural y ni él o sus propios hermanos habían ayudado a mitigar ese peso. Su hijo era fuerte, de eso no cabía duda; había aguantado por diecisiete años el peso de toda una familia sobre sus hombros. Diecisiete años fue el punto de quiebre. Diecisiete años que el chico aguanto peleas, gritos, castigos e insultos hacia su persona. Diecisiete años que se habían quedado detenidos ante la loca idea de morir. De descansar y por fin ser libre. Lo terrible era que ni siquiera era esa la razón por la cual el de azul había intentado borrar su existencia. Si no porque sus hermanos se lo habían pedido. La voz ahogada de Mike resonó en su cabeza. Sus hijos, sus propios hijos le habían desead la muerte a su hermano.

A pesar de las múltiples capacidades que su hijo poseía, seguía siendo un niño. Un niño que necesitaba amor y fuerza para avanzar. Él le entrego armas para defenderse, le enseño técnicas para no ser derrotado, pero se olvido de lo más importante. Se olvido de entregarle el cariño que el mayor, en ocasiones, pedía a gritos con sus ojos.

Deteniéndose sobre la alfombra, entendió horrorizado que no volvería a ver los ojos de Leo pidiendo cariño. Porque su hijo ya no veía. No lo vería a él. No vería a sus hermanos, no vería el sol ni las estrellas, no podría leer los libros que le había regalado en sus cumpleaños, y jamás vería la hermosa taza blanca con pétalos azules que había traído para él. El llanto se intensifico mientras sus propios ojos se dilataban al sentir tanta rabia contra sí mismo.

Si tan solo hubiera hablado con él, si tan solo lo hubiera arropado en las noches heladas de invierno, si tan solo lo hubiera abrazado mas, si tan solo le hubiera recordado lo importante que era para él, si no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en sus narices cuando pidió ayuda…

Aquel recuerdo lacerante le perfora aun más el corazón, deseando arrancárselo con las manos para apartarlo de su cuerpo, para ser libre de la presión que su propio organismo le causaba. Leonardo hace meses que no lograba dormir bien, una pesadilla siempre lo mantenía en vela, pegado a su sabana, con la luz encendida y con la mirada petrificada. Aterrado y realmente pálido había llegado hasta su recamara una de esas noches, rogándole por que le dejara quedarse ahí con él.

Una noche. Su hijo le había pedido solo una noche a su lado para detener el miedo que sentía y él se había negado rotundamente, recordándole que eso era solo para niños pequeños, para los bebes y no para los guerreros de alto nivel. Con una mirada dura le pidió que no lo defraudara y que se comportara como lo que era y girándose molesto, cerró la puerta, bajo la triste mirada de su hijo. ¿Pero que era Leo si no un niño? Leo era un niño, Leo era "su" niño pequeño, solo no quería verlo. Odiándose un poco mas se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado de qué se trataba el mal sueño. Ahora era tarde para retroceder

-"_**Nunca es tarde**_"- le recordó la voz-"_**Si sigue aquí, es porque aún no es tarde**_"

Llorando, Splinter continúo el camino hacia la sala, dejando como evidencia un angosto camino de agua, sin saber si darle o no la razón, a la voz que fríamente le hablaba.

Raphael fue el primero en notar de nuevo a su padre avanzando hacia ellos. Al principio creyendo que había vuelto para gritarles o reprenderlos abrazo a Leo contra si, Donny y Mike notando su comportamiento se giraron notando lo mismo que el de rojo, la acción fue instintiva por parte de todos. Proteger a Leo era lo más importante para ellos. Sin medir en sus acciones taparon los oídos del mayor quien al no entender que pasaba pregunto desesperado

-"¿qué?, ¿Qué pasa?"- Pero ninguna contestación llego

Los chicos tensos, pero preparados, levantaron la cabeza y esperaron lo peor, pero decididos a enfrentarse a Satanás en persona si era necesario. Splinter se cubrió la boca y se echo a llorar sonoramente esta vez, al ver la reacción de sus hijos, y los tres hermanos no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Jamás habían visto llorar a su sensei. Nunca. Pero al parecer, la frase "para todo hay una primera vez", no solo era una bonita oración de anaquel

Leo ya desesperado por no obtener respuesta trato de zafarse de sus hermanos, quienes no lo detuvieron. Libre de su agarre y con sus oídos sin ninguna represión oyó claramente los sollozos de su padre.

El mundo se le derrumbo.

Se había dedicado toda una vida a hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, a hacer lo imposible por verlo feliz y poder ganarse su cariño. Escuchándolo llorar creyó que todo estaba perdido. Ahora jamás lograría que le quisiera. ¿Pero que podía esperar realmente? Había fallado, había fracasado como líder y hermano mayor, y quizá mucho mas como hijo. Su padre nunca le perdonaría haberse rendido y actuado tan cobardemente, y el tendría que vivir con ese dolor para siempre.

Pero estaba equivocado. Todos lo estaban.

Splinter avanzando se paro ante su grupo de muchachos y amargamente les hablo

-"Niños…por favor, suelten a su hermano, tengo que verlo, tengo que cerciorarme de algo"- pidió

Raphael miro a sus otros dos hermanos, esperando una orden. Orden que llego por parte del mayor.

-"Hagan lo que pide"- Leonardo se enfrentaría a escuchar las duras palabras que saldrían de la boca de su padre. Sin huir, sin esconderse.

Los chicos algo reacios a lo que pedía su hermano se negaron en un principio, pero al escuchar un suplicante "Por favor", de su hermano, terminaron por ceder. Leonardo sintiendo la lejanía del calor que lo protegía, levanto enseguida la cabeza, buscando ciegamente a su padre. No levanto los brazos, pues sabía que lo que menos podía esperar era que Splinter se dejara escrutar por sus manos.

Aquello sería demasiado bajo, demasiado humillante, demasiado imposible.

-"_**Nada es imposible si lo crees**_"

El maestro ajeno a estas últimas palabras se agacho despacio, quedando a la altura de su hijo, quien al no escucharlo, ni verlo, se quedo en la misma posición, tratando de localizar a su padre, sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía a centímetros de su cara. Ami tristemente pensó que eso era una ventaja. Si el joven de ropas azules se hubiera dado cuenta de la cercanía que tenía en esos momentos con su padre, quizá hubiera intentado correr escaleras arriba.

Splinter por su parte estaba muy ocupado como para captar algo más que no fuera su hijo. Su mirada lo escrutaba por completo, buscando en sus ojos vacíos al niño risueño que había vivido 10 años atrás a su lado. El que reía y jugaba sin encerrarse horas entrenando para hacerlo feliz. El que no tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos, ni de todo lo que aconteciera en la guarida. Lo busco con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo encontró. No pudo hallarlo.

Triste y desesperado el sensei quito el gorro que Leo tenia puesto para verlo mejor, asustando de paso al chico, pero sin detenerse a dar explicaciones tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco más contra sí.

Todos los chicos se sobresaltaron por las acciones de su padre. Leonardo asustado, no se atrevió a quejarse por lo brusco de sus movimientos. Se quedo aun mas quieto, tratando de asimilar lo que su padre quería hacer. Splinter sin notarlo comenzó a llorar otra vez ante la resignación que el mayor le mostraba.

Cada abrazo que le había dado el mayor. Casa sonrisa llena de vida o color. Había desaparecido, borrada por la lluvia de los malos recuerdos. Cerrando los ojos pudo ver de nuevo al pequeño Leonardo que lloraba a su lado, preguntándole ¿por qué?

Enloquecido de dolor abrazo a un sorprendido Leonardo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, de manera rápida, casi espontanea. Leo con la impresión no sabía cómo corresponder la muestra de cariño. Había llorado tanto. Se recordaba. Había suplicado tanto por algo como eso, que ahora teniéndolo al frente…no sabía qué hacer.

-"No está…"- Splinter apenas sacaba la voz-"No está, lo perdí,… y es mi culpa"- Leo sin entender dejo que este siguiera hablando-"Hijo mío…casi te pierdo…no… casi te perdemos… ¿cómo podrás perdonarme?"- sollozo contra su hombro- "¿Como perdonaras todas las veces que te deje solo? ¿cómo perdonaras el que te haya abandonado?….."- preguntaba devastado- "¿cómo?"

Leonardo petrificado comenzó a llorar, sin abrazar o decir palabra que animara a su padre. Era cierto. Siempre había estado solo. Como una sombra las imágenes comenzaron a caer en la sala, manchándola de recuerdos. Había querido correr tantas veces. Girar la cabeza y correr, correr en medio de la lluvia más tormentosa, sin detenerse, sin voltear, sin pensar en lo que pasaría, sin pensar en nadie, alejarse de los gritos, de las lágrimas, del dolor, de las miradas reprobatorias, y seguir corriendo. Intento huir sin conseguirlo, encharcando sus pies en enormes posas de barro y cansancio. Su familia siempre había sido los que lo anclaban a tierra. Los que hacían que detuviera la rápida y veloz huida. Los que hacían que mirara hacia atrás de manera inevitable. Los que hacían que sus piernas retomaran el camino a casa. La capacidad de poder ver una sonrisa en cada rostro. La felicidad de verlos dormir tranquilos, sabiendo que él los cuidaba. Cosas tan pequeñas eran suficientes. En este caso, aquel abrazo que tanto necesito, para él, fue suficiente. Ataría ese recuerdo a su memoria, respiraría aquella sensación y se llenaría del amor que despedía el momento, y todo eso sería suficiente.

Splinter sintiendo los brazos de su hijo rodeándolo se congelo. Las lágrimas que cayeron sobre su chaleco marrón le confirmaron que el perdón no solo estaba garantizado, si no que ya se había efectuado

-"Ma …ma estro…..perdó….neme…, todo esto….es mi culpa"- los chicos a su lado no pudieron evitar abrir sorprendidos los ojos ante las palabras de su hermano- "Yo no cumplí…hui como un cobarde…trate de escapar…..pero nadie puede huir y regresar como si nada"- trataba de explicarse a sí mismo- "Le pro….meto…. que…. si me da la oportunidad, me esfor…zare el doble…y –

Su voz desapareció cuando sintió las manos de su padre tomar las suyas y ponerlas sobre la cara del más anciano. Las lágrimas de su maestro mojaron sus palmas temblorosas, dejándolo estupefacto. Leonardo sin saber si aria o no lo correcto, izo lo mismo que había hecho con sus hermanos en forma automática, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. De manera lenta y cautelosa, paso la yema de sus dedos por las mejillas suaves y abultadas de su sensei, reconoció el pequeño monte que era la nariz, las enormes y bien formadas cejas, el remolino que se le generaba en la parte alta de la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados y dolidos. Lo formo una vez más en su cerebro, pero sus manos a diferencia de su vista le mostraron una imagen totalmente diferente a la que recordaba.

Su maestro ya no se veía tan fuerte como antes, se notaba cansado, viejo. Como si le hubieran caído miles de años encima. Noto confusión y sorpresa, y no la enorme fuente de sabiduría que siempre mostraba. Todo lo que notaba, contradecía a la imagen anterior.

Splinter que no dejaba de observarlo, sintió que su vida se detendría para siempre en ese punto. Que no saldría nunca más de la sala donde estaba arrodillado, y que jamás dejaría de ver los ojos perdidos de su hijo mayor. Una parte de él rogo por misericordia, aunque no la merecía ni la necesitaba, de todas maneras la pidió.

Levantando la cabeza volvió a dirigirse al joven que ciegamente lo formaba con sus manos.

-"Te has esforzado suficiente…demasiado…nunca te escuche, …no fui capaz de ver más allá de mi propio orgullo, pedí hasta que me canse, y jamás te quejaste, no importando las trabas que te puse saliste adelante, ayudaste a tus hermanos incluso más que yo"- Leonardo guardo silencio sin saber que decir- "Estaba ciego…yo estaba ciego, y ahora que al fin puedo ver…"- su voz se quedo atrapada nuevamente al ver los ojos vacios de su hijo, mirando en su dirección, pero sin enfocarse en nada en lo absoluto- "¿Leonardo, podrás perdonarme alguna vez?"- pregunto ahogándose nuevamente en llanto- "Te he fallado como maestro….como padre…yo"

-"¡No diga eso!"- farfullo apenas el guerrero de azul, deseando taparse los idos para dejar de escuchar tantas "Tonterías"- "Yo soy el que falle….el que no pudo…el que"

-"¡Basta!"- ordeno Splinter- "Basta, hijo…por favor…"- suplico mientras volvía a abrazarlo-"tú nunca me has fallado, cualquier padre querría tener a alguien como tú de hijo…yo no me di cuenta….y casi te pierdo…casi lo pierdo todo…"

-"Sensei… ¿no está eno…jado? ¿no me o…dia por lo que hi…ce?"- Leonardo no creía que su padre hubiera podido perdonar su error

-"¿Enojado? ¿Odiarte? Hijo mío… yo jamás podría odiarte"- Lo abrazo con más fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración al de azul- "Si Dios me ah dado la oportunidad de tenerte aquí, a mi lado, aun después de todo, lo único que puedo sentir es agradecimiento "- suspirando para retomar su monologo continuo- "Saldremos adelante, como familia"- dijo mirando a sus hijos- "No volveré a dejarte solo"- Splinter a pesar de sus palabras, dejo que lagrimas amargas empeñaran su voz.

Había aprendido, se había dado cuenta de su error y ahora intentaría recapacitar, pero no importando lo que hiciera, sabía que los ojos de su niño jamás serian los mismos.

Leonardo sin contenerse más dejo que su pena fuera libre. Todas esas palabras que tanto rogo por escuchar, ahora salían a la luz, como parte de un plan perfecto y brillante. Su felicidad y alegría no tenia limites. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, cómplices del momento, el futuro no se veía tan negro como en un principio, las nubes se alejaban, dejándoles libre el camino que ellos quisieran labrar y reparar. Sabían que tenían mucho camino por recorrer, tenían que ayudar a su hermano, adaptarse a su nueva manera de verlos y sentirlos, pero por primera vez, ayudar no les molesto.

Ami viendo realizada su tarea avanzo un par de pasos y sin medir lo que hacía, empujo al trió de insolentes jovencitos, era hora de que todo se arreglara. Donny pensó que Raphael lo había empujado. Mike pensó que Donny lo había empujado, y Raphael simplemente no pensó y se dirigió hacia su padre y hermano.

-"Esta es nuestra última oportunidad"- recordó serio el guerrero de rojo en voz alta, mas para el, que para toda la familia. Su padre parpadeo un par de veces sin entender a que se refería, Raphael dándose cuenta de la metida de pata, trato de darse a entender- "Cuando…cuando perdimos a Leo…"- empezó a explicar

-"¡QUE!"- grito Splinter ante este nuevo dato

"-Leo….Leo murió por unos segundos"- trato de hacer entender Donny a su padre, quien solo atino a mirar más helado que antes a su hijo, que avergonzado había girado la cara- "Pero cuando volvió…"

-"Nos dijeron que era nuestra última oportunidad"- se apuro Mike a completar la oración de su inteligente hermano

La chica sorprendida abrió los ojos. Pero suspirando se relajo. Era obvio que después de todo lo que había hecho su presencia no pasara tan inadvertida.

-"¿Y quién les dijo eso…?"- pregunto el sensei, quien trataba de unir todo lo que sus hijos le decían.

-"No lo sabemos…"- explico Rapha- "Solo sé que hablaba muy enserio"- cruzándose de brazos miro a sus otros dos hermanos, quienes no dijeron nada. Ni siquiera Donny, quien aunque creía en su amada ciencia, aun no le encontraba una razón lógica a lo que había pasado ese día. Y realmente ya no quería buscarle la parte lógica al asunto, porque entre más le buscaba, mas se daba cuenta de que su hermano mayor, debería haber estado bajo tierra, hace mucho tiempo. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Leo que también desconocía esa parte giro instintivamente la cabeza a donde sabia estaba Ami. La niña al sentirse atrapada solo pudo reírse bajito mientras susurraba

-"_**Ok, ok, me atrapaste"-**_

El mayor en vez de molestarse, sonrió. Le debía una.

-"Leonardo"- llamo nuevamente su sensei, haciendo que el chico agachara la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba- "¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido en estos días?"- pregunto curioso y asustado

-"Es una larga historia"- hablo Mike por Leo. Para sorpresa de los chicos Splinter sonrió abiertamente a sus hijos y sentándose al lado de Leo invito a los demás a que también se sentara. Desde ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlos

Ami sonriendo se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo medianamente. Leo necesitaba su espacio. Pero no había logrado llegar a la cocina cuando una figura se materializo ante ella.

Un hombre de veintiún años de edad, con el cabello blanco y la tez pálida comenzó a formarse, los ojos amarillos cual linces se dirigieron a ella con absoluta molestia. La túnica blanca con bordes dorados y azules toco el suelo en una extraña reverencia ante el nuevo ser que la usaba. Las alas blancas aparecieron de pronto, llenando la habitación de un aire frio y transparente.

Ami sonrió burlonamente al verlo y levantando la mirada le hablo

Déjame adivinar…Estoy en problemas otra vez, ¿No es así, Camus?- pregunto con una sonrisa irónica

El chico no le contesto. Su mirada severa se agacho hasta quedar frente a los ojos verde y rojo, y sin contestarle, la agarro por los hombros tele transportándose con ella al instante. Cuando la niña volvió a mirar se encontró el lo alto de un edificio, con Camus a su lado. La mirada que el nuevo ser le dedico, no fue la más agradable.

Aun así, Ami volvió a sonreírle, como una verdadera idiota.

* * *

OK, este sería el capitulo 10, espero les haya gustado. Como tengo una semanilla libre la usare para escribir y actualizare pronto si la inspiración no abandona este cuerpo xD, Acepto consejos, criticas, llantos desgarradores, preguntas, y sobre todo COMENTARIOS! Un abrazo y nos vemos. Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

OK, este capi salió larguísimo, pero quería avanzar un poco más la historia, ya que lo que se viene se pondrá bien interesante. Muajajajajaja (risa diabólicamente malvada *-*), Gracias a todas por sus hermosos, maravillosos, y realmente amables comentarios, me siento muy feliz de que esta historia tenga tanta aceptación. Así que con todo mi yo, les dedico a ustedes el capitulo numero 11.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Ami noto que Camus estaba enojado. Su pelo largo y blanco parecía erizarse cada vez más, en vez de moverse al ritmo que proclamaba el viento. No era difícil saber porque estaba enojado. Era lógico que se molestara, era lógico que la mirara con ganas de estrangularla, era lógico, pero ya habiendo pasado más de un siglo a su lado, se había acostumbrado a esa mirada furiosa. Si le hubieran dado una moneda, por cada vez que Camus se hubiera enojado con ella, pues… tendría muchas monedas.

En silencio la chica se limito a observarlo, tarde o temprano tendría que dirigirle la palabra, pues para eso estaba él ahí. Camus no era un ángel guardián como ella, él era un mensajero celestial, el encargado de velar por las reglas y también el que avisaba y entregaba los diferentes castigos a quienes desobedecían la ley. Ami se pregunto si Camus habría pensado en cada moneda que tendría, si contara todas las veces que ella desobedeció. Esas sí que eran muchas monedas.

Mirando hacia arriba se topa con un cielo sin luna, un cielo sin estrellas; lleno de luces artificiales el astro celeste que tanta tranquilidad le trae, ahora le causa cierta sensación de repulsión. Muy dentro de ella quiere estar y no estar, hablar y callar, cerrar los ojos para siempre o mantenerlos abiertos sin siquiera parpadear, desea por desear, pero eso es imposible. Para ella todo eso es imposible.

Está cansada y no sabe muy bien el porqué. A luchado toda una vida, y no siempre con espada, pero a pesar de todo, jamás se había sentido tan cansada como en ese momento. Una sonrisa melancólica desaparece la que anteriormente se burlaba del nuevo ser a su lado. Ella sabe porque está cansada, pero al igual que Splinter con sus hijos, no quiere reconocer la razón. No es algo físico, sino algo emocional lo que la hace sentirse cansada hasta la mismísima medula. No son las heridas, ni el camisón lleno de sangre e inmundicias, no es su pelo enmarañado ni la fría y molesta mirada de Camus contra su persona. Es Leo.

_Por qué se parece,…no,…tu sabes que es igual,… ¿Quieres reconocerlo?, ¿Quieres afrontar la realidad?_

Suspirando acepta lo irremediable. Leo se parece a él, se parece tanto que ahora no necesita cerrar los ojos para ver sus pesadillas, las tiene enfrente, en azul y verde, refregándose contra su cara llena de zarpazos, como un castigo cruel y despiadado. Pasándose una mano por la cara, se saca un poco el dolor y parte de la rabia que acarrea desde que tiene memoria, y se vuelve a enfocar en el cielo. El azul no la tranquiliza ni la hace sentir mejor, nada ha cambiado, pero por lo menos está ahí, es suficiente para ella.

Camus también la mira en silencio, tratando de reunir las palabras correctas, las más precisas, las que suenan mejor en su cabeza, las que tienen más sentido, ya que para variar, no tiene idea de cómo hacer comprender a la chica de lo que está haciendo. Su trabajo no era el más sencillo, y ella se lo hacía cada vez más complicado de llevar ha cabo. Si hubiera sido alguien más quién hubiera roto las reglas, no le habría importado tanto, pero era a Ami a quien debía volver a reprender; la chica ya acarreaba más problemas de los que podía llegar a soportar, y a pesar de eso, seguía sumando cada vez más puntos negros a la lista. Quizá estaba loca.

Una parte de él quiere golpearla con todas sus fuerzas; golpearla y que su pequeño cuerpo de infante quede pegado como una estampilla contra el concreto del edificio, golpearla y que al fin acepte dejar de meter la pata, quiere regañarle, gritarle hasta hacerle entender, hasta que se quede sin vos, enojarse y volver a golpearla, pero no lo hace, sabe que la pelinegra no se defendería contra el ataque, dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera y luego de terminar con su show se levantaría, le sonreiría de manera arrogante, y le preguntaría si ya termino con el teatro.

Tapándose los ojos con una mano, se dijo a si mismo que era un idiota. Ami se lo había dicho no hace mucho, sentados en la cornisa del mismo edifico donde ahora estaban parados.

"_¿Sabes Camus?, tú y yo somos idiotas, tú por creer que voy a cambiar algún día y yo por creer que vas a entenderme, ambos, así de idiotas, creemos que el otro, algún día dejara de serlo"_

El no le había respondido en ese momento, Ami no era especialmente conversadora, el que más hablaba era él y aunque más que hablar le regañaba, la chica siempre se mantenía en silencio.

Suspirando término de reunir toda la paciencia que la hacía falta. Y agachándose un poco ante la pequeña chica le dirigió sus primeras palabras.

-"¿Que parte de no se permite hablar, inmiscuirse o meterse en asuntos mortales no has entendido todavía?"- su voz suena dura, pero mortalmente cansada, el joven a repetido lo mismo como video casetera frente a la niña millones de veces, y ella nunca entiende

-"¿quieres una respuesta?"- pregunta la chica, cansada también de lo mismo

Camus no respondió; resoplando se termino por sentar, cruzando las piernas y los brazos acerco su mirada gatuna hasta la chica, quien siguió viéndolo como total aburrimiento. Siempre era igual, la rutina era tan monótona, que ya dejaba de ser divertido ver al chico enojado. Por otro lado, el joven se entretenía con solo verla así de pequeña. _"siete años, siete siglos ¿Cuál era la diferencia?"_

-"¿Como tengo que decirte las reglas para que entiendas de una buena vez?"- pregunto curioso, olvidándose de que estaba molesto.

Ami se sentó a su lado sin contestarle, nada de lo que le dijera cambiaría su forma de pensar, ya se lo había dicho, pero aun así, el chico no se rendía, intentaba, se cansaba, se enojaba y volvía a intentar; el circulo vicioso no parecía tener fin. Testarudo, Camus era muy testarudo. Tomando las pequeñas piedras que estaban en el suelo comenzó a jugar, revolviéndolas en sus diminutas y rotas manos, la voz del joven volvió a salir, atrayendo lejanamente su atención

-"Sabes que no puedes hablarle a los humanos, o mutantes o lo que sea"- decía moviendo los brazos pero con la cabeza gacha, enfocada en el cemento-"sabes que no debes entrometerte en asuntos que confieran al mundo mortal, lo sabes, lo sabes, y nunca me escuchas"- termino por decir

-"Eres tú el que no entiende Camus"

El joven girándose enfrento al rubí y a la esmeralda que le miraban fijamente. Se mantuvo firme por escasos segundos, soportando el peso de esa mirada, que acarreaba dolor y tristeza, pero suspirando, se rindió ante ella.

El conocía su historia. Una historia larga y manchada de sangre, y por esta misma razón le importaba su existencia. Se podía decir que eran amigos. El la había entrenado para ser un ángel guardián, la había cuidado y había estado presente en todo momento desde su iniciación. Ami también pensaba que eran algo así como amigos, no entendía bien la palabra ni su significado, pues nunca había tenido alguno, pero creía que en algo se parecía su extraña relación. Camus era el único que podía mandarla mil veces a la mierda y volver a buscarla más tarde, eso no se lo permitiría a nadie más.

El chico suspirando la miro mientras le hablaba

-"Tengo que decirte las reglas fundamentales otra vez"- la chica bufo en respuesta mientras le ponía cara de pocos amigos-" Y no me mires así, que la que se mete en problemas eres tú, además es mi trabajo"- le recalco mientras se ponía de pie

-"Ya sé, ya se, solo dilas y acaba con esto, ¿quieres?, tengo que volver con Leo"- Le recordó mientras se ponía de pie. Por simple formalidad el mensajero debía repetir las reglas de pie, algo totalmente superficial a su parecer, pero ese era su trabajo.

-"¿Uso tu nombre o el que te puso el mortal?"- pregunto mientras limpiaba las arrugas de su túnica

-"Se llama Leo y si, ya te dije que desde ahora debes usar ese nombre"- dijo con tono de molestia

-"bien…"- Expreso ignorado el tono de la chica. Tomando aire dejo salir una voz atronadora y poderosa, junto con un enorme resplandor amarillo- "Ami, has desobedecido las leyes impuestas por Dios a sus ángeles, rompiendo por…..am…por…"- El extraño suceso fue cortado para sorpresa de Ami, quien solo se dedico a esperar- "¿pongo el numero de la semana o del mes?" - pregunto dudoso

- "Con el numero de la semana está bien"- la chica levantando los hombros, contesto lo que suponía

-"bueno ajam….- aclarándose la garganta prosiguió-"rompiendo por octava vez la segunda y la tercera regla fundamental, no hablar con humanos y no interferir en sus vidas, ahora te pregunto" – Su mirada dorada volvió a posarse de manera dura sobre ella- "¿te arrepientes?"

-"No"- Ami rodando los ojos termino alegrándose de que el melodrama acabara pronto

-"Entonces acepta tu castigo"- y dicho esto le paso un papel, algo así como un "vale por un castigo", Ami no se rió, otro castigo que se sumaría a los otros, "que desgracia", pensó con ironía

-"terminamos"- dijo el joven cansinamente, con la mira puesta en el cielo, escuchando el sonido del papel siendo arrugado y guardado por la niña

-"Me voy entonces"- caminando avanzando hasta el chico, pasándolo de largo

-"No, aún no puedes irte"- la voz dura la detuvo, aún así, decidió no voltearse, No tenia fuerzas ese día para enfrentarse a Camus, por milésima vez en su vida- "Tenemos que hablar, Ami"

-"¿y se puede saber, de qué quieres hablar?"- el tono burlón y molesto aunque no paso desapercibido por el otro, fue ignorado nuevamente. Camus no era un idiota total, de nada servía buscarle pelea.

-"¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?"- pregunto melancólico, mirando su espalda

-"¿Esto…?"

-"Sabes a que me refiero, no me hagas especificar"- gruño enfadado

-"Entonces sabes la respuesta también"- le soltó en tono mordaz, mientras comenzaba a caminar

-"¡Maldición Ami!"- grito este haciendo que la chica se detuviera y abriera sus ojos desorbitadamente. Camus maldiciendo, que loco estaba su día- "¿¡Cuándo acabaras de condenarte!? ¿¡Cuándo dejaras de romper las malditas reglas!? ¿¡Es que quieres que manden tu alma al tártaro!? ¿¡eso quieres!? ¿¡o quieres volverme loco!? , ¡Porque si es así, vas excelente!"

-"¡No es eso y lo sabes!"- grito igualando su tono de voz

-"¡Rompiste las reglas!"- le grito mientras se ganaba detrás de ella-"¡Salvaste a ese chico y te quitaron la capacidad para regenerarte!, ¡ahora mírate!"- Ami apretando los puños se contuvo de golpearlo- "¡Te caes a pedazos y quieres que esté tranquilo! ¡esa cosa casi te mata!"-

-"¡Ya lo sé!" – grito con todas sus fuerzas, plantándose ante el de mayor estatura- "¡ya sé que estoy metida en líos!, ¡ya sé que te preocupo!, ¡lo sé!, ¡lo sé maldita sea!"- con la respiración agitada continuo, tratando de calmarse- "pero no puedo abandonarlo, no puedes pedirme que deje de meterme"- su garganta pedía piedad y al mismo tiempo entendimiento, en un ruego divino, como quien pide que la vida no le sea arrebatada-"el…él es tan parecido…..tan jodidamente parecido"- agarrándose el cabello desesperada, lo vio otra vez, al que no podía olvidar aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas; con los ojos abiertos, pidiendo un perdón a quien no merecía ni palabras, el juramento fue solemne; no dejaría de protegerlo, no podía hacerlo- "y no dejare de hacerlo"- aclaro resuelta y decidida

-"¿Entonces…ya no te importa tu deseo?"

Camus observo como el rostro de su acompañante se quedaba helado y petrificado ante la pregunta. Era difícil ver a la chica sin fuerza o sin rastros de rudeza en sus ojos, Ami no era un árbol fácil de talar y menos aún de tirar abajo, pero ahí estaba ahora, plantada sobre el mismo edificio de siempre, con el camisón rasgado y cubierto de sangre seca, con la mirada perdida y herida, con los recuerdos a flor de piel, mirando hacia el oscuro y tormentoso pasado. Por un segundo el chico creyó que al fin se permitiría llorar, que al fin se quitaría la soga que se había atado al cuello, pero se equivoco, un milagro como ese no se vería jamás. Ami serenándose y recuperando la cordura perdida, volvió a sentarse, casi desplomándose sobre el frío suelo de concreto, rogando en silencio porque este lograra sostenerla. Su deseo era imposible de realizar, no podía permitirse ese beneficio, era demasiado bueno, demasiado imposible, para alguien como ella.

-"Tú no hiciste nada"- objeto el chico al leer sus pensamientos, tratando de animarla

-"Exacto"- susurro sin fuerzas la niña- "No hice nada y por eso debo pagar"

-"¡No podías hacer nada!"- volvió a gritarle el otro- "¡Por amor a nuestro padre Dios Ami, recapacita!"

-"¡El que debe recapacitar eres tú!"- Camus no pudo verse mas sorprendido ante la contestación- "¡Te dicho millones de veces que esas reglas no sirven para nada y tu nunca haces caso y todo lo que haces es castigarme!"

-"Las reglas están hechas para protegerte…y no es que ame castigarte"- llegado a este punto el joven también pidió comprensión- "es solo mi trabajo"- recordó el mensajero, agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-"Camus, tu sabes mejor que nadie que esas reglas están mal escritas, lo sabes, solo no quieres verlo"- el de blanco volvió a enojarse sin remedio.

-"Muy bien Ami, ilumíname entonces"- dijo dramáticamente mientras se sentaba frente a la chica

Ami guardo silencio, sin ganas de entrar en una discusión con su obstinado "amigo", pero viendo como este esperaba que de una buena vez comenzara a platicarle, se resigno a repetir lo que su mente le había dicho hace tanto tiempo.

-"Dime la primera regla"- pidió cansada

-"¿para qué quieres…?"- simple curiosidad y sorpresa en su voz

-"solo dímela"- exasperada la chica volvió a mirarlo

-"M…"- no muy seguro termino por decirla- "Proteger y cuidar del alma mortal"

-"¡Exacto!, ahí está el error"- exclamo triunfante

-"¿qué? ¿qué diantres tiene que ver con…?"

-"Que las otras dos reglas contradicen la primera"- el joven de blanco solo pudo arquear una ceja al escuchar tal aseveración- "si quieres que cuide y proteja al chico, ¿cómo lo hago sin que este me escuche o sin que meta la cuchara en sus asuntos?, por eso nadie cree que existimos genio"- le dijo cruzándose de brazos; el de mirada amarilla no pudo si no negar con la cabeza antes de contestarle

-"¿No has escuchado que es feo meter la cuchara en sopa ajena Ami?, no estamos para solucionar sus vidas, estamos para guiarlos, y tu estas ayudando demasiado"- Ami tuvo que morderse le lengua y tragarse sus arrebataos; en ese punto algo de razón tenía el ser alado- "y si no me crees, sumemos"- dijo mientras se arremangaba las mangas y usaba sus dedos como anotación numérica – "Ayudaste al chico a contactarse con sus hermanos, ayudaste a los hermanos a darse cuenta de lo que tu protegido intentaba hacer, ayudaste a…¿Cómo se llamaba?"- pregunto dudoso

-"Raphael"- contesto a media voz, sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

-"Bueno, ayudaste a ese tal Raphael, luego le salvaste la vida al chico, y no me pongas esa cara que tu sabias lo que habría pasado de no intervenir"- agrego enseguida al ver la cara enojada de la chica, la cual no dijo nada pero bufo en respuesta- "Y ahora lo ayudas con sus problemas familiares y con la bestia, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo?"- Ami simplemente ignoro su pregunta-"Estas interfiriendo"-contesto por ella-" Y tu cuerpo se rompe, ¿me oyes? , ¡se rompe!"

-"¡Camus ya entendí!, ¿quieres dejar de gritarme?"

-"Es que si no grito no me entiendes"- argumento el de blanco-"haber si a si logro destaparte el cerebro"-agrego en un murmullo, claramente destinado a no ser oído en su totalidad

-"Eres un necio"- Camus sonriendo, le siguió el juego a la más pequeña, sin ganas de perder en su ya común tanda de insultos

-"Y tú una terca"

-"Y tú un cabezotas"

-"Y tú una incorregible"

-"Y tú un porfiado"

-"Y tú una idiota"

-"si…"-susurro con una sonrisa, mirando hacia el cielo, aceptando la derrota- "Es lo más probable"- esta vez no hay sarcasmo ni burla, ella acepta lo que es, y Camus también.

Ami suspirando se echo hacia atrás, dejando estirado por completo su cuerpo sobre el techo. Camus la imito mientras intentaba comprender a la niña de blanco. Bien sabia que algo de razón tenía la de ojos bicolores, pero él, como simple mensajero, era poco o casi nada lo que podía hacer para mejorar aquella "contradicción legal". El cielo lleno de nubosidad era testigo de que lo había intentado, le quedaba esa pequeña garantía.

La niña cansándose volvió a ponerse de pie. Era hora de volver con Leo. Tenía deberes que cumplir, un trabajo y muchas cosas que decir, era el momento de poner todo en su lugar. Avanzando por el tejado espero por un segundo que alguien la detuviera, que alguien le dijera que no tenía que seguir torturando su mente, pero el pensamiento se borra en cuanto llega a su cerebro, ella nunca podría abandonar a Leonardo, ni aunque el mismo Leo se lo pidiera. Camus volvió a hablarle, cumpliendo por segundos su extraño deseo.

-Antes que te vayas, te tengo que avisar de algo- expreso, aún acostado sobre el suelo

-¿Es información del consejo de ángeles?- pregunto curiosa, pero no ilusionada

-Ya te gustaría- sonrió este, burlándose de ella, aprovechándose de poder hacerlo

-¿Entonces?- pregunto fría y cortante

-"Son noticias, te tengo una mala y otra peor ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?"- ladeando la cabeza busca a la niña, esperando una respuesta, pero viendo la mirada seca y filosa que se clava en el, como un aguijón, termina por responderse solo- "Empezare por la mala entonces"- agrego, mientras volvía a mirar hacia el cielo y extendía a todo lo que daban sus brazos por el cemento- "Los humanos Casey y Abril irán esta noche a la casa del chico"-

-"¿¡Que, qué!?"-

-"Valla…hasta que al fin veo reacción"- hablo irónico

-"Camus, esto es serio"- El joven no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido ante su irritación.

-"No es para tanto"- Ami viendo que no conseguiría nada, no reclamo más, suspirando acepto la información, al parecer la "diversión", no tendría fin aún- "Y la peor noticia tiene que ver contigo…"- la chica tensándose se acerco y puso toda la atención que habría podido ponerle a Camus- "Se muy bien que no le has dicho al chico sobre lo que vive dentro de él, también se que vas a decírselo, eso no me preocupa"- soltó tranquilo e indiferente- "Pero has de saber, que no puedes ayudar al chico a enfrentarse a esa cosa, no puedes decirle como es, y menos aún meterte si es que llegan a luchar, cosa que pasara de manera irremediable"

-¿¡Que!?- de mal en peor, excelente, realmente perfecto

-"Lo que has oído"- dijo este sin prestarle atención a su sorpresa- "Si llegas a interferir en esto, tu alma será enviada al tártaro enseguida, y borraremos de su memoria, todo rastro de tú existencia, sin mencionar, que quedara a merced de lo que sea que viva dentro suyo"

-"¡Pero va a necesitar ayuda!"- agrego desesperada, como si el chico pudiera ayudarla o hacer algo por ella- "¿Cómo se supone que…?"

-"Escucha Na…"-

-"¡No uses ese nombre!"- Camus girándose vio como temblaba, no supo si de rabia o dolor- "Dime Ami, solo Ami"-si mirada llana de dolor, se poso en el suelo.

-"Como quieras…"- hablo cansado y desanimado por su reacción- "Ami…no puedes ayudarle con eso, es algo que solo él puede vencer, y lo sabes, si te sirve de consuelo, ayúdale antes de que se interne en el mundo del otro, pues una vez lo haga, no podrás hacer nada"- La chica relajándose acepto el consejo. Ya vería que hacer- "Mejor vete, los amigos de tu protegido llegaran pronto y no querrás que le de un infarto"- incorporándose se volvió a topar con la mirada triste y cansada de la chica, él aunque le regañaba y le gritaba, la entendía – "Se parece a él ¿no?"- pregunto con preocupación

-"Como no tienes idea"- suspiro mientras un resplandor blanco comenzaba a envolverla

-"Suerte"- Camus sonrió ampliamente, demostrándole que era sincero en sus palabras, Ami sonrió también y le susurro un último "Idiota", antes de comenzar a desaparecer, el chico rió sonoramente mientras agregaba- "Corrección, SOMOS, idiotas"- La chica desapareciendo, se llevo la risa de Camus con ella.

Cuando aterrizo en el salón vio a los chicos sentados en la misma posición; con su padre choqueado y cansado, pero atento a todas sus palabras. Leo en el centro de aquel vórtice de emociones y culpas, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, prueba irrefutable de que había llorado lo suficiente para toda una vida. Ami suspiro, la batalla apenas había iniciado, Leo no tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el destino y la suerte.

Leonardo por su parte, aunque más tranquilo con que su padre ya supiera la aberrante verdad, no dejaba de cuestionarse. Sus hermanos parecían querer poner todo de su parte para que las cosas mejoraran, lo notaba en sus voces llenas de ánimo y emoción, pero el miedo que parecía haberse esfumado con el abrazo de su padre, poco a poco había retomado la fuerza anterior. Era algo irónico; había extrañado tanto a su familia, pero ahora tenía miedo de tenerla tan cerca, miedo de ver como se alejaban los unos de los otros otra vez, ese miedo maldito no parecía querer dejarlo en paz, y eso dolía. Dolía saber que en fondo de su corazón, no confiaba totalmente en sus hermanos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su lejanía y a sus propios secretos que poco o nada creía en las palabras de aliento de todos. Las cosas cambiarían, bien, pero la pregunta era ¿hasta cuándo? , no todo podía ser tan maravilloso y lindo como se lo habían contado. La realidad nunca había sido amable con él, ¿Por qué cambiaria ahora? ¿Por qué estaba ciego? ¿Por pena? ¿Cambiarían porque él daba lástima?

No importando lo que le hubieran dicho sus pequeños hermanos, una pequeña voz dentro de sí mismo le seguía negando la posibilidad de ser feliz. La misma que le repetía una y otra vez que se prepara para quedarse solo, que aprendiera a vivir en la oscuridad y que se dejara de cuentos de hadas.

¿Qué dirían los chicos si supieran como pensaba?

"_**Sinceramente, Que estás loco"**_

La voz de Ami interrumpe sus pensamientos, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en sus pupilas y en su corazón, tragando despacio se concentro en ubicar bien a su ángel, la había sentido marcharse hace unos minutos, no supo si se alejo o realmente salió de la guarida, pero lo seguro era, que no había estado a su lado en los últimos minutos, o por lo menos eso creyó

La chica sonrió sorprendida y feliz, el chico apenas sintió su presencia, congelo el resto de sus sensaciones y se concentro de en ella, Leo estaba aprendiendo muy rápido a manejar sus emociones y sentidos, pronto, lo haría por instinto. Por desgracia las felicitaciones quedarían para más tarde, ahora debía avisar de lo que pasaría, y aunque los humanos aun estaban lejos de llegar, lo mejor era comenzar a organizar la situación

"_**Leo…no quiero asustarte…..pero Splinter no es el único que vendrá a darte una sorpresa**_

El de azul se quedo quieto al oír de nuevo la voz de la niña, pero no entendiendo el mensaje movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de explicarle que no comprendía a que se refería. La chica escuchando los pasos, bastante lejanos de los humanos, respiro hondo antes de contestar

"_**Al parecer Abril y Casey han decidido bajar a verlos"- susurro cansada. Lo que se vendría no sería bonito**_

Leonardo sintiendo que comenzaría a balbucear por la sorpresa, se tapo la boca, intentando contener algo del pánico que comenzaba a burbujear en su estomago. Sabía que tarde o temprano los demás se enterarían, pero según él, todo iba demasiado rápido. La niña no pudo estar más de acuerdo

El problema principal era decirles a los demás lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No podía llegar y decirles que gracias a su ángel guardián, sabía que Casey y Abril estaban por llegar a la casa, y que lo que menos hallarían seria una fiesta. Realmente eso no era una opción. Ahora quedaba la pregunta de qué hacer.

"_**Tengo una idea…pero dudo que te guste, ya veremos que hacer"**_

Leonardo a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba cayó abruptamente al sentir que era remecido

-"¡Leo!, ¡Leo!"

Al principio descolocado, no parece escuchar bien las palabras, confusas y distorsionadas se mezclan entre sí, cuando al fin se da cuenta de lo que sucede, un pequeño mareo le sobreviene al cuerpo, teniendo todo su mundo oscuro no supo de donde agarrase para detener a su pequeño hermano, tanteándolo termino por detener sus movimientos

-"Mike, tranquilo, me mareas"- pidió cerrando los ojos el de azul al sentir que su pequeño hermano lo batía como un milkshake

-"Uff. Ya pensé que te habíamos perdido"- agrego soltándolo

-"Te quedaste en trance otra vez"- Raphael cruzado de brazos miraba extrañado y preocupado a su hermano

-"Hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Splinter tomándole las manos al mayor trato que este se concentrara nuevamente en ellos, pero notando que su perdida y ahora oscura mirada se enfocaba en la parte baja de la puerta de la cocina, miro con curiosidad hacia el mismo punto. Sus hermanos copiando la actitud de su padre también observaron atentos. Ami por un segundo se sintió observada, toda la familia Hamato la miraba, pero claramente no la veían. Las ganas de hacer morisquetas frente a sus caras tuvo que guardárselas para otra ocasión. Donatello carraspeando termino por atraer la atención de la familia nuevamente, sintiéndose algo tonto por estar mirando un punto vacío.

-"Quizá sea mejor que llevemos a Leo a su cuarto"- no quería apresurarse, pero tenía que comenzar a revisar a su hermano y hacer los análisis correspondientes al caso.

-"Pero Donny, no estoy cansado"- Leo buscando la voz de su hermano termino por girarse

-"Eso díselo a tus ojeras"- argumento el más pequeño

-"Pero no estoy cansado"- su voz ya no sonaba tan amistosa como al principio

-"Leo, no reclames"- gruño Raphael- "o te subiré a lo princesa otra vez"- amenazo, logrando que Leonardo solo con recordar el asunto se fuera poniendo cada vez mas rojo

-"¿A lo princesa?"- pregunto extrañado el sensei

-"Ya sabe, como a los bebes, como a la Bella durmiente, como a Blanca nieves, como a las novias cuando se casan, como….."

-"Mike ¿quieres callarte?"- corto el más rudo, un ligero dolor de cabeza ya estaba empezando a molestarlo- "el sensei yo ya creo que entendió"

-"A decir verdad Raphael, pues…aun me quedan algunas dudas"- respondió juguetón el maestro, mirándolos. Los chicos captando el mensaje se sonrieron antes de moverse. Leo tratando de concentrarse y de captar a Ami otra vez, no se percato de la inocente travesura de su familia. La chica sonrió y hablo en voz alta en el segundo preciso que era alzado por uno de sus hermanos

"_**Te atraparon"**_

-"¿a qué te re… ¡Ah!"- No pudo evitar gritar al sentir de nuevo la lejanía entre el suelo y sus pies; aferrándose a lo que encontró, se dio cuenta de la triste realidad, Raphael lo estaba cargando de nuevo - "¡RAPHAEL BAJAME!"

-"¿Raphel?, ¿estás seguro?"- la voz juguetona paralizo todos sus sentidos. Definitivamente ese no era Rapha

-"Mi…mi… ¿Mike?"

-¡El mismo e inigualable!- grito contento al ser reconocido, zamarreándolo un poco en el proceso

-"¡Mike!, ¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¡bájame, te are daño!"

-"¿Daño?"

-"Peso demasiado para ti"- Le explico paciente, pero recordando que estaba en brazos de su pequeño hermano, y afirmado a su cuello como una niña volvió a gritar- "¡aparte que puedo caminar, ahora bájame!"

-"Déjame pensarlo…m…NO"

-"¡Que me bajes!"

-"No"

-"¡Donny!"-grito llamando al de morado, en un grito parecido al que el genio efectuaba cuando el menor le rompía algún experimento y llamaba al mayor para que lo castigaran

-"Dime"- hablo a su lado, como si no supiera lo que sucedía; Leo notando su cercanía hablo más despacio, avergonzándose de lo fuerte que había gritado

-"Estoy seguro de que en algún libro, estudio, o lo que sea, debe salir que está mal, que Mike me cargue"

-"Leo tranquilo, Mike es suficientemente apto en porte y peso para cargarte, considerando que eres el que menos pesa de los cuatro"- explico, echando por agua los intentos de Leo

-"Pero…"- de pronto el claro sonido de la captura de una foto lo dejo helado. ¿Fotos? ¿Estaban sacando fotos?, a punto de reclamar por la vergüenza, la voz de su Maestro dejo su cabeza en otra dimensión

-"Raphael pégate mas a Don…si así…ahora todos quietos"

-"Tiene que ser un chiste"-susurro Leo, sin creer que fuera su padre, el causante de todo

-"Lo siento hijo…"- Expreso apenado Splinter- "Pero era una oportunidad inigualable, nunca te había visto tan lleno de ropa, has de comprender"- se -excuso. Leo puso su mejor sonrisa de histeria, el mundo debía haberse vuelto loco.

-"Bueno enano, pásame ahora al intrépido, tenemos que subir"-no, se corrigió; ahora sí que se hallaba en una dimensión desconocida

-"¿y si mejor lo cargo yo?"- se acerco con los brazos abiertos el genio

-"No Donny, ya dijimos que el que lo sube por las escaleras soy yo"

-"¿y mañana?"- pregunto esperanzado

-"m…pues quizá después de almorzar"

-"¡Hey!,¡esperen un segundo!, que a mí, nadie me está preguntando nada"- reclamo el de azul, al ver como sus hermanos armaban todo aquel itinerario de subidas y bajadas- "¡No soy un muñeco, puedo caminar!"

Leonardo no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. Eso no era normal. Sus hermanos nunca se pelearían por cargarlo, tampoco intentarían ponerse de acuerdo, ellos no eran así, Donny debía estar en su laboratorio, Mike jugando videojuegos, Rapha debería estar pegándole al saco, y su sensei debería estar esperando que le llevara su té de la tarde; no deberían estar peleándose por cargarlo, ni por estar con él, porque ellos nunca estaba juntos, nunca habían deseado estar cerca de su presencia, siempre lo echaban, le gritaban, le decían que no hacía falta, lo herían…; Su padre debía estar avergonzado…y sus hermanos deberían de odiarle aún mas, por todo lo que estaba pasando; todo lo que sucedía era ilógico a su razonamiento. ¿Realmente las cosas cambiarían?, se pregunto de manera inconsciente, y de esa misma forma le contestaron

"_Todo es cosa de esperar" _

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. Estaba ahí. Estaba otra vez

"_Nada ha cambiado,… y lo sabes… ¿o acaso crees en sus mentiras?"_

La voz, esa voz que no era suya ni de Ami, la que le hablaba cuando se iba a dormir, la que le decía que se quedaría solo, la misma que se reía de él, en medio de la oscuridad. Había regresado. Sintiendo un terror inmedible, perdió toda fuerza contra ella.

Splinter mientras tanto, veía con alegría la imagen proyectada en la cámara. Sus hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido, el menor ya sostenía en brazos al mayor de ellos con infinita facilidad.

"_Pero uno de ellos casi no creció, ¿lo olvidas?"- _abriendo sus ojos el maestro se giro asustado, buscando a quien le hablaba_- "me pregunto si hubieras podido soportado enterrar a tu propio hijo…Quizá no,…quizá si…¿lo comprobamos? "_

El viejo maestro palideció al escuchar el horror de lo que creía eran sus propios pensamientos. La vieja cámara que tantas veces logro reparar Donatello, se fue al suelo junto con la alegría que había sentido, deslizándose bajo sus manos temblorosas. El grito de su segundo hijo lo devolvió al presente

-"¡Leo!"

-"¡Hermanito!, ¡por favor reacciona!"

-"¡Mike recuéstalo, recuéstalo!"

Mike haciéndole caso a su inteligente hermano acostó a Leo en el sofá. Mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos celestes. De un momento a otro Leo se había quedado quieto, todos, pensando que se había enojado, intentaron relajar al mayor, pero en cuanto Rapha había logrado poner una mano sobre el hombro de Leonardo, este comenzó a temblar. Donny acercándose vio helado como este apretaba los dientes mientras sus ojos miraban horrorizados hacia algún punto del espacio. En medio de sus llamados las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por parte del de azul, mojando el chaleco anaranjado del más pequeño.

Leo había entrado en crisis

Al acostarlo, Leo comenzó a murmurar, trataba de hablar, pero nada salía. El aire comenzó a desparecer de sus pulmones y las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarlo. Don empezó a alterarse, las crisis de pánico de Leo no duraban mucho, pero en este caso, la espera a que el de añil volviera con ellos se hacía cada vez más larga y notando como este comenzaba a dejar de respirar solo pudo comenzar a gritar órdenes

-"¡Raphael trae el tubo de oxigeno, pero ya!"

-"s..si"- y diciendo esto se largo a correr en dirección al laboratorio

-"¡Mike, Sensei, no dejen de hablarle!"

-"¿¡Donny , que pasa!?"

-"¿¡Donatello que es lo que…!?"

-"¡Solo háganlo"!- grito cortándole los gritos a los otros dos y parándose echo a correr en dirección a su laboratorio, si Leo no volvía en sí, su corazón se detendría, y el tendría que estar preparado. El desfibrilador sería su último recurso. Rogaba por no tener que usarlo.

Mike asustado no dejaba de llamar a su hermano, clamándole por una respuesta; él maestro tampoco se rendía y seguía intentando recuperar a su hijo, sintiéndose dentro de una pesadilla. El viejo padre pensó con dolor, en todo lo que habían sufrido sus hijos estando solos. Tomando las manos de Leo volvió a llamarlo, Miguel Ángel siguió gritando su nombre.

Raphael llegando lo más rápido que pudo junto con Don, se apresuraron a proveer de oxigeno al chico, poniendo una mascarilla sobre su cara, presionándola para que cada gota de aire penetrara en los pulmones del mayor, el cual seguía balbuceando sin parar. Donny tirándose de la bandana comenzó a rogar, sin saber a quien realmente, pero a quien sea que le escuchara, pidió un milagro. Los gritos de los cuatro siguieron resonaron contra las paredes de la casa, rogándole al mayor que regresara, pero nada cambio.

Don siguió rogando, algo tendría que funcionar.

Mike detuvo sus gritos por un segundo al captar la caja de metal que reposaba en el suelo. Mirando de soslayo a Donny para su llanto en seco, y aterrado siguió llamando a su hermano mayor, no podía abandonarlos de nuevo, tenía que regresar. Splinter y Raphael estaban atados de manos, no entendían ni conocían nada de medicina, como para haber podido ayudar a Donny, y todo lo que podían hacer, era oír con impotencia, como los murmullos de Leo se apagan, hasta el punto en que el de azul solo lograba mover la boca.

Un grito atronador salió de la garganta del de rojo, imprimiendo el pánico generado por todos

-"¡LEO!"

Leonardo no podía escuchar sus gritos, pero oía claramente los suyos

-"¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!"

No tenía idea de cómo había pasado. Los brazos de su hermano menor habían desaparecido de pronto, dejándolo de pie. Nervioso por este extraño hecho, comenzó a llamarlos a todos, pero en vez de recibir respuesta, hoyo como un montón de gente comenzaba a reírse. El miedo se gano en su pecho al darse cuenta de que los que se reían, eran sus propios hermanos, su sensei genero el sonido que indicaba molestia y represalias, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, todos, comenzaron a caminar, lejos de él.

Reconocía cada paso particular; el acelerado de Mike, el suave de Donny, el pesado de Rapha, y el lento caminar de su sensei. Avanzando a ciegas intento alcanzarlos, tocarles la espalda, frenarlos de algún modo; los llamo varias veces, pero nada se escucho luego de unos segundos. Asustado comenzó a correr, sin saber hacia dónde iba, extendiendo los brazos trato de toparse con algo, pero la nada fue lo único que hallo. Sus pasos de pronto se interrumpen, y la desesperación toma otro rumbo. Sus pies parecen chapotear en lo que ruega al cielo sea solo agua, pero el olor metálico y corrosivo solo le indica otra cosa. El terror le hace correr y salpicar lo que sea que pise; corre sin detenerse, sin ninguna dirección, corre por que el miedo le obliga a hacerlo.

Tropezando con sus propios pies cae al suelo, mojándose los brazos en el viscoso piso. Agarrándose la cabeza sintió que perdía la cordura. Estaba oscuro y estaba solo, estaba oscuro y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Estaba solo, y nadie vendría por él. Llorando desgarradoramente, comenzó a llamar a su familia a los gritos.

-"¡RAPHAAAAAAA!"- nada, el no estaba ahí-"¡MIKEEEEEEEE!"- su risueño hermano había desaparecido- "¡DONNYYYYYYY!"- su tierno hermanito le había abandonado-"Padre…"- nada-"alguien….por favor"- susurro con un hilo de voz, rogando por ser escuchado- ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- pero a pesar de todos sus gritos, el silencio y la oscuridad fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

Su llanto quebró todo rastro de firmeza y cayéndose de rodillas se dio cuenta de la verdad, la que no quería ver, la que trato de ignorar, la que pidió que fuera mentira

-"Es…toy….solo…me aban…donaron, me min…tieron, nun…ca me qui…si…eron"

-"No Leo…no estás solo"- la voz femenina inunda la habitación en un soplo parecido a la esperanza

-"A..mi"- susurra asustado, buscándola con las manos

-"Estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí"-estirando los brazos no consiguió encontrar nada

-"No…"- balbucea- "na….nadie..es..ta …aquí"

-"si están…"- habla suave y paciente

-"¡Mientes, ellos me abandonaron!"- Ami miro con tristeza a su joven amigo, pero no se rindió

-"Leo…deja de intentar ver con los ojos, levanta tu brazo"-Temblando el de azul levanta despacio el brazo derecho, pero sigue sin encontrarla

-"No hay..na…da"- un sollozo escapa de su garganta, como un símbolo de su derrota

-"Eso es porque tú crees que no hallaras nada…vamos, cree un poco en mi, cree que estoy aquí"

Leo respira intentando calmarse, y tembloroso levanta el brazo, esta vez, alguien se lo toma con fuerza, sobresaltándolo

-"Te lo dije…estoy aquí"- Leo sintiendo la pequeña mano de su ángel comienza a oír las voces de sus hermanos. No oye risas de burla, ni pasos alejándose, oye su nombre en una plegaria parecida a la suya

-"Están aquí…"-dice sorprendido, mientras su cuerpo parece desaparecer del lugar donde había sido puesto, la voz de Ami le deja un último mensaje antes de marcharse.

-"Siempre están ahí…solo tienes que creerles"

Una enorme bocanada de aire es todo lo que Leo necesita para regresar. Respirando agitado se sienta de golpe sobre el sofá, sintiendo la presión de la mascarilla contra su boca, como una mano invisible que solo intenta ayudar. La familia mira asustada al hijo y hermano, el cual entre que respira y llora, sin poder contener sus emociones. La oscuridad no ah cambiado, pero algo dentro de él, brilla lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, de que no necesita seguir gritando por ayuda.

Ami sentada en el respaldo del sillón observa silenciosa y paciente. Esta vez no hay garras ni sangre en su rostro, solo el sentimiento de rabia. Reprochándose lo suprime. Tiene rabia contra ella, pero Leo no necesita saber eso. Mirando a la familia ve como nadie se atreve a decir palabra. Las lágrimas se han congelado en sus rostros desencajados, la garganta se le has secado de tanto gritar, y el miedo indomable ha entrado sin carta de invitación, al antes, feliz hogar.

Leo respirando ahora sin dificultad se saca la máscara de oxigeno, despreciando su labor la tira lejos, como si ella fuera la causante de su dolor y sigue llorando, agradecido de estar de vuelta. Ami sonríe comprensiva. El llanto es liberador, el chico necesita desahogarse, nada ni nadie puede impedírselo. Bajándose del sofá se acerca al de bandana morada, y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, le entrego el valor que la faltaba. El iniciaría esta vez

Donatello es el primero en lograr reaccionar, pestañea y vuelve a tomar aire, como saliendo de un hechizo auto impuesto. Con el dorso de la mano se limpia las lágrimas que han caído en medio de su batalla interna. Un suspiro de alivio se le ah quedado atrapado en el pecho y le causa dolor, pero por ahora, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Sentándose al lado de su hermano lo abraza. Las palabras sobran, no son necesarias.

El de añil al sentir el tacto suave y tibio de uno de sus hermanos aumento el volumen de su llanto. Creyó estar solo. Estuvo solo. Saboreo por segundos la amarga y dura soledad en la que temía caer en cuanto sus hermanos le olvidaran. Tenía miedo.

Mike volvió en si cuando las lágrimas calientes rodaron por su cara. Cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra, se aferro a la cintura de su hermano. No había forma de borrar lo que habían hecho. Ni con todas las risas que le sacaran al mayor, borrarían sus lágrimas y el dolor que le habían causado. La culpa era peor que un disparo en la cabeza. Raphael se les une a los chicos en silencio, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y la otra sobre sus ojos. No está avergonzado de llorar, lo que le avergüenza es saber que todo es su culpa.

Splinter mira la escena helado. Sin color o rastro alguno de tranquilidad. Sin poder reaccionar sigue oyendo los gritos de sus hijos, se oye a si mismo gritando, rogando, implorando. Leonardo en su misma posición sigue llorando, preso de la alegría fusionada con el miedo. Ami sin molestarse avanza hasta el roedor, que sigue con la vista fija en sus hijos. El maestro siente la culpa caer sobre sus hombros como un balde de cemento. Como padre es un fracaso. No puede ayudarlos. La chica ladea la cabeza al leer sus pensamientos, el enojo que siente hacia el no ah cambiado, pero las ganas de ayudar a su protegido son mayores a cualquier sentimiento que posea, poniendo una mano en su espalda, lo empuja. Splinter desde ese punto avanza por su cuenta.

Leonardo siente los brazos de todos a su alrededor, su padre tardo un poco, pero esta también. Lo único que extraña es a Ami, pero la chica enseguida hace acto de presencia, calmando por completo

"_**Estoy aquí, tranquilo"**_

Leonardo respira hondo, llenado de aire sus pulmones y de vida su corazón. No está solo. Por lo menos, aún no.

Donatello también mucho más calmado inicio las preguntas, necesita saber que está pasando, o no podrá ayudar en nada a su hermano.

-"¿Qué…que sucedió?"

-"Yo….yo no sé…- ¿cómo explicar todo lo que había vivido?- de repente…ya no estaban"

-"Hermanito…"-sollozaba Mike con los nervios destrozados- "que susto…que susto"- decía mientras presionaba su cabeza contra las piernas del mayor, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza

-"Eso fue espeluznante"- corroboro Rapha sentándose también en la alfombra

-"Creo…que envejecí 10 años"- susurro casi paralizado el maestro, mientras miraba a sus hijos

-"Leo…escucha, creo que lo mejor será que subamos"

-"De acuerdo Don…"- Leo no podía seguir batallando, ni contra sus hermanos, ni con nadie, y recordando algo se vuelve ciegamente hacia Donny- "Además, falta que te bañes…"

-"¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal?"

-"¡no!, no es eso…no quise…lo siento"- el de morado entristece al oír su respuesta, es obvio que su hermano ya no sabía ni cómo actuar.

-"hey, que todo está bien, juntos, ¿recuerdas?"- Leo asiente, claramente no muy convencido. Han retrocedido dos pasos y el grupo lo nota.

Don con toda la seguridad del mundo, toma la mano temblorosa de Leo, y le ayuda a pararse, Mike incorporándose le toma la otra mano y le ayudan a caminar. La vida ya no es fácil para ninguno. El sensei se queda atrás mirando completamente devastado al mayor, quien se ve más pálido que la muerte, su voz y ahogada mirada se dirigen a Raphael

-¿Cuántas veces a pasado esto?- se toma la cabeza, tratando de serenarse

-¿con esta?, pues van tres, y no sé si pueda soportar otra- Raphael volteando vuelve a observar el punto en donde Leo parecía estar mirando, Ami le devuelve el reflejo de sus ojos tristes y cansados, pero él, nada ve. Girándose, el de rojo se alejo, no podía dejar solo a sus hermanos.

Leo ya en el segundo piso, sigue teniendo su cabeza ocupada. Tropezó dos veces en la escalera, pero bien sabe que es su culpa, Mike era muy amable en intentar ayudarlo, pero él nada de atención logro ponerle a su voz. Cuando están a punto de cruzar el umbral de su puerta, se detiene; tiene que hacer algo, y ya no puede seguir esperando.

-"chicos…esto…"-

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal?"- Donny esta estresado, teme que de un segundo a otro, Leo vuelva a evaporarse entre sus manos

-"No, es que..."

-"¿¡Donny, que pasa!?"- Rapha también esta histérico, y el solo verlos detenido ante la puerta, piensa en la peor tragedia

-"no se…yo..."- Pero el mas gruñón no tiene tiempo para escuchar

-"Hey, intrépido, relájate, lo que paso es normal, el cerebrito ya nos había dicho que podía volver a pasar, no tienes…que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Leo a levantado la cabeza como muestra de que le escucha, de forma curiosa, como si tuviera en la punta de la lengua una pregunta universal, y se ha puesto en punta de pies, como si quisiera ser tan alto como Rapha y a comenzado a olerlo

-"Es que…huele dulce"

"-¿Dulce?"- preguntan todos sorprendidos, Don mirándolo extrañado niega el hecho

"-Leo…no hay nada dulce"

-"pensé que era Rapha….pero no es él"- sigue murmurando

-"Leo escucha, quizá tu mente te ah jugado una mala pasada, porque no hay nada dulce aquí"- la dureza de su vos no le molesta al de azul. Su hermano es un científico hecho y derecho, no creerá en lo que no ve.

-"Eso no es verdad"- dice paciente, sin molestarse por que no le crean, Donny se sorprende de que le siga rebatiendo- "Sigo oliendo algo dulce"

-"Bueno, como quieras"- Donatello tampoco tiene ganas de pelear; tomándole el brazo volvió a intentar avanzar, Leo volvió a frenarlo, poniéndose rojo, el joven líder pidió un favor

-"chicos… ¿me pueden dejar aquí?"

-"¿Aquí?", "¿pero por qué?", "¿Que intentas?"- Leo avergonzado le contesta a los tres

-"Es que…quiero ir al baño"- soltándose de las manos de sus hermanos agrego apresurado, con las palabras apretujándose por salir primero- "pero si me dejan aquí, ya sé cómo llegar solo, no es necesarios que ¡ah!…"- Mike no necesita oír mas. Tomando de la mano a Leo, ha comenzado a caminar hacia el final de pasillo, dirigiéndolo hacia donde quiere ir el mayor. El de añil sonrojado, omite sus quejas.

-"Listo, llegamos"- anuncia feliz de haber podido ayudar.

-"Gracias"-contesta bajito

Levantando los brazos, palpo la puerta hasta encontrar el pomo, y girándolo se metió dentro del baño. No había alcanzado a tantear el seguro cuando la voz de Mike lo sobresalto

-"¡Hey!, ¡que ni se te ocurra poner el seguro!"

-"Esta….bien"- soltó a media voz, como si lo hubieran pillado comiéndose las galletas de navidad a escondidas

Girándose, el desierto de oscuridad lo envolvió, sin amedrentarse, avanzo dos pasos. No choco con nada, respiro y una gota de sudor cayendo por el lado derecho de su cabeza, le marco el siguiente paso a seguir. Dio otro paso y la tina detuvo el siguiente, sin ganas de seguir moviéndose, se sentó en el borde. Tomando aire llamo con su mente a su ángel.

-"_Ami… Ami ¿estás ahí?"-_

-"_**¿Esta es tu idea de una conversación?"-**__ Leo se sobresalta, pero enseguida le sonríe al ubicarla _

-"_Fue lo único que se me ocurrió"- la vergüenza en su vos hace que la chica sonría_

-"_**No me malentiendas, es buena la idea, pero realmente jamás pensé que tendríamos que conversar en un baño"-**__ el chico más seguro entonces, sigue hablando con su mente_

-"_¿Qué fue lo que paso…?"_

-"_**Es algo difícil de explicar…..lo siento Leo, tendrás que esperar un poco"-**__Leo sin rendirse, cambia entonces el tema_

-"_¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen los chicos?"_

-"_**Dos minutos"**_

-"_Dos minu _¿¡QUE!?"

-"¡Leo!, ¿estás bien?"-

-"_**Mike está detrás de la puerta, si gritas te oirá"-**__ Leo respira y le contesta a Mike, sin ponerle atencion a la niña_

-"Si Mike, tranquilo"-_ Ami se sienta en el piso y espera a que el de azul retome la conversación-"¿y qué haremos?"_

-"_**¿hacer?, Leo, tú no tienes que hacer nada, deja que tus hermanos se encarguen"**_

-"_Pero…"_

-"_**Además,**__**ya es muy tarde para pensar, Casey está abriendo la puerta"- **_

Leonardo aparta la atención de la voz de su amiga y oye el sonido particular de los engranajes pidiendo aceite, el seguro de la chapa salta, y la puerta se abre con su mágico chirrido musical, enseguida una voz conocida, se incrusta en la casa

-"¿ME EXTRAÑARON PRECIOSAS?"

-"Casey, no grites"- la pelirroja entra sin tanto alboroto, pero con el mismo entusiasmo

-"Vamos Abril, que no los hemos visto en mucho, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando… ¿pero qué….?"-El de azul, oculto en el baño, comprende enseguida la pregunta a medias. No tiene que ver, para saber más o menos, las caras que han puesto sus hermanos, sin contar la cara que tendrá su sensei.

_Primer strike...-susurra Ami_

-"Señor Jones…Señorita Oneil… ¿Pero, que hacen aquí?"

-"Pues…¿hemos venido a saludar?"-Abril ya no está muy segura de la "buena idea", que tuvo Casey, pero este sigue sin darse por enterado

-"¿Y donde están los chicos?"- Splinter los mira choqueado, sin creer en su mala suerte. Raphael desde el segundo piso, junto con sus hermanos, miran helados la escena-

-"Estamos aquí arriba…"- susurra Mike, mientras se agarra la cabeza de solo pensar que tienen que repetir todo de nuevo. Donny se vuelve a tirar de la bandana. ¿Cuándo acabaría la tortura?

-"¡Rapha!, ¡viejo, tanto tiempo!, ¡baja de una buena vez!, ¿o me dejaras con los brazos abiertos?"- el de rojo por un segundo piensa que no es mala idea, pero sobreponiéndose, baja de un salto, y acercándose a la pareja pone su mejor mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa. El chico le abraza y le palmea la espalda. Abril enseguida se le acerca; no sabe si es el aire, o la casa, o la cara descompuesta de todos. Pero algo no anda bien

-"Raphael… ¿Qué a pasado?"

-"¿De qué hablas nena?"- Casey sigue en una galaxia distante al entendimiento, Donny bajando al primer piso suspira y se dirige a la chica, era hora de finalizar con todo el asunto.

-"Sera mejor que vengas conmigo Abril…Rapha, te dejo a casey"- el de rojo asiente, y haciéndole un gesto con la mano a su amigo le pide que lo siga, y se encamina en silencio hacia el Dojo. Donny se encamina a su laboratorio, el cual no ah limpiado, se recuerda, pero no le queda de otra. Mike bajando se dirige donde su padre, el cual sigue mirando hacia la puerta, como esperando que pasen más personas a ver su desgracia, para que sacasen fotos y lo vieran llorar ante la mirada indiferente de una cámara.

Leonardo luego de escuchar algunas de las frases de los chicos, se había parado del borde de la tina y se había quedado quieto. Cuando escucho el paso lento de Donatello sobre la escalera dejo de oír voces. Espero por algunos segundos, puso su mano derecha sobre su oído, pero nada más se escucho. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

_"diablos, diablos y mas diablos_"-penso el de azul

Ami mirándolo y sintiendo que todos se encontraban en el segundo piso, se permitió materializarse, y sentándose en el piso, espero. Leonardo sintiendo su pequeña presencia, pregunto alarmado

-"¿Qué a pasado?"

-"_**Tu hermano Donatello se ha llevado a Abril para contarle lo que a sucedido; es un chico muy listo"- afirma- "ha empezado por la consecuencia y no por la causa; listo en verdad"**_

-"¿Y Casey…donde…?"

-"_**Esta con Raphael en el dojo; tiene algunas dificultades para expresarse, pero estará bien, tu padre está algo choqueado, pero Mike le está haciendo compañía, no te preocupes"**_

"Y… ¿Cómo se lo están tomando?"- no puede reprimir la curiosidad, y Ami tampoco evita mirarlo con comprensión infinita.

-"_**Veamos…"- Cerrando los ojos se mete en los diferentes cuartos, en busca de los mencionados- "m…Abril está llorando y casi ha subido a buscarte, Donny no se lo ha permitido y es obvio el porqué, todavía tiene que contarle la razón, y Casey…pues…él sigue sin entender nada"**_

-"¿Cómo que no entiende nada?"

-"_**vamos Leo, que esta no es una historia de tiernos duendes, no es fácil para Rapha contar esto, además que la paciencia que tiene tu hermano es poca, y Casey sigue sin luces de nada, dale tiempo"**_

-"¿Sera buena idea bajar?"-

-"_**En mi humilde opinión, creo que …"- un estruendo y un grito responden por la chica**_

-"¡COMO HAS PODIDO DONATELLO!"-

_Segundo Strike…- habla para sí misma la chica_

-"_**creo que no, definitivamente no"- le respondió a Leo, por si aún quedaban dudas**_

-"¿¡que pasa!?"- pregunto alarmado , tratando de llegar a la puerta

-"_**Tranquilo, no te alteres, déjame ver"- Leo espero mientras seguía escuchando como miles de cosas se rompían, junto con el llanto desgarrador de la pelirroja-"Santo cristo..."**_

-"¿¡Que!?"- pregunto a punto del colapso nervioso el de azul

-"_**La chica se ha lanzado sobre tu hermano y no sé si intenta solo dejarlo inconsciente o matarlo"- **_

-"¡Dios santo!"- más cosas se quiebran en la planta baja y Leo comienza a desesperarse- "¡Hay que hacer algo!"-

-"_**¡Raphael se ah metido en la pelea!"- **_

-"¿¡Qué, qué!?"

-"_**No ha servido de mucho"- contesta pesimista-" Abril lo ha mandado volando de una patada"**_

-"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

-"_**No sé si sea buena idea…"- contesto**_

-"¡AMI!"- le grito en reproche

-"_**¡Muy bien, muy bien!"-odiaba que le gritaran-"¿alguna idea?"**_

-"¡sí!, ¡ayúdame a bajar!

-"_**¿¡Estás loco!?"**_

-"¡Entonces bajo solo!"- y diciendo esto avanzo hasta dar con la puerta, o mejor dicho, chocar con ella; con el fuerte golpe su cabeza se desoriento aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero sin darle mayor importancia giro la manilla y salio. Mareado y sin prever el pequeño desnivel que se producía con la alfombra, tropezó. La sensación de que caía le izo cerrar los ojos, pero luego de unos segundos, al no sentir que se golpeaba con nada, noto como alguien le afirmaba firmemente del chaleco, evitando a si que se azotara contra el suelo. La voz de Ami salio entonces, realmente molesta.

-"_**Me provocaras un infarto**_"- y sin esperar que este le contestara lo incorporo, le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar. Leo, ahora sin la puerta del baño, oía claramente los gritos de su familia

-"¡COMO PUDISTE!"- Abril no dejaba de gritar sobre el genio, al cual había logrado derribar en el piso del laboratorio- "¡ABRIL, VAS A MATARLO!"- Mike intentaba por todos los medios de sacar a Abril, pero todo intento era inútil- "¡SEÑORITA ONEIL, DETENGASE!"- el sensei había agarrado una de sus muñecas, pero las piernas de la chica seguían encerrando al de bandana morada, sin dejarlo escapar- "¡CASEY ¿QUIERES AYUDAR?!"-Rapha pedía ayuda a Casey, pero el joven guerrero solo podía mirar paralizado a su novia, totalmente enloquecida sobre el inteligente quelonio; cuando había entrado al laboratorio la voz de abril le había perforado los oídos, la frase que salió de sus labios seguía rebotando en su cabeza, y solo podía seguir viendo a su amigo luchar contra la indomable pelirroja

"Intentaron matar a Leo"- eso le había dicho Abril cuando intento detenerla, con semejante argumento, el chico solo pudo mirar a su mejor amigo, pidiendo una explicación. Pero Raphael no podía hacer nada más que intentar apartar a la chica. Después de todo, ahora ella intentaba matar a su hermano.

-"Ami, ¿no podemos ir más de prisa?"- pregunto claramente asustado el de añil al escuchar tantos gritos

-"_**Está bien, sostente de mi**_"- y abrazando como pudo con sus pequeños brazos a Leo, salto del segundo piso al primero, depositando suavemente al de añil sobre la alfombra, a quien no le importo como había logrado tal hazaña, lo importante era ayudar a su hermano; detener a Abril a como de lugar.

Donatello visiblemente más morado que su bandana, intentaba inútilmente sacarse a su "amiga" de encima, jamás pensó que reaccionara así, y por lo mismo no había puesto ninguna medida preventiva, que evitara semejante alboroto. La chica lo había lanzado de un puñetazo contra el estante de su laboratorio en cuanto había finalizado de hablar, y mientras todos los frascos caían al suelo, la chica se había abalanzado sobre él; su sensei y Mike habían aparecido enseguida, pero la chica no había hecho más que empezar con él, cuando el de rojo logro cruzar la puerta, pensó por segundos que al fín, todo terminaría. Se equivoco. Abril liberándose de Mike le había dado una patada tan fuerte al mas temperamental, que lo había dejado enseguida fuera de combate. Los chicos no podían estar más impresionados.

Leonardo siendo guiado por Ami, detecto enseguida el olor dulzón que había sentido antes de meterse al baño, la voz de Ami, ahora en su mente le entrego la explicación.

-"_**Es el perfume de Abril, toda la casa ahora huele a ella"- **_

Leo, sin más necesidad de explicaciones, noto enseguida como el volumen de los gritos aumentaba conforme avanzaba

-"Abril está muy enojada" – soltó al aire

-"_**Yo también lo estaría"- contesto la niña- "Bien, vamos entrar al laboratorio, ¿preparado?"**_

-"Listo"- afirmo seguro el de azul

-"_**Bien, mantente alerta, y no olvides que…"**_

-"Tú, estás conmigo"- Ami dedicándole una última sonrisa, abrió la puerta con un punta pie

Abril, sostenida por los chicos, se dio la vuelta como pudo, dispuesta a pelear con todo el clan Hamato por lo que habían hecho, pero toda la rabia que sentía, se desplomo cuando vio al mismo Leo parado en el umbral de la puerta. Cubierto de ropa azul, gordito y con las mejillas coloradas, no supo si por vergüenza o por el calor de todo aquel ropaje.

La familia entera se quedo en silencio y Leo no supo a dónde dirigir la ciega vista. Preocupado por su hermano, dio dos pasos, con los brazos extendidos, intentando no chocar con nada importante; pero sin lograr oír nada, no supo hacia donde más caminar; todos los gritos de antes le hubieran servido ahora, que irónico. Ladeando la cabeza puso su mejor cara de pregunta. ¿Donde estaban todos ahora?

El sonido de unos pantalones al rosarse, término por atraer su atención y el perfume dulce que tanto había sentido, termino por invadir su nariz. Abril llorando se abalanzo sobre sus brazos, dejando caer todo su peso y pena sobre el chico. Leo tambaleándose, aguanto el poderoso abrazo y todas las lágrimas que cayeron sobre su sweater azul. Acariciando el enmarañado pelo de la chica, comenzó a calmarla, con los ojos enfocados en frente. La familia entera no cabía en su asombro. Leo como siempre, había logrado lo que ninguno.

"-Abril…estoy bien…tranquila…"

"-Oh Dios…"- susurro Casey, saliendo al fin de su parálisis y dándose cuenta de lo que más temía contar Raphael- "Leo… ¿estas…?"

-"¿Ciego….?" Pregunto con una sonrisa triste- "Me temo que si Casey"- La pellirroja solo pudo sollozar desgarradoramente contra el cuello del joven líder, al oír la verdad de sus propios labios. Leo levantado la cabeza hacia el cielo susurro- "Tercer Strike"

-"_**Estas ponchado"-**_ completo Ami a su espalda, mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación- "_**Fin del juego**_"

* * *

OK!, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no me maten y sigan en sintonía xD. Espero comentarios, cartas de muerte, consejos, opiniones sobre los nuevos personajes, y todo lo que quieran escribirme. Un abrazo y que esta sea una excelente semana para todas (y todos si es que hay) Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todas!, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Lamento la demora, eh estado algo depre (Bueno, bastante) y me ah costado escribir. (al que quiera saber la razón, me pregunta)

Quería darles las gracias por sus comentarios. (No saben cuánto ayuda) y además avisarles que actualice el capitulo 1 por si quieren pegarle una repasada (Bonus xD).

ADEVERTENCIA: Hay insolencias (no muchas, pero hay), están advertidos

Sin más preámbulo, les dejo la historia

* * *

Capítulo 12:

POV AMI

Quiero salir huyendo, correr por horas, sin que nadie pueda detenerme, tampoco que es que alguien vaya a querer detenerme, pero quiero irme de aquí. Me rio de mi misma, quiero irme, pero sé que jamás podría hacerlo. Leo me necesita, estoy aquí para cuidarlo, para velar por el. Es irónico y a la vez triste, saber que trato de ser, lo que yo no tuve.

Dios está molesto conmigo, y yo lo estoy con él. El tiene sus razones, yo tengo las mías. No hay tregua entre nosotros, y no creo que haya tampoco. Me han castigado tantas veces que creo que perdí la cuenta, Camus la lleva muy bien, algún día le preguntare el número final, algún día.

Miro a Leo por un segundo y al otro me lamento de haberlo echo. Tengo el alma desecha. Mi dolor es incalculable y mi tortura es eterna. Con solo verlo, mil puñales se entierran en mi inexistente corazón; y no es su culpa, es la mía.

Estoy condenada a ser un ángel guardián, hasta cumplir con una encomienda. Llevo casi siete siglos esperando y nada ha pasado. En ese "corto" periodo de tiempo me han tocado diferentes personas, a las cuales e debido cuidar, y guiar en su largo camino de vida; y lo logre sin mayores problemas, me mantuve bajo el perfil de un ángel promedio y seguí las reglas, casi, al pie de la letra; pero como todo en este mundo, las cosas cambiaron.

Cuando me entregaron el nombre del niño al cual tenía que cuidar, lo cogí como a todos, indiferente, seria y fría. Pero cuando conocí al portador del nombre, una parte de mi nació otra vez, y la otra volvió a morir.

Leonardo Hamato. Un niño mutante. Con la piel verde, y los ojos azules más grandes que yo había podido ver.

Solo con verlo, salí corriendo. Como una cobarde.

Camus más tarde me encontró. Hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza entre las piernas y con la vista perdida en la imagen de esos ojos azules. Aquella tierna visión, me recordó escenas de mi pasado, que se que nunca podre borrar. Recuerdo que me abalance sobre Camus y le grite que si era una broma, que si querían jugar conmigo y hacerme sufrir aún más, que porque no me enviaban al infierno de una maldita vez. Camus mirándome con tristeza, me dijo tranquilamente que no era él, que se parecía, pero que no era él. Mi alma volvió a serenarse y tuve que seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Regrese con Leonardo y me mantuve a su lado.

Mientras Leo crecía trate de mantenerme al margen, yo estaba ahí para cumplir, para nada mas, o por lo menos, eso se suponía que hacía. Pero sus acciones terminaron por voltear todo mi universo. Era amable, sincero, y tenía un corazón noble. Era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido. Leo era especial, y por lo tanto, trate de que su destino fuera más amable, y no tan cruel, como lo había sido el mío. De esta manera, su felicidad se transformo en la mía, y sin importar lo que me costara, trate de sacarle una sonrisa. No todo resulto como yo quería, y cuando lo ascendieron a líder de su clan, las cosas empeoraron.

Y ahora estamos aquí. En este punto donde quiero hacer algo, pero no puedo. Atada de manos y piernas, ahora también han decidido que es mejor silenciar mi boca. Y no puedo hacer nada. Si cometo más faltas me enviaran derecho al tártaro, y ni Camus ni nadie, podrá salvarme esta vez.

Me importaba muy poco irme al infierno; y es aquí donde tengo que detenerme. Me importaba muy poco, pero ahora no puede dejar de importarme. Mi espíritu no vale nada, pero el del chico a mi lado, vale más para mí, que cualquier cosa que se pueda poseer, y no pienso dejarlo solo.

Leo no es él. Eso lo sé. Quizá se le parece, pero no es él. Lo ayudo porque es Leo, sencillamente por eso, no tengo otras razones. Si se pareciera o no, hubiera hecho lo mismo de todas formas. Pero el hecho de verlo y además, verlo a él, me rompe en mil pedazos.

Maldita condena la mía.

Cuando logre rescatarlo de los brazos de la muerte, Camus además de enojarse, se sorprendió. No soy alguien afable, pero Leo me hecho cambiar. El fue el primero en sacarme una sonrisa, luego de siglos de seriedad. También recuerdo que me izo reí mismo estoy sonriendo.

La lucha recién empieza, y me pregunto si podre llegar al final del camino. No soy la de antes, y eso no sé si es bueno o malo. Sigo siendo fuerte, pero mi espíritu se ha ablandado. Eso también es culpa de Leo. En el fondo sé que me lo merezco, me he metido más de lo que debía en el agua, y ahora que siento que me ahogo, es cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo salida.

Realmente soy un desastre

¿Qué sería de mí, si Leo conociera mi pasado?

Mi pasado me persigue, me encierra y no me permite moverme con facilidad. No puedo hacer nada para dejar de recordarlo, su recuerdo parece estar conectado a mi habilidad para intentar olvidarlo. Camus dijo que jamás olvidamos, que simplemente aprendemos a vivir con el dolor. Yo no pienso olvidar todo lo que viví, o a él, pero tampoco pienso seguir existiendo de esta manera, de alguna manera conseguiré lo que deseo. De alguna manera ayudare a Leo. No busco perdón ni ayuda, todo lo que necesito es una oportunidad.

Suspiro. Estoy cansada, Dios sabe que si. Pero aún no puedo rendirme. Aún tengo cosas que arreglar. Si debo ahogarme, pues que así sea.

FIN POV AMI

Ami miro el desastre en el que se había transformado la guarida, otra vez. Desde el segundo piso podía observar como toda la familia, ahora "felizmente" reunida, se había dividido para solucionar todos los inconvenientes que habían surgido.

Splinter y Mike se movían de un lado a otro, inquietos con lo sucedido, intentando de manera algo absurda ayudar al de bandana morada. Sus heridas eran leves, por no decir que ridículas, un ojo morado era lo más serio que tenía el genio, producto del primer y único puñetazo que le había mandado Abril; había sido más el escándalo que cualquier otra cosa.

Descendiendo de un salto al primer piso sintió un fuerte dolor subir por su pierna. Suspirando, miro su pierna derecha, que cada vez se ponía peor; aquel salto desde el segundo piso con Leo en brazos, no había sido una buena idea, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Avanzando por la sala, paso de largo a su protegido. Leo ya llevaba treinta minutos o más, hablando con la de pelo rojizo; luego de calmarla, lo mejor que pudo, había comenzado a regañarla, con ese tono comprensivo y meloso que tanto odiaban sus hermanos. Leonardo aunque entendía la pena o la angustia que pudo sentir Abril al saber la noticia, no aceptaba la forma en que había mostrado su descontento, habían golpeado a su hermano, y eso no lo ponía ni remotamente feliz. Cuando el griterío se detuvo en el laboratorio, el de azul había preguntado enseguida por la salud de su hermano menor; Don calmándolo, le informo que no tenía nada serio y que con un bistec o una bolsa de los alimentos congelados en la cara, quedaría como nuevo.

Posteriormente Casey había exigido saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Raphael no había alcanzado a contarle ni la mitad de la historia cuando el caos se había desatado en la casa, por lo que es mas temperamental armándose de paciencia, se había encaminado en dirección al dojo para terminar lo que había empezado. Mike luego de ver que su brillante hermano no tuviera nada serio, fue el primero en preguntarse, como diantres había logrado bajar su hermano mayor del segundo piso. Pero viendo que tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse, como recoger la enorme cantidad de vidrios que estaban regados por el piso, decidió conservar su duda, y preguntar más tarde sobre lo sucedido. Splinter sentado sobre una de las sillas del laboratorio, respiraba lenta y sonoramente; al viejo roedor le faltaba poco para sufrir un ataque nervioso.

La de pelo negro miro las diferentes escenas, y se contuvo de patear el suelo.

"_La pierna, piensa en tu pierna, contrólate…"_

Parecía que a Dios, le encantaba complicarle las cosas. Girándose se encamino hacia la sala de entrenamiento, podía sentir como la mente de Raphael se hallaba sin palabras. Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer, era ir a echar una mano para ese lado. Dándole un último vistazo a Leo, quien seguía regañando a la chica, entro en "Territorio enemigo"

Raphael y Casey estaban sentados en el dojo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ninguno de los amigos se hablaba, cada uno parecía meditar cosas diferentes. El de rojo pensaba en cómo explicarle todo a su amigo, y el de pelo negro seguía martirizándose con las palabras que le habían gritado su novia y las del mismo Leo

"_Intentaron matar a Leo" "Me temo que si Casey…estoy ciego"_

Esas dos frases lo estaban volviendo loco. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que había visto a los chicos, pero jamás pensó que al bajar a verlos, se encontraría con semejante numerito. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, extraterrestres incluidos, pero esto…

Volteándose frente a Rapha, espero que este se dignara ah hablarle, pero el rudo guerrero no sabía ni por dónde empezar con la catástrofe. Casey, aburriéndose, tomo el asunto en sus manos

-"Bueno, si no empiezas tú, lo haré yo"- y poniéndose de pie al frente del temperamental comenzó con su monologo- "Hola Rapha, hermano , ¿cómo has estado?, ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, y déjame decirte que te ves terrible "- poniéndose del lado derecho continuo- "Casey, viejo, yo también extrañaba verte, y no sé que me alegas, pues tu también te ves terrible"- Casey volviendo a el lugar del principio miro a Raphael mientras seguía hablando- "¿Tú crees que me veo terrible?, pues quizá es porque, ¡MI NOVIA DICE QUE TRATARON DE MATAR A LEO! "- el chico había logrado perder la paciencia

-"¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de no gritar!?"- Raphael con una venita creciente sobre su cuello apretó los puños en un reflejo parecido al auto control

-"¡En cuanto me digas que está pasando!"

-"Está bien, está bien…solo siéntate ¿quieres?"

-"¡He estado sentado por media hora y no me dices nada!"- Casey no podía seguir sentado como si nada, viendo como su amigo no era capaz de explicarle lo que sucedía- "si no me dices tú, iré con Leo para que… "

-"¡Que ya te dije que te diré!"- Raphael perdiendo la paciencia también se para, encarando a su ya molesto amigo. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que iban a golpearse sin compasión, hasta que solo uno quedara de pie. Ami tocándole el pecho a ambos jóvenes, espera que se tranquilicen. Tanto a Rapha como a Casey se les baja el coraje de golpe, de una manera mágica y algo perturbadora. Los dos sentándose de nuevo, se permiten volver a entablar una conversación más civilizada. La chica, sentándose entre ellos, como muralla de tregua y paz, mira al de rojo, quien tomándose unos segundos, comienza ah hablarle a sus manos.

-"Bueno….como te decía antes de que Abril intentara matar a Donny, hace algunos días, nosotros tuvimos una fuerte discusión con Leo, tú ya sabes cómo soy, estaba tan enojado, que ya ni me acuerdo que dije exactamente, lo único que si recuerdo es que Don y Mike colaboraron conmigo y entre todos…le deseamos la muerte"- Mirando hacia arriba ve como Casey sigue mirándolo fijamente, bajando la vista continua

-"Después de lo que paso, Leo …salió corriendo, todos nos quedamos como en otra galaxia, y más tarde intentamos llamarlo…ya sabes, hacer las paces, pero no nos contestaba, luego de algunos minutos, Don se fue al laboratorio, y al rato apareció gritando que faltaba una botella…."- Raphael aprieta los ojos al recordar la escena; una parte de él sigue maldiciéndose por no haber corrido tras su hermano mayor- "Yo no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba hasta que vi como mis otros dos hermanos se echaron a llorar,…entonces…,comprendí lo que Leo intentaba hacer…" – Casey se muerde la lengua para no interrumpir a Raphael, o por lo menos para no reaccionar como Abril- "Cuando contesto el teléfono…Casey fue como hablar con la muerte….y por mas que le pedíamos que dijera dónde estaba seguía sin respondernos…, lo último que le escuche decir por ese teléfono fue…que nos quería…que jamás dejaría de querernos…jamás me sentí tan idiota"- Raphael siente que una gota de agua se desliza por su cara, una lagrima juguetona escapa de uno de sus ojos sin poder retenerla, una parte de su cerebro le miente y le dice que es sudor, que no se preocupe, que siga hablando, que nadie se a percatado de lo devastado que se encuentra - "Luego…no sé cómo, no sé porque, pero de pronto encendió el GPS del celular, corrí para traerlo de vuelta, lo encontré y lo regrese a casa…pero Leo no era más que una mancha de sangre en mis brazos…no me hablaba, no reaccionaba…"- los sollozos escapan incontrolables a través de su cuerpo, ¿en qué momento se rindió ante sus emociones?; la chica entre ellos pone una mano consoladora sobre la pierna de Rapha, una mano que el de verde no siente ni ve, pero que le ayuda a seguir adelante

- "Leo…murió por segundos Casey…vi morir a mi hermano ante mis ojos…fue como caer al infierno mil veces…Don intento todo lo que sabía…pero nada funciono…"- Casey sin poder contenerse más, le pone una mano sobre el caparazón a su amigo, como señal de que esta con él, que le escucha y que puede desahogarse si quiere, Ami sonríe ante el gesto- "y de pronto…Leo comenzó a respirar…"- pasándose una mano por la cara el de rojo limpia sus lagrimas- "Tuvimos que esperar 5 días para poder verlo despertar…y cuando al fin despertó…Leo….Leo no me veía"- mas lagrimas y culpa, mas lagrimas y más peso en alma- "Leo está ciego….y es mi culpa…no puede ver Casey….no puede…"- Casey suspira, preso de sentimientos encontrados y de la pena misma de ver a su amigo llorar. La alegría que sentía cuando entro se ha ido de vacaciones, el sentimiento de haber hecho algo malo lo persigue; quizá debió haber esperado a que sus propios amigos le llamaran para bajar a verlos, que condenada mala suerte tenia.

Rascándose con desesperación la parte de atrás de la cabeza, busca como dirigirse ahora hacia Raphael; está molesto con su mejor amigo, las ganas de proyectar contra su cara un reverendo puñetazo provoca que le piquen las manos. Pero como todo ser humano, su lado bueno pelea por controlar el malo, su amigo quizá ya estaba recibiendo bastantes castigos como para que se le sumara él. Una extraña sonrisa cursa su cara y sin medirse levanta el puño y lo deja caer sin culpas o remordimientos sobre la cabeza de Raphael. El quelonio se sobresalta, y no siente el menor dolor ante el golpe recibido; levantando la mirada se topa con la sonrisa triste pero cálida de Casey

-"Quisiera golpearte hasta que me canse, mandarte al carajo y seguir golpeándote…"

-"Lo sé…"-resignación en su voz

-"Estoy choqueado amigo…, sinceramente esto es muy fuerte…siempre creí que si alguno de ustedes llegaba a partir, seria por culpa de Shredder o Karai, o por último el clan del pie, pero saber que entre ustedes mismos le desearon la muerte a su hermano ….es francamente…lo más horrible que he oido"- Raphael agacha la cabeza avergonzado, tiene razón, es horrible-"Tu y los chicos se merecen una paliza por lo que hicieron…tu padre también se merece una buena tunda por dejarlos solos, pero según lo voy entendiendo, el hecho de que Leo este…"- _¿Cómo completo esa frase sin golpear a Raph?_

-"Ciego"- Solo dilo, pensó atormentando el de rojo

-"si…eso"- un suspiro y puede continuar-"Ya es suficiente castigo para todos…"

-"¿Entonces no vas a tratar de matarme como Abril?"

-"Mira Rapha, muy en el fondo he querido hacerlo, las ganas no me han faltado, y bien sabes que te lo mereces, pero repito…ya es suficiente"

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

-"Eso es simple…"- Casey siente decaer su ánimo al tiempo que habla- "La sombra de la culpa seguirá sobre ti, no importando lo que hagas por Leo, la culpa te perseguirá y te traerá pesadillas hasta el día que dejes de respirar"- Ami abre sorprendida los ojos, el chico ah dicho las palabras más duras que puede escuchar Raphael. Y suspirando acepta que el loco guerrero de las calles tiene toda la razón del mundo. Rapha por su lado se ha quedado paralizado con sus palabras, sin saber si debe o no responder a eso- "A pesar de todo…tú sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, eres mi hermano, y no dejaras de serlo"- Raphael siente brillar sus ojos con esta última declaración y antes de poder decir algo, siente como es abrazado por Casey.

Ami parándose, se retira con una sonrisa. El muro de tranquilidad que la rodea se disipa y emprende el camino de regreso a la sala, Los chicos pueden seguir solos desde ese punto, y está segura de que ya vio suficiente.

Atravesando las puertas del dojo ve a Leo sentado, en la misma posición, con una llorosa pero claramente más tranquila Abril. La chica aún llorando, le asiente a Leo, le abraza y parándose apurada se echa a correr hacia el laboratorio, Ami ganándose detrás de su protegido le habla con una sonrisa. La visión de los dos amigos dentro de la gran habitación no se ah borrado aún.

**-"**_**Le has pedido que se disculpe con Donny, ¿no?…"**_

Leo sintiendo de nuevo la presencia de su ángel, asiente quedamente, atento de escuchar. De pronto un golpe y mas llanto se oyen, esta vez el de azul no se preocupa y Ami tampoco. Abril ha vuelto a lanzarse sobre Don, pero esta vez para abrazarlo y ofrecerle una disculpa. Respirando más tranquilo, el de añil se dirige a Ami, levantando la voz, sin preocuparse si es que alguien más puede oírle.

-"Por lo menos…los chicos ya lo saben, ahora solo debo esperar a que terminen por aceptarlo…"

-"_**Costara un poco, pero no es imposible, dales un poco de tiempo"**_

-"Tú crees que podre…"

-"_**¿Adaptarte a esto?"- **_la niña sentándose a su lado le pone una mano sobre la cabeza_**-"Leo, tu solo ya estas consiguiendo adaptarte a la falta de tu visión, el solo hecho de que no te importara salir conmigo o sin mi del baño, a por tu hermano menor, indican que nunca has parado de luchar"**_

-"Gracias…"- musito desconcertado, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-"_**y hablando de eso…ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo o no respondo "- **_

Leo ríe ante el cambio de tono que le ah puesto la peli negra, de forma inexplicable se siente tranquilo, como si no quedara ninguna rastro de sus penas. Ami sonríe al verlo reír, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de su trabajo. Camus tenía razón después de todo, ella no tenía remedio

Leonardo respirando profundamente termino por serenarse. Ese pequeño ataque de risa había estado bien, pero por ahora tenía que centrarse, y más importante aún, averiguar qué diablos era lo que le sucedía.

-"Ami…"- la chica no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada cuando Leo le hablo- "sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero necesito saber la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?"-

-"_**Sabes…..no creo que sea buena idea hablar sobre eso… por lo menos no todavía, los chicos pueden venir y…"- **_

"_Si Ami, trata de escapar de esta, haber si te resulta…"_

-"Ami…por favor"- Ese tono suplicante y a la vez tierno, terminan por mandar lejos sus intentos de escape. Así no puede negarse. Esa bendita cara de niño desamparado. ¿Quién podría contra ella?

"_Mierda, mierda, y mil veces mierda"_

La chica suspira derrotada, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle todo, y quizá el momento era ese. Al mal paso darle prisa.

-"**Está bien Leo, dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?"**

-"quiero saber…- miles de interrogantes salen a flote, elige la primera que logra materializarse mejor- "quiero saber porque cuando hablo con mis hermanos, siento que desaparezco, que ya no estoy con ellos"- Ami siente que su cráneo recibe un severo y duro golpe. Leo a dado en el clavo. Y aunque lo lamente, no debería sorprenderse. El chico no es un genio, pero es muy astuto

-"**Lo primero que debes saber, es que realmente, no desapareces del mundo físico, tu cuerpo sigue en el mismo lugar, lo que cambia de ubicación, es el espíritu que gobierna tu cuerpo "**

-"¿Es como….cuando medito?"

-"**Es muy parecido, solo que tú no buscas conectarte contigo mismo, si no que algo mas te atrae hacia adentro"-**

-"¿Algo?"

-"**ya voy a eso"-**aclara**-"Cuando hablas con tus hermanos, y comienzas a pensar demasiado en lo que dicen, cuando te cuestionas si será verdad o mentira lo que hablan, o cuando dudas de ti mismo, es cuando tu espíritu es atraído a lo que llamamos, punto Infra"**

-"¿Punto que?"

-"**Punto Infra, es el nombre que le otorgamos a lugar donde no existimos y donde no tenemos control de lo que existe ni de lo que acontece en su interior, va mas allá de la mente o del contacto espiritual"**

-"No…no te entiendo"- admitió avergonzado. Ami sonríe comprensiva. Fuera tecnicismos

-"**Te lo pondré más simple. El punto Infra, es donde se llevan a cabo batallas espirituales. Un lugar donde ni la mano de Dios, ni la de nadie, puede meterse"**

-"Increíble…"

-"**¿verdad que si?"-**

-"Pero….eso no soluciona la duda completa"- Ami vuelve a sentir el golpe en la base de su cabeza, como si lanzaran un ladrillo desde el segundo piso-"Si lo estoy entendiendo bien…soy arrastrado hasta el punto infra, por mi propios pensamientos, ¿no?"

"**Básicamente"**-responde mientras mueve su cabeza en un "más o menos", que Leo no ve.

-"Pero eso no tiene sentido…"-Leo en medio de la oscuridad saca sus propias cuentas-"No es la primera vez que dudo de los chicos…o de mi…"- admite con pena- Ami sabiendo lo que vendrá se cubre la cabeza, como si así pudiera detener el ladrillo que cae- ¿Por qué antes no me sucedía nada, y ahora si?- Ahí está, piensa Ami, ahí esta la condenada pregunta que no quiero responder. El ladrillo vuelve a azotar su pequeña cabeza.

-"**Leo…escucha, te diré todo lo que quieras, pero necesito que estés tranquilo, ¿Puedes prometerme eso?"-** Leo confundido, asiente con cautela, algo le ah dado mala espina. La chica viendo su preocupación, levanta sus manos y las junta, como si fuera a rezar, pronuncia una extraña palabra y luego toma rápidamente las manos de Leo. El chico se sobresalta por la rápida acción, pero sintiendo un agradable calor inundándole, comienza a relajarse

Ami espera hasta que nota como su respiración y la de Leo se acompasan. Su protegido no lo sabe, pero lo que a hecho es sellar su espíritu al lado del suyo. Aquello es como un anclaje. Si Leo se desespera y tiende a caer, su espíritu equilibrara y mantendrá al otro a flote. Quizá no es tan necesario, pero debe hacerlo por precaución, un solo descuido y podría costarle el cuello.

-"Ami… ¿Qué hiciste?"- Leo no sabe lo que es, pero se siente extraño. Como si brazos invisibles le abrazaran y lo mecieran de un lado al otro. En ese mismo momento le importaría muy poco que Raphael viniera a gritarle por una hora. Se siente tan tranquilo…

-"**Nada malo, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte"-**Una sonrisa picarona aparece por segundos en el rostro del ángel, pero su postura vuelve a la de siempre cuando recuerda lo que debe explicar. Tomándose unos segundos para analizar la situación mira a Leo, mientras busca las palabras adecuadas. El de añil se toma su tiempo también. Sintiendo las pequeñas manos de Ami sobre las suyas, pasa un dedo por ellas, en un roce que solo busca conocer un poco más. Ladeando la cabeza, nota extrañado los relieves, para nada naturales, de la mano que lo sostiene. Como cortes…piensa. La mano que tiene entre las suyas, no es liza ni suave como la de Abril, es más áspera. Los dedos que deberían tener una sola y firme forma, están en una extraña posición. Como si estuvieran…

-"¡Están ro!"- Ami sobresaltándose, sale de su cabeza y apenas logra tapar con una de sus manos la boca de Leo.

-"**¿Te has vuelto loco?, si gritas nos descubrirán"**- Susurra, como si fuera su voz la causante del alboroto. Leo quita su mano y vuelve a tomarla entre las suyas. La niña lo mira con curiosidad y el de añil no puede evitar volver a pasar los dedos sobre sus dedos, la mano sobre su mano. La peli negra notando el porqué de su preocupación, suspira antes de hablarle**- "No me duele, tranquilo"**

-"Ami por Dios…"- Leo sin notarlo, ah olvidado todas sus preguntas. Todo lo que puede hacer ahora, es pensar en la maltrecha mano de Ami

-"**Leo, no me duele"-** vuelve a repetir la niña, como si de algo sirviera decírselo

-"Pero están rotos"- la chica toma aire, por lo menos esta vez, el chico se contuvo de gritar, aunque por el tono de voz, adivina que su preocupación va en aumento.

-"**Solo están algo… doblados, estoy bien Leo"-** el de añil niega con la cabeza y tomando su pequeña mano la pone frente de Ami

-"¿Cómo puede "esto", estar bien?"-dice mientras la agita despacio.

-"**Leo ya te dije que estoy…"**

-"¿Cómo sucedió?"- La chica recordando cómo había pasado, balbucea un intento de excusa

-"**Pu…pues veras…"**

-"Ami, dime como paso, o no habrá más conversación"- La niña sonríe ante la tajante decisión de Leonardo. Casi parece que la castigara por un mes.

-"**Está bien, te lo diré"-** Leo sonríe abiertamente**-"pero antes, contestare tu pregunta"**-Leo deja de sonreír e intenta reclamar- **"Leo, te prometo que te diré, solo hazme caso, ¿sí?"-**

-"Tu, ganas…"- Suspirando el de azul acepta la propuesta, y accede a esperar. Ami tomando sus manos otra vez, comienza a explicarle todo.

-"**Leo, como ya sabrás, nuestro espíritu es energía, nuestra fuerza vital, lo que hace que podamos movernos"**- el chico asiente, totalmente de acuerdo- **"Pues bien, tu cuerpo, como el de todo ser mortal, proyecta un solo espíritu a la vez, es decir que solo puede vivir un espíritu dentro de cada cuerpo"**

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?"

-"**Espera..."-** Leo avergonzado agacha la cabeza; siente demasiada curiosidad, y apenas logra contenerla, pero a Ami no le molesta la interrupción**-"Lo que sucede contigo, es que ya no vive un solo espíritu dentro de tu cuerpo, vive además, otro ser espiritual"**

-"¡Que co…!"- Su grito es interrumpido otra vez. Ami con la rapidez de un rayo a alcanzado a cortar sus palabras

-"**Leo, no estamos usando telepatía, por favor, nos oirán"-**ruega bajito, mientras oye las voces del laboratorio y del dojo. Para ella ya era suficiente que su protegido estuviera ciego, lo menos que quería era que sus hermanos lo pillaran conversando con el sofá como un loco. Leonardo, claramente asustado termina de gritar la frase contra la mano de Ami. Respirando agitado, resuelve que debe tranquilizarse. La chica notando como su pulso cardíaco desciende, aparta despacio su mano.

-"Lo…lo siento…yo… ¿Cómo es que…?"

**¿Cómo es que paso?-** pregunta por él, logrando que Leo asienta rápidamente. Respuestas, necesita respuestas**-"Es algo difícil de explicar…pero tratare de ser simple"**-tomando sus manos continua- "**Nuestro espíritu posee la capacidad de auto aprendizaje, memoriza como nos sentimos y como expresamos al exterior nuestras emociones, pondré de ejemplo a tu hermano menor, si no te molesta, claro"**- Leo asiente mecánicamente otra vez- "**Por ejemplo cuando Mike ve un tazón de galletas, su espíritu recuerda que a él le encantan, y que la sensación que se produce en él cuando las come, es agradable y placentera, su espíritu recuerda esto y provoca que sus pupilas se dilaten, y que su estomago ruja en respuesta, de esta manera, cuando vuelve a ver un frasco de galletas, su espíritu recuerda lo que debe enviar hacia el exterior, por medio del cuerpo, liberando la tensión que se produce"**

-"¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"- Ami suspira. Esta es la parte que no le gusta.

-"**Leo, dime una cosa"-** el de añil, mirando ciegamente hacia arriba poner mayor atención aún- **¿Qué haces cuando estas enojado?-** Leo recibe la pregunta y se contesta a si mismo

-"yo…yo no hago nada…simplemente lo suprimo"

-"**ya… ¿Y cuando te sientes triste, o cansado, o tienes miedo?"-** Ami mira como Leo busca en silencio entre sus recuerdos

-"Yo… tampoco hago nada"

-"**Ahí está el problema"**- dice mientras suelta su mano para apartarse un mechón de cabello, que cae con tragedia y gracia sobre uno de sus ojos. Cuando vuelve a acercarse para tomar la mano de Leo, este se la toma enseguida, nervioso, y asustado. El chico no sabe porque le ah soltado. Pero es claro que necesita que no le suelten en ese momento. Ami no reclama el desesperado apretón.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"**Leo, tu espíritu aprendió a no manifestar ninguna de esas emociones; como consecuencia, aprendió a guardar todo lo que te hacía sentir mal, y estas emociones al no encontrar ningún medio de escape comenzaron a acumularse. Dentro de ti, esta bola de tristeza comenzó a crecer. Cada vez que algo te dolía, el sentimiento se encerraba, con el pasar del tiempo, esto dejo de ser solo la acumulación de emociones, y se transformo en lo que es ahora…un ser en tu interior, un espíritu hecho…de tu dolor"**

Leo abre los ojos, de manera algo inútil, pues sigue sin ver nada. Es casi imposible de creer. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que creer en las palabras de su guardiana. No hay razón para mentirle, y Ami no le estaría jugando una broma de tal magnitud. Porque si era así, se estaba pasando varios continentes de la raya. Estático, comienza a recordar la última vez que vio a la chica. Las garras que estaban en su hombro, es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, su camisón blanco, roído en la parte de abajo, provoca que comience a sudar frio. El rugido y los pasos de una bestia colosal es de lo último que tiene en la memoria. Soltando las manos de Ami en una reacción irónica, se da cuenta de que el único que pudo haberle hecho daño, no es otro más que él mismo.

Ami se muerde los labios inconscientemente. Leo se ah acordado de todo. Lo ve en sus ojos abiertos, en su frente, perlada por el sudor, y en su boca sin palabras para expresarse. Leonardo titubea, pero aun así pregunta

-"¿Entonces..he sido yo, verdad?"- Ami mirándolo, vuelve a tomar sus manos y niega

-"**No…"-** Leo aprieta sus manos, despacio, sin lastimarla; tratando de disculparse, se siente responsable, no pudo ayudarla. Su gesto se comprime. Le ah hecho daño a quien menos desea-"**Leo, tu ya no puedes controlarlo, es otro espíritu más en ti, un trozo de ti, pero un trozo aparte"-** el de azul no dice nada. Si habla se echara a llorar. Se siente culpable de todo, un completo y reverendo inútil.

Ami poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sillón, abraza contra si a Leonardo. Su voz sale cálida, como el de una madre.

-"**Leo, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi…"- **El de azul, deja caer la cabeza en el pecho de la niña. Está preocupado. Nunca pensó que algo tan sencillo, como dejar de expresarse, terminaría en eso, ahora no sabía qué hacer, y para remate de la situación "eso", había lastimado a Ami. Tomando algo de fuerza, decidió preguntar como había sucedido

-"Ami… ¿Cómo es que logro lastimarte?, cuando te vi por última vez, tenias una marca en el brazo, aún así, no permitiste ayudar, es más, me dijiste que…"

-"**Te mentí"- corta la niña, dejando a Leo en silencio-"yo no puedo lastimarlo…si lo lastimo, te lastimare a ti, no puedo hacerle nada…"**

-"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- La niña sonríe al notar el reproche y la molestia en su voz.

-"**Porque no me hubieras hecho caso"-responde con naturalidad-"te hubieras quedado, y al desconocer su naturaleza, habrías salido herido, o hubiera ocurrido un desastre mayor"**

-"¿Un desastre mayor?"- ¿A qué se refiere Ami ahora?, se pregunto el líder

-"**Leo, un cuerpo proyecta un solo espíritu, ¿correcto?"- **Leo musita un "si", sintiéndose dentro de una clase de matemáticas, impartida por su sensei**-"Entonces, si hay dos espíritus en un cuerpo, ¿Qué crees que sucede?"-** Leo mientras piensa comienza a contar, como si realmente estuviera en clase de matemáticas. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro y dos son seis…. Cuando Leo llega a ocho la respuesta aparece.

-"Ambos espíritus pelean por controlar el cuerpo…eso significa que…"-Leo palidece y la niña vuelve a tomar sus manos, mientras termina por componer el puzle que se ah armado, en la cabeza de Leo

-"**Significa que el espíritu que llevas dentro, quiere salir, para que seas tú, quien se quede atrapado en su interior**"

Leonardo siente que el tiempo se detiene al oír en voz alta, su propia conclusión. Ahora comprende, porque siente temor cada vez que oye esa extraña voz en su cabeza. Sintiéndose abrumado con toda esa información, se pregunta si habrá sido buena idea regresar a su mundo. Ami captando la onda de su pensamiento, detiene la caída y endereza la línea con un apretón de manos. Ahora es cuando menos debe dudar.

-"¿Hay alguna forma…de detenerlo?"- Ami abre los ojos enseguida. El chico ya está pensando en una solución-"me…me refiero a sacarlo…o ¿no se puede hacer eso?"- la chica sigue quieta, parpadeando lentamente, con los ojos redondos como dos platos por la sorpresa. Cualquier persona común habría entrado en un ataque de pánico, o se habría echado a llorar, o por ultimo hubiera querido un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, pero Leo no ah hecho nada de eso- "¿Ami?"- la chica sigue mirándolo ida, sin captar su voz. Por un segundo el de azul, jura que se ha ido, pero notando sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas, se corrige enseguida, por lo que tirando de sus manos, la llama un poco más fuerte-"¡Ami!"- Como resultado la niña reacciona enseguida, y le tapa la boca una vez más. Ruborizada se da cuenta de que la culpa es de ella en esta ocasión.

-"**Lo siento, lo siento"- dice apurada- "Me quede pensando, lo siento"**

-"Ya me estabas asustando"-agrego enseguida el de azul, cuando la chica retiro su mano-"¿y se puede hacer algo?"-Ami titubea, de poder hacer algo se puede, pero no sabe si sea buena idea decirle a Leo esa parte. Leo es muy paciente con todo el mundo, no le molestaba explicar mil veces la mismo y menos aún, ayudar a los menores con alguna Kata o algo parecido, pero Leo no era paciente consigo mismo. Era exigente y demasiado auto crítico, por esa razón, tenía miedo de contarle la verdad. Si le explica que si se podía derrotar, el niño enseguida exigiría saber cómo, y además pediría comenzar enseguida. Y eso no se podía hacer. Por lo menos no todavía, y conociendo al chico, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Su espíritu luchaba de forma inconsciente, no por órdenes de Leo, debía entrenarlo, formar bien aquella fuerza, para lo que se vendría. El problema era que esa cosa se hacía cada vez más enorme, y Leo con sus temores no hacía otra cosa más que alimentarlo.

Leonardo al no oír ninguna respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Y si no había forma de detenerlo? ¿Es que a parte de su ceguera tendría que vivir con esa cosa dentro de su cuerpo? Ami por su lado, tenía sus propias dudas existenciales. ¿Qué diantres haría ahora? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? Cerrando los ojos, decidió seguir las órdenes lapidarias que estaban sobre sus hombros. Ella no podía decidir nada, solo Leonardo podía elegir. Su misión era informar, y eso es lo que haría.

-"**Leo, lo que sucede es que…"-**su voz se corta en cuanto sus agudizados oídos, captan la vibración del piso. Alguien se acerca. La conversación tendría que quedarse hasta ahí, por ahora podría pensárselo un poco más**-"Mike viene para acá…"-**anuncia, saliendo de su pequeño trance

-"¿Justo ahora?"-pregunta desilusionado al no obtener su respuesta

-"**Ya hablaremos sobre esto, por ahora mantente tranquilo, y Leo….."- **el de añil siente enseguida como los brazos de Ami le rodean**- "Confía un poco más en tus hermanos, confía en ti…"- **ruega contra su hombro y dedicándole una última mirada, se bajó del sofá, y volvió a ganarse detrás de él

El mayor guardo silencio y decidió creer en las palabras de Ami. Se estaba cuestionando demasiado su regreso. Si había regresado era para estar al lado de sus hermanos, y ninguna "cosa", dentro él, iba a impedírselo. Ami sonrió al leer sus pensamientos. Ahora que sabía de su existencia, entonces podrían pelear contra él.

La sonrisa y los pensamientos de Leo, desaparecieron cuando Mike entro corriendo a la sala. Llamando asustado a su hermano mayor

-"¡Leo! ¿¡Leo donde estas!?"-

-"Mike, estoy aquí, tranquilo"- el más pequeño viendo al de añil sentado cómodamente en el sofá corrió a abrazarlo. Se había olvidado de nuevo de su hermano, lo habían dejado solo y ni cuenta se habían dado. "que tonto, que tonto"; pensaba.

-"Leo, lo siento, te deje solo, me puse a hablar con Abril y se me paso el tiempo…"- El mayor escuchaba curioso la disculpa de Mike

-"Mike, me dejaron solo como 10 minutos, eso no es un crimen…"- le explico mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del más pequeño, reconfortándolo enseguida-

-"Pero Leo, ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo estando solo?, ahí sí que hubiera sido un crimen"- Miguel Ángel seguía viendo de manera rápida y nada alentadora, las tres crisis que Leo había sufrido. Cada una peor que la anterior.

-"Mike, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto"-

-"Sabes Leo, a veces creo que no entiendes lo que paso…"-Leo parpadeo un par de veces y se queda en silencio, esperando el resto de sus palabras. El menor con solo ver la expresión de pregunta se sintió cansado, sabía que luchaba contra la corriente.- "Hermano…casi te perdimos, ¿entiendes?, si te soy sincero"- y quiero serlo, pensó-"cada vez que me alejo mucho ti, me siento mal"- Leo escuchaba sorprendido y triste a su hermano- "Es como que …fueras a desaparecer de repente, no sé cómo explicártelo mejor"- Leonardo suspirando levanto ambos brazos hacia el frente, hasta topar de nuevo con la figura de su hermano y sin hablarle lo atrajo despacio contra sí. Había cometido un error, y ahora todos lo estaban pagando. Pensando, se dio cuenta de que si Mike razonaba así, no podía esperar menos de sus otros dos hermanos. Aún así, siguió sin entender el porqué de tanto temor. El había prometido no volver a hacerlo, ¿Eso no era suficiente?

Leonardo siendo el mayor, no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocupara así de él, ya que lo común era que él se preocupara por todos en la casa. Muchas veces pasaban horas antes de que a alguno de los chicos se le ocurriera preguntar por si seguía respirando; por lo que todo ese cuidado extremo que tenían para con él, lo sentía innecesario y anormal. Ami movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Hacer entender a Leo de su situación era una tarea más difícil de lo que pensaba. Había intentado suicidarse, con un hecho así, no podía pedirle a los más chicos que no se preocuparan hasta el extremo de ser irritables. Toda acción tiene sus repercusiones, y esta extraña forma de actuar, como lo denominaba Leo, pasaría hacer parte de su rutina diaria. Aunque terminara por aburrirse, desde ahora los chicos no lo dejarían solo.

-"Lo lamento"- murmuro el mayor, sorprendiendo al menor, quien se hallaba más tranquilo entre los fuertes y amables brazos del líder. Levantando la cabeza noto como este parecía ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar- "Yo…no creo que sea necesario todo ese cuidado…"- Mike cansado de sus alegatos iba a reclamar cuando Leo lo detuvo-"No obstante, si eso te hace sentir mejor, por mí está bien"- y diciendo esto le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. El menor no quedo Feliz con esto

-"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo"- murmuro

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Tratas de hacernos felices, aunque tú no seas feliz"- Leo volvió a escucharlo sorprendido- "No quiero que hagas eso, yo solo quiero estar contigo, eso es todo"- explicaba mientras movía los brazos en forma teatral, esperando que así Leo lograra entenderle, pero el mayor solo sentía el aire que Mike le enviaba al mover las manos-"Te has pasado media vida ocupado de nosotros, de que si comimos, o dormimos, o tuvimos pesadillas, o tenemos frio, o si estamos enojados…Leo…eso ya no puede seguir así, digo…es normal que te preocupes, bueno… tú eres así, no tienes remedio"- Leo sonrió de lado al oír esto, su hermanito ya conocía su manera de actuar- "Pero también es hora de que nosotros nos preocupemos por ti, somos hermanos, y somos cuatro, así que aunque te enojes o te moleste, pienso disculparme cada vez que te deje solo, o cada vez que meta la pata, y no creas que te salvaras si desobedeces los consejos de Donny o las ordenes de Rapha, nos pondremos de acuerdo de alguna manera y no te salvaras"- acoto tajante alzando uno de sus dedos. El de añil no pudo seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, se quedo quieto con los ojos abiertos y una confusa sonrisa

Leo sonrió memorizando cada una de sus palabras. Tenía razón en casi todo, pero Mike se había equivocado en algo, el no se aburriría nunca de ellos, quizá si se ponían a gritar como locos en una feria se molestaría, o si se peleaban frente a su nariz, pero aburrirse nunca.

-"Sé que somos un desastre la mayoría de las veces"- hablo el pequeño, metido en sus pensamientos-"Rapha es un gruñón sin remedio, Donny un genio a veces algo insensible y yo un completo caos, realmente no sé cómo nos soportas la mayoría de las veces-dijo cansinamente, Leo meditando un poco encontró las palabras que buscaba

-"Mike, yo los quiero así, tal como son. Quizá sean un desastre como dices tú, pero son mis hermanos y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo"

-"Entonces… ¿somos tu desastre favorito?"- Leo soltando una pequeña risa contesto

"El preferido"- Mike volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, luego de unos segundos Mike pregunto de nuevo

-"¿Me perdonas por dejarte solo?"

-"Te disculpo por olvidarte unos minutos de mi, pero no por estar solo"- le explico mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre la nariz del más pequeño-"Yo nunca estoy solo"- Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara. Mike solo pudo mirarlo con un enorme signo de pregunta. Ami en todo momento, se mantuvo en silencio. Sonrió quedamente y se maldijo por ello. Sus sentimientos volvían a alejarse de su cuerpo. Cada vez le costaba más mantener su postura. Sus recuerdos, su pasado sin remedio, y su dolor interno que parecían crecer. Se estaba perdiendo. O quizá, ya estaba perdida.

El sonido de la puerta del dojo abriéndose, alejo sus pensamientos y cualquier palabra que hubiera querido salir de la boca del más pequeño de los quelonios. Sin desearlo, todos en la sala se tensaron. Leonardo en especial noto como apretaba los dientes, como si mascara un enorme pedazo de cuero, y aun sintiendo el roce de sus propias muelas inferiores contra las superiores, no pudo, ni supo, como detenerse. Estaba nervioso. ¿Nervioso de qué?, se pregunto. ¿De qué te odien por lo que hiciste? ¿De qué Casey te considere más estorbo que antes? ¿Sera eso?, Si…quizá, se contesto en silencio. Leo con dolor recordó las palabras de su hermano y las del mismo Casey cuando dijeron a coro "Leo es peso muerto". Si en ese instante le había dolido la frase, ahora cada palabra pesaba aún más. Porque después de todo…ahora sí que era peso muerto

Mike soltando un poco a Leo, se dedico a observar a los dos nuevos participantes de la dramática obra auto impuesta. Raphael se veía derrotado, como si hubiera estado condenado a vivir por cuarenta años, en una prisión de cemento solido y pocas ansias de luz. Casey parecía ser compañero de celda. Solo les faltaba el lindo atuendo a rayas, pensó con ironía. La pelinegra no necesito voltearse para observarlos. El aura pesada que traían le recorrió cada célula inexistente .Cada arañazo y mancha. Conocía también esa sensación que por segundos quiso vomitar. Necesitaba salir de la guarida. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Casey y Rapha al salir se dedicaron a quedarse estáticos al ver al de azul sentado junto al más pequeño. Se notaba enseguida quien se sentía peor. Leo tenía los ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada y seguía apretando con insistencia sus pobre dientes. Ami poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño, y cerrando los ojos, volvió a relajarlo.

Casey fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio

-"Ya lo sé todo"- Leo volvía a tensarse- "Solo te diré que por respeto a ti y solo a ti, no intentare matar a Rapha o a alguno de tus hermanos"- y mirando a Rapha agrego-"No tienes ni jodida idea de la suerte que tienes"- y dicho esto camino hasta dejarse caer en el sillón a un lado de Leo, quien solo pudo sobresaltarse y escuchar sorprendido la declaración hecha por el pelinegro- "Que conversación mas desgastante…"- dijo a media voz el peleonero

-"No…¿No estás enojado?"- Curiosidad, Leo tenía demasiada curiosidad

-"¡Claro que sí!"-vocifero-"Tienes por hermanos a tres idiotas, por supuesto que estoy enojado"- aclaro

-"¿No estás enojado conmigo?"

-"Leo… ¿Cómo diantres voy a enojarme contigo?"

-"¿Entonces…no me odias?"- Todos en el salón abrieron sus ojos como platos, Casey sintió que de tanto abrir los ojos, uno terminaría por salirse de su cuenca y rodaría con gracia hasta la mano de Leo

-"¿¡Odiarte!? ¿¡Pero de qué demonios me hablas!?"- Leo no pudo evitar morderse la lengua. La pregunta se había escapado de sus labios. Ahora tendría que confesar para explicarse

-"Es que…siempre le decías a Rapha que yo molestaba mucho, que había nacido con la mala suerte de tenerme como hermano, y siempre que iba por él …"- La frase se queda cortada. No puede finalizarla. Nadie conocía el libro "Como Desaparecer", que él mismo había escrito, pero si conocía el sagrado tomo de "Mi vida sin Leo", que ambos muchachos habían escrito en papeles y servilletas.

-"Leo… ¿Tu sabes de…?"- Raphael esta atónito. Nunca pensó que su hermano lo hubiera oído.

-"Me pueden explicar ¿De qué demonios hablan ahora?"

-"De nada…"- dijo enseguida Leo

-"Raph"- llamo entonces el guerrero de las calles al percatarse de que el de añil no tocaría más el tema- "Explica"

-"Creo…que se refiere a lo que hacíamos cuando nos sentábamos en la azotea"- dijo avergonzado

-"Hay Dios, ¿Porque?…." Tomándose del puente de la nariz y apretando los ojos, Casey se vio a si mismo, bebiendo frías cervezas, riendo al lado de Rapha, hablando de mujeres y de apuestas, y escribiendo estupideces en los papeles que tenían a mano- "Leo, tú te refieres al estúpido juego de "Sin Leo yo…" ¿verdad?"

-"¿¡Sin Leo Que!?"- Abril y Donatello, acababan de salir del laboratorio junto con el sensei, y todo lo que alcanzaron a oír fue la última frase de Casey. La pelirroja y el de bandana morado solo pudieron pedir explicaciones.

-"¿De qué están hablando?"- pidió saber el sensei.

-"¿¡Que fue lo que hicieron ahora!?"- La chica amenazaba con matar a alguien otra vez y nadie se atrevió a contestar. Rapha y Casey desearon poder evaporarse

-"Mike, dime que paso"- pidió Donatello ,con las voz más tranquila que encontró, al ver que nadie contestaba nada

-"A mí no me metan, que yo tampoco entiendo nada"- explicaba Mike viendo como el rostro del sensei y el de Abril comenzaba a cambiar a rojo bermellón

-"¡Casey!"- llamo la pelirroja

-"¡Fue idea de Raphael!"- se justifico enseguida el peleonero al ver la cara furiosa de su novia

-"¿¡Mía!?, ¡fue idea de ambos!"

-¿¡Alguien puede explicarme de que hablan!?- el sensei comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-"¿¡Yo como diablos voy a saber!?"

-"¡Mike yo se que sabes algo, ahora dímelo!"

-"¡Pero Donny, ya te dije que no se!"

-"¡Mantente callado enano!"

-"¿¡Rapha quieres ayudarme!?"

Ami mirando a todos reunidos en el salón, gritando como posesos, se le acerco a Leo, quien solo podía oír como todos se gritaban entre sí, sin obtener nada de información. Había metido la pata. La pelinegra al percatarse de que comenzaba a estresarse se le acerco y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió

-"_**Tranquilo, no te alarmes"**_- Leo poniendo su sonrisa histérica contesto lo mejor que pudo con su mente

-"_Se ah armado la guerra santa en esta casa ¿y quieres que esté tranquilo?"_

-"_**Piensa en algo bonito"-**_ era una opción

-"_Claro, quizá pensar en que los miembros de mi familia no están por matarse unos a los otros es buena idea"_

-"_**Quizá en flores o en un río tranquilo, con agua crista…"**_

-"¡CASEY JONES TIENES 30 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARME QUE SUCEDE!"

-"_**Olvida el río"-Corto deprimida. Por lo menos lo había intentado**_

Leo apretó los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero sus oídos ahora mucho más sensibles oían miles de voces a la vez. Voces agudas, voces graves, alarmadas y por sobre todo enojadas. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tapándose los oídos trato de volver en sí. Pero el eco de los gritos seguía rebotando hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Por un segundo creyó que se volvería loco con aquella distorsión de sonidos; no se detenían, no se calmaban en absoluto, iban en aumento y ya cansado se dio cuenta de que tendría que intervenir. Sintiendo como la habitación se encontraba cada vez mas acalorada, se puso de pie de un salto, y girándose ordeno

-"¡Silencio!"- nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra más; como si todos fueran bonitas estatuas decorativas, vieron como Leo respiraba hondo, mientras serenaba el tono de su voz-"Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel"- los nombrados se quedaron de piedra-"¿Es que acaso estamos bajo un aguacero que necesitan gritarse de esa manera?"- su ceño algo fruncido y los brazos cruzados informaron a todos que estaban metidos en un lio bien grande, el sensei miro con asombro lo que había logrado su hijo con solo una palabra-"Abril, tienes que tranquilizarte"- Su voz sonó un poco más suave pero el regaño era imposible de evitar-"Casey no ha hecho nada, solo estábamos hablando de un juego, eso es todo, y lo que concierna a eso se quedara entre nosotros"-Casey y Rapha suspiraron de alivio-"Raphael, Casey, mañana hablaremos con más calma sobre ese asunto"- ambos jóvenes tragaron pesado, no estaban del todo a salvo-"Donatello, si ya hiciste las paces con Abril, creo que es más que recomendable que vayas a ducharte , el baño está desocupado y tú necesitas ese ducha, te servirá para los moretones, y para que tus músculos no se resientan, antes de dormir hablaremos de lo sucedido y te aplicare una pomada en el ojo morado"-

-"Pero los exámenes…"- intento rebatir el de morado

-"Eso puede esperar hasta mañana, no me hagas arrastrarte hasta el baño"-sentenció. Don no dijo nada más

-"Y Mike…"- el menor encorvándose contesto

-"Hay no…, pero leo yo no hice nada, yo solo…"

-"¿Serias…tan amable de decirme la hora?"- Como una bofetada en la cara todos recordaron que Leo no veía ninguno en la sala, aun así, los había regañado -como los niños que eran y había impuesto el orden. Leonardo no era el líder por nada.

-"Son las diez con quince…"-respondió aturdido. Por tan solo treinta segundos parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Treinta segundos por parte de Leo bastaron a todos para recordar lo fuerte que era su voz y su presencia

-"Es muy tarde"- se dijo a sí mismo sin notar la cara de perplejidad de todos, y pensando un momento prosiguió-"Casey, Abril, espero, o mejor dicho, deseo, que por favor se queden a cenar y perdonen los inconvenientes y las sorpresas de su visita"- dio con aquel tono dulce y sincero que lo caracterizaba. Casey abrió todo lo que pudo la boca y Abril comenzó a tartamudear. Se sintió una tonta-"Rapha hará panqueques, por lo que tomare su silencio como un sí, espero no haya inconveniente Raphael "- hablo con la vista suspendida entre Abril y Casey, sin poder localizar bien a Rapha; el mencionado recordando la masa dentro del refrigerador, corroboro sus palabras

-"La masa ya debe haber reposado, no demorare mucho, no habrá problema"

-"Excelente, Mike y yo ayudaremos a poner la mesa, mientras Donny va abañarse"- y diciendo esto, se encamino a la cocina. Sin levantar los brazos, sin pedir ayuda, Leo comenzó a caminar. Si su mente no le fallaba se encontraba uno metros a la izquierda de la puerta de la cocina, si corregía la ruta mientras caminaba no se toparía con nada y llegaría sin mayor problema al lugar. Ahora la cosa era ser paciente e ir despacio. Saldría adelante, costara lo que costara

Splinter miraba con asombro el cambio de su hijo. La máscara de líder que usaba seguía irrompible. Leonardo sería responsable hasta en los peores casos. El maestro se sentía orgulloso, y al mismo tiempo un ser miserable. Ni siquiera él podía controlar a sus hijos, pero basto con que el mayor les dedicara una sola palabra para poner imponer el orden en casa.

Los chicos no salían de su estupefacción. El cambio de Leo había sido muy rápido. Estaba con la vista pérdida, pálido, y algo nervioso, cuando de pronto se había parado de golpe para comenzar a regañarlos, les había encomendado varias misiones a cada uno y por si fuera poco se había encaminado como si nada a la cocina.

Los tres hermanos mirándose entre sí, reconocieron la sombra del "líder". Leo y el líder se parecían, pero no eran lo mismo. El líder era el recordatorio de sus responsabilidades, la voz invisible que le ordenaba calmarse, la fuerza invencible que lo hacía seguir moviéndose; el líder era bueno y a la vez malo, si bien lo había ayudado a asumir una pesada carga y a mantener a salvo a su familia, también había contribuido en su quiebre emocional. Leo desde la tierna infancia había tenido que dividirse en dos, y con el paso del tiempo, solo el líder se quedo en el presente. Esa era la realidad.

Leo avanzando despacio, sintió la mano de Ami enroscarse a la suya. No entendió el porqué, hasta que un leve empujón lo izo torcerse hacia la izquierda. Sintiendo enseguida las baldosas bajo sus pies, noto que había calculado mal. La chica acababa de salvarlo de un golpe contra el marco de la puerta. El gracias fue mudo y bien recibido. Ami se mantuvo silenciosa. Reorganizándose entonces el de añil, comenzó a recordar donde estaba cada cosa en la habitación. Los platos, en la alacena de arriba, a la derecha. Los cubiertos, en el cajón del mueble de la esquina izquierda; siempre faltaba una cuchara, y la pregunta siempre era ¿Quién la tenia? A veces Raphael olvidaba bajar su plato con cereal, Donny la ocupaba para extraños experimentos de los cuales se abstenía de preguntar, y Mike solía molestarlo con el jueguito de "Donde estará la cucharilla", solo para hacerlo rabiar un poco. En esa casa había siete cucharas exactas, producto de varios incidentes que prefirió no recordar. El último en sentarse a la mesa, casi siempre se quedaba sin el preciado cubierto. Respirando profundo, el de azul anoto mentalmente en su pequeña agenda. "Comprar más cucharas"

Mike viendo que su hermano se hallaba parado en medio de la cocina corrió a alcanzarlo, los demás se pusieron en movimiento enseguida. Don subió corriendo las escaleras y Raphael se dirigió donde sus otros dos hermanos. Splinter mirándolos, avanzo hasta el sillón y se dejo caer. Llevaba menos de 24 horas, tratando de ser un padre responsable y ya se sentía muerto de cansancio; y lo más triste es que no había hecho nada. Abril le dedico una mirada enrojecida y triste a su novio antes de tomarlo del brazo y dirigirse a la cocina. El viejo maestro se quedo solo. Pensando en lo sucedido. Oyendo las risas de la cocina y el paciente hablar de su hijo mayor, pensó en él. Su hijo era fuerte, su hijo era paciente, su hijo era amable y comprensivo, su hijo casi había muerto….

El estremecimiento fue inevitable

Para el viejo maestro era difícil ver una vida sin el mayor de sus hijos, e imaginaba que la sensación de vacío que sentía en el pecho, era más o menos pareja para todos. Leonardo era lo que él había olvidado ser. El no consolaba a sus hijos desde que habían cumplid años, porque además de negarse, ellos nunca más se lo pidieron. Leo se izo cargo de sus miedos y debilidades, de escucharlos y aconsejarlos; muchas veces lo vio quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, esperando a Raphael, y más de una vez, le reclamo por no poder controlar a su hermano. ¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando?, pensó; el que tenía que hacer eso era él, no Leonardo, el que tenía que cuidar de que Miguel no comiera a deshora era él, el que tenía que regañar a Donatello por no irse a dormir temprano era él, el que debía esperar a Raphael y castigarlo por su tardanza era él.

Leo a pesar de eso, nunca se quejo. Agachaba la cabeza frente a las quejas y prometía mejorar. Nunca se reveló, nunca le grito o le falto el respeto, cuando claramente merecía una buena sacudida. Y la razón era obvia; Leo siempre había estado solo, él le entrego las armas y el conocimiento necesario, pero nunca se digno a caminar a su lado, porque creyó que así se aria más fuerte, y el de azul pensó que todo lo que le pasaba era natural. Si lo castigaban por culpa de los chicos, era natural, si lo hacían entrenar más que a los otros, era normal, si tenía que estar solo, era aceptable.

Pero ninguna persona habría podido seguir así sin perder la cabeza.

Splinter dejo el bastón sobre sus piernas y se tapo los ojos. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y de calmar el dolor que amenazaba con romperle el alma. La oscuridad momentánea le sentó peor que un trago de veneno.

"_Yo intente… suicidarme" _

"_Leo…Leo está ciego" _

"_Le falle…Perdón"_

Con amargura, el también pidió perdón. Sumiéndose en su tormenta interna deseo volver atrás. Advertirse, y poder ver a sus pequeños reír otra vez, no solo a tres de ellos, si no que a los cuatro, deseo volver a empezar para decirle al pequeño Leo que no se preocupara, que saliera a jugar, que se divirtiera más, que pudiera vivir sin tener que estar al pendiente de sus hermanos, deseo que por último se le permitiera corregir el error de hace algunos meses, y que en vez de cerrar la puerta en la cara de su hijo mayor, pudiera abrazarlo y consolarlo. Deseo y siguió deseando con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¡Sensei!"-

Miguel Ángel desde la cocina le grito, atrayendo su atención a ese punto. Leo estaba en el comedor, en su puesto de siempre, con Abril a su lado, no se veía muy contento y era claro que se debía a que lo habían obligado a sentarse. Casey y Rapha parecían luchar por quien hacía más cantidad de panqueques y Mike parado en el fondo, en el cajón de servicios volvió a llamarlo

-"¡Sensei! ¿Por cosas de la vida, no habrá visto una cuchara por ahí?"

El maestro no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa, y pasándose una de sus manos por la cara decidió que por lo menos ayudaría en la búsqueda de la dichosa cuchara. Si no podía arreglar el pasado, entonces forjaría un mejor futuro. A los minutos, Donny, mucho más repuesto, se había unido a la búsqueda.

Ami decidió no quedarse a la cena. Viendo que Leo estaba mucho más tranquilo y que además estaría acompañado y protegido durante la próxima hora, salió lo más aprisa que pudo de la guarida. Necesitaba cinco minutos de soledad, o quizá siete. Tele transportándose sobre la azotea del mismo edificio de siempre, comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro, eso casi siempre la calmaba. Pero esta vez no hubo resultados. Cansada y enfurecida consigo, avanzo a toda velocidad y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el muro de concreto. Sus nudillos gotearon sangre y toda la rabia y pena que embargaba su cuerpo.

Atada de manos. Atada de piernas. Con la boca amordazada.

"_Mierda"_

Ahora Leo sabía la verdad, pero no podía ayudarlo, no podía explicarle la magnitud de todo. Y por su fuera poco, cada vez que entraba en esa casa, podía oír con claridad, cada uno de los pensamientos de los hermanos y del padre. La culpa se los comía vivos y tampoco había remedio.

No podía hacer nada, y eso la desesperaba por completo. No podía hacer nada…otra vez.

Se había involucrado demasiado y sus propios sentimientos formaban una barrera inmoral a su alrededor. No era su trabajo ayudar, no era su trabajo escuchar, pero lo había hecho, e irónicamente, no se arrepentía del todo. Lo único que le molestaba, era no poder detener sus propios lamentos. Le había costado tanto encerrarlos, y ahora se sentía incapaz de hacerlo otra vez. Sus propias culpas pasadas y las de no poder ayudar a su protegido, se habían unido, formando una pared solida de frustración.

Cayendo de rodillas, con los puños hechos trizas, dio rienda suelta su propio dolor. No se permitió llorar. Pero por lo menos, se permitió recordar con libertad. Ahora era oficial.

Se había ahogado

* * *

Muy bien, este es el final del capítulo numero 12, espero les haya gustado. (Iba a ser más largo, pero mejor no xD). Espero tomatazos, gritos de histeria, regaños por la tardanza, y sobre todo comentarios. Gracias por leer!, saludos y Sayonara


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA A TODAS!, Lamento haberme demorado, estuve enferma y no me dejaban acercarme a la compu. Para empezar quería darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por ayudarme a seguir el fic y por darme ánimos. Enserio muchas gracias. Casi me muero cuando vi que tenia 103 reviews, fue un shock emocional de esos lindos xD.

Bueno para empezar, este capítulo se que lo encontraran raro al final, si es que no me matan por dejarlo ahí, tratare de actualizar rápido ya que esto se pondrá bien simpático. Un abrazo gigante a todas y espero les guste

Que empiece la diversión

* * *

Capitulo 13

_**Tienes que ser fuerte**_

_Yo no quiero ser fuerte_

_**Tienes que quedarte**_

_Quiero irme_

_**Nunca te rindas**_

_Ya es tarde para decir eso_

_**Debes vivir**_

_¿Por qué?_

Llevaba 30 minutos sobre la azotea. Mirando pero sin ver. Su mente divaga por los extraños mundos que ah creado para poder seguir viviendo. Como se lo han pedido. Las voces que tantas veces escucha ahora están calladas, extrañamente silenciosas. Ya no le ruegan que recuerde, porque ya lo ah echo. No se arrepiente, pero tampoco se perdona.

Hace 30 minutos que está ahí. Hace 15 que Camus llego. Se ha sentado a su lado, aceptando compartir el silencio. Sin ganas de luchar o recriminarse entre sí, los dos amigos se miran sin emitir palabra. Las penas como sombras, invaden los ojos de ambos. Ellos saben y no saben, lo que aqueja a cada uno. Pero sin preguntarse, dejan que la ausencia de sonidos cure un poco las heridas auto impuestas. Las heridas sangrantes y llenas de helada incertidumbre.

Cada segundo es un eterno clamor de derrota. Perdieron. Aun así han decidido quedarse. No pueden cambiar lo que fue, solo pueden mirar hacia el futuro, y rogar que las cosas mejoren, pedir en ese silencio que una ventana se abra frente a tantas puertas cerradas. Necesitan ayuda. Necesitan consuelo. Pero nadie puede otorgarles algo que saben no podrían aceptar.

_Porque no lo mereces…_

Si. Era eso. No podían aceptar un regalo si no se lo habían ganado. El perdón y la misericordia eran regalos tan hermosos como lejanos. El castigo en cierta parte, se lo merecían. Ahora no tenían derechos. Nadie podía interceder por ellos. Estaban juntos y al mismo tiempo solos.

_Quien esta mas perdido en esta ocasión ¿lo sabes?..._

Ami mira por fracción de segundos al que considera su amigo, y no encuentra la respuesta. Cada uno está demasiado sumergido en su abismo personal para notar algo que no sea ellos mismos. Camus no tiene fuerza para obligarla a continuar. Ami tampoco podría escucharlo, porque sencillamente no está ahí, no está presente, y no quiere estarlo todavía

El cielo esta negro como sus almas, vacio como su expresión y lleno de la asquerosa nube de la culpa. La ropa se les pega al cuerpo producto de la humedad que se cierne sobre ellos. Pero ninguno se digna a pararse, están bien, cómodos, y en silencio. Un solo sonido o movimiento arruinaría esa paz que tanto han buscado. La que tanto necesitan. Se quedan así.

Ninguno posee la cura para su mal. Se mueven porque tiene que hacerlo, no porque lo deseen, siguen en este mundo como objetos, caminando entre los vivos y los demonios, como simples mediadores. Una muralla que se mueve, una muralla que recibe, pero al fin y al cabo una muralla, obligada a no sentir. Y eso solo es parte de su peso.

Castigados. Perdidos. Cansados.

Los huesos rotos de Ami, crujen por el frío, como rogando compasión. Pero la niña no está dispuesta a otorgarla. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y se armara de valor para volver. Solo cinco. No es mucho. Tampoco es poco. Es preciso. Es exacto. No necesita más.

Camus se mueve de pronto, y la chica no puede evitar mostrar su descontento. No le gruñe, pero si lo mira con esos ojos gélidos y penetrantes. Ojos que matan, ojos que escuchan. El mensajero no se inmuta, y sin preguntar, pone sobre sus hombros el abrigo blanco que traía. Ami no da las gracias y Camus no necesita que se las den. El silencio vuelve a imponerse.

Un pájaro a lo lejos, lanza un graznido gutural y para nada armónico. Como una alarma de lo que saben que vendrá, un aviso, una alerta. Pero lo ignoran, no quieren escucharlo. Silencio. Necesitan silencio.

Ami inspira despacio. Tratando de no emitir ningún sonido. Casi siempre que se encontraban pasaba lo mismo. Se veían, se sentaban y se quedaban en un silencio absoluto, que lejos de ser incomodo, le permitía pensar y relajarse. Pero ahora no quiere pensar, no quiere relajarse ni organizar sus ideas, no quiere pensar en Leo, no quiere nada de eso.

Por ahora, ella se permite creer que no existe. Que todo está bien. Que no tiene nada que hacer. Que no debe ser fuerte. Que su triste existencia no está sobre un edificio que se cae a pedazos. Que su espíritu es libre. Que ella, no es ella.

Todo es parte un juego absurdo donde se permite mentirse, y no importa que tan falsan suenes sus palabras, ella las creerá al pie de la letra, sonreirá y dejara de luchar contra sí misma por algunos instantes, podrá abrazar a Camus para poder consolarlo, le dirá que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien, que ella conoce su secreto, pero que jamás lo comentara, le dirá que lo perdona y que si quiere puede llorar. Pero nada de eso es cierto, nada de eso es verdad. Al abrir los ojos, su oscuro mundo será lo único que tenga verdadera apreciación. En tan solo cinco mugrosos minutos, recordara que todo es una vaga y cruel mentira.

Pero por ahora, decide que eso no importa.

¿Cómo volver atrás y pedir perdón? , ¿Cómo decir esas últimas palabras, que jamás salieron?, ¿cómo explicar?, ¿cómo detener ese impulso loco de llorar?, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ¿Cómo cambiar el pasado?, ¿Cómo vivir un futuro?, ¿y por qué hacerlo?...

_¿Por qué? _

_Dios mío… ¿por qué?_

Cuando falta un solo minuto para que se cumpla el plazo, comienza a sentir su cuerpo otra vez. El cual ha rechazado para poder ausentarse de sí misma. Los pies descalzos, sus piernas entumecidas, la derecha casi rota, doblada e inerte, el dolor en su retaguardia por culpa del cemento, la espalda tibia gracias al abrigo de Camus, sus manos rotas, su cara llena de rasguños, su cabello mojado, y el alma despedazada. Todo está con ella y ninguna mentira podría engañarla.

El tiempo se termina. Tiene que volver.

Parándose se retira el abrigo de sus hombros y lo pone sobre los de Camus. El joven no se molesta en mirarla. Después de todo, su plazo todavía no se vence. El todavía puede mentirse un poco más. Girándose, la chica emprende el camino. No se dicen adiós, porque no es necesario, no se hablan porque no hacía falta, aquello seria arruinar el momento. Romper el maravilloso encanto. No. Nunca podrían arrebatarse lo único que tienen. Algún día las cosas serian diferentes. Quizá mañana podrían explicarse, quizá en un siglo mas podrían al fin ser sinceros unos con otros, y quizá en un milenio se atreverían a perdonarse. Por ahora todo lo que necesitaban era silencio y cinco minutos.

La niña sigue caminando entre los escombros de cemento. Las posas de agua y su pelo estilando, le recuerdan que en algún momento comenzó a llover, y que en algún momento la lluvia se detuvo. Cuando llega al centro del edificio, al fin puede pensar en Leo. Tiene que volver, no hay opciones. Mirando a su amigo piensa con seguridad, que algún día le dirá la verdad. Pero no ahora. El silencio es un ser que requiere respeto. Cerrando los ojos se permite regresar.

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente con Casey y Abril, una semana desde que el mundo de Leo se había sumergido en la penumbra. Una maldita semana. Si bien el quelonio de azul no estaba tan asustado como al principio, no dejaba de preocuparse. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, su forma de vivir aun estaba en la etapa de arreglos y adaptación. Se había caído tres veces ya, al chocar con las cosas que Mike regaba por el suelo del salón, y había terminado patas arriba en el laboratorio de Donny, y en esa ocasión ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar por lo que había pisado, y eso solo era parte de su extraña y aun cambiante rutina, ya que los chicos se habían sumado a la lista de rarezas.

Mike se había pegado como una estampilla a sus pies. No podía moverse un solo milímetro sin sentir al pequeño a su lado. Una parte de él estaba contento por la compañía y la otra quería gritar que lo dejaran respirar. Leonardo no podía evitar seguir sintiendo sus cuidados como extremos e innecesarios de vez en cuando. No le dejaban tender la cama porque podía tropezarse con las sabanas y caer, no le dejaban bañarse solo, porque la tina "era muy peligrosa", según el de morado, y no podía siquiera acercarse al dojo, y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero en cuanto Rapha lo había visto en ese lugar, lo había subido como saco de papas a sus hombros y cargado lejos de la "peligrosa habitación", después de eso, los tres lo habían sermoneado de lo lindo en su habitación, por ser tan descuidado y por ser tan testarudo.

Leonardo no podía evitar sentirse como un niño regañado. No era justo. Pero también trataba de entenderlos, o de por lo menos llegar a un grado de comprensión. Se le hacía difícil, pero lo intentaba. Los primeros dos días se quejo bastante, pero cuando ocurrió aquella situación, todos sus alegatos quedaron en alguna parte escondida de su caparazón.

El segundo día después de lo sucedido con sus amigos humanos, Leo había caminado con ayuda de Abril hasta el sillón mas grande, se había sentado y la pelirroja a su lado había comenzado a hablarle para hacerle compañía. Pero no habían pasado más de tres minutos cuando escucho como varios platos caían en la cocina. Abril se paró enseguida y corrió a ver lo que pasaba, y Leo al escuchar el llanto de Mike no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, a pesar del pedido de Abril de quedarse quieto.

Si su pequeño hermanito estaba llorando, el no podía hacerlas de perla sentado en el sillón. Preocupado y sin temperatura en la sangre, avanzo a tropezones por la sala, y dando con los ruidos y el tacto de la puerta bajo sus palmas la abrió sin mucho mas preámbulo. Cuando entro pensó que también se quedaría sordo. El grito que se genero en la cocina lo dejo mareado y confundido

-"¡NO, LEO!"

El de añil no entendió el mensaje, y tampoco se molesto en darle algún significado. El quería saber si Mike estaba bien, tenía que saberlo. Avanzando sintió enseguida como alguien detenía sus torpes pasos, Raphael tomándolo de una de sus manos no se molesto en tironearlo. Leonardo sin ganas de usar la fuerza pidió de la forma más amable que encontró, saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudieran explicarle la voz de Mike lo dejo de nuevo perturbado

-"¡LEO, TUS PIES!"

Raphael sin demora lo levanto, cargándolo como a un bebe. El de azul ya iba a comenzar a gritar cuando sintió que algo goteaba. El dolor agudo en su pie izquierdo, lo regreso, en parte a la realidad. Las voces de todos a su alrededor parecían intangibles y extrañas. Los brazos de Raphael lo devolvieron a la sala, donde todos le dieron rienda suelta a un montón de sermones, que Leo no pudo asimilar. El dolor de su pie era tan efímero en ese momento que la única frase que salió de su boca fue una súplica para saber por el menor de todos

Miguel Ángel se lanzo enseguida a sus brazos para asegurarle que está bien, y secándose las lágrimas le explico lo que había sucedido. Como Leo era el encargado de entregar las labores domesticas, la cocina se había vuelto un caos por el simple hecho de saber, a quién demonios le tocaba lavar los platos, Raphael cansado de la discusión había cerrado de un portazo una de las puertas de la alacena para hacerse notar, lugar donde reposaba la mano de Mike, el cual había soltado un sonoro grito que izo que Donny votara la vajilla que llevaba en las manos. Todo había sido culpa de Merphy. Los eventos habían sido desafortunados y habían ido de mal en peor. Y como todo lo malo puede empeorar, Leo había entrado a la cocina solo en calcetines, provocándose severos cortes en los pies. Definitivamente Merphy era un maldito. Pero por lo menos había aceptado en parte su posición. No veía, de alguna forma tenía que aceptarlo. Ahora, sentado en su cómodo sillón, se pregunto si el destino no se estaba pasando de cruel. Por lo menos algo de consideración no le habría caído mal.

Ami mirándolo de soslayo corroboro sus pensamientos, ella tampoco se había librado de las leyes de los desafortunados. Había logrado salvarlo de por lo menos de diez caídas, de quizá cinco o seis choques contra puertas y paredes, y de uno que otro juguete del piso, aun así, su joven protegido ya había terminado en el suelo varias veces. Era complicado, pero no se quejaba. Aunque aceptaba que había querido matarlo cuando entro en la cocina, sin siquiera escuchar su advertencia.

La guarida era un lugar desequilibrado y desordenado para vivir en ese momento. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a llevar las cuentas de la casa, comprar la alacena, limpiar, ordenar y además verificar que todos estuvieran bien al mismo tiempo. Sencillamente era imposible que un solo hombre pudiera con todo eso. Splinter había tratado de ordenar las cosas, pero de nada había servido, cada vez que preguntaba, quien hacia tal cosa, todos gritaban "Leonardo". El tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hacer tantas labores, y no creía que fuera posible llevar a cabo ni la mitad de los deberes en un día.

La familia, algo frustrada busco respuestas en el de azul y le rogaron soltara su secreto. Leonardo recuerda curioso sus voces. Raphael parecía colapsado, Mike estaba que se echaba a llorar, Don parecía sufrir de una crisis por abstinencia y su padre no sonaba mucho mejor. Serenándolos lo mejor que pudo les contó que no existía el tan rogado "secreto Hamato". Ya que todo lo que hacía, era ir por pasos hasta terminar las labores hogareñas. Raphael no muy convencido de sus palabras le pregunto si podía explicarles como lo hacía. Leo sin entender el porqué de sus dudas comenzó a relatarle como era un día común para él.

Como cada mañana, se levantaba a las 5:00, ordenaba su habitación y corría a lavarse. Luego de eso, bajaba al primer piso y ordenaba cualquier desastre apocalíptico tanto de la sala como de la cocina, terminado eso, evadía la seguridad del laboratorio de Donny y ponía en orden su mesa de trabajo, teniendo cuidado de no romper ni votar nada, tomaba el frasco de café que siempre se quedaba ahí, activaba el sensor seguridad y volvía a la cocina. Ponía el agua a hervir y subía a dar el primer aviso para levantarse. Cuando comenzaba a organizar el desayuno y a poner todo lo correspondiente en la mesa, su sensei casi siempre aparecía para darle los buenos días, y el enseguida preparaba su té. Servido su maestro momentáneamente, subía a levantar a los chicos otra vez. Cuando al fin veía que se movían, bajaba de nuevo al primer piso, sacaba la basura y verificaba que la sala estuviera en orden.

Luego de comer, el mandaba como todos los días a ordenar sus cuartos a los chicos, mientras el lavaba la vajilla y se apresuraba en ordenar el dojo para el entrenamiento, revisaba las armas para encontrar defectos o alguna cosa que impidiera su uso y estiraba las colchonetas por el piso. Cuando todos bajaban, el casi siempre se encontraba sentado en el tatami del dojo. El entrenamiento duraba entre dos a tres horas, dependiendo de la dificultad y de lo que su sensei le pidiera realizar. Luego venia la lucha de quien se bañaba primero, si no había heridos se procedía con la lista, donde se veía a quien le correspondía el baño, y aunque a veces la hoja no estaba en su lugar, Leo con memoria de elefante recordaba cada día con exactitud, así que el problema no era difícil de solucionar y mientras los chicos se bañaban el limpiaba el dojo y dejaba todo en su lugar.

Casi siempre que salía de la sala de entrenamiento pasaban de las diez, luego de ducharse revisaba la "otra lista", que tenía en su cabeza, para recordar a quien le tocaba cocinar. Si no le tocaba a él, su sensei lo esperaba para poder meditar. Cuando la sesión terminaba se dirigía mas repuesto a la cocina, donde casi siempre se encontraba con los chicos a punto de matarse por algo de mínima importancia. Luego de almorzar y de que la cocina volviera a estar impecable, revisaba la alacena y anotaba lo que necesitarían a corto y largo plazo. Revisaba cuanto cereal le quedaba a Mike, cuanto café quedaba en el tarro, cuanta soda había en el refrigerador y si habría suficientes hojas de té para el mes, y con todos estos datos armaba las compras. Cuando al fin la lista de comestibles estaba lista, Leo subía a ver a cada uno de sus hermanos, revisaba que estuvieran bien y preguntaba por cómo se encontraban después del entrenamiento. Donny casi siempre lo recibía en su laboratorio, le contestaba monótonamente a todo que si y seguía con los suyo, Mike tampoco le hablaba mucho, si no estaba con la computadora del genio, casi siempre estaba viendo la televisión o jugando con la consola, tampoco le tomaba mucho en cuenta, Raphael en cuanto lo veía en la puerta de la habitación, lo echaba, por más que el de azul le explicara que no venía a regañarlo. Cansado y frustrado, se dirigía a su propia habitación, se sentaba en el suelo contra la pared y esperaba a que alguno gritara su nombre, para tener que bajar a detener sus conflictos o un posible homicidio, no tardaban más de 15 minutos la mayoría de las veces. Cuando lograba que los chicos dejaran de pelearse volvía a ordenar el desastre de la sala o se dirigía a cocinar la cena. Cuando sus hermanos se enojaban entre sí, cada uno tomaba su plato de la mesa y se lo servía en algún lugar alejado de sus otros hermanos, a pesar de sus intentos para que comieran juntos. Cuando la cocina volvía a verse como un espejo comenzaba a mandar a los chicos a la cama. No sabía ni para que, si siempre tenía que cargar a los tres a sus respectivas habitaciones. Don se quedaba dormido en el laboratorio, Miguel en el sillón y Rapha siempre llegaba en pésimas condiciones cuando lograba escaparse, por lo que él terminaba acostándolos, arropándolos y dándoles el sagrado beso de buenas noches. Se lavaba los dientes y se desplomaba en su cama, no sin antes haber puesto la alarma de nuevo a las cinco.

Así eran sus días

Si Leonardo hubiera podido ver las expresiones de su familia al terminar su relato de seguro se hubiera reído. Raphael había dejado caer su boca como si fuera a tragarse a sí mismo, Don a la mitad había sufrido un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y Mike cuando termino de escuchar a su hermano, se "desmayo" en el piso. Lo único que faltaba en la escena era que Splinter se pusiera a convulsionar. Los chicos escucharon con incredulidad, como su hermano tenía el tiempo cronometrado hasta para las peleas entre ellos. No sabían si era increíble o era horrible.

Ami considero que tenía un poco de ambas cosas. Leo desde muy pequeño había comenzado a llevar a cuestas una casa y a todos sus integrantes, y era normal que con tanta práctica pudiera darse el lujo de saber a qué hora comenzaría una pelea y cuanto se demoraría Rapha en hacer un panqueque si Don estaba tomando café en el laboratorio con Mike a su lado. Su protegido con el pasar de los años había logrado formar una estructura para poder ordenar, mantener y cuidar la casa con la velocidad del aire, y la fluidez del agua. Extrañamente nadie lo noto, hasta que se vieron rodeados de quehaceres. Por lo menos algo habían logrado organizarse, luego de que Leo les diera algunos consejos. Al ser cuatro y no solo uno el que ayudaba, las cosas se hacían más rápido y cada uno tenía tiempo suficiente para sus cosas, y claro, para estar con él.

No había un solo segundo en el que no estuviera acompañado, mientras los chicos hacían los deberes, su sensei le hacía compañía y le contaba de su viaje, con algo de pena y remordimiento, pero de algo hablaban. Mike en cuanto terminaba sus labores, se lanzaba contra él, Leo apenas alcanzaba a presentir que algo llegaba cuando ya estaba de espaldas contra el suelo. Ami cuando podía le alertaba con un suave "ahí viene". Donny se había dedicado a hacerle exámenes hasta dejarlo loco y mareado. En cuanto el joven genio se encontrar desocupado, corría a llevarse a Leo al laboratorio, y ciertamente eso era lo único que había hecho esos días. Leo no podía evitar sentirse como un hámster cuando su hermano le comenzaba a poner cosas en la cabeza o cuando le ponía pesados aparatos en el puente de su nariz. Bajo la orden de Donatello, abría y cerraba los ojos, cubría uno con su mano, y luego el otro, le hacían ejercicios de enfoque y de velocidad de reacción. Le pedía que moviera los ojos en diferentes direcciones y con la base de una maquina, que amablemente Abril se había conseguido, le pedían que enfocara el "patito amarillo". Pero Leo no veía nada de lo que pedían que mirara. Solo veía negro y más negro. Y eso era exactamente lo que ni Donny ni Abril entendían.

Los ojos de Leo reaccionaban a la Luz, y su cerebro captaba las imágenes, ya que el escáner afirmaba que así era. Si Donny ponía un dedo delante de Leo, sus ojos se movían ligeramente, símbolo de que le seguían. Aun así cuando preguntaba cuantos dedos tenia enfrente, Leo le afirmaba que no veía absolutamente nada. Para los dos amigos, no eran lógicos los resultados. Ami solo podía rogar que dejaran de intentar, pues tal como ella había especificado a su protegido, sus ojos si podían ver.

Así había pasado la bendita semana.

Finalmente Donny, frustrado y cansado, se había echado a dormir sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor, en medio del sillón azul. Su primera intención había sido conversar de algo, pero en cuanto Leo le había puesto ambas manos sobre sus hombros, el sueño termino por vencerlo, y reclinándose se dejo mimar.

Leo, con Don entre sus piernas, no dejaba de pensar con tristeza en los intentos de su hermano para devolverle la vista. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en Mike, que a veces dejaba todo tirado, por la necesidad de tener que abrazarlo y saber que seguía existiendo. Raphael aunque no había vuelto a tocar el tema, no dejaba de odiarse a sí mismo, y caminaba como un condenado a su alrededor. La culpa era un ser viviente dentro de la casa.

Leonardo suspiro. Tenía que ser paciente. Con tan poco tiempo transcurrido los chicos no podrían olvidar lo sucedido, menos ahora que él no podía verlos y actuar como siempre. Por otro lado, el también había estado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Ami se reunió más tarde con él, le había terminado de explicar lo que sucedía en su interior. Como su dolor ahora era una cosa tangible, se podía luchar contra él, pero como todas las cosas en el mundo, tenía sus riesgos. El primer riesgo era no encontrar nunca la puerta hacia el punto infra, y quedarse vagando por meses dentro de su propia mente, el segundo problema es que tendría que hacer todo esto solo, ya que Ami le había especificado que no podía ayudarle, y el tercer punto en contra, era saber que si perdía, su propio espíritu podría desaparecer. Aun así, Leo ya había tomado una decisión. Luchar. El problema es que Ami le había dicho que debía ser paciente y esperar un tiempo y él no quería esperar.

Las pocas veces que habían podido entablar una conversación decente, habían terminado enojándose. Ami se negaba a ayudarle y él se negaba a escuchar razones. El ángel entendía que el chico quisiera salir pronto del problema, pero él tenía que entender, que apurar la situación no mejoraría las cosas. A pesar de intentarlo varias veces, el par de jóvenes no había lograda llegar a un acuerdo. Leo no entendía esa preocupación extrema, y Ami se estaba cansando de la terquedad de Leo, por lo que ambos habían mantenido pendiente una charla descomunal.

Mientras Donny roncaba sobre sus piernas, se enfoco lo mejor que pudo en el lugar donde estaba. Últimamente la parte física de su hogar se había ido borrando de su cabeza sin que pudiera percatarse. Cuando avanzaba a tientas y creía ir por el camino correcto, chocaba y se daba cuenta de que estaba olvidando hasta la posición de los muebles. Cuando le explico este detalle a sus hermanos Donatello con algo de pena en su voz, le había confesado que con el tiempo, el comenzaría a olvidar las cosas materiales de la casa, como muebles y plantas, ya que su cerebro no necesitaba las imágenes, si no que ocuparía sus demás sentidos para poder entender su entorno, de esta manera, cuando a Leo le hablaran de algo, no serviría de mucho explicarle como era, su hermano mayor necesitaría tocarlo, sentirlo bajo sus manos, solo de esta manera podría "ver".

Leo a pesar de saber que eso sería un efecto a largo plazo no dejaba de horrorizarse y de sentir ganas de llorar de manera incansable. Echaba de menos sus ojos. Echaba de menos leer alguno de sus libros, poder ver a Mike sonreír, ver la cara molesta de Rapha, ver a Donny lleno de grasa pero con esa sonrisa triunfante, ver a su sensei mover los bigotes cuando estaba molesto, ver, ver, ver. El necesitaba volver a ver. Sabía que él había aceptado pagar un precio por regresar, pero dentro de sí, conservaba la esperanza de que aquello pudiera negociarse otra vez. Por esa Razón, no aceptaba la negativa de Ami. No podía aceptar que le dijera que aun no estaba listo. El necesitaba luchar contra esa cosa, ya que de esa manera quizá le devolvieran lo que había perdido. No quería ser egoísta. No quería solo pensar en él. ¿Pero que le quedaba?, no podía ayudar en nada, chocaba con todo a su alrededor, sus hermanos no podían hacer una vida normal teniéndolo a él en ese estado, los preocupaba de mas, se había transformado en lo que lucho toda una vida por no ser, un estorbo, una piedra en el camino, una molestia. Tenía que hacer algo, y quizá esa era la mejor solución.

Se equivoca. Se equivoca y el solo hecho de saberlo provocaba que Ami tuviera que morderse con rabia la boca. El contarle a Leo la verdad tan pronto había sido un error. Su error. Ahora no podía detener sus alterados pensamientos. No lo culpa. ¿Cómo podría?.La única culpable del fallo es ella, ella y su boca. Si Leo le decía que lo haría y que necesitaba su ayuda, estaba perdida. Porque ella no puede objetar. Ella solo puede emitir la información y seguir instrucciones. Ahora, como una cobarde, había enmudecido, tratando de huir de lo que sabría que vendría. Tonta. Que tonta había sido. Ahora Leo solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza. El de luchar. El de luchar y vencer. Pero Leo no entiende. No entiende que no se puede luchar contra uno mismo. No puedes golpearte. No puedes ganar, porque si ganas, debes perder también.

La chica se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

_La has embarrado_

Ya se…

_No dejara de insistir_

Ya se…

_No puedes ayudarle_

Ya se…

_¿Entonces…que harás ahora?_

Ojala pudiera decir que lo se…

-¿Ami?-

_No Leo…, no hablemos de eso, no me preguntes, no lo hagas._

-"_**Dime"- **_Leo sonríe, la ha ubicado. Esta sentada sobre el sofá pequeño

-"Los chicos… ¿Dónde están?"- silencio y cansancio, dolor y negación en la respuesta

-"_**Donny está contigo…"**_

-"eso lo sé"- su voz se suaviza, no está enojado por la estúpida respuesta-"me refiero a los otros"-

-"_**Mike esta con Rapha en la cocina, tu sensei medita en su habitación…"- **__la infante agacha la mirada, firmo un pacto con la muerte al entregarle esa información_

-"Ami tenemos que hablar…"

-"_**Leo…**__"-un suspiro, solo uno__**-"¿tú crees que sea buena idea hacerlo?"**_

-"¿estás enojada?"

-"_**No, no lo estoy…"**_

-"¿Entonces….porque no quieres decirme que es lo que sucede?"

-"_**Leo, estoy preocupada por ti, no estoy segura que luchar sea la mejor solución"**_

-"Tengo que hacerlo"- la seguridad en su voz. La mirada fija. Firme. Diablos.

-"_**No, no tienes, tu quieres creer que es así"-**__rudeza, rabia, preocupación, mas negación_

-"Ami, no quiero discutir"-esa voz cansada, esa melancolía, ¿Por qué?

-"_**Entonces no lo hagas…"- **__pide, y desea que alguien escuche su plegaria_

-"Escucha…lo he pensado durante los últimos días y yo… ya decidí, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo…"- La niña siente como algo dentro de ella se rompen. ¿son recuerdos? ¿es tu dolor? ¿es el de él? ¿Qué atravesó primero tu alma?- "Si no quieres guiarme hasta Infra lo entiendo…buscare la manera y…"

-"_**¿Por qué…?"-**_Leo parpadea confundido- _**"¿Por qué...?"- **__vuelve a repetir_

-"Ami, no te pido que me entiendas…pero tengo una familia a la cual cuidar, yo tengo…"

-"_**Gente a la cual proteger…"-**_ La niña completa la frase con angustia, la conoce tan bien, Leo solo asiente- _**"¿Y si no vuelves?, ¿y si no lo logras?, ¿habrá valido la pena?, dejaras a tus hermanos solos, todo lo que han hecho ellos por ti lo verán en vano, perderás más de lo que ganes, ¿realmente estas seguro de tu decisión?"**_- Ami sonríe con ironía ante su propia luz de esperanza, ante la ínfima posibilidad de que Leo lea entre líneas y al fin la entienda

-"Aun no pierdo, ¿por que eres tan pesimista?, aun no lo intento y ya me estas declarando muerto"-hay frustración en sus palabras, Leo cree que la niña lo ve incapaz de pelear-"Ami esto no me matara, estoy seguro de que tomo la decisión correcta"- La chica cierra los ojos. El dolor de su pecho aumenta. Ya no queda esperanza. Asimilando su voz y sus palabras, acepta la derrota

-"_**Entonces…ya no tengo nada que hacer"**_-El chico se gira en su dirección, no entiende, ¿Qué ah pasado?

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"_**¿cuándo?"**_

-"¿qué?"- perplejidad y sorpresa. Don se remueve inquieto antes de volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. El silencio es interrumpido con frialdad

-"_**Necesito saber cuándo partiremos, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes"**_

-"pero…tu dijiste que"

-"_**No puedo ayudarte, pero te acompañare hasta donde mis restricciones me lo permitan"**_- Leo no sabe qué hacer ante la dura voz de su acompañante. Siente que algo ha cambiado, siente que algo se ha roto , pero no sabe qué cosa.

-"Gracias"-susurra inseguro

-"_**¿cuándo?"-**_ vuelve a preguntar

-"Mañana, en la noche"

-"_**Bien"-**_ El chico guarda silencio. ¿no le dirá que es muy pronto? , el miedo de haber perdido a su amiga logran que susurre desesperado

-"Ami, por favor, no te enojes, de verdad que necesito hacer esto…"

-"_**Eso es algo que has dejado claro"-**_ de nuevo ese dolor, de nuevo el silencio_**-"Rapha y Mike están por terminar de limpiar la cocina, hablaremos luego…"**_

-"Ami…yo…"-

-"_**No te preocupes…"-**_Ami lo corta y se dirige hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar se detiene_**-"No estoy enojada**_"

-"¿Entonces…seguimos siendo amigos?"- la palabra apuñala por la espalda a la chica, aun así sonríe, como si hubiera ganado en vez de perdido

-"_**Amigos"-**_susurra, antes de partir

Leo se queda en silencio. Hasta sentir como toda la esencia de Ami desaparece de la habitación. La conversación anterior ha sido una de las más extrañas que ha tenido en su vida. Sin gritos, sin risas, sin nada más que palabras de por medio, un monologo seco, sin expresión, ni desenlace, ¿Cómo es que llego a pasar? Sin ver, ha percibido más de lo que puede imaginar. Su decisión afecto a la niña y sigue sin entender porque. No comprende sus razones, el es fuerte, sabe exigirse aun bajo presión. ¿Por qué duda? ¿Por qué se preocupa?

-"¿Leo….? ¿Leo estas bien, que sucede?"- Don recostado, nota como pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre su cara. Leo como hechizado le contesta, sin bajar la mirada que se enfoca en la puerta, lugar donde se escucho por última vez la voz de Ami

-"Don, te desperté, lo siento"-

-"Hermano, estas llorando"-Don se para enseguida y trata de limpiar las lagrimas de su hermano mayor, el de añil lo detiene y pasa sus propias manos por el rostro ajeno, como siempre, tiene cuidado, y desliza suavemente sus manos. Donny acostumbrado a esta nueva necesidad de Leo, se deja escrutar. Donatello está cansado, triste y frustrado; a leído más que nunca, ha buscado, ha intentado y probado de manera incansable, lastimeramente, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, los ojos tristes de su hermano mayor se lo demuestran a cada momento. Y como siempre, duele.

-"No es tu culpa…"- Don emite una pequeña sonrisa, sin verlo, su hermano mayor aun logra leer sus pensamientos, pero sus amables palabras no mitigan su dolor, su pena, y sus ganas de volver atrás- "Tranquilo Donny, estoy bien, ya sabes que ando algo sensible, se me pasara…"- El genio asiente aun con las manos de Leo sobre su rostro, y tomándolas las presiona contra sus mejillas, dejando que las lagrimas corran.

-"¿Por qué tratas de mentirnos?"

-"¿qué?"- la sorpresa vuelve a aparecer

-"Has hecho eso toda la semana, nos dices que estas bien, que solo es cosa de acostumbrarte, pero nos mientes, estas mintiendo…"- su voz sale perfecta, a pesar de que está llorando

-"Don…yo solo quiero"

-"Solo quieres que estemos bien, lo sé,…pero Leo, tú no estás bien, ¿crees que no lo notamos?, ¿aun crees que eres invisible para nosotros?"- Leo respira profundamente y logra calmarse. Tiene que hablar con su alterado genio

-"Donny, yo se que las cosas están cambiando, y que ya no son lo que eran, el problema….es que yo tampoco soy lo que era, me siento..."

-"Tú crees que nos molestas…"- Leo guarda silencio, como siempre su inteligente hermano a acertado a la diana-"¿sabes cuantas veces te he visto tratar de bajar solo las escaleras?, ¿crees que no sabemos por qué lo haces?, Leo, nos has cuidado y entregado todo el cariño que un chico normal de esta edad pueda necesitar, quizá más…pero tu….es como si no quisieras nuestro cariño"-Leo al oír sus palabras abraza contra si a su hermano en un arrebato loco y sin control. Don aprisionado contra su hermano deja caer el llanto culposo.

-"No pienses eso, ¿cómo no voy a querer su cariño?, son toda para mi…es solo que"-alejándolo un poco vuelve a tomar su rostro-"Es difícil para mí aceptar que no puedo hacer ciertas cosas, me cuesta aceptar que no puedo cuidarlos y que deba ser al revés, no es …normal para mi"

-"Lo entendemos"- La voz de Mike cruza su cerebro en lo que dura un pestañeo. ¿en qué momento entro a la sala?

-"Nunca hemos sido muy cariñosos que digamos…en especial yo, si yo fuera tu, también me sentiría raro"- Raphael esta a su lado, y ni siquiera logro escuchar sus pisadas

-"¿cuánto tiempo han estado ahí?"- pregunta curioso el de azul

-"Lo suficiente"- Su maestro también está presente, ahora sí que el shock es mayor, con fuerza se limpia el rastro de lagrimas que sabe quedo en su cara y trata enseguida de controlar a su traicionero cuerpo; el viejo maestro al ver la expresión asustada de su hijo trata de tranquilizarlo- "Hijo ya has hecho suficiente por esta familia, es hora de que podamos retribuirte todo lo que has entregado, nadie está haciendo nada por obligación, si los chicos te miman o te cuidan es porque quieren hacerlo"-

-"Pero yo…"

-"Sé que eres el mayor"- el padre suspira con pesadez al verse contra sus palabras- "Sé que te entregue el cargo de líder y que te ordene cuidar y ayudar a tus hermanos desde que eras muy pequeño"- el sensei toma aire-"Pero me equivoque"-Leo abre sus ojos como platos, no pude creer lo que escucha y tampoco sus hermanos pueden creerlo-"Te entrega mi rol y mi puesto, y dejaste de ser un niño para complacerme, y creí que hacia bien…pero no era así, y casi tuve que perderte para notarlo"-la garganta se le aprieta, no puede seguir hablando.

-"Leo…"- Mike susurra quedo, como si fuera a confesar un pecado

-"¿Qué sucede…?"

-"Necesito saber algo"-Leo asiente, aun con la mirada puesta en la puerta, aun con sus manos sobre la cara triste de Don- "tu…después de todo lo que paso"-el pequeño se detiene, asustado ante la idea de corroborar sus propios temores, todas las miradas están sobre él, menos la del mayor, que parece hipnotizado- "¿Tú ya no nos quieres?"- el tiempo se detiene ante la pequeña pregunta pronunciada con un dejo de dulzura, y un tinte de tristeza. Leo se queda atónito, sorprendido, y con una expresión inerte e indescifrable. ¿Cómo es posible que estén pensando eso?, ¿Cómo pueden creer que ya no los quiere?

-"Mike…Rapha, vengan"-no es una orden, es una simple petición; los hermanos se miran por unos segundos de manera insegura, pero terminan por avanzar y ganarse frente a su hermano, el mayor, soltando a Donny, estira sus brazos hasta toparse con dos brazos. Uno delgado y otro más grueso, ambos tonificados y fuertes; sin avisar, atrae de un tirón a sus tres hermanos, con la rapidez característica de un ninja, los junta, y deja que el peso de todos, aplaste su pecho, y se siente feliz de sentirlos contra sí, de esta manera les habla, de manera seria pero amable.

-"Jamás, y quiero que les quede claro, jamás, voy a dejar de quererlos, eso es algo que ya les había explicado antes, cuando recién desperté"- enderezándolos un poco tientas sus manos y las toma mientras prosigue- "por eso, quiero que se queden tranquilos, ¿vale?, solo…denme algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme, el saber que no los veré nunca más…"

-"¡No digas eso!"-grito el genio

-"Donny..."-Leo sonaba comprensivo, trataba de hacerlo entender

-"¡No digas eso!, aun no me rindo, quizá no he enfocado bien las cosas, por eso no puedes decirlo, cuando diga que me rendí, entonces y solo entonces lo dirás, ¿me oyes?…"- Leo sonríe, la esperanza que tiene su hermano es grande, pero irónicamente el igual tiene esperanza, a pesar de conocer muy bien su situación. De todas maneras acepta lo que le pide el de morado

-"Bien Don, tu ganas"- Una sonrisa de su parte y ya tiene a sus hermanos de nuevo encima suyo, su sensei también sonríe, pero él no lo nota.

_**Porque aún podemos confiar en el futuro **_

_**Si lo crees, entonces es posible**_

_**Por eso no debes dejar de creer**_

Leo escucha las palabras de Ami rebotar en su cabeza; son palabras que le dijo hace mucho, pero que no puede borrarlas como las huellas del mar. Cada frase tiene su significado, su verdad oculta, y solo ahora lo nota

_**Porque aún podemos confiar el futuro**_

Aun existe una oportunidad

_**Si lo crees entonces es posible**_

Pero debes estar seguro de tu decisión

_**Por eso, no dejes de creer**_

No te rindas nunca y sigue intentando

Para Leo el tiempo se le hacía eterno, las horas pasaban y como casi siempre estaba en un punto fijo de la habitación, se aburría montones. Luego de hablar con sus hermanos y de dejarlos tranquilos, Mike le había preguntado si quería ir a su habitación, y como él no tenía nada mejor que hacer accedió con gusto, ya estaba aburriéndose del sillón. Mike con una lentitud jamás vista, guió a su hermano y se lo llevo rumbo a las escaleras, Don, Rapha y Splinter vieron al menor con otros ojos. Esa actitud hablaba por sí sola, el pequeño Mike está creciendo.

El maestro aprovechando la oportunidad que se presentaba se acerco enseguida al genio de la familia, habían pasado siete días, pero aun así, muchas cosas no se habían hablado aun, la falta de tiempo y la cantidad de tareas que hacer, fueron sus primeras barreras, por lo que ahora debería ponerse más al tanto de la situación, mirando a ambos jóvenes les izo un gesto, con el cual enseguida se encaminaron hacia el dojo, cerrada la puerta el sensei se dirigió a su hijo menor

-"Donatello, se que has estado ocupado, pero necesito saber sobre el estado de salud de tu hermano, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?"-

-"Pues…es algo extenso en detalle pero se lo resumiré"- El sensei asintió enseguida de manera firme- "Leo paso por un estado de depresión, en el cual aun continua, pero con síntomas leves, que desaparecen y aparecen de forma muy anormal, en más de una ocasión ha comenzado a llorar sin razón alguna, o en otras se ha quedado sumergido en otro mundo, del cual cuesta sacarlo, y como habrá podido ver cuando llego, Leo sufre de ataques de pánico, por desgracia, para poder diagnosticar una depresión Leo debe haber cumplido una cierta cantidad de tiempo con síntomas específicos, lo cual , no sé si ah sucedido o no"

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?, solo es cosa de mirar como estaba antes ¿o no?"-Raphael cuestiona al de morado y este baja la mirada

-"Aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo jamás le pregunte a Leo si estaba bien o si se sentía mal por algo, como él, era el que se preocupaba de todos y siempre parecía estar de maravillas, jamás me cuestione si realmente nos decía la verdad, y quizá nunca me le habría preguntado si no fuera porque intento…matarse"- carraspea, eso costo decirlo-"Sinceramente creo que ninguno se preocupó de averiguar, si se encontraba bien, y por eso, ninguno sabe mucho de Leonardo"- Raphael y el sensei asienten avergonzados, Donatello continua, un poco más triste que antes-"el problema ahora en sí, es que Leo se niega definitivamente a recibir ayuda, un ejemplo es lo que me paso ayer con Abril; mientras le hacíamos unos ejercicios, note que cerraba constantemente un solo ojo, luego de casi obligarlo a decirme que sucedía, me explico que le dolía a cabeza, ¿se ve a lo que me refiero?, si Leo esconde algo tan insignificante como un dolor de cabeza, no sé que mas haya podido ocultar en estos años. Estamos develando heridas muy viejas que jamás sanaron, y eso me preocupa, ya que si nos excedemos con las preguntas, Leo no solo caerá en lo mismo, si no que se cerrara aun mas"

-"¿Pero por qué?"-Raphael sigue cuestionando

-"Por la costumbre"- responde enseguida el sensei con una sonrisa irónica y dolorosa

-"Exacto, Leo tiene una forma de vivir, aprendió a vivir así, ocultando sus sentimientos y sonriendo aunque le sangrara el alma, si intentamos pasar el perímetro de sus secretos puede que la coraza se haga más gruesa

-"Sigo sin entender, si le hace mal ¿por qué lo sigue haciendo?"-Raphael se encuentra totalmente descolocado

-"Bueno…eso…"-Don se muerde un dedo buscando la respuesta

-"Lo sigue haciendo porque Leonardo no cree que se esté haciendo daño, el piensa que está haciendo lo correcto al seguir guardando sus emociones tras una muralla, piensa que es lo mejor para ustedes, ya que de esta forma, no tendrán que preocuparse de nada, y siempre sabrán que no importando la situación, cuentan con su hermano"-El sensei con los ojos cerrados entrega la respuesta a su temperamental hijo, quien no duda en contestarle

-"Pero eso es estúpido, si yo me siento mal, no ando mintiendo y poniendo una sonrisa luminosa para que los demás estén felices"-le dice sin cuidado

-"Eso es porque a ti, yo no te enseñe lo que tu hermano"-susurro con pesar el maestro. Mirando a sus dos hijos con una enorme interrogante sobre sus cabezas, se dio cuenta de que era hora de contarles uno de los miles de secretos de Leo- "Cuando le entregue el puesto de líder a Leonardo, le dije que debía dejar su niñez en el pasado, ya que el ahora debía ser el pilar que los sostuviera, y cuidara, lo inicie con otros entrenamientos mucho más radicales que a ustedes y…" El maestro se detiene, jamás pensó que debería contar aquel oscuro recuerdo. Raphael por su lado no sabe que pensar y demuestra su descontento

-"¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que izo!?"

-"Raphael cálmate"-pide paciente Donatello, mientras imprime con la mirada las mismas preguntas hacia el roedor, quien con un suspiro cuenta la verdad

-"Yo…le prohibí llorar o demostrar cualquier otra expresión que reflejara debilidad"

-"¿¡Que izo que cosa!?"-el de rojo ve como su vista se tiñe del color de la sangre; está ardiendo en furia

-"¡Raphael!"-Donatello lo llama de forma inútil, el fiero guerrero aumenta su ira segundo a segundo.

-"¡como pudo hacer algo así! ¿¡Porque nunca nos conto!?"- Rapha ve a su hermano de azul, pequeño, delgado, obligado a llevar el peso de una condena cruel y barata. No puede contener sus gritos, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, toma a Splinter por su kimono y lo levanta unos centímetros del piso, aun así, el sensei no se inmuta, si no que sigue hablando con voz lejana, afectado ya por los propios hechos que el provoco

-"Pensé que así formaría mejor a su hermano, pensé que de esta manera se volvería fuerte, pensé que de esta manera Leonardo se volvería invulnerable y que no importando lo que pasara, seguiría adelante"

-"¡Raphael bájalo!"-ruega Donatello, quien ya no sabe qué hacer

-"¿¡Como pudo hacerle eso!? ¡Era un niño!"-vuelve a gritar el de rojo

-"Era lo mejor para ustedes…"

-"¿¡Como demonios dice eso!? ¿¡Es que acaso Leo importaba una mierda!?"

-"¿¡Raphael que es lo que haces!?"- Casey quien recién había bajado, escucho gritos apagados en cuanto entro a la guarida con Abril, temiendo que Leo hubiera tenido uno de esos "Extraños ataques", de los que le hablo su novia, se lanzo enseguida a la habitación seguido por la pelirroja. Claramente el panorama que encontró no fue el más bonito- "¡Bájalo, es tu padre!"- grito mientras agarraba a su amigo por la espalda sin mucho resultado. Abril miraba atónita como entre Casey y Donny trataban de detener al de rojo. Un grito agudo fue lo último que se oyó en la habitación

-"¡BASTA!"- Todos los forcejeos, gritos de protesta, palabras y demás, se vieron apagados al ver a Miguel Ángel parado en el marco de la puerta, Raphael de la impresión soltó enseguida a su maestro- "¿¡Qué se supone que hacen!? ¡Leo esta histérico arriba con sus gritos, no hayo como calmarlo y lo primero que encuentro, es que nuestra familia intenta matarse entre sí!"-dice alterado

-"Mike, lo sentimos, tranquilo"- Don enseguida se apresura a calmar a su pequeño hermano

-"No me cambien el tema y díganme que es lo que pasa"-Don y Rapha se miran cómplices, y con un pequeño asentimiento por parte del de rojo, comienza a hablar

-"Nada, solo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, como siempre"

-"Pues valla diferencias"-dice no muy convencido y reacio el más pequeño; Miguel no es tonto y sabe que algo le ocultan, pero recordando a su alterado hermano mayor, decide obviar por ahora sus preguntas - "¿Ahora qué le digo a Leo?"

-"¿Decirle?"- Raphael y Don vuelven a mirarse

-"Estaban gritando"-repite como si sus hermanos fueran idiotas-"casi tuve que amarrarlo para que no bajara las escaleras"

-"Bueno, nosotros subiremos a verlo después, tranquilo"

-"Como digan"-objeto molesto el de anaranjado-"Bueno, me voy, deje a Leo solo"- y girándose se echó a correr. Donatello apenas lo vio desaparecer suspiro aliviado, no sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando le contaran lo que su sensei había dicho, y ciertamente él no estaba preparado para soportarlo, con Rapha le bastaba y sobraba.

Con el rumor de los pasos de Mike subiendo las escaleras, los dos humanos pidieron cada uno, a su manera, una bien merecida explicación. Raphael sin decir nada y volteando abandono el dojo. Don y Splinter se quedaron a aclarar lo ocurrido a sus amigos, sin objetar que el de rojo se marchara.

Raphael tenía en esos instantes sus propios conflictos emocionales como para explicarle a Casey el porqué de sus acciones. Estaba confundido y enrabiado, no sabía si subir a ver a su hermano y abrazarlo hasta hacerlo crujir la espalda, o devolverse al dojo a terminar lo que había empezado. Su padre había hecho las cosas, supuestamente, por un bien mayor, pero ¿Cuál era este bien mayor?, bueno, estaba de acuerdo que gracias a Leo, aun se conservaba entero, pero dejarle un cargo que no le correspondía a Leonardo le parecía injusto, sabía muy bien que él consideraba injustas muchas cosas, el no poder salir, el tener que entrenar diario, el no poder comer golosinas todos los días, todo eso lo entendía, no era un niño pequeño, pero pedirle a un niño que no llorara….¿acaso eso era humano? ¿Sería capaz un padre de cometer semejante monstruosidad?

Al parecer si era posible

EL temperamental, reclinado contra una de las paredes de la cocina, comenzó a calmarse a medida que ocupaba su cerebro. Ahora entendía porque su hermano se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña, con una mueca recordó también las palabras de Donny, y volvió a perderse en sus ideas. Leo había amoldado su estilo de vida según se lo habían ido pidiendo. Tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar, y cumplió, tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos aunque estos se portaran terribles con él, y cumplió, tenía que ser un líder, y cumplió, tenía que hacer feliz a su familia…y cumplió, acosta de su propia vida, pero intento cumplir.

Rapha se tomo entre las manos su abrumada cabeza. Su maestro tenía la culpa de solo una porción de los problemas. Quizá el le había pedido a su hermano aquella estupidez, pero ellos jamás se percataron. El se reconocía culpable de las mil veces que le había gritado hasta la saciedad, también hallaba culpable a Donatello, de lo mucho que ignoraba al de azul, y culpo a Mike por haberlo herido con estupideces. Todos juntos eran una tropa de idiotas. Sin notarlo sonrió, no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Respirando sonoramente volvió a encaminarse al dojo, tenía que escuchar cada bala que le habían metido a su hermano como si lo acribillaran a él, tenía que escuchar, o por lo menos mantenerse firme, como sabe que su hermano lo haría. Aunque Dios sabia que lo único que quería era hacer rata asada para la cena.

Donatello había terminado de hablar hace algunos momentos cuando sintió a su segundo hermano entrar. Se veía demacrado, pero repuesto, la ira asesina había sido sustituida y eso era un milagro, suspirando volvió a mirar a los humanos; Casey apretaba los puños, sintiendo casi la misma rabia que su amigo, y Abril solo había atinado a balbucear mientras lloraba. La pelirroja cuando pregunto con un hilo de vos el porqué de sus acciones al maestro, solo obtuvo las mismas palabras que Rapha, ambos chicos quizá se hubieran puesto a gritar y reclamar hasta el infinito, pero la imagen de Miguel en el marco de la puerta se los impidió.

El sensei había entrado en silencio a sus recuerdos, y se había dado cuenta después de mucho mirar, que por más que intentara, no podría alcanzar nunca a su pequeño hijo para taparle los oídos, y que tampoco podría alcanzarse a sí mismo para arrancarse la boca.

Donatello, que sabía que no llegarían a nada sintiéndose mal, volvió a entablar la conversación

-"Sensei necesito saber si paso algo mas después de eso"

-"¿Como dices?"- el sensei lo miro extrañado, sin entender a que se refería

-"Leo no pudo simplemente haber afrontado la situación como si nada, eso no es normal para nadie, de alguna manera, debe haber votado un poco de lo que sintió, de otra manera, este suceso ya habría pasado hace tiempo"- el sensei parpadeo y busco dentro de su memoria- "¿le dijo algo?, ¿hablo con usted?"- Raphael sentándose cerca de Casey, espero como todos, una respuesta; el maestro busco y escrudiño con cuidado sus recuerdos en busca de alguna anormalidad, que diera una fecha, o algún indicio de cómo empezó el problema, suspiro y estuvo a punto de decir que no cuando recordó algo, su cara se ilumino y todos en la habitación supieron que había encontrado la respuesta

-"Si…sucedió algo después"- con la mirada Don le invito a hablar-" a la semana de haber hablado con Leonardo, comencé a percatarme de que la cocina que siempre estaba limpia al irme a dormir, estaba llena de cosas cuando me levantaba, indague y creo recordar que les pregunte a todos si sabían algo- Don y Rapha asienten, es un suceso lejano, pero recuerdan parte de él- "como no pude dar con la causa, decidí quedarme en vela, y esperar a ver qué sucedía"-los chicos asienten al entender-"Yo me quede sentado en el sillón y pasadas las tres de la mañana, cuando había decidido irme a dormir, escuche como una de las puertas de arriba se abría, como estaba oscuro y no podía saber que puerta era, espere, al rato vi bajar a Leonardo en pijama" – todos quedan sorprendidos con esta declaración-"se veía pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, me acerque y le pregunte qué sucedía, pero él no me miro, si no que se dirigió directamente a la cocina, y comenzó a sacar los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos, en fin, saco todo lo que podríamos necesitar en un desayuno normal, y después se quedo estático, trate de hablarle otra vez, pero de nuevo no recibí respuesta, pasados unos minutos volvió a dirigirse camino a su habitación, yo lo seguí hasta que vi como se arropaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos"

-"Sonámbulo"- dijo Abril helada

-"¿Cuántas veces sucedió?"-cuestiono Don

-"No lo sé"-contesto el Sensei con sinceridad y vergüenza

-"¿¡Como que no lo sabe!?"

-"Raphael cálmate"-ordeno con voz dura el de morado y girándose volvió a halar con su sensei-"Haga memoria, ¿Cuándo ocurrió por última vez?"- el maestro volvió a tomarse unos minutos

-"Es que es difícil decir…"

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Casey

-"Porque por un tiempo se detuvo y después volvió, y así de manera incontrolada, y todas las veces eran diferentes"

-"¿¡Y no pensaba decirnos nunca!?"

-"¡Raphael quieres calmarte!"-todos miraron sorprendidos como Don también estallaba-"Si todo loque vas a hacer es gritar prefiero que subas con Mike, yo también estoy enojado ¿sabes?, pero si no te calmas te largas ¿entiendes?"- Raphael se mordió los labios, Casey puso una mano de entendimiento en su hombro, don respirando volvió a hablarle a Splinter- "¿A qué se refiere con diferentes?"

-"Pues…en algunos casos bajaba murmurando cosas, o en otros comenzaba a abrir las puertas de todas las habitaciones, entraba, decía algo inentendible , hacia una reverencia y volvía a alejarse"

-"Dios santo…"-susurro la pelirroja-"Don yo he leído sobre esto, y esta reacción explicaría muchas cosas"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Todos compartieron la pregunta de Donny

-"Se ha descubierto que personas con altos niveles de estrés o tensiones emocionales sufren de sonambulismo, si lo que dice tu padre es cierto, pues hemos encontrado el escape emocional de Leo"

-"Pero señorita Oneil, la última vez que recuerdo haber visto a mi hijo así, fue hace dos años"

-"Maestro Splinter, con todo respeto, yo creo que eso es imposible"- el viejo roedor la vio extrañada-"Leo no es un androide o un robot Maestro, dos años es demasiado tiempo, nadie en su sano haber podría soportar dos años mostrando solo una sonrisa, piénselo"-

-"entonces… ¿tú crees que lo sigue haciendo?"- Casey trataba de armar un enorme rompecabezas

-"Bueno…o lo siguió haciendo o busco alguna otra manera para desahogarse "

-"Yo creo que deberíamos preguntarle directamente"- Raphael sugirió

-"¿Estás loco?, dudo mucho que Leo sepa algo de esto, y si lo sabe también dudo que te lo diga"- volvió a explicar Donatello

-"Ósea que estamos estancados…"-expreso Casey echándose hacia atrás en el piso sin ningún cuidado

-"Así parece"-respondió Abril

-"Huy , pero que bien"- hablo irónicamente Raphael, y ejecutando la misma acción que su mejor amigo, se dejo caer

-"Sensei, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo esto?"- Donatello aun seguía tratando de reunir información a pesar de las ganas que tenia, de matar a su padre

-"yo… "- todos se enfocaron en el abatido roedor en lo que duro un segundo-" yo no lose, supongo que quería descansar de mis propias responsabilidades, y viendo que su hermano cumplía con el perfil para eso, lo obligue a ser el encargado de la familia… "

-"¿y no podía habernos hablado a los cuatro?"- Donny siente como su cerebro envía ordenes de agresión, pero las frena, tiene que saber

-"Eran muy pequeños, y me costaba mucho hacerlos obedecer o que incluso se quedaran quietos en un solo lugar, pero con Leo…el siempre obedecía, y pensé que podría ayudarme, pero en vez de ayudarme, le entregue todo mi peso…"- Don se mantuvo callado, analizando sus palabras, Rapha prefirió quedarse callado y apretó los dientes, de otra manera volvería a alzarse en su contra-"Se que no sirve de nada decirlo…pero sé que me equivoque, se que herí a Leonardo y que quizá muchos de los problemas que se presentaran serán por mi culpa"

-"Eso no debe decírnoslo a nosotros"- Don miro a Casey recostado en el piso, el guerrero de las calles mantenía cerrados los ojos al hablar-"Eso tiene que decírselo a su hijo, tiene que decírselo a Leo"-

-"¿saben?, lo que más odio de esto, es que no notamos nada"- Raphael comienza a hablar, no sabe si para él, o para el resto, pero lo hace, decidido a dar a conocer sus pensamientos-"Desde que Leo intento suicidarse, he buscado algún indicio, alguna visión o imagen de mi hermano donde no esté sonriendo, quizá si se ponía serio cuando nos peleábamos, pero aun así eso no es suficiente, y sigo tratando de recordar, tratando de encontrar a mi hermano llorando, o pidiéndonos ayuda, y no la hay, por más que busco no la hay"- Todos guardaron silencio luego de que Raphael callara su extraño monologo. Cada uno tenía ideas diferentes en su cabeza. Organizarlas seria un caos, un caos donde tendría que estar presente Leonardo, de nada sacaban estar hablando entre ellos, mirándose con ganas de matarse entre sí.

Mientras todos se encontraban en el dojo. Mike con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido que Leo se calmara. Ninguno había quedado muy contento con las respuestas de Don y Rapha, pero ya hablarían de eso. Por ahora se entretenían jugando. El pequeño de anaranjado para entretener a Leo había inventado un juego en el cual el ponía diferentes cosas en las manos de Leo y el este le decía que cosa era lo que tocaba. Era algo infantil y cruel entre comillas, pero el mayor agradecía los intentos de Mike, por lo que son chistar le siguió el extraño juego, pero luego de más de media hora de "¿Qué es lo que tengo aquí?", ambos habían vuelto a aburrirse. Al principio Mike se contento con abrazar a Leo y decirle que lo quería montones, y el mayor riéndose le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que el también. Pasados unos minutos Mike con su curiosidad innata comenzó a preguntarle un par de cosas que lo venían persiguiendo desde hace días

-"Leo, ¿te acuerdas cuando vino Abril y Casey el primer día después de que te despertaras?"

-"Si Mike, me acuerdo"

-"Bueno, pues yo estaba pensando que hay algo que no cuadra"- Leo sonrió, su hermanito tenía una mente muy activa.

-"¿Qué cosa no cuadra, gran detective?"

-"Pues…que tu llegaste solo hasta el laboratorio"- Leo perdió su sonrisa instantáneamente. El no había llegado solo, pero tampoco podía decirle que alguien lo había acompañado. _Vas a tener que mentir, Leo._

-"Pues…es que, con tantos gritos creo que ni me di cuenta de que baje"

-"ya…supongo que eso es posible"- Leo se contuvo de suspirar de alivio-"Tengo otra pregunta"- Leo volvió a tensarse, pero se decidió a escucharlo-"¿De qué hablaban Casey, Rapha y tu, cuando empezamos todos a discutir?"- Leo recordando el momento, no se dio cuenta de que su rostro se entristecía- "¿Era algo malo?"- Leo suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara

-"No sé si sea malo Mike"-

-"¿Me vas a contar?"- Leo sonrió a medias ante la curiosidad del más pequeño, era gracioso escuchar como este se revolvía inquieto, tristemente, no sabía si debía contarle o no

-"No creo que sea buena idea Mike"

-"¿Por qué?"- Mike inflo sus mejillas visiblemente molesto

-"porque…es algo que paso hace tiempo, y…"

-"aaaa, vamos Leo no seas pesado, dime ¿sí?, anda no seas malo"

-"Mike…"-dijo tratando de sonar serio.

-"Por faaaaaaa"- Leo volvió a sonreír, no necesitaba ver a su hermano para saber que este estaba poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado patente Mike. Pasándole una mano por su cabeza asintió y Mike enseguida se acomodo, como preparándose a escuchar la mejor historia de su vida

-"Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Vale , vale"

-"Bueno… resulta que muchas veces cuando salía a buscar a Raph, luego de que se escapara, me lo encontraba en la azotea de la vieja fábrica de colchones, ¿Te acuerdas?"

-"La del techo rojo, si"

-"Pues…como casi siempre estaba con Casey, muchas veces preferí quedarme escondido por ahí, y no traerlo enseguida de regreso, para que pudiera entretenerse un rato, de esta forma me entere de que ellos jugaban un juego cada vez que se reunían"

-"¿y de que se trataba el juego?"- Leo se mordió los labios, inseguro de contarle la verdad. Mike viendo su extraña expresión decidió adelantarse- "Mira, hagamos algo, no me digas, yo tratare de adivinarlo"- Leo abrió curioso los ojos al escucharlo-"Tu solo dime sí o no ¿vale?"

-"Bien"-

-"¿tenía que ver contigo?"

-"si"

-"¿Era algo malo?"

-"Tal vez…"

-"Vamos Leo, no se vale así, tienes que decir si o no"-reclamo el más pequeño

-"Está bien lo siento…"- Leo rio bajito ante su voz molesta-"entonces…si"

-¿Nos involucraba a todos?

-"No"- dijo tajante el de azul

-"¿Te izo sentir mal…?"

-"Si"- confeso despacio. Mike se tomo unos minutos para meditar las respuestas , y dando por zanjada su hipótesis contesto

-"Ya sé, era un juego donde se quejaban de ti"- aclaro con todas las pistas reunidas

-"Algo así Mike…"- el menor vio con tristeza la cara de su hermano mayor, pero tomando su rostro entre sus manos le recordó algo importante

-"Pero Leo, tu sabes que Rapha es un cabezotas, de seguro lo dijo porque estaba molesto y nada más, Raphael es un bruto, pero bajo esa montaña de músculos, hay un chico que nos quiere, solo que ya sabes, no es bueno expresándolo"- Leo levanto la cabeza ante las sabias palabras de su hermano y alzando los brazos invito a Mike a abrazarse de nuevo a él, y como el pequeño no necesitaba una invitación para esas cosas, se lanzo enseguida contra el mayor.

-"Estas creciendo Mike, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, gracias por subirme el ánimo"

-"Cuando quieras hermano"-contesto feliz el de anaranjado.

-"¡Mike, te toca poner la mesa!"- el sonoro grito de Rapha desde la planta baja, le llamo la atención a ambos, Leo reconociendo el tono, apuro a Mike a irse

-"Sera mejor que bajes, no queremos que nuestra montaña de músculos se enoje"- aclaro con una sonrisa conspiradora. Mike dándole un último abrazo rápido, se marcho.

Leo respiro por unos segundos el aire de la soledad. Se sentía extrañamente cansado, y eso que no había hecho la gran cosa en el día.

-"_**Eso es porque tu espíritu requiere más energía para compensar la falta de tu vista"**_

-"¡Ami!"- grito feliz el de añil al notar su presencia

-"_**Lamento la demora"-**_

-"Está bien, no importa ¿Cómo te fue?"- la niña mira extrañada su enorme curiosidad

-"_**Pues supongo que me podría haber ido mejor**_"- comento mientras se sentaba a su lado, notablemente cansada

-"¿y qué has ido hacer?"

-"_**Bueno…pues para entrar a Infra necesitamos un par de cosas, lo primero es tener un cristal del sueño, lo segundo, una cuerda Celestial y por ultimo un lugar sagrado"**_

-"ya….y supongo que no tenemos nada de eso"- comento preocupado y deprimido Leo

-"_**Te equivocas"-**_ explico triunfante la chica-"_**Ya tengo el cristal y la cuerda, solo me falta el lugar-**_

-"¿y para que necesitamos tantas cosas?, ¿cómo conseguimos el lugar?, ¿y a que te refieres con sagrado?"- Leo sin percatarse comenzó a llenar de preguntas a su ángel

-"_**Leo, calma, te explicare todo, tenme algo de paciencia**__**"**_ – el chico algo avergonzado de su actitud, asintió despacio_**-"El cristal del sueño es para tus hermanos, para que podamos salir sin que estos lo noten, la cuerda celestial no es realmente un requisito, pero me la he conseguido por las dudas"**_

-"¿y qué es lo que hace?"

-"_**pues, como te explique antes, infra es un mundo enorme, y como no quiero que nos perdamos, usando la cuerda, podemos volver al punto de inicio jalando de ella dos veces"**_

-"Eso es increíble"- comento Leo asombrado- ¿y el lugar sagrado?

-"_**bueno, ese lugar debes dármelo tú**_"-

-"¿qué?"- Ami suspiro, tendría que entrar en más detalles

-"_**Para poder entrar a infra debemos estar físicamente en un lugar que te traiga paz, obviamente tu casa no puede ser"**_

-"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto asombrado y lleno de dudas

-"_**Leo, tu casa está llena de energía positiva, pero también está llena de energía negativa, si intentamos entrar a infra desde aquí, puede que sufras un shock espiritual, podría limpiarla, pero tardaría meses, por eso debe ser en otro lugar**_"

-"¿pero entonces donde?, no tengo ningún lugar en especial al cual podríamos…"-Leo calló al instante al ver la imagen de un lugar especifico

-"_**Lo encontraste"-**_ susurro Ami al verlo perderse en sus palabras

-"creo… que si…es que vi…vi la antigua guarida"- dijo sorprendido de la imagen clara y perfecta se le había mostrado de su antiguo hogar

-"_**Bueno, entonces ese será el lugar**_"

-"Pero Ami, tu dijiste que debía ser sagrado, y mi antigua casa no es que sea un templo"- explico preocupado

-"_**De eso no te preocupes, yo la are sagrada**_"- sentencio mientras se disponía a marcharse

-"¡Espera…!"- pidió Leo al sentir como avanzaba hacia la puerta, Ami se detuvo enseguida al escuchar su voz implorante- "¿Enserio tienes que irte enseguida?"- Ami sonrió tristemente y se volvió sobre sus pasos

-"_**¿Quieres que me quede?"-**_ pregunto extrañada pero feliz

-"pues…si, pero si no puedes no importa, no es que no quiera que te quedes, solo que si realmente tienes que ir y…"-

-"_**Leo…"-**_ llamo la pelinegra al de azul, que ya comenzaba a marearse con su propias frases entremezcladas _**- "me quedo"- **_susurro cansinamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y recargaba parte de su peso sobre uno de sus brazos

Leonardo no alcanzo a ampliar su sonrisa cuando escucho gritos

-"¡Donny, ya puedes bajar con Leo!"

Luego de algunos segundos de tenso silencio, Ami le hablo a su protegido, luego de haber sacado como siempre, sus propias cuentas.

-"_**Al parecer, Raphael piensa que estas con Donny, y Donny piensa que estas con mike"**_

-"Así parece"- dijo Leo con su ya popular sonrisa histérica. Los gritos abajo continuaron

-"¡Don, ¿me escuchas o no?!"

-"¡claro que te escucho Rapha!, pero Mike es el que está con Leo, no yo, yo estoy en el laboratorio con Abril"

-"¡Eso no es verdad!, yo baje a ayudar a Raph y a Casey"- Todos los jóvenes en la planta baja se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, asimilando la información, pasados tres segundos de conexión cerebral, los chicos al mismo tiempo gritaron como última esperanza a quien podría estar con Leo

-"¡Sensei!"- El maestro alarmado salió corriendo del dojo

-"¿¡Que, que sucede!?"- todos palidecieron, era oficial, Leo estaba solo. La esperanza podía irse al caño.

Tanto Ami como Leo se tensaron al suponer lo que sucedería ahora

-"¿¡Dejaste a Leo solo!?"- grito Don mirando a Rapha, mientras corría junto a todos hacia la escalera

-"¡te tocaba a ti subir!"- grito el de rojo en defensa

-"!Supuse que estaba con Mike¡"-

-"¡Cállense los dos y muévanse de una vez!"- grito Abril mientras intentaba subir inútilmente la escalera, ya que como todos quería llegar arriba, se habían atorado en la entrada de esta, y no importando cuanto empujaran, ninguno lograba subir.

Ami viendo la escena desde su posición con Leo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, era demasiado chistoso ver al grupo de adolecentes, tratar de subir, además de ver como Splinter trataba de hacerse paso a bastonazos. Cómico, realmente cómico. Su risa de todas formas fue cortada cuando sintió como Leo le tomaba la mano. Ami fijando sus ojos bicolores en las amatistas de Leo entendió el mensaje, y ayudándolo a pararse lo encamino hasta la puerta, la abrió y avanzo dos pasos con él, dejándolo visible ante la masa de gente que trataba de subir.

Leo suspiro. Como cuando pillo a Mike jugando con la harina, como fuegos artificiales el cuatro de julio, como cuando pillo a Donny comiéndose a cucharadas la mermelada, como cuando pillo a Rapha saboteando la patineta de Miguel; y al igual que todas esas veces izo la misma pregunta. Con el tono de quien pide paciencia a Dios

-"¿Que se supone que están haciendo?"- pregunto mientras ponía una mano sobre su cara, imaginando la escena que tenía delante

-"¿¡Leo estas bien!?"- Leo contesto cansado de la misma pregunta

-"¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!, estoy completo, no han venido los ovnis a raptarme y no me ha tragado el coco ¿quieren dejar de preocuparse?"- Ami a su lado no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse bajito al verlo agitar los brazos, Leo gruño en respuesta

-"¿te costaba mucho avisar que estabas solo intrépido?"

-"estuve solo 5 minutos"- aclaro cansado

-"Y si en esos cinco minutos hubieras querido algo y te hubieras parado y te hubieras tropezados, y terminado patas arriba, con el caparazón roto, lleno de rasguños y con..."

-"¡Mike!"- Reclamaron todos

-"¡Algún día eso pasara y yo les diré, se los dije!"

-"Pero no paso nada, así que contrólense y dejen de gritarse"- aclaro Leo, pero en cuanto dio un paso más, todos volvieron a apretujarse a la pobre escala que crujía

-"¡pero si no he hecho nada!"- aclaro Leo al ver que comenzaban otra vez

-"Entonces deja de moverte por favor"- pidió Abril que ya veía que el chico rodaba escaleras abajo

-"Leo, abril tiene razón, estas muy cerca de el primer escalón y se tropiezas o algo..."- Casey que se encontraba atorado entre Rapha y Don, veía lo mismo que su novia, aunque claro, su visión tenía muchas más sangre

-"Hijo por favor, retrocede"-Leo al escuchar la vos de su padre, suspiro derrotado y camino hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la pared; Ami parada a su lado le sonrió y le apretó la mano

-"_**Anímate, fue una escena de lo más divertid**_a"- dijo mientras recordaba cada cara de desesperación

-"Ami, a veces me preocupa tu concepto de diversión"-comento Leo, la chica opto por largarse a reír otra vez, quizá el chico tenía razón y ella era muy rara. El de añil solo pudo sonreír.

No había perdido a Ami

Cuando las cosas nuevamente se calmaron, se sentaron a comer. Fue entonces cuando Leo se llevo una grata sorpresa. Para que pudiera comer sin problemas y no tuviera que pedir ayuda, Raphael había cocinado bolas de arroz, por lo que Leo solo necesitaba tomar una en su mano y comerla. Todos en la mesa fueron testigos de cómo el de añil comía a gusto por primera vez, luego del incidente con sus ojos. Leonardo por su parte, perdió la cuenta de cuánto comió, no necesita servicios, no tenía que pedirle a nadie que cortara nada por él, no tenía que hacer nada más que pedir más jugo cuando su vaso se vaciaba, estaba irremediablemente feliz. Ami sentada sobre el fregadero de la cocina le dedico de nuevo una sonrisa maternal. El de azul comía como un niño pequeño, con ambas manos tomaba la pequeña bola de arroz y sacaba un pedazo, luego con los ojos cerrados, se daba el trabajo de masticar y saborear lentamente, con esa sonrisa especial en su rostro.

Terminada la comida Don amablemente se paro y acerco un paño a la cara de su hermano mayor. Leo al no verse alertado de esto, se sobresalto al sentir la tela contra su cara, Donny calmándolo le indico que solo era él.

-"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto curioso Leo al sentir como frotaban el paño sobre sus mejillas

-"Creo que te emocionaste"-dijo el genio mientras reía bajito-"Estas lleno de arroz"

-"¿Tengo arroz en la cara?"

-"y en la nariz, y en el mentón y en la… ¡agh!"-Raphael de un solo golpe cayó a su amigo, casi estrellando su cara contra el plato.

-"Leo, ¿quieres más?, aun queda un poco"

-"am... no gracias Rapha, aunque debo decir que estuvo delicioso"

-"Si Raphita, realmente te luciste"-

-"Vuelve a llamarme Raphita y te quedas sin lengua Mike"

-"ok, ok, no te me esponjes"

-"Te veías tan adorable "- comento Don mientras lo seguía limpiando

-"Donny yo creo que ya está bien"- dijo tratando de no reírse la pelirroja-

-"yo diré cuando esté bien"- declaro orgulloso Don, mientras seguía pasando el paño, Leo al igual que en muchas ocasiones se quede callado, no sacaba nada con reclamar.

Splinter que se había mantenido callado para no perturbar la armonía de la casa, o la alegría de sus hijos, se vio envuelto en interrogantes. Si mal no recordaba, Casey y Abril, le habrían especificado que no podrían visitarlos en algunos días, ya que ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer. No obstante ambos se encontraban ahí. Extrañado por eso, decidió dar a conocer su duda, ahora que todos estaban tranquilos

-"Señor Jones, no quiero sonar descortés, ni que piense que no lo quiero en mi casa, pero me gustaría saber, porque ah bajado con la señorita Oneil tan pronto, cuando nos comentó hace un par de días que no volverían hasta la mitad de la otra semana"- Abril no pudo evitar atragantarse con el jugo al oírlo, había olvidado ese detalle.

-"La verdad… es que bajamos para avisarles de algo"- Casey rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, recordó el motivo de su visita

-"¿Cómo dice?"- Splinter solo pudo poner su mejor cara de "de qué demonios me hablan", Leonardo atento, al igual que el resto de su familia, esperaron mas información

-"Pues vera, están sucediendo cosas muy raras en la ciudad"-Abril notando que debería destapar la olla, opto por darse prisa-"desde hace algunos días, se han reportado casos de personas que aparecen muertas en medio de callejones e incluso en parques muy circundados-

-"Vamos Abril, que eso es normal, esta cuidad no es las más limpia"- el de rojo se relajo contra el respaldo de la silla

-"Eso lo sé Rapha, pero a ninguna de las victimas las asaltaron, cada persona hallada tenía todos sus objetos personales, incluido dinero y joyas, y eso no es lo mas terrorífico"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-Don vio como su amiga palidecía

-"según los informes policiales, y clínicos, los muertos fueron atacados brutalmente por bestias, esto nos haría pensar que escaparon animales de algún zoológico, pero no es así, ya que se encontró tanto ADN humano como animal en las mordidas que poseían las victimas"

-"¿¡Que!?"-gritaron todos

-"te dije que no habrían mirado las noticias"-tercio Casey, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su novia quien siguió hablando

-"y me temo que eso no es todo, luego de las primeras muertes, se instalaron cámaras de seguridad por varios sectores, para prevenir un desastre mayor, pero fue otra cosa lo que hallaron, en las grabaciones aparece gente que ha estado desaparecida hace mas de 3 años, pero que claramente ya no son personas"

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante la reciente noticia. Era chocante, era aberrante y por completo…

_**-"Imposible…"**_

Leo se quedo estático al oír la vos titubeante de Ami, una voz que no sabía si era de miedo o completa sorpresa; nadie en la cocina supo cómo reaccionar.

-"¿Abril, estás segura de todo lo que nos has dicho?"

-"Donny si no me crees prende la televisión, está en todos los canales"- Sin perder tiempo el de morado se encamino a la sala junto con Raphael, tomando el mando prendieron el aparato que con un leve chirrido comenzó a funcionar, el resto fue cosa de subir el volumen e ir cambiando los canales

_Se ha encontrado otro cadáver en las cercanías de Central park, según tendríamos informado, esta nueva víctima se sumaría a las demás del caso de los desaparecidos…_

_Las grabaciones no son montajes Ana, son verdaderas grabaciones del lado norte de la ciudad, y concordaras conmigo que lo que aquí se muestra no es un humano…._

_¿Doctor, usted cree que nos enfrentamos a alguna fuerza extraterrestre o sobrenatural?_

_Con lo poco que tenemos más que fuerza extraterrestre, diría que nos enfrentamos a un desastre biológico…_

Ami bajándose del fregadero camino helada hasta el televisor, vio las imágenes pasar bajo el domino de Donatello y sintió el frio de sus propias cadenas, la sangre correr y los gritos repercutir en su cráneo. Estaba sucediendo otra vez. El peso de su condena se izo insostenible por segundos.

Era imposible, mas era cierto.

Corriendo se dirigió hacia un asustado Leonardo, quien no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. Por desgracia ni Ami estaba segura de la verdad y por eso, tenía que salir a buscar las respuestas y lo más pronto posible.

-"_**Leo escucha, debo irme…volveré a la hora de la cena, júrame que no importando lo que pase no te quedaras solo"- **_

Leonardo le escucho confundido, pero notando la propia preocupación de Ami asintió, y como todos los presentes se enfocaban en el televisor de la sala, nadie noto cuando susurro un suave "Lo juro". Ami como despedida lo abrazo, agradeciendo infinitamente su comprensión, y sin detenerse a pensar echo a correr. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la guarida se tele transporto al primer edificio que tuvo cerca.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron tierra, grito a todo lo que daba su voz

-"¡CAMUS!"

La niña sintió su pecho subir y bajar con desesperación. Estaba condenadamente asustada, y no podía evitarlo, realmente no podía hacer nada.

-"¡CAMUS!"- volvió a gritar. Necesita su ayuda, si tenía que gritar durante horas para hacerlo aparecer lo haría- "¡CAMUS!"

-"¡Dios santo Ami, deja de gritar!"- girándose, la pelinegra se encontró frente a su viejo amigo, quien trataba de arreglarse el enredado cabello

-"¡Camus han regresado, han regresado, están aquí!"- la voz le salió rasposa, metálica, inentendible

-"Ami cálmate, no te entiendo"- decía mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, tratando de ordenarlo, totalmente ajeno a su desesperación

-"¿¡Como demonios quieres que me calme!? ¡Las bestias han regresado!"- El mensajero se quedo perplejo en lo que duro un milisegundo, las palabras de la niña llegaron como una bofetada, su pelo cayó lacio preso de su propia sorpresa, y fue entonces cuando noto que la chica temblaba. No de rabia, no de dolor. Ami temblaba de miedo

-"¿qué has dicho?"-pregunto como un tonto encantado

-"¡Camus reacciona!, ¡las bestias han regresado, y tu sabes lo que eso significa!"

-"Espera, aun no sabemos si es seguro lo que me dices"- explico tratando de calmarla, pero el resultado fue peor

-"¿¡Y para qué diantres crees que te llame!? ¡Solo tú puedes acercarte al consejo de ángeles y preguntar!"

-"¡Esta bien, está bien, solo cálmate un segundo ¿sí?!"- Ami solo pudo seguir mirándolo con terror indiscutible-"Quédate aquí, volveré en cuanto pueda con la información ¿de acuerdo? "

-"Solo date prisa"-rogó la niña, por toda respuesta el mensajero desapareció

Quedándose sola, la chica comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Sabía que Camus tardaría en volver, pero no podía quedarse quieta. Siete siglos, han pasado siete condenados siglos, y justo ahora, tenía que suceder.

"_Se te condena a ser un Ángel guardián hasta cumplir con tu misión y la profecía que se te fue concedida"_

Esa maldita profecía, ese maldito destino. Y ahora Leo…

Leo y su decisión de viajar a Infra y de acabar con el que creía el culpable de todos sus males. Y no podía detenerlo, no podía objetar, no podía advertirle, no podía hacer nada, y si llegaba a perder, ella no podría salvarlo, y moriría…al igual que Atsuya

-"¡MALDICIÓN!" –

Apretando los parpados impidió que las lágrimas salieran. Era su culpa. Era su culpa por huir. Era su culpa por no haber hecho nada. Pero no dejaría que sucediera otra vez. Si tenía que ser enviada al tártaro pues que así fuese. Pero ni el mismísimo Satán podría mantenerla bajo sus dominios, de alguna manera se abriría paso, y volvería del mismo infierno a por su protegido. El no pasaría por sus penurias…, no, ella lo protegería, hasta que realmente dejara de existir.

-"Ami…"-La niña que aparenta escasos siete años no voltea, ni siquiera se molesta en contestar, el tono dice mucho, Camus con solo decir su nombre a dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Su tiempo ha comenzado, tiene que terminar lo que empezó hace setecientos años.

Volver a luchar.

Convertirse en Ira…por ultima vez

* * *

OK, aquí lo dejo, espero que le haya gustado, este capítulo fue laaaargo, todo tiene su razón, se los juro, no quedara ni un cabo suelto en esta historia. Solo denle tiempito xD

Espero sus comentarios!, un Abrazo enorme y nos leemos!, Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todas!, ¿Cómo han estado?, yo aquí ,escribiendo como una esclava para ustedes , xD jajajaja, nooo, bromas bromas. Bueno quería agradecer por sus sagrados y hermosos comentarios *-*, gracias a ustedes ¡esta historia sigue adelante!

Bueno, antes de empezar quería agradecer a: A Rose Black Dragon, a dragonazabache, a invaso'rs Queen, a yukio87, a TheSaku, a Haoyoh Asakura, a Crystal Violeta, a Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki, a FloMafer, a GenesisMilagros, a Feels The Music, a Alondra Hamato a keiko kimiko, a Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, a Evillious Chronicles, a Aleiy, a iukarey, a TMNT fangirl , a I Love Kittens too, a karai saki, a Tsukimine12, A TODAS! (Si es que se me quedo alguien por ahí, xD). ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

Bueno, y nos las molesto mas xD, con ustedes el capitulo 14, con todo mi yo para ustedes

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: "Iniciando el viaje"**_

No era por nada personal. No era porque se lo hubiera propuesto o porque algo realmente hubiera pasado. Pero ellos odiaban los lunes. Leo por razones obvias, como tener que volver a la rutina y ella…porque quería. Sentados uno al lado del otro, suspiran desganados. Realmente no hay peor día que un lunes, y si lo hay, solo un lunes podía ser el padre de semejante catástrofe.

Los chicos se habían levantado inusualmente temprano. La noticia que Abril les había traído, alerto a la familia de manera indiscutible. No querían pensar que Shredder y su clan se encontraban detrás de la horrenda película de terror que se mostraba en el televisor y muchos menos imaginarse que habían aprovechado de su ausencia para ejecutar tan viles planes.

Ami suspiro con pesadez. Shredder no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. El mal que ahora presenciaban, tenía data de muchos años atrás. No es que se estuviera diciendo vieja, pero setecientos años no pasaban en vano.

El día anterior, cuando Camus le confirmo la temible noticia, tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol y serenarse para volver con Leo. El chico más tarde le cuestiono a donde había ido y ella solo pudo responder a medias, una total mentira. Cuando al fin los Hamato se decidieron a irse a dormir, ella como todos los días desde el regreso de Leo, sello sus sueños. Sabía que era triste, tener que encerrar sus sueños, pero no podía arriesgarse a que aquella cosa se apoderada de él mientras ella no estaba presente, por medio de su inconsciencia; dándole una última mirada a la familia, volvió a desaparecer.

La noche se le hizo larga pero provechosa. Lo primero que hizo fue monitorear las zonas rojas, en busca de alguna anormalidad o de alguna de las lindas bestias que sabia rondaban por ahí. No fue difícil encontrarlas. Un ser mitad lobo, mitad humano, la miro desde la oscuridad penetrante y silenciosa. Ami en una fracción de segundo analizo al increíble espécimen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno de esos, y estaba realmente sorprendida de las evidentes mejoras. Aquel demente tampoco había dejado pasar el tiempo en vano.

_Bastardo…_

El hombre de unos 35 años de edad le sonrió macabramente antes de atacarla e intentar devorar su cuerpo inexistente. A la chica le basto una mirada para saber que nada podía hacer por él, su espíritu y cordura habían sido demasiado corrompidos, al punto en que no recordaba ni lo que era. Sacando sus propias garras, la niña encomendó el alma de aquel desdichado a Dios, y ataco sin piedad.

_No vaciles…si vacilas morirás tú…_

Dos cortes profundos rebanaron la garganta del fornido hombre, cuando sus uñas atravesar la gruesa piel en un movimiento limpio. El cuerpo inerte cayó como una piedra, con los ojos vidriosos y el pelo seco, sin la vida que tenía hace algunos segundos. Un charco de sangre se extendió hasta sus pies descalzos, como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho. Aquella horrible visión de sudor y carne descompuesta desapareció muy pronto, el hombre y la sangre se convirtieron pronto en lo que debían ser. Arena. Con la gracia del viento todo se disolvió. Pero su corazón quedo marcado para siempre. Era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien. Era la primera vez y sintió impotencia y deseos de vomitar la misma sangre que había manchado sus pies. Cayó de rodillas y respiro hasta que volvió a ser ella. Levantándose del duro asfalto continuo con la odisea.

_Las bestias han regresado…creo que casi las he echado de menos…_

Ami suspiro con un nudo en la garganta, y siguió buscando rastros.

La siguiente bestia fue una mujer. 45 años de edad, de nombre Blanca, con dos hijos, una niña, y un niño, la parejita que tanto había ansiado la mujer cuando su pelo no era un manto grasoso de canas y liendres. Su boca espumosa le reveló lo mismo que la bestia anterior.

_Esta perdida, es solo un cascaron, no queda nada, tienes que hacerlo…_

Una vida por delante, un futuro lleno de luz y esperanza, apagado primero por la mano de un hombre sin alma, y ahora, destruido en su totalidad por la mano divina que ordenaba desde lo alto. ¿Pero solo es un cascaron no?, ¿solo eso, verdad?

No tuvo opciones. Su cuerpo volvió a mancharse de sangre podrida y sus ojos volvieron a ver al ángel de la muerte. Después de todo….la estaba esperando

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos cual murciélago, cayó ante su fría mirada, y ella tuvo que seguir caminando. Sin esperar que el cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo. Con las manos llenas de sangre ajena. Cada vez que cortaba o rasgaba la piel de sus víctimas recordaba con rabia la profecía impuesta a su nombre, su pasado era una mancha oscura, que se suponía no debía recordar. Pero ahí estaba. Imborrable

_Nacerá una niña, que acabara con el mal que habita estas tierras, nacerá y deberá ser puesta ante los ojos Dios para recibir su destino; sufrirá y acarreara durante su vida el peso de cada pecado de su familia, de su clan y del mismo mal en sí, para que el día que muera, el dolor de su gente, retorne a Dios y sus allegados obtengan perdón eterno._

Esa era la verdad.

Humana, había sido humana hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero la profecía no solo no se había cumplido, si no que su familia al enterarse de lo que acontecería, habían intentado huir de su temible destino.

Ese era uno de los errores fatales que la habían llevado hasta ese punto. Ahora la profecía había cambiado. Pero seguía teniendo su nombre.

_Que mierda…_

El sonido extraño y burbujeante de una boca llenándose de sangre, la devolvió a sus acciones. Un hilo de sangre y saliva que no le pertenecía volvió a manchar sus manos. Su mirada seguía fría e indiferente. Dejando de ejercer presión, retrajo sus afiladas uñas, y dejo que otro cuerpo más cayera ante sus pies. Otro hombre que desconocía que cosa era en realidad. Otro hombre perdido. Otro recuerdo maldito que se sumaría a sus pesadillas

_Lindo…muy bonito ¿No crees...…verdaderamente hermoso…_

Cuando el camisón blanco y rasgado se transformo en una mancha roja, regreso a las alcantarillas; 4 bestias menos, muchas más por venir. Quería descansar. Pedir explicaciones, romper los muros con la fuerza de sus manos, quitarse la esencia de la muerte y el abandono de una vez, mandar al carajo a Dios y a la muerte misma, odiarse y odiar a todos al mismo tiempo y llorar por lo que quedaba de eternidad. Pero no izo nada de esto. Porque simplemente no podía hacerlo. Con paso firme se dirigió a donde Leo quería que se efectuara el ingreso a Infra. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin pudo hallar la puerta roja y descascarada de la antigua guarida, sintió nostalgia. Casi podía ver a cada pequeño correr por ahí, jugando a salvar el mundo. Podía ver a Leo sonriendo de verdad, y no con esa mueca plástica que poco asemejaba a su verdadera sonrisa. Un Splinter mucho más joven sonreía desde el viejo sillón con cuatro tortuguitas en su regazo. Sin bandanas, sin obligaciones. Un padre, cuatro hijos. Sencillo. Simple. Perfecto.

_Fueron buenos tiempos…_

Si…quizá los mejores de su propia vida. ¿Pero que quedaba de esos gratos recuerdos? La indiferencia y el dolor habían borrado los recuerdos, empeñado la alegría, quemado el amor. Ami presa de demasiados sentimientos cerró la puerta. Recargo su cabeza al lado del muro y pensó. Pensó en Camus y su mirada lastimera. Pensó en Dios y su hipocresía. Pensó en Leo y sus hermanos. Pensó en las culpas de Splinter. Pensó en las bestias. Pensó en las personas que habitaban en ellas. Pensó en ella. Pensó en Dios otra vez. Por último, pensó en Atsuya.

¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué aria él? ¿Podría ayudarme? ¿Podría sonreírme y decirme que todo saldrá bien? ¿Podría perdonarme? ¿Podría?

Ami respiro sin necesidad de hacerlo. Tratando de no perder la compostura que tantos años le había costado forjar.

Pero Atsuya…su Atsuya…del que poco a poco comenzaba a olvidarse. ¿Cómo sonreía? ¿Qué me decía? ¿Cómo era su cabello? ¿Cómo le decía yo? …

_Onichan…_

La pelinegra se giro y dejo que todo su peso cayera al suelo. No podía con eso. Ya no podía seguir así. Lo extrañaba lo necesita. Pero el se había ido. Y era su culpa, su desgraciada y condenada culpa. Esos malditos ojos azules que la perseguían. Esa sonrisa amable. Esa jodida frase…

"_¿Donde se ha visto que una princesa proteja a un caballero?"_

_Onichan..._

_- **"Mierda..."**_

La niña se abrazo a sí misma, mientras trataba de controlarse, o de por lo menos no romper en un llanto inmerecido. Que tonta había sido.

Los minutos pasaron y su cerebro, con dificultad y lentitud, volvió a guardar sus memorias. Tambaleándose, la chica se enderezo y volvió a abrir la puerta de la guarida, ahora no tenía tiempo de cursilerías ni de antiguas historias de drama. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Era su deber.

Ya dentro de la casa, perdió la cuenta de cuantos sellos puso por cada rincón del antiguo hogar, perdió la cuenta de cuantas velas prendió a los seres que se habían apoderado en parte de la casa. Perdió la cuenta y el número siguió subiendo. Cuando al fin tuvo todo en su lugar, procedió a volver el sitio un lugar sagrado e impenetrable. Concentrándose dejo que sus alas tomaran su forma original, pero no por mucho tiempo. Habiendo sacado sin miramientos tres o cuatro plumas de estas mismas, volvió a dejarlas desvanecerse. Ganándose en la habitación central corto con rapidez su mano, dejando que el líquido que manaba de ella, llenara cada espacio blanco en las plumas. Consumada la ofrenda, cerró los ojos y pidió por el lugar y por su futuro habitante.

Ami odiaba rezar, y por lo mismo jamás pedía nada, pero como siempre, Leo era la excepción a la regla. La petición fue concedida y finalmente ella pudo marcharse de vuelta con el de azul, totalmente exhausta. Con parte de su propia alma hecha pedazos. Con parte de su espíritu dentro de la antigua casa de Leo.

Noche larga. Verdaderamente larga.

-"Oye Ami, ¿tú qué opinas de lo que dijo Abril?"

La joven se acomodo un poco mas contra él al oírlo hablar, desperezándose dentro de lo que se podía. Luego de que su protegido se hubo bañado y vestido, sin decirle una sola palabra se había ganado al lado de él, recargándose contra su brazo derecho. Con respecto a lo que hablaba, ella ya tenía una opinión generada hace rato, pero siendo sincera consigo, prefirió guardársela. Primero ayudaría a Leo con el asunto de Infra, luego vería que hacía con el resto. No podía lanzarle preocupaciones ahora

-"M…esta complicado, no creo que su amigo Shredder tenga algo que ver"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Porque no se parece en nada de lo que haya hecho antes, es anormal"

-"Yo igual creo lo mismo"

La conversación se corto. Cada uno metido en sus asuntos, dejaron que el silencio acomodara la situación. Leonardo estaba nervioso. Esa noche seria su primer intento, de encontrar la puerta hacia Infra y hacia el ser que habitaba en su interior. Otra cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta era recordar todo lo que había escuchado en la televisión. Pero su verdadera fuente de preocupaciones ahora, era la lucha que sabia libraría en unas horas. Sus manos inquietas se rozaban entre sí, presas del nerviosismo y la ansiedad, ya varias veces se había movido lo suficiente como para que Ami resbalara de su cómoda y privilegiada posición, y legara de golpe al suelo. Pero la niña sin quejarse, volvía a enderezarse y a buscar la comodidad de su brazo, sin emitir una sola queja. Leo ya cansado del silencio se dirigió a la joven que parecía dormitar a su lado.

-"¿Cuánto crees que se demoren los chicos en darse cuenta que estoy solo?"

-"M…quizá cinco minutos o un poco más, no creo que la paz nos dure mucho"

-"¿Ami…?"

-"¿M…?"

Leonardo escucha como la respiración de Ami es acompasada y serena. Por un segundo cree que se ha dormido

-"¿Acaso tratas de dormir?"-

-"No, que va, es solo que me invadió la flojera, ya se me pasara, además yo no puedo dormir"

-"Debe ser terrible…"

-"No tanto…"

Silencio otra vez. Paso un segundo. Pasaron dos. Paso medio minuto. Ami no hablo más.

-"¿¡Ami, quieres dejar de cortarme la conversación!?"- La chica sobresaltada, lo miro curiosa y somnolienta. Suspirando se estiro y acomodo de nuevo. Leo estaba terriblemente ansioso. Cuando Leo estaba nervioso, mataba sus ansias moviéndose como remolino por toda la casa, y como ahora no podía hacerlo, solo podía hablar peor o igual que Mike cuando este se abarrotaba de azúcar. Lo entendía, así que haciéndose de humor, se enderezo.

-"Muy bien señor alterado… ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?"-Leo se sonrojo por su reacción, tan espontanea y ruda, hablando bajito, pensó que lo compensaría. Ami sonrió.

-"No sé...de cualquier cosa…por ejemplo podrías decirme que fuiste hacer anoche"

-"Am….paso"- No, definitivamente de eso no hablaría con él, ¿Qué cosa iba a decirle?, ¿Qué anduvo matando por ahí en sus ratos libres? terrible idea- " mejor hablamos de otra cosa"

-"Pero Ami…"

-"Mejor podrías decirme , que hicieron en mi ausencia"- Leo suspiro, no lograría nada insistiendo

-"Nada, Mike comenzó a decir que era cosa de zombis, Raphael lo golpeo, lo regañe y los demás se rieron…eso, nada interesante"

-"¿Qué me dices de tu sensei?"-

Leo guardo silencio. Ese era un tema bastante delicado. Por no decir que el cristal que los mantenía dentro de lo estable, estaba por romperse en pedazos. No habían logrado siquiera conversar. Su sensei le había hablado de muchas cosas. Su viaje, sus encuentros, y varias historias de descendencia antigua y ancestral. Pero él no había articulado más de dos palabras. Era muy difícil para el dirigirse a su padre.

-"¿Pasas?"-pregunto la niña

-"Paso…"-contesto con el mismo desgano

-"Leo, no quiero ser tu madre o algo así"- _aunque si sigo así lo seré…_pensó la niña con ironía y risa-"Pero debes zanjar las cosas con tu padre"

-"¿Cómo?"-cuestiono cansado-"No quiero sonar a disco rayado, pero realmente dudo mucho que el perdone lo que hice…además de que ya no cumplo con nada de lo que me pidió…debo ser la decepción más grande que ha tenido…"- Leo bajo la mirada que solo podía ver hacia la oscuridad de su propia vida. Ami cerró los ojos y vio el mundo como lo veía Leo, oscuro, lúgubre, y lleno de interrogantes. Lo entendió. Lo entendió como siempre lo había entendido. Sintiéndose dentro de esos parámetros decidió decirle lo que pensaba. Mostrarle la luz que ella si podía ver. No tenía nada que perder.

-"No, no es así, tu padre ahora entiende sus errores, el problema es que tiene los mismos temores que tu"- Leo escuchaba curioso a la chica-"Ni tu ni él, saben cómo acercarse al otro, el lazo que los unía se rompió hace mucho y todos buscan el corte para poder repararlo, pero eso no es lo que deben hacer, no deben reparar el corte, no deben reparar el lazo, si no que deben crear otro, uno más fuerte, uno que no pueda volver a cortarse"

Leo pestañea varias veces, analizando sus palabras, que lejos de ser duras o recriminatorias, están llenas de una infinita comprensión. _Como si ella fuera como tú…como si de alguna manera pudiera sentir lo mismo._

-"¿Crees que algún día volverá a ser como antes?"

Ami con los ojos cerrados no piensa en la respuesta. La tiene lista. Preparada, analizada y corregida.

-"No, eso no sucederá jamás"-

Leo se estremeció ante la cortante respuesta. La pelinegra no había dudado. No había vacilación en sus palabras y eso lo había dejado helado y desesperanzado. Ami sin embargo sonrió con sus ojos presos del cansancio y de la oscuridad que los envolvía a ambos. Quizá nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, pero había opciones mejores detrás de su respuesta

-"Tienes dos opciones, o es peor que antes… o es mucho mejor, la decisión la toman ustedes…"-Leo asintió no muy convencido, aun con la fuerte negativa anterior- "Y con respecto a ti, es imposible que el crea que eres una decepción, eres grande Leo"- Leonardo noto como la voz de Ami cambiaba, con ese tono de quien cuenta su más grande aventura o ensoñación-"Eres tan grande que todo aquel que te ve lo nota, tu corazón es noble y tu espíritu luchador, tu alma anhela la justicia, y la energía que desprendes es pura y sin engaño; eso y muchas cosas más, te hacen el joven que eres, aun no eres un completo adulto y ya has alcanzado lo que muchos hombres alcanzan con la madurez, el día que te conviertas en un hombre, espero estar ahí para presenciar el nacimiento de tus propias alas, que se que brillaran con la fuerza de mil soles…"- La chica guiada por sus emociones dice todo con la fuerza de su corazón. Leo a su lado escucha silencioso y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Ni su padre. Ni sus hermanos. Escuchar algo como eso le llena la sangre de coraje y de aliento el corazón. Ami vuelve a sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio vuelve a llenar la habitación con su calma particular. Un soplo de aire fresco que es imposible que llegue hasta esas profundidades, remueve la bandana azul, y el negro pelo de la chica. Un soplo de vida, de libertad, y de paz.

-"Ami…"- la voz de Leo vuelve a salir. Entrecortada y algo gangosa por las lágrimas. La chica no se preocupa y contesta tranquila. Ha calmado al fin el espíritu del niño.

-"Dime"

-"Gracias"- Ambos sonríen. A ninguno le molesta el silencio ahora.

Pero no todo puede ser para siempre. ¿Verdad?

-"¿¡No se supone que deberías estar con Leo!?"

Ami ríe bajito y se para. El tiempo de descanso ha finalizado para ella. Leo para su sorpresa también se ríe, mientras limpia su pequeño rastro de lágrimas

-"Valla, se han dado cuenta"-murmura Leo entre risas

-"Ya era hora en todo caso"-

-"Supongo que tienes razón"

Los pasos subiendo la escalera. Las voces desordenadas y molestas. Los gritos ensordecedores de uno de ellos. El reclamo que flota. La angustia imperceptible. La voz más longeva que regaña desde abajo. Son ellos.

-"Los chicos están subiendo, ¿te quedaras?"

-"Tú sabes que si"-contesta la niña de buena gana, apoyándose contra el muro. Preparándose para la función

La puerta de madera corrediza se estremece al saber lo que vendrá, La puerta se abre y choca contra su borde. Las voces ahora son más claras, y se relajan al instante al ver lo que tanto han buscado.

-"¡Leo!" "¿¡Quieres matarnos intrépido!?" "¿Por qué no nos llamaste?"-Miles de preguntas se lanzaron en su contra

-"Chicos, chicos, calma, estoy bien"

-"¿Seguro?"-

-"Si Mike , seguro"

-"¿Por qué diantres no avisas?, ¿quieres que nos de un infarto?, ¡porque si eso quieres te diré que casi lo logras!"

Leonardo se ríe bajito. Raphael como siempre se molesta por cosas que él considera mínimas. Poniéndose en su lugar se da cuenta de que también se molestaría por algo así, pero teniendo un buen cerebro y argumentos, le rebate al más rudo de todos

-"Rapha, imagina por un segundo que grito desde aquí arriba ¿Qué es lo primero que pensarías?"- el de rojo guarda silencio, tratando de entender a que se refiere su hermano mayor- "Te desesperarías Raphael"- termina por responderse solo el de azul al notar el silencio-"Pensarías que algo malo me sucedió y todos entrarían en crisis emocional o que se yo… ¿te das cuenta de ese detalle?, por eso yo no grito"

Rapha se queda de una pieza. ¿Qué puede protestar ahora? Donny y Mike se miraron entre sí ante tal argumento. En parte algo de razón tenía el mayor, pero aun así, todos creían que no era una justificación valida. Porque si Leo llegaba a sufrir una crisis, no podría gritar por ayuda, y sucumbiría ante todo aquel trauma, él solo.

-"Am...bro, veras, te encuentro razón y todo eso…¿Pero qué tal si te pasa algo y no hay nadie contigo?, prefiero estresarme por un grito, que por no tener hermano, así que si nos haces el favor, lo mejor en este caso sería gritar "

-"Miguel tiene razón Leo, por ultimo si estamos ocupado nuestro sensei puede venir a hacerte compa.."

-"¡NO!"

Leo no se da cuenta de cuando grita alterado. No se da cuenta de la cara de angustia que pone Don, ni se percata de cómo Rapha aprieta los puños con fuerza. Mike mira a todos con un dejo de sorpresa y duda.

-"Ok… ¿creo que a mí no me ha explicado algo o es que se les salió?"-

Leo no sabe dónde meter la cabeza. Mike tiene razón…entre comillas la verdad a salido a flote y todos se han percatado. Una capa de incomodidad se forma alrededor de los hermanos. Mike solo sigue mirando con curiosidad a todos.

Ami suspira con pesadez.

-"Leo…necesito preguntarte algo"-

El mayor aprieta los ojos, como si así pudiera tele transportarse a otro lugar y huir de las preguntas de Donny.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Splinter?

-"Don… no me preguntes eso…"

-"Leo, escucha, yo sé que no quieres hablar de esto, yo sé que no quiere hablar de nada realmente , pero tenemos que hacerlo"

-"¿Justo ahora?"

-"Ahora"- sentencio Raphael.

Leo escucho con cuidado los pasos de su hermano de rojo, pasos largos, rápidos, decididos. Luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Muy bien, ahora sí que podía considerarse perdido.

-"Chicos, enserio no es necesario que…"

-"Lo siento hermano, pero yo ya no puedo seguir aguantando toda esta farsa, no puedo ver cómo te sigues encerrando y alejando de nosotros"

Mike miraba para todos lados sin comprender nada. Se le estaba haciendo complicado el asunto de controlarse para no comenzar a hacer preguntas como un reverendo desquiciado, pero ya viendo que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta volvió a preguntar con voz de fastidio

-"¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué demonios están hablando?"

-"Ya te explicaremos Mike, pero será mejor que te sientes, esto será largo"

El menor confundido se sentó al lado de Leo y le tomo del brazo. Instintivamente el mayor apretó su mano. Cuando todos hubieron tomados sus posiciones comenzó el dilema. ¿Cómo dirigirse a Leo sin que este se cerrara como una ostra? Don como en una ecuación, veía las posibilidades y movía las variables en todos los sentidos posibles, buscando la anhelada solución. Raphael comenzó a contar internamente para controlar su rabia. Mike siguió sin entender.

Leo suspiro cansado pero resignado. Había un problema que se tenía que resolver, era así de sencillo. Don cansado de ver de buscar, se enfrento de frente al conflicto

-"Leo…nosotros…Rapha y yo para ser más exactos, hablamos ayer con Splinter, ya que él quería saber cómo estabas de salud y todo eso"- Don respira pausado, sigue narrando-"Luego de varias cosas inconclusas que no vienen al caso, el nos dijo algo…algo que queremos escuchar de ti"

Miguel miro extrañado la actitud del genio de la casa. No sabía quien estaba más tenso. Si Rapha que ya iba por el numero un millón, o Don que parecía querer romperse las manos de la fuerza con que las apretaba. Un ligero temblor lo alerto y volteándose vio la mirada horrorizada de Leonardo.

¿Qué les habría dicho su sensei a sus hermanos? ¿Por qué Don se escuchaba tan dolido y preocupado? ¿Por qué demonios Rapha no hablaba? El mayor pasándose con fuerza una mano por la cara se obligo a volver en sí. Era el momento de ser fuertes

-"¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?"- Pregunto con suavidad

-"El dijo…que cuando te entrego el puesto de líder…te ordeno no volver a llorar o..."

-"Expresar cualquier sentimiento que reflejara debilidad"- Leonardo con su sonrisa triste y rota termina la frase de Don. Los chicos aguardan. Leo no sabe si largarse a Reír o llorar.

-"¿¡Que el maestro izo que cosa!?"

Mike no puede entender, no quiere hacerlo. Sabía que su padre era estricto y muy exigente. Sabía que Leonardo siendo el líder tenía un alto peso sobre sus hombros. ¿Pero no poder expresarse? ¿Se podía hacer eso? ¿Se podía ignorar los miles de sentimientos que te inundaban todos los días? ¿Se podía ignorar la frustración y el dolor de una derrota? ¿Se podía ocultar el llanto desgarrador que acompañaba las pesadillas? ¿Se podía? ¿Era posible?

Mirando a Su hermano supo que sí. Era más que posible.

-"¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste nada!?"

-"¡Mike!"- La voz de Rapha detuvo la impotencia del más pequeño de un tirón. No querían ser bruscos, tenían que tener cuidado, aunque Raphael tuvo que mordérselas para no hacer lo mismo que el menor. El de anaranjado dejo caer lagrimas que se suponían debían ser de Leo. Apretando su mano con fuerza se sereno.

-"Leo…no queremos recriminarte el hecho de que no nos dijeras nada, pero nos gustaría saber por qué aceptaste algo como eso"

-"Porque no tuve opción"

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- Leo no sabe porque, pero agradece el tono brusco y la voz de Rapha que le traspasa la cabeza. Le ayuda a seguir presente.

-"Splinter me dijo que si desobedecía, jamás me convertiría en un buen líder para ustedes, me dijo que jamás lograría su respeto si no cambiaba…"- Su voz suena cansada, triste, llena de sombríos recuerdos

-"Y tú le creíste…"- susurro dolido el genio

-"Si…,lo gracioso es que de todas maneras, nunca fui lo que quisieron"

Todos dentro de la habitación abren sus ojos. Leo también lo hace. Esta sorprendido de que se le escapara una frase de tal magnitud. Todos lo miran. El mira el piso. Una mueca de terror recorre su cara. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

-"¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?"- Raphael explota, no pude contenerse más. Autocontrol su abuela.

-"Lo…lo siento…"-Leo tartamudea. No pudo detener sus palabras y ahora no puede hallarse mas arrepentido

-"¡No te disculpes y contesta!"

-"¡Raphael cálmate! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!"

-"¿¡Cómo quieres que calme!?"

-"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!"

Leonardo escucha como sus hermanos comienzan a gritarse entre sí. Las ondas golpean con fuerza su cabeza y a su ya remordida conciencia. Se ve negro. A donde quiera que mira se ve negro. Hacia los lados. Hacia el frente. Negro y gritos. Negro y llanto. Negro y más negro. Y los gritos, los gritos que ya no podía soportar, lo que seguían sonando cuando dormía. Los que el mismo había provocado en un ataque de sinceridad, lo que se pegaban a su cabeza como puños.

No podía. Hace mucho que había dejado de poder contra ellos.

-"¡Ya basta, dejen de gritar!"

Los chicos se quedaron helados al ver su hermano mayor de pie. Temblando. Sin saber a dónde dirigir sus ojos. Con una mueca que no pudieron reconocer como rabia.

_Duele…duele tanto…_

-"No griten… no griten"-

Un ruego. Un ruego que pide sea escuchado. Necesita que por esta vez le escuchen.

Donatello miro asustado a sus hermanos. Habían cruzado la línea. Ahora solo quedaba esperar ver que es lo que hacía Leo. El de añil notando el silencio reinante volvió a sentarse, sin esperar que alguien le dijera algo. Había tantas cosas que los chicos no sabían. Había tanto por contar _y tan pocas ganas…._

-"¿Qué se supone que quieren que les diga?"- pregunto desganado el de azul

Mike notando que las cosas se habían calmado volvió a tomar asiento junto a su hermano. Donatello también hizo lo mismo. Rapha tardo un poco más. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo a golpear su saco, pero la otra, más decidida, opto por quedarse a escuchar

-"Pues…yo creo que podrías empezar por contarnos toda la historia…"

-"Ya…"- Leo se tomó unos segundos, levanto la vista ciega hacia el cielo, pidió fuerza y empezó-"La verdad no hay mucha historia que contar, cuando fui ascendido a líder, mi padre me llamo por la noche, me dijo que ahora yo tendría la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y de guiarlos, y me explico que no podría lograrlo a menos de que yo hiciera un sacrificio…yo debía dejar de expresar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera provocarles problemas, enojo, rabia, pena, todo eso debía reprimirlo para poder hacerme fuerte, para demostrar mi valía como líder….obviamente no pude…"

-"¿De qué hablas?"- El tono mordaz y molesto no le gusto a ninguno, pero Leo está acostumbrado. _Quizá demasiado acostumbrado_

-"De que a pesar de todo eso, no logre mi cometido, ustedes jamás me vieron como un líder capaz,…_"- y tampoco como un hermano_ Pensó Leo

-"¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que dices?, claro que eras un líder competente, siempre completábamos las misiones, y yo que sepa estamos enteros"-

"Claro Rapha, tienes toda la razón, por eso es que vivíamos peleando en casa, por eso es que siempre me gritabas que era débil y que no serbia para nada, olvido con facilidad esas cosas…"

Ami no pudo contenerse y se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano. Eso debía de haber dolido.

_Auch…_

Todos guardan silencio ante el tono irónico que usa el mayor. Leo ha metido el dedo en una herida profunda, y refregado contra su hermano sus propias palabras. El de azul pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Negando con la cabeza volvió a hablarles a los chicos. Se le había pasado la mano otra vez.

-"Lo siento Raph, no quise herirte"

-"Supongo que me lo tengo merecido…"

-"¡No es eso!, es que…ustedes no ven las cosas como las veo yo, lo que sucedió con Splinter cambio mi vida, me esforcé tanto como se pudo, y aun así no conseguí nada…"

-"¡Y hay vas otra vez!"

"-¡Raphael!"

-"¡No Don!, No puedo seguir escuchando tantas estupideces juntas, ¿Es que soy acaso el único que piensa que dice tonterías?"

-"Muy bien Raphael, si crees que son tonterías entonces dime lo que piensas tú"- Leo guardo silencio y espero que el de rojo comenzara a hablar.

-"Yo pienso que te has vuelto loco"- Mike y Donny apretaron los ojos, lo que se vendría no sería bonito- ¿en qué momento pensaste que no volver a decirnos como te sentías sería algo favorable?, ¿¡Y porque carajos no nos dijiste nada!? ¡hubiéramos hecho algo!, ¡pero de nuevo tenía que salir el intrépido líder que todo lo puede! ¿no?, ¡creíste que podrías con todo pero te equivocaste! ¡Y no quieres admitirlo! ¡No confiaste en nosotros! ¡Y por eso...!"

-"¡YA BASTA!"-Leo se puso de pie. ¿Querían gritar?, pues él también podía hacerlo- "¿¡tienes idea de lo que tú estás diciendo!?, ¿¡cómo podría haberles dicho algo si ustedes preferían hablar con las murallas que conmigo!?, ¿¡si cada vez que te pedía ayuda me lanzabas volando o tratabas de estrellarme algo contra la cara!?, ¡si siempre estaba solo!, ¡yo nunca les importe!, ¡siempre que necesitaban algo yo estaba!, ¡no importando la hora!, ¡no importando el lugar o lo que me hubieran dicho!,¡pero ustedes nunca estuvieron conmigo cuando yo los necesite!,!si les decía que quería conversar siempre estaban ocupados!, ¡si les proponía algo tan simple como ver una película me entregaban excusas tontas y se iban!, ¡pero eso no me importo!"-Su voz se quiebra, ya no salen gritos, solo el dolor de recordar- "Aun así…yo seguí intentando, seguí tratando, aunque me odiaran, aunque dijeran que solo estorbaba, seguí…porque los quiero…porque quería creer que si yo los quería, ustedes me querrían un poco…pero para ustedes yo solo era el intrépido Líder… "

Lagrimas caliente y saladas cursan sus mejillas de manera lenta. Quizá se le paso un poco la mano. Quizá grito demás. Pero por una vez él quiere decir "al demonio".Raphael se ha quedado de una pieza. Sólido como una roca. ¿Qué puede decirle a Leonardo? ¿Qué no cierto? ¿Qué todo lo que dijo no es verdad? No puede. No puede negar los hechos

-"Yo…yo no lo sabía…"- Leo abre sus ojos ciegos sorprendido, mientras miles de gotas ruedan por su rostro. ¿Rapha estaba llorando?- "Yo no lo sabía…yo solo pensaba que te gustaba molestarme…nunca vi que era por otra cosa"- No, no llora.

-"_**Igualmente está destrozado, no midas su dolor por las lagrimas Leo"-**_susurra escondida la guardiana

Mike luego de quedarse helado al ver a Leo gritar como nunca en su vida, comenzó a llorar. Siempre que herían a Leo él decía que estaba bien, que no importaba, o que ya lo había olvidado…pero eso es imposible, nadie puede olvidar cosas como esas. Que ingenuo era al pensar que todo estaba bien.

-"Leo…lo sentimos…, sabemos que cometimos errores…que te ignoramos y que muchas veces creímos que solo querías darnos lata,…"- Don no sabe muy bien qué hacer ante todo lo que el mayor ha dicho; sabe que tiene razón. Leo no necesitaba más que decir una palabra que empezara con puedes…o les gustaría que…y todos desaparecían de la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué hacían eso? Leo no era la persona más aburrida de la tierra. ¿Entonces por qué?

_Porque al ver a Leo, no veías un hermano…que veías ¿Don?_

El de bandana cierra los ojos y se hace la misma pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que veía? La respuesta es clara y alucinante.

Un padre. Lo que veían Don y los chicos era un padre. No veían a Leo como un igual y era lógico. Su sensei siempre había puesto la vara más alta para Leonardo. Los había separado. Ellos mismos habían separado a un hermano por eso. Porque si se caían, ahí estaba Leo, si estaban tristes o asustados, ahí iba mamá tortuga a consolar a sus pequeños. El problema ramificaba que Leo no era su padre, el era otro de ellos, otro que quería ser consolado, otro que quería un beso en la herida de la rodilla. Al crecer era obvio que todos tuvieran sus riñas, eran adolecentes, hormonas andantes, que querían gritar, ser libres y al mismo tiempo que no los dejaran solos, y como siempre, ahí estaba Leo. Esa era la verdadera fuente de todo.

-"Creo…que al fin lo entiendo"- Todos las miradas se posaron en Donatello. El joven genio les dedico una mueca triste a todos. Leo quien no lo veía solo pudo escuchar pasos. Un sobresalto y el calor de un par de manos sobre su rostro lo dejaron confundido, totalmente anonadado, la voz de Don sale clara, armoniosa, pacifica-"Leo…tu trataste de ser papá, de ser nuestro papá…"-Raphael y Mike se miran confundidos ¿Qué acaba de decir?-"Me tomo un poco asimilarlo, pero al fin lo entiendo…veraz, recordé que cuando Splinter nos entrego nuestras bandanas y te entrego tu cargo de Líder, nunca más nos leyó un cuento antes de dormir, nunca más nos dio el "Beso de las buenas noches", nunca más volvimos a dormir junto a él cuando tuvimos temor, pero aun así, el recuerdo de todo eso sigue existiendo y perdurando, porque seguimos escuchando cuentos, seguimos recibiendo nuestro beso y un lugar donde refugiarnos…"- Leo parpadea, evocando ese recuerdo y a sus pequeños hermanos, las lagrimas siguen cayendo, esta vez Don sonríe mientras recuerda y deja que sus propias lagrimas limpien las del otro-"Estabas tú Leo, estabas tú, cuidándonos, dándonos la fuerza faltante…de manera increíble eso también fue lo que nos destruyo"- Leonardo abre con fuerza sus ojos, como si tratara de ver dentro de la oscuridad a su hermano-"Gracias a que nuestro Sensei te prohibió expresarte, te comiste etapas fundamentales, abandonaste tu niñez y perdiste tu adolescencia, pero gracias a ti, nosotros si las vivimos, por esta razón nunca dejamos de verte como un papá, en el fondo sabíamos que eras nuestro hermano, pero a pesar de eso, seguíamos queriendo que cumplieras con ese rol de padre, porque no podíamos ver a nadie en tu lugar, porque tu desde niño fuiste el padre de todos nosotros, si me pasaba algo en la primera persona que pensaba eras tú, el primero nombre que salía de parte de todos era el tuyo…y por eso, dejamos de estar juntos…nos olvidamos de que tu seguías las ordenes de nuestro sensei, creímos que todo lo que salía de tu boca era por gracia tuya, olvidamos que nuestro padre era Splinter y no tú,…necesitábamos tanto de ti…que olvidamos que tu también nos necesitabas…"

La habitación queda en un silencio sublime luego de esta confesión. Leo no sabe si todos comparten el punto de vista de Donny, pero si ha podido recordar cada una de las escenas que le narro el de bandana morada. El quería con todo su corazón que ellos tuvieran lo que él no tuvo…quería que pudieran reír o llorar todas las veces que quisieran, el no preguntaría nada, no pediría explicaciones, no diría proverbios, solo abriría los brazos, e invitaría a que si querían llorar lo hicieran. Porque él, siempre estaría presente.

-"Nos….nos equi…vocamos Leo…"- Donny habla entrecortado, sin poder disminuir su pena, apoyando su frente contra la del otro-"Yo…te veía tan fuerte…te vi…como los ni…ños ven a sus pa…dres, te vi…y real…men…te no me di cuenta de que esta…bas solo…de que te dolía nuestra indife…rencia, de que tu tam…biénnece…sitabas….ayu…da, y…lo….lamento….tanto…"

Leonardo llora inconsolable mientras le escucha.

Suicidarse no era un chiste. No era una broma que se tiraba entre amigos, no era una decisión que debía tomarse a la ligera. Porque suicidarse es cerrar la puerta. No ver luz al final del túnel. No volver a ver el mañana. Suicidarse es haberse quedado sin razones para seguir existiendo. Y él se había quedado sin luz y sin razones. ¿Que importaba el intrépido líder? Habría otro mejor que él para suplir el puesto, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Que importaba Leonardo si nadie quería estar con él? ¿Quién notaria su ausencia si su presencia era molesta?

"_Nos equivocamos…lo siento"_

Cuando intento suicidarse pensó que ellos serian felices con su partida. Pensó que sería lo mejor para todos.

"_Yo también me equivoque…también lo siento"_

-"Leo…nosotros si te queremos…"- El menor interrumpe sus recuerdos. So voz apenada le traspasa como una aguja el corazón. Mike. Su Mike. El pequeño que podía mimar más, el que siempre estaba haciendo travesuras, el que se reía de todo y le daba luz con esa radiante sonrisa.

-"Mike…yo…."- ¿Cómo explicar lo que se siente con palabras? ¿Cómo decirle que eso no es verdad? ¿Cómo decirle a su dulce hermano que siente que es un mentiroso? Si lo querían, ¿por qué lo trataron así?

-"Si te queremos…yo te quiero…nunca quise que algo malo te pasara..."-El dolor de Mike le quema las entrañas, traspasa sus muros más profundos…y duele-"Si tú nos hubieras dicho la verdad…yo lo habría entendido…todos lo habríamos hecho…no te culpo por no confiar en nosotros…no somos los más confiables…pero…somos tus hermanos…para mí no eres solo el "intrépido líder", eres mi hermano mayor, mi padre como dice Don… hermano…si te pierdo…yo…yo me mu…ero"

Miguel Ángel jamás pensó que ellos vivirían una desgracia como esa. Las personas que se lanzaban de puentes o de edificios frente a su familia era algo de las películas, algo para atraer pantalla y cámaras. La realidad era muy distinta. La realidad involucraba a su hermano, que literalmente estaba vivo de milagro.

El más pequeño casi arrastrándose volvió a quedar al lado de Leo, abrazándose a su brazo lloro lágrimas amargas y culpables. Quizá Donatello tenía razón, quizá Leonardo era más un padre que un hermano, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones.

-"Nos desquitamos con quien no debíamos….perdónanos Leo…."- susurro sin aire, sin ganas de seguir hablando

-"Mike…"

-"Yo…"-Raphael atraela atención y las miradas llorosas y tristes de los más jóvenes, Leo enfoca su vista en la alfombra, después de todo, solo puede oír la brutalidad de la voz de Raph –"Yo…nunca acepte todo lo que hacías por mi…yo solo quería ser el líder, demostrar de forma estúpida que era el más fuerte, el más capacitado…pero fui un idiota…yo…siendo tu hermano, no note que cambiaste por nosotros…no note que dejaste de ser un niño para que nosotros si pudiéramos serlo…llegue a odiarte por las reglas que imponía nuestro sensei y que tu nos obligabas a cumplir…me desquite contigo…cuando debía hacerlo con otra persona….y lo que es peor…tu ya no confías en nosotros…"

-"Raphael…yo si ..."

-"¡No trates de mentirnos!, no somos idiotas… ¿crees que no he pensado en todo esto?, se que solo nos dices que si para tranquilizarnos, ¡para que estemos felices mientras te pudres en tu miseria!, y no es justo, no es justo que trates de engañarte, de engañarnos… se que te has empeñado toda una vida para que nosotros no notemos cuando estas triste, para no llorar y ese tipo de cosas, ¡pero tienes que entender que no puedes hacerlo!"

-"Tú no entiendes"-Leo habla dolido, como si en vez de hablar se estuvieran golpeando-"si yo dijera como me siento de verdad, deshonraría a Splinter, y lo que es peor les fallaría a ustedes…"

-"¡Eso no es verdad!, se que siempre te decía que no eras fuerte o que eras un mal líder…"-Leo cierra los ojos, esas palabras siempre han dolido- "¡Pero lo hacía por celos!, porque yo quería hacer lo que tu hacías, a la velocidad que tu lo hacías"- Mike y Don miran sorprendidos al de rojo, que parado frente al de añil trata de ser sincero, de decir la verdad aunque le costara una muela–"Me molestaba que fueras tan perfecto….me dolía…porque yo también quería destacar….ser el mejor en algo…pero en todo me superabas, en todo…"

-"Raph…eso no es verdad"-Leo levanta la vista sin mayor resultados que el sonido de las ropas de los chicos al rozarse con la suya-"Siempre te dije que estaba orgulloso de ti, de que fueras tan fuerte, de que dieras todo de ti al luchar, de tu pasión por superarte"-Al de rojo poco a poco se le cristalizan sus ojos. El recuerda todas sus amables palabras, aun así, su actitud nunca había cambiado, porque él no quería escucharlas de él o de algún hermano….el quería que Splinter se las dijera, pero la línea siempre era igual _Aun te falta Raphael_…-"Además…yo nunca pude ocultar al cien por ciento mis sentimientos…"

El caos se desata en todos. ¿Es que Leonardo se había vuelto loco de verdad? Que los chicos recordaran, en ningún momento su hermano se había echado a llorar, o reclamado algo, incluso en su vida recordaban a Leo sin esa peculiar sonrisa de amor y comprensión

-"No sé si el maestro se los dijo….pero yo…"-_vamos dilo...no te eches atrás._ Piensa Leo mientras vacila en la continuación de esa frase-"soy sonámbulo desde lo años 7 u 8…ya ni me acuerdo…"

-"¿Qué eres qué?"-pregunta Mike, apegándose mas al de azul si es que eso era posible. Asustado

-"Sonámbulo Mike, significa que camina dormido"-Explica de manera simple el de bandana morada tranquilizando sus alterados nervios

-"Otra cosa de la cual nunca nos enteramos…"Raphael se sienta junto a sus hermanos, ya sin ganas de luchar o seguir rebatiendo cosas absurdas, Leo no reclama sus palabras.

-"¿Y cómo te enteraste de que eras sonámbulo?"

-"De la única manera que se puede Mike…-Leo volteo la mirada y puso a tientas sobre su cabeza una de sus manos-"despertando…"

Leo cerrando los ojos rojos por el llanto, recuerda con suma claridad cómo fue que se entero de su extraña costumbre. Había sido un día como cualquiera. Entrenar. Pelear con los chicos. Recibir una reprimenda por parte de Splinter…en referencia…lo de siempre. Esa noche en particular, el pecho le dolía un poco más que de costumbre. Sus ojos azules rogaba por derramar las lagrimas reprimidas, pero el ya habiendo perfeccionado un poco su técnica para retener sus emociones se acostó rápidamente. Si estaba durmiendo no podía llorar ¿no?; y como todas las mañanas al despertar, ese peso se habría ido de su pecho. El problema es que esa noche no fue como todas.

Ese día mientras dormía soñó como siempre, con un niño, que le tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba si quería pasear con él, naturalmente él le seguía; su patio de juegos casi siempre era un parque lleno de bellotas, y su juego favorito era ver quien juntaba más. Leo tomando la delantera en esa ocasión, frente al extraño niño, comenzó a reír mientras las contaba en voz alta, pero toda su risa se evaporo cuando una de las bellotas resbaló de sus manos. El sonido de un vaso haciéndose trizas contra el piso lo despertó. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del salón. Con los brazos llenos de objetos de la casa. Totalmente solo.

Leo asustado había hecho lo que cualquier niño pequeño. Ir con su padre. Pero nada más llegar hasta la puerta se detenía recordando que no podía decirle que estaba asustado. Que no podía llegar a sus brazos y pedirle ayuda, porque Splinter no solo no se la daría, si no que le recordaría sus obligaciones como un mantra.

Esa noche, subió temblando la escalera, y se paseo con una lentitud impropia, frente a cada una de las puertas de sus hermanos.

_Podrías pedirle ayuda a Donny…_

No. Donny le diría que su situación hablaba de un problema en el sueño y que lo mejor sería que hablara con su sensei. Se daría la vuelta y seguiría durmiendo.

_¿Qué tal Mike?_

No. Mike se asustaría más que él, y se preocuparía demasiado, al punto en que al final, ninguno podría dormir y el seria reprendido más tarde por su maestro por asustar a su hermanito.

_¿Y Rapha…?_

Eso sí que era mala idea. Si el de rojo no lo golpeaba por despertarlo a las 4 de la mañana, de seguro le decía que se dejara de tonterías y que volviera a la cama, y que si era tan miedoso que se fuera con Splinter, ya que él era su favorito.

Solo. Otra vez solo.

Asustado de dormirse y despertarse en algún lado que no fuera su propia cama, se negó a obedecer a Morfeo. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en vela. Porque aunque le costara admitirlo, esa escena se repitió muchas veces más. Siempre que abría los ojos se encontraba en alguna parte de la casa haciendo cualquier estupidez. Lo más espeluznante fue cuando despertó cortando vegetales. Una zanahoria mal cortada y parte de su dedo sangrante fue lo primero que vio al despertar. El cuchillo resbalo de sus manos y solo pudo retroceder hasta que su propia espalda choco con la pared, anunciándole que no se podía continuar.

Con el paso del tiempo, Leo había ido perfeccionando todo ese asunto. Uno de los factores que más influyo fue el cansancio. Cuando estaba absolutamente cansado, al punto en que mover un dedo le costaba, sabía que podría descansar en paz, sin temor a despertar en medio de la cocina preparando el desayuno, o dentro del cuarto de lavabo ordenando sabanas. Como a todo lo que le pasaba, Leo se adapto y siguió adelante. Aun así ese problema seguía estando con él, o por lo menos estaba…

Los chicos no dijeron nada cuando Leo termino de narrar. Se quedaron viendo entre ellos con ganas de golpearse con fierros hasta que ninguno pudiera ponerse de pie. Don mirando directamente a Leo, trata de introducirse en su cabeza y ver lo que él ve. De sentir todo ese peso aunque fuera por un pequeño minuto, para que el de ropas azules pudiera respirar como ellos. Tomar una bocanada de aire como agua, saborear un segundo de juventud.

Leo termina por zanjar sus pensamientos.

-"Chicos…yo se que sus intenciones son las mejores…pero yo no creo poder hablar con Splinter como si nada hubiera pasado…no puedo creerle…no puedo creer que de un segundo a otro el cambie todo lo que siempre me dijo…si soy sincero yo creo que solo es una mentira mas…solo….solo es cosa de que pase el tiempo... y entonces todo volverá a ser lo mismo….-

-"Pero hermano…¿Cómo lo sabes?, si no lo intentas no sabrás nunca si era o no verdad, por ultimo podríamos probar"

-"Y si las cosas no resultan yo mismo me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar"

-"Raph, la violencia no es la solución a nada, la violencia es muchas veces la fuente del problema, no creo que golpeando a Splinter vallas a sacar algo"

-"Lo sé Don,… es que no soporto estar así"

-"No se chicos…. La verdad no se qué hacer"- Leo escucha sus opiniones, pero tampoco logra solo echo de pensar en él y Splinter en una habitación cerrada, desata su pánico mas profundo

-"Leo escucha…primero que todo, tienes que sacarte esa idea absurda de que nos fallaste o de que si no estás sonriendo nos fallaras, eso no es sano para nadie, menos para ti…"- Don trata de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano-"El que hayas sido sonámbulo es una prueba concluyente de que nadie puede hacer algo como eso sin lastimarse a sí mismo, Splinter se equivocó, así como todos lo hicimos…"-Leo agacha la cabeza. No está ni remotamente convencido de sus palabras. Raphael lo nota y levanta con un dedo su mentón al tiempo que le habla

-"Mira cabezotas, yo sé que es tu sagrado deber como hermano mayor que nos cuides y que estés pendiente de nosotros, pero tú, también eres nuestro hermano, y yo no me voy a sentar a ver cómo te lastimas, así tenga que sentarme a hablar contigo durante horas el mismo aburrido y condenado tema , te are entender y volver a confiar en nosotros"- Raphael se cruza de brazos, decidido ante sus palabras

-"Hermano…si estás aquí es porque tenemos otra oportunidad, tú tienes una oportunidad para hacer lo que no has hecho y nosotros de poder reparar nuestros errores, danos entonces esa oportunidad, cree un poquito en nosotros, no volveremos a fallarte…"-Mike aprieta con fuerza el brazo del de azul-"Por favor Leo..."

-"Yo…"- Los chicos se tensan, la voz de Leo dice demasiado. Como si preguntara ¿Por qué me siguen atormentando? El mayor suspira y vuelve a sonreír de manera extraña- "Debo de estar loco…está bien chicos, ustedes ganan"

Extrañamente los chicos no se alzan en júbilo como en otras ocasiones, ni suspiran de alivio. El camino que tienen por delante es difícil, está lleno de piedras y malezas que deberán sacar con la fuerza de sus manos y el sudor de sus frentes. Si quieren recuperar la vitalidad y la sonrisa real de Leo tendrán que apagar su chip de líder y volver atrás. A cuando Leo era un niño y no su padre sustituto. Mike en silencio se pone frente a Leo, apartando despacio a Donny. Leo oye el rumor de las telas al chocar, oye un "¿qué?", bajito y lleno de incertidumbre. Luego siente calor. El menor con cuidado ha abrazado a su hermano mayor. Sabiendo que ahora más que nunca, Leo necesita de su cariño

-"Te quiero Leo, te queremos mucho, es solo que pensamos que lo sabías y olvidamos decírtelo, pero de verdad te queremos"- El de añil se muerde los labios, como siempre ha hecho cuando quiere retener el llanto, pero como sus ojos no le pertenecen no puede retener las lagrimas. Los luceros azules vuelven a cristalizarse. Se muerde más fuerte la boca, tratando de por lo menos detener el impulso de sollozar. Donatello, ganados del lado derecho abraza a los otros dos, mientras siente el cuerpo del de azul temblar. Raphael se gana de lado izquierdo, y abrazando al grupo termina por sepultar a Leo bajo un manto de brazos

-"No tienes que frenarte Leo…¿Quieres llorar?, pues hazlo, nadie dirá nada"

-"Lo prometemos"-susurra Mike contra su cuello

-"Palabra de hermanos"-completa Don

Leo siente como un rayo atraviesa su cerebro. Esa es su frase. Esa es la frase que siempre usaba él cuando abrazaba a alguno de sus hermanos.

"_Llora todo lo que quieras…no le diré a nadie…palabra de hermano mayor"_

El de azul rompe en un llanto sonoro y desgarrador, los sollozos escapan de su garganta, su voz suena distorsionada, las lágrimas se juntan con su saliva, los ojos comienzan a arderle. Es un llanto como cualquier otro. Un llanto que rogaba por salir. Un llanto que necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse.

Ahora, por primera vez en su larga vida…Tiene 3

El llanto se intensifica, se detiene, y vuelve con más fuerza. Pero no importa, sus hermanos le sostienen, están ahí. Sin darle consejos. Sin recriminaciones. Sin palabras. Están ahí y eso es todo lo que el necesitaba…

Ami mirando la escena sonríe con gusto, aunque su ojo izquierdo llora en silencio. Ese ojo que los conectaba, el que hablaba por Leo.

_Ya era hora…_

Girándose se encamina hacia la salida, sabe cuando tiene que marcharse y darle su espacio al de añil. Leo al sentirla caminar fuera de la habitación sonríe mientras llora. Agradece su intención. Ami solo susurra su despedida

-"_**Nos vemos más tarde…"**_

La pelinegra se dirige hacia el salón, mira que todo esté en su lugar y que a nadie se le haya quedado puesta la comida en el fuego. No quiere que haya un incendio en medio de la reunión fraternal que se celebra en el segundo piso. Pero ya toda esta listo. Ordenado y limpio. Splinter en la planta baja es el único que sigue teniendo esa aura penumbrosa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el sensei piensa en sus errores, lo cual es innecesario según ella, el error ya fue cometido, ahora debe enmendarlo, pero de todas formas, eso no le preocupa. Ya verá que hacer. No pueden apurarse, deben ir despacio, moverse con lentitud, sentir el cambio, saborearlo, aceptarlo. No todo ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, debían ser pacientes. Splinter de pronto abre los ojos. A sentido una extraña presencia otra vez. Ami sonríe de una manera bizarra y extraña. Porque para ella, eso es gracioso, muy gracioso.

Con un suspiro, la niña se desliza fuera del hogar, ignorando el pelo erizado del maestro. Sus pies chapotean en las pozas de la alcantarilla; sin asquearse o apartarse del agua se dirige al punto de ayer. Puede tele transportarse a la antigua guarida pero prefiere caminar. Necesita despejar su mente. Reconocerse a sí misma. Prepararse para la noche. Aunque debe aceptar que el cristal del sueño le facilitaría la mitad del trabajo. Hubiera sido un verdadero reto canalizar todos los espíritus adolescentes a un mismo ritmo y ordenarles no despertar hasta el regreso de Leo. Con todo lo que sabe vendrá, basta y sobra para tener preocupaciones.

_¿Quién querría más?..._

Una ratas pasan bordeando sus pies, chillando Dios sabe que blasfemias. Pero se pierden, sus chillidos se van y ella no se molesta en darle alguna importancia. Sus pasos pequeños vuelven a ser lo único que inunda el vacío de los acueductos. Sus pensamientos se enfocan en muchas cosas, se distorsionan y vuelven al centro de sus dudas. ¿Era buena idea ir con Leo a Infra? Dada su condición y la naturaleza de sus males un rotundo no fue lo primero en llegar a su mente.

_Sera difícil lo de esta noche…_

Si, lo será. Esa frase jamás seria parte de una pregunta, es una afirmación, una realidad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? No podía interferir en las decisiones de Leo, bueno…realmente podía hacerlo, pero de hacerlo tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, y realmente ya no podía sumar más puntos negros, porque de manera irremediable ella estaba en los números rojos. Con un pie dentro del infierno y con el otro afuera. Quemándose con la puerta del horno.

_Que simpático…_

Si…sumamente simpático. Para remate de todo, Camus se había deshecho en disculpas, como si él tuviera que ver con algo de eso. Increíblemente la miro con pena cuando supo que debía asesinar a las bestias sueltas. Pena por ella…que ridiculez. Ella estaba destinada a ejecutar los planes de Dios, no había porque sentir pena. Ella ya había pasado por muchas cosas, como para qué ahora sintieran pena por su persona. Dilemas de la vida supuso.

Girando por última vez a la izquierda se encontró con la puerta roja. Ahora con una enorme cruz pintada de blanco en ella. Sentándose frente a ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

_Aislar la mente…llenar el espacio con la nada de tu ser, ver más allá de tus ojos, cerrar la puerta del recuerdo, romper las cadenas que refrenan el espíritu, caminar lejos de la prisión del alma, reconocer tu propio poder, concentrarlo, visualizar la puerta hacia infra, abrir la puerta... _

Ami suspiro y salió de su trance. Para ella era fácil hacer eso, pero no sabía que tan fácil seria para Leo. Leo sufría muchos problemas, tenía demasiadas culpas y muchas dudas sobre su futuro.

_Al igual que tu…_

Sí, pero ella podía ignorar. Leo no podía hacer eso. Eso sería frenarlo, cortarle las alas que recién asomaban la energía del nacimiento. Además de que ellos no estaban haciendo bien las cosas en términos naturales. Después de todo, ellos estaban jugando con el orden de las cosas. No se suponía que uno se dirige a Infra, se supone que uno debía ser absorbido por Infra. En otras palabras tu no vas a por Infra, el que te busca es Infra mismo. Ami se tomo la cabeza otra vez entre sus rotas manos. Era mala idea. Pésima idea. La madre de las malas ideas. Que ganas de decir que no. Que ganas de decirle a Leo que no piensa llevarlo a ninguna parte y obligarlo a arroparse para dormir.

_Pero no puedes…_

Triste pero cierto. Ella ya no podía hacer nada. Solo quedaba esperar que hoy a la medianoche, el reloj y el viento de la suerte corrieran a favor de ellos. Cerrar los ojos y esperar lo mejor.

Poniéndose de pie abre la puerta de la guarida, los engranajes lloran el lamento del abandono. Ami se adentra en el blanco territorio. Revisa que las velas estén en su posición correcta, que cada símbolo está bien dibujado, que los muebles sigan en el mismo lugar que los dejos, y tal como lo espera, todo sigue intacto.

La chica asiente complacida. Girándose emprende el camino de vuelta. Sin ganas de regresar aun, camina lento. Nada de tele transportaciones o tonterías, su energía tendía que mantenerse intacta, solo esperaba que su cabeza siguiera tan tranquila como hasta ahora. Ella no puede perder el control. Debía mantenerse firme hasta que Leo hubiera regresado. Un suspiro parecido al de los enamorados escapa de su boca. Resignación y cansancio en un soplo de aire. Mientras camina oye de nuevo el chillar de las ratas. Quizá la maldicen quizá le desean suerte, no lo sabe, y no quiere saberlo. Ella no necesita suerte, necesita un milagro. Pero eso no sucedería, conocía su vida, sus límites y también sabía que cosas eran imposibles. Un milagro para ella era imposible. Para Leo quizá…pero ella no entraba dentro de la lista de niños buenos de santa. Setecientos años de carbón… qué remedio.

Con la mirada adormecida y con el cansancio de la noche aun sobre ella vuelve a entrar en la guarida. Leo está comiendo con sus hermanos, la cocina salta del ímpetu y la alegría de los más jóvenes. Splinter se mantiene en silencio y a ratos sorbe su té. El menú de ese día era sopa y un segundo plato de arroz con pollo. Sencillo pero eficiente y nutritivo. Ami da un bostezo largo, propio de la flojera de su inactividad y dando un pequeño salto se sienta en el respaldo del sillón. Una manía suya de no querer sentarse en los cojines. Un pequeño capricho. Desde ese lugar ve a Leo tomar con cuidado la cuchara, la llena de sopa y la dirige a su boca, con movimientos pausados y entrecortados. Algo nervioso de tener a su padre frente a él, pero contento de haber dado otro paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos están rojos, como los de todos en realidad, pero se ve feliz. Los hermanos del de añil se ven un poco más tranquilos.

Ami vuelve a repasar el plan, pero a pesar que no encuentra ningún error, la idea sigue sin gustarle. Pero qué diantres… ¿Cómo iban a lograrlo si ni ella estaba segura de sus acciones?

_No es que no estés segura….es que simplemente no quieres hacerlo…_

Bueno…..ese era un punto importante, pero pelándose con ella misma no lograría nada. Resignada se echo hacia atrás. Los cojines devoraron su cuerpo hasta la cintura. El tiempo lo diría todo

El día paso rápido, quizá demasiado para su gusto…En un pestañeo se hayo frente al reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche y el inicio de sus movimientos. Lo primero que debía hacer era pedirle a Leo que durmiera un par de horas, ya lo despertaría ella más tarde, cuando todo estuviera listo.

Recorriendo de nuevo los antiguos acueductos de la ciudad, busco entre los escombros de una pared demolida por el tiempo y el frio, el cristal del sueño. El cristal era azul y brillaba con una intensidad asombrosa, por esa razón había decidido esconderlo ahí y no en la casa. Poniéndolo dentro de su camisón, volvió rápidamente a la guarida, ya en la casa, se encamino en silencio hacia el dojo. La cuerda celestial se encontraba a plena vista, sobre uno de los estantes que contenían las armas de combate. Mirándola fijamente, la cuerda no tenía ninguna diferencia con otras sogas de la guarida, pero al cortar una de sus puntas, se podría ver que el material del que estaba hecho brillaba como el diamante; el espectáculo de lucecitas no duraba mucho de todas formas, ya que a los segundos la cuerda volvía a ser una con su parte faltante. Ami sonrió con gusto al tomarla, y sin demora se la subió al hombro. Respirando hondo se dirigió donde Leo. Estaba aterrada y al mismo tiempo eufórica. Respiro otra vez. Se tranquilizo. Subió las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta de su protegido, no supo porque no se extraño de verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos, algo así como cuando Mike se tomaba un litro de gaseosa junto a un kilo de caramelos. La imagen era impactante, pero al mismo tiempo entendible. El de azul sintiendo enseguida su presencia no movió un solo musculo. Mike y Rapha lo tenían demasiado aprisionado de todas formas como para que pudiera hacerlo. Ami parándose en el centro de la habitación, saco de su único y roído bolsillo, la brillante gema, cerrando los ojos y con la piedra puesta sobre su corazón, susurro con voz queda

"_No volveré, hasta que el sol quiera volver, no volveré, hasta que la luna se postre a sus pies, protege el alma que acarrea esta misión, cuida a los que se quedan, hasta que retorne nuestra voz"_

El cristal parpadeo iluminándolo todo cuando finalizo la extraña oración. Pero tan pronto como empezó a brillar, la luz se apago, dejando una pequeña aura celeste flotando a su alrededor. Ami respirando tranquila se materializo por completo y dejando la piedra en el centro de la habitación, le hablo al chico

-"_Listo Leo, ya puedes moverte…"_

-"¿No se despertaran?, Rapha realmente me tiene muy apretado…"- susurro inseguro y con la vos bajita

-"_No lo harán, no hasta que el sol salga"- _respondió con tranquilidad la niña

Leo con cuidado entonces, comenzó a desenvolverse del montón de piernas y brazos que lo cubrían, Ami prestándole una mano termino por incorporarlo, y con cuidado volvió a tapar a los hermanos del líder. Leonardo sintió tristeza al oír a Mike murmurar entre sueños, se estaba yendo otra vez sin avisar, sin contarles la verdad, y aunque sabía que era lo mejor, no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa por abandonarlos. Cerrando los ojos se recordó que tenía que volver, que su regreso no podía quedarse en un "Tal vez", regresar con sus hermanos seria su prioridad. Ami mirándolo de soslayo comprendió sus sentimientos. Dejar fuera de todo a los más pequeños, luego de todo lo que habían pasado y más aun hablado, generaba confusiones en la cabeza del líder. Mike entre sueños volvió a murmurar algo, Raphael y Don respondieron al unísono con un gruñido, segundos más tarde volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Leo nervioso por sus voces guardo silencio unos segundos más. El ángel miro curiosa su intranquilidad. Los chicos no despertarían hasta mañana, eso era más que un hecho

Una vez todos acomodados, los dos amigos, se permitieron seguir hablando

-"¿Iremos caminando a la antigua guarida?"-Leo siguió hablando con voz baja, y la niña no tuvo ganas de reprocharle

-"_Opino que es lo mejor, a menos que no desees caminar, claro está"_

-"No…no me molesta...es solo que no quiero incomodarte a ti…"

-"_Leo, se que parezco tener 7 años, pero soy cien veces más vieja que tu, ahora tu tranquilo ¿sí?"_

-"Vale…"-Contesto mas tranquilo

-"_Antes de salir, será mejor que te abrigues, afuera no está muy agradable para ti"-_ Acoto Ami antes de guiarlo hacia afuera. Leo enseguida le demostró que no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

-"creo que deje un sweater en la orilla de mi cajón antes de irme a dormir, no sé si realmente es un sweater, pero..."

-"_Si, es un sweater"-_ Corrobora Ami ya al lado del cajón. Sacando la prenda se vuelve aponer frente a Leo. _–"Aquí tienes"_

-"Gracias…"-Sin demora el chico se apresura a ponérselo una vez lo tiene en las manos

Ya listos, la niña abre con un movimiento suave la puerta, Leo tomado de su mano camina lo más rápido que puede permitírselo. Al llegar a las escaleras la pelinegra opta por saltar con Leo en brazos como la vez anterior, y aunque al de azul no le gusta mucho la idea, asiente mientras se agacha y abraza a la infante.

El salto es ejecutado con absoluta gracia y agilidad, por un segundo el cuerpo del niño flota tan ligero como una pluma, la niña sonríe al ver como este la aprieta más fuerte. Leo sintiendo sus pies nuevamente en la tierra, sigue a la niña sin vacilar. La puerta de la guarida se abre y el frio despierta todos los nervios que un yacen dormidos. Cuando la puerta se cierra Leo se permite respirar. No sabe desde que momento retuvo el oxigeno, pero el aire que sale angustiado de sus pulmones le calculan un tiempo aproximado.

-"_Leo, no tenias porque hacer eso, nadie nos escucha_"- explica Ami con su media sonrisa

-"Lose….es simplemente la costumbre"- trata de explicar Leo. La guardiana toma con fuerza su mano y pregunta

-"_¿Estás listo?"_

-"Si"- El ángel ladea la cabeza ante su respuesta firme, cerrando los ojos ruega en silencio, y volteándose anuncia el inicio del viaje

-"_Entonces…haya vamos…."_

El trayecto se hace en silencio. Como Ami le ha explicado a Leo, debe relajarse todo lo posible antes de entrar al punto de partida. Si siente temor de lo que hará, entonces todo intento por ingresar a Infra será inútil, por eso debe estar tranquilo. El de añil siguiendo su consejo aísla sus recuerdos. El sonido de sus pies sobre el cemento resuena en su cabeza, más lejano a eso, el rumor de una cascada de agua le trae infinita tranquilidad. La niña observándolo de reojo asiente despacio. Leo claramente, no nota esta acción. Cuando al fin llegan ante la puerta, el chico no puede evitar un "oh", de sorpresa. Ami aislando sus emociones todo lo que se puede, no emite ninguna queja o replica a su emoción.

-"Es…. ¿esta…?"- Leo no puede creer lo que siente

-"_¿Viva?"-_completa Ami con voz neutra-_ "No…viva no, pero como Dios habita en ella, sientes una presencia mayor a la mía y a cualquiera que hayas sentido antes"- _Leo asiente_-"¿Tienes miedo?"- _pregunta con el mismo tono

-"No…no tengo miedo"-

El ángel guardián no pregunta nada más, y con un último suspiro revelador de su sentir, ingresa a la estancia. Leo no ve nada, pero siente un extraño calor inundándolo todo. No era igual que cuando Don prendía la calefacción, era diferente, como si el alma del fuego viviera en ese lugar. Ami con un chasquido de sus dedos prende las velas de su alrededor. Leo se sobresalta al escuchar el sonido de las llamas al prender las mechas, la niña apretando su mano lo tranquiliza. La escena que se muestra es extraña pero acogedora.

Lo primero que se observa son las velas puestas en un círculo perfecto en medio de la sala. Los pocos muebles que quedaron ahí, están arrinconados y envueltos en sabanas blancas. El dibujo de una cruz sagrada, hecha con vela y arena dorada adornan las esquinas de la estancia. Ami revisa con las vista, y en una fracción de segundo, todo a su alrededor. Luego se dirige al de añil

-"_Creo que estamos listos, ¿preparado?"_

-"Si…..am… ¿Ami?"- Leo no muy seguro pregunta con curiosidad

-"_¿Que sucede?"_

-"¿Porque el olor me es tan familiar?"

-"_Es la esencia de las velas, trate de que oliera como tu oso Ogima, es una convinacion entre miel y vainilla, ¿Está bien?"_

Leo asiente sonrojado por todas las molestas que Ami se ha tomado para con él, pero para la niña no es ninguna molestia, entre más cómodo este, mejor será para ambos. Guiándolo al centro del círculo sienta con cuidado al joven líder. Leonardo automáticamente cruza sus piernas en pose de meditación, respira profundo y espera a que Ami se acomode a su lado. Sentado en su lugar, el chico comienza a sentir ansias y en parte un nerviosismo que creyó haber controlado antes de entrar, está a punto de ingresar en un territorio amplio y desconocido, donde no sabe si podrá ver o tendrá que debatirse a ciegas como en su casa, pero sintiendo la presencia de Ami a su lado se relaja un poco, por lo menos el viaje no lo hará solo.

La chica nota su pulso algo acelerado y tomándole la mano vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta de hace unos minutos atrás

-"_Leo…si no quieres, no quieres, y ya está, te are esta pregunta una última vez ¿Estás listo?"_

El de añil no contesta de manera firme como siempre. Esta vez se toma un poco de tiempo para contestar la dichosa pregunta. Ami ya le había especificado que el deber no era lo mismo que el querer, pero él no estaba haciendo eso solo por un deber para con su familia, si no porque el necesitaba terminar con ese asunto en primer lugar, destruir sus males y empezar desde cero. Disculparse con su padre, hablar con sus hermanos, volver a ser el líder de antes, no el pobre chico que necesitaba un escolta para las tareas más simples. Además de que necesitaba a toda costa recuperar sus ojos, y quizá la única manera de poder tener una oportunidad para obtenerlos era esa.

-"Ami…estoy listo"

La pelinegra quien aun sostenía un rayo de esperanza, ve quieta como esta se apaga ante sus ojos. Resignándose pero sin mostrar su tristeza, vuelve a tomar su postura seria y neutralizada

-"_Bien, cierra los ojos, sé que no logras ver, pero es mejor que lo hagas"_-Leonardo obedece enseguida

_Supongo que vamos a lograrlo… ¿No?..._

Ami no contesta esa pregunta, debe concentrarse, y sin emitir palabra se introduce en la mente de Leo. Ahora no puede comunicarse por la voz.

-"_Leo…quiero que te relajes y que visualices un recuerdo que te traiga felicidad"-_Leo sin contestar, comienza a buscar un recuerdo; al rato logra verse a sí mismos con sus hermanos, jugando al escondite, corriendo de Raphael quien gruñe porque le ha tocado contar

-"_Bien…"-La voz de Ami llega lejana y poderosa-"Ahora, olvida lo que ves y enfócate en una persona que te traiga seguridad…"-_Leo se tarda más esta vez, pero al fin, luego de un rato, logra visualizar a una persona. Ami apenas contiene su sorpresa al percatarse de que es ella en quien está pensando Leo. Su alma vuelve al cauce de la serenidad y Ami sigue hablando dentro de la mente de Leo.

-"_Bien Leo, vas muy bien, ahora, necesito que pierdas el concepto de tu cuerpo físico, si te sientes inseguro, visualiza las dos cosas que te mencione y trata de materializarte en una de ellas…"-_Leo entiende sus instrucciones, varias veces al meditar, su padre le pidió lo mismo. Respirando hondo y vaciando su mente, Leo comienza a viajar. Pero para olvidar su cuerpo, primero debe reconocerlo. Siente sus articulaciones, sus músculos, sus huesos rígidos por la postura. La venas llevando y trayendo su fuerza vital. El sonido del viento en sus pulmones provocan que se estremezca, su corazón le entrega su ritmo contagioso y alegre. De esta manera Leo canaliza cada parte de su cuerpo, y comienza de a poco a dejarlas atrás. Sus músculos y articulaciones se relajan y comienzan a desaparecer, sus pulmones y el resto de sus órganos se evaporan, dejando todo en silencio; pasados veinte minutos, todo lo que queda es el latido de su corazón. Concentrándose todo lo que puede, comienza a desprenderse de su órgano vital, con algo de temor visualiza la imagen pequeña de Ami, para luego verse corriendo en las alcantarillas con sus hermanos. La tranquilidad lo inunda y al fin, abandona su corazón.

Leo entonces parpadea extrañado. Está de pie. No sabe si no ve o es que esta en un lugar sin luces, pero claramente siente que ya no está en la habitación de hace un rato. Una mano toma firmemente la suya, haciendo que se sobresalte. Dos puntos de colores le observan desde la oscuridad, el de azul reconoce enseguida ambas orbes y deja que asustarse. Ami no se ríe cuando le habla con toda tranquilidad a Leo

**-"_Bienvenido a Infra"_**

* * *

OK! Espero que esta continuación les deje un poco más clara las cosas (Falta bastante pero algo es algo T_T), de todas maneras, pronto se explicaran todo con lujo de detalles para aquellos y aquellas que no entiendan algo. Cualquier cosa me consultan. Espero impaciente sus comentarios. Un abrazo enorme y Sayonara!

PD: Gracias por todo su apoyo!


End file.
